Craving
by JC-zala
Summary: He was hungry and Sawamura's tempting aroma made him ache to devour him in more ways than one. It had been incredibly difficult to keep his distance from him no matter what he did. Everything about Sawamura both tantalized him and tormented him.
1. Lust for Blood

**JC:** Hey, what's up? After a major writing slump I finally managed to type write something. Whatever the reason, I know I don't like being in a slump, and I'm glad that I got in MiyuSawa/Daiya no A fandom. I never thought I'd be shipping a BL pair this much, but it was hard to resist these two dorks. So, yeah, I'm basically in MiyuSawa hell! XD But what really got me back to writing is **saionjiakane** 's art, especially the vampire!au one. I'm not really into vampire stories that much, but seeing MiyuSawa in that kind of setting got me going. Honestly, I'm nervous about this, since I've gotten pretty rusty and this is actually my first BL/MiyuSawa story ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by **saionjiakane** 's art.

Note: Be sure to check out **saionjiakane** 's Vampire!Au arts on tumblr. Links are in my profile. ・(￣∀￣)・:*:

* * *

 **Craving**

Kazuya Miyuki came awake at once, blinking his eyes in the dark. Nightmares were nothing new, but he didn't particularly welcome them either. He lay still, aware of the comfortable bed beneath him, and then his gaze went to a figure beside him. Then it all came back to him in a wave of memory. He touched a hand to his heart and sighed.

 _That's right…_

Yes, everything was just a dream, a distant memory of the past. That was all behind him now. Giving his temple a soothing rub, he glanced at the sleeping figure beside him once more.

 _This guy…_

He'd been hurt pretty badly, tortured to a breaking point, and found himself out there to die. He'd thought his life was finally going to end, but here he was still alive, and it was all because of this guy. In this displaced world where nothing was what it should be, he should've been long gone. But this guy went out of his way to save him.

 _Sawamura Eijun…_

He was flesh. He was real and he was here, with him.

A swell of emotion rose up in him. There was relief, but there was more than that in it. What he felt as he stared at him sleeping so peacefully at his side was fierce and possessive, passionate and protective. He'd convinced himself he'd never let emotions sway him, especially when it came to humans, but he was there for this particular guy. This boy who'd crawled beneath his skin and burrowed into his heart before he'd even realized it.

He'd met Sawamura during his third year of high school. He was a pitcher, a brilliant one to be exact, and he'd led his team to Nationals as the ace and captain. It'd been one heck of an encounter, but for Miyuki, as cliché as it sounded, it was fate. He'd been with Sawamura ever since that fateful day, always watching him, protecting him. Due to his athletics, Sawamura was scouted by a university in Tokyo known for its powerful baseball team. Not wanting to separate from him, Miyuki moved in with him in an apartment near his school.

Sawamura's face was a radiant orb surrounded by the mop of dark brown hair—hair that felt remarkably soft to touch. The moonlight seeping through the curtains danced off his lush hair and lit up his beautiful face. It was a face that reflected an inner peace. He slept on his back with one hand nestled against the sleep-flushed curve of his cheek.

Miyuki lifted a hand and carefully stroking his fingers through his tresses, letting it slide across his palm before smoothing it back in place. Sawamura made a soft noise and turned, his hand unconsciously reaching out for him, finding him. Miyuki held his breath when his hand clutched the fabric of his top, as if to reassure himself that he was still there. The small gesture stirred something so hungry within him, devouring him from inside out. He wanted to roll him over, lay his body against his, and kiss him senselessly.

The sudden memory of blood pulled his attention away from Sawamura a moment before he acted on impulse. He sat up and with a deep breath he ran a hand over his face. "I really don't deserve you," he muttered. Sawamura looked so peaceful, so contented, and remarkably adorable, especially in those pajamas with cute teddy bear prints. It was so like him to wear such things.

He leaned closer, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. Sawamura sighed pleasantly and shifted, but did not wake up.

It didn't take long for his exceptional sense of smell to betray him. His nostrils flared, allowing himself the illicit luxury of drinking in his scent. Sawamura smelled so clean, so sweet and fresh like sunflowers in the summer. Yet underlying that innocent fragrance was this alluring aroma that had been driving people with longing.

Miyuki swallowed back his own predatory desire, fighting the urge to bury his face against Sawamura's throat. He was hungry and Sawamura's tempting aroma made him ache to devour him in more ways than one. It had been incredibly difficult to keep his distance from him no matter what he did. Everything about Sawamura both tantalized him and tormented him.

And despite his terrible situation, Sawamura had never pushed him away. He was still there by his side and still bearing the scars of his kiss on his throat like a burning brand. That fact did not escape him. Sawamura bore his mark, and Miyuki wanted nothing more than to claim him for his own.

Miyuki stiffened. He was painfully aware that he was capable of ripping the soul right out of Sawamura and making him his eternal partner. The temptation was strong. If anything it had grown stronger, honed by endless nights of feeding without ever satiating his cravings.

He brushed his fingertips across his throat, and Sawamura's lips parted in a soft moan. A wave of heat flooded his groin and he felt his fangs growing in anticipation. Sawamura turned his face toward his, murmuring a sleepy protest.

Miyuki had always felt guilty but he couldn't just push him out of life. His rational mind had told him that if he really did love Sawamura, then he had to be protected. And the best way would be to put him as far away from him as possible. He tried. He really did but failed miserably. He loved Sawamura so much. He was the light in this godforsaken world. He didn't want him out of his life at all.

He needed him and he'll do everything in his power to keep him.

* * *

"Miyuki! Hey, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Don't use my full name," Miyuki said groggily. He shifted, wrapping his arms around something warm and comfy, and buried his face into the fabric.

"Wake up, Miyuki! It's noon already."

Miyuki forced one eyelid open and glanced upward for the owner of the voice, quickly realizing that he had buried himself into Sawamura's lap. "Five more minutes…" he muttered sleepily, securing his arms more tightly around his precious human. Closing his eye, he took in a deep breath through his nose, smelling Sawamura's scent.

A sigh escaped from Sawamura's lips as his hand ruffled Miyuki's hair. "You can sleep in all you want, but I've got afternoon practice. I need to get ready."

"Sleep with me…"

A dark brow twitched in annoyance. "What the hell? Didn't you hear me?"

"Don't go…"

"I've got practice!"

Miyuki loved to tease Sawamura. He self-admittedly took great pleasure in annoying him. He liked his reactions, his expressions, delighted in his responses. The guy was pretty easy to rile up. "Hmm…Stay…"

"Ah, no, I can't, so let go!" Sawamura demanded, struggling to pull his arms apart, but Miyuki refused to let go. "Dammit, Miyuki!" He squirmed and thrashed, trying his best to get away, and pounded on Miyuki's back several times until he rolled him over on his back on the bed. "W-Wha—"

Miyuki's weight came down on him as he brushed his lips against his neck. At this point, Miyuki wanted nothing more than to kiss Sawamura asininely. He made him aware of wants and needs that he'd never known existed within him. He wanted him more that he can ever know. A smirk curving his lips, he pulled away. He straddled his hips in place, settling his hands on the sides of his face. He then gazed into the heated eyes of his human. Sawamura had the most gorgeous eyes, like pure pools of gold, full of life and energy, and Miyuki found them remarkably enticing.

"Get off," Sawamura said, his face flushed red.

"Don't wanna." Miyuki ravished the sight of his pouty face. It made all his greedy emotions that raged inside him threaten to overtake him. But he had to hold back; restraint was called for and he could do that.

"You're being unreasonable."

"Yeah…only with you."

Sawamura only blushed harder. "J-Just get off of me already, you damned four-eyes!"

Miyuki scoffed. "I'm not even wearing my glasses yet."

Sawamura huffed and pouted, and finally looked away. "Fine! Whatever! Stupid vampire…"

"Make a face like that and I won't be able to restrain myself," Miyuki said, chuckling and playfully poking his puffed cheeks.

Sawamura growled and flailed his arms. "Quit making fun of me, BAKAYUKI!"

Miyuki snickered like a sly fox and finally got off the red-faced Sawamura. "Seriously, you're too easy."

Sawamura sat up and lightly punched him in the arm. "Shut up!" He hopped off the bed, grabbed a towel from the rack, and headed toward the bathroom.

"Sawamura, I'm going to make lunch," Miyuki announced, picking up his black-rimmed glasses from the bedside drawer. "Any requests?"

"Hm?" Sawamura tapped a finger on his cheek before he graced Miyuki with a good-natured smile. "Anything but natto!"

"How about you try eating natto for once?" Miyuki turned to Sawamura in time to see him pout again. "Just kidding… Go take a shower already or do you want me to scrub your back for you?" he said with a wink, which only made Sawamura more annoyed.

"NO THANK YOU!" Sawamura roared out and slammed the bathroom door close behind him.

Miyuki snickered once again, got up from bed, and made his way across the room. He stopped in front of a full-length mirror and put on his glasses. He really didn't need glasses to see. Every vampire had a metallic shine to their eyes, and his were a mix of bronze and amber. It had something to do with increased night vision and was their most prominent feature. The glasses were just an accessory, a diversion for humans. Sometimes he'd wear contact lens, but he preferred glasses since they were much more convenient.

By the time Sawamura emerged from the bedroom all geared up and ready to go, Miyuki had finished making lunch for him.

Sawamura glared suspiciously at the food for a moment, then looked up at Miyuki. "There's no natto in it, right?"

Miyuki's cunning smirk made its way across his lips. "What do you think?"

"You wouldn't!"

Miyuki chuckled and ruffled Sawamura's hair. "I'm just kidding. It's just ramen."

Sawamura shrugged and sat down at the table. He took a sniff of the food presented before him and smiled cheerfully. "Smells delicious!" He put his hands together in a form of prayer and said, "Itadakimasu!" He picked up the chopsticks and started devouring the noodles. "It's so good! You're really the best, Miyuki!"

The vampire was sitting right beside him, his two-toned chestnut brown hair sleep-tousled and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt. Sawamura had been so annoyed with his behavior a while ago, he hadn't even noticed the way he looked at him. Or how handsome his chiseled face and amber eyes were. Miyuki always had a fine-looking face, which complimented his naturally pale countenance. It was amazing, Sawamura thought with disbelief. But underneath his good looks was a sly and cunning vampire. Miyuki had practically made it a habit to tease him every single day.

They'd been living together for quite a while now, and he'd grown used to Miyuki's twisted personality. They'd argue every now and then, but they've always managed to make things work out between them.

Sawamura enjoyed his food as Miyuki gazed at him fondly with his cheek leaning against a half-closed fist.

"Not gonna eat, Miyuki?" Sawamura asked, feeling a little bit awkward since Miyuki had been staring at him the whole time.

"I've ran out of stocks. But they'll be delivering some later." And by stocks, he meant bagged blood. His days of hunting for his meals and feeding off living donors were over when he met Sawamura.

"Is that so…? But didn't you say that you can still eat human food?"

"Yeah, I can… but some food just tastes weird for me. Besides, human food could never satisfy a vampire's appetite."

Sawamura looked thoughtful. "Must be rough, huh…" He had learned that when Miyuki was younger he'd suffered all kinds of hungers and appetites that older immortals were free of. He was quite ravenous in most of his appetites, whether it was food, drink or sex. As he grew older, food and drink had all started to taste the same and held less interest until it was something Miyuki wouldn't bother with anymore. "Miyuki, you know I could always—"

"I can manage just fine," Miyuki interrupted with a snicker, reaching out to pet his head. Sawamura had offered his blood more than once, but he had refused every time. He didn't want to hurt him. "Don't put so much thought into this. You're gonna strain something."

Flushing slightly, Sawamura shot Miyuki a glare. "S-Shut up, damned four-eyes!" he exclaimed, lowering his gaze from Miyuki to his food.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly the next day. Sawamura, the rising star pitcher of the university's baseball team, was walking through the carefully tended grounds, talking to two of his friends. One friend was tall, had dark hair and a somewhat sleepy expression on his face. The other was smaller, with pink hair, and he looked almost like a doll with his clear complexion. Sawamura had mentioned them to Miyuki before. He figured that those two were Satoru Furuya and Haruichi Kominato.

Sawamura's dark brown hair shone in the sunshine with copper lights that seemed to be reflected in his golden eyes. He always had great teeth and a perfect smile, and was worth more than just a second glance. Miyuki had overheard girls fawning over Sawamura along the way, and inwardly had to fight off the unpleasant feelings in his chest. But he realized it was getting more difficult to do so. Seeing Sawamura talking so animatedly and laughing out loud around his friends was something he had never seen before.

He shrugged, raising a crumpled finger to his lips. He narrowed his eyes at the sight, bitterness swelling his heart, and through clenched teeth, he muttered, "Don't laugh like that…" He lifted a hand, reaching out toward Sawamura, and closed it.

Miyuki wanted Sawamura to look only at him, be touched only by him, no matter how wrong it sounded. He hated the venom that had crept into his system, the jealousy, but he couldn't help it.

"It's all your fault, Sawamura…"

Ashamed of his jealousy, Miyuki forced his mind to more important matters and tried to act as normally as possible.

The following days had gone by relatively well, though Miyuki had found himself getting annoyed by a number of things. No matter how good he was in keeping his emotions and temper in check, a certain loud-mouthed pitcher had made it almost impossible to control himself.

Sawamura was nice and friendly to everyone. Miyuki had spotted him helping people countless times. And there was a limit to how touchy-feely a guy could get. He'd given hugs to Haruichi and his current catcher on a regular basis, especially when he was so hyped and giddy. He'd get into an argument with Furuya almost all the time, but the two obviously acknowledged each other as rivals and teammates.

And Miyuki hated the fact that Sawamura would spend more time with his team than him.

"No…I'm just being selfish…" and probably possessive, he thought ruefully in his head. But then he had always wanted Sawamura so much.

Apart from being the team's mood maker, Sawamura was quite popular with the girls. The fans, the love letters, the confessions, the unwanted peanut gallery watching him in awe during baseball practice, and a few of his photos being secretly passed around were proof enough of his status.

Miyuki hung his head low and gave out a frustrated sigh. He didn't know how much more he could take.

* * *

"Let's sit at the bar," Youichi Kuramochi, Miyuki's friend, said with a shrug. He had spiky, dark green hair, and piercing eyes. He was shorter than Miyuki, but his built was sturdy, honed by years of training and baseball. When Miyuki frowned, he rolled his eyes, and caught his arm to drag him toward the bar, adding, "We'll move to a table as soon as one opens up."

"Whatever you say," Miyuki breathed and slid onto the stool Kuramochi directed him to. He then glanced over his shoulder, his sharp gaze sliding over the rumbustious crowd surrounding them. He never liked crowded and noisy places. Kuramochi could've chosen the restaurant next door instead. It was rated four stars and much more peaceful. But the bar wasn't the only thing making him uncomfortable. The people there all seemed to be paired off. He and Kuramochi were the only single males. Everyone else was part of a couple.

"What can I get for you two cute boys tonight?"

Miyuki blinked as a smiling, female bartender came into view. The girl wore a white shirt and a tight black mini-skirt. She had midnight-blue hair tied in a clustered ponytail. Her eyes were hazel and bright, and her teeth looked incredibly white as she beamed cheerfully at them. Still, her smile paled in comparison to Sawamura's, whose smile can rival the sun. "I'll have a glass of white wine."

"Two shots of tequila for me," Kuramochi announced.

Miyuki smirked. "Planning to get drunk tonight? Just so you know I have no plans in dragging your sorry drunk ass home."

Kuramochi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Gee…Thanks for being such a good friend, bastard."

"You're welcome," Miyuki replied with a chuckle, and Kuramochi looked like he was going to murder him any second.

"Wish Sawamura was here… At least I won't have to deal with your cheekiness all the time."

Miyuki gave a disbelieving laugh. "Yeah, well, I don't thinking bringing him here is—"

"That's right. Last time you brought him to a place like this you almost lost it," Kuramochi interrupted decisively.

"Hey, now, I didn't—"

Kuramochi snorted. "Yeah right… Some babe was just flirting with Sawamura and it just so happened that her drunk EX was around to see it. The kid got punched and you almost killed the guy. You're lucky that I was there to stop you."

Miyuki stared at him blankly, and then felt some strain in his shoulders lifted. A small, sly smile claimed his lips. "What would I do without you, Youichi-kun?"

"Die!" Kuramochi replied curtly.

Miyuki laughed, but it was a dull sound, because the fact was that Kuramochi was right. If it weren't for him, he'd be locked away already for killing a human. He'd be banned from seeing Sawamura ever again.

"You're usually so calm, but it's a whole different matter when it comes to Sawamura. Possessive much?"

Despite his delinquent-like appearance, Kuramochi was highly perceptive and observant. He was one of the few people who can read Miyuki like a book. Miyuki had always been careful with his emotions, but Kuramochi always seemed to have him figured out. And lately, he'd been pestering him about his relationship with Sawamura. Truth be known, it was Kuramochi who helped him realize his feelings for Sawamura, though it took him several whacks in the head and kicks from behind. Kuramochi was known for his persistence whether it was on the baseball field or not, and Miyuki had to learn that the hard way. It was also no secret that Kuramochi cared for Sawamura like a little brother. He'd gone to same high school as him and had been his senior and roommate for two years. They used to play in the same team and went to Nationals together.

Apart from being a talented shortstop and switch hitter, there was another side to Kuramochi that only a few knew about. Kuramochi came from a long line of vampire hunters, and he'd been tasked to watch over Miyuki. Nowadays, vampire hunters would only hunt rogue and savage vampires, and most of them live in society as regular people.

"I wouldn't call it possessive," Miyuki said humorously.

"Do you even realize the kind of face you make whenever some girl or guy gets chummy with him?" Kuramochi said, and then glanced to the bartender as she returned with a wineglass and two shot glasses, both with liquid in them.

"Enjoy!" The bartender winked at them and went to attend other customers.

"I didn't know you were paying that much attention to me, Kuramochi," Miyuki said with feigned cheerfulness. "I feel so loved."

Kuramochi rolled his eyes. "What about that time with Okumura? You looked like you were about to pounce on him. And Sawamura did explain it to you, didn't he? That he was just out late practicing with him. But what did you do? You locked him up!" He picked up the glass and tossed back his shot. "You don't own him, Miyuki, so get that straight in that thick head of yours."

Miyuki raised the wineglass to his own lips and took a sip, forcing his usual smirk as the liquid swirled its way across his tongue. "I didn't like it, okay?" Okumura was an amazing catcher with good baseball sense, and he was Sawamura's battery partner. The kid was pretty cold, detached, and taciturn, but his eyes would fill with life whenever he was with Sawamura. That fact alone was enough to bother him. He knew he shouldn't overthink about things like that, but he couldn't help it. "Sawamura was always the last one practicing. He's got his plate full as it was, being the captain and the ace. I just didn't want him to overexert—"

"It's more than just that and you know it. Admit it already…" Kuramochi let out an exasperated sigh. "You're a jealous, possessive, controlling, manipulative, fucking asshole." He downed his other shot and shrugged.

Miyuki found it hard to fake a smile now. Kuramochi was once again right on the money, much to his dismay. He set his glass down and closed his eyes, his mind filling with Sawamura. He loved Sawamura. He was loud, obnoxious, and annoying, but more importantly, he was kind, exuberant, attractive and a good man. More than anything, Sawamura deserved a sweet girl who would appreciate him as he deserved to be appreciated. However, Miyuki couldn't stomach the idea of letting Sawamura be with someone else.

Kuramochi took his empty glasses and set them in front of the bartender, saying, "Two more."

"You really don't know how to hold back, do you?" Miyuki said, his expression slipping into a façade once more, as the bartender refilled Kuramochi's shot glasses. "But seriously…I haven't felt like this in ages."

Kuramochi downed a shot without hesitation and had to clear his throat before speaking. "I'm warning you, Miyuki. Don't you dare hurt, Sawamura, or you'll have to answer to me."

"You're starting to scare me, Mochi-kun," Miyuki said in a teasing voice, and Kuramochi quickly smacked his head. "Owww…You're so rough." Of course, he understood Kuramochi's concerns very well. Miyuki would never want to hurt Sawamura, but he was more than capable to do so, which frightened him at the same time. He had shown restraint, fought his own urges, but he had no idea how long will he last.

"It's going to be a full moon tomorrow night," Kuramochi said, staring straight into his eyes. "I was really against you moving in with Sawamura, but that brat insisted." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You be careful around him, got that?"

"He's not on the menu, so don't worry about it," Miyuki assured him. Though he said those words, there were a couple of things he was actually worried about.

* * *

Each month Miyuki watched in silent terror as the moon waxed, night by night. As the moon grew rounder and rounder, he felt himself losing control. It wasn't like this before. He'd been able to exercise restraint and full control over his instincts. After being with Sawamura for several months now, he realized that he was craving for his blood more and more. For the last couple of months, when the moon was full, he'd sometimes blacked out for hours at a time. Later, when he came to himself, he'd find his hands all bloodied and his fingers punctured. Despite his regular feeding on bagged blood, his body thirsted for Sawamura.

It was the night of the full moon, and much to his dismay, it affected him much more severely than before. He tried feeding off from bagged blood, but he ended up vomiting everything. Cursing under his breath, he locked himself in his room. He didn't want Sawamura to see him in such state. Making him worried was the last thing on Miyuki's mind, and so he was determined to endure all the pain and bloodlust by himself.

Miyuki groaned as a spasm of hunger speared through him. He crumpled to his knees, muttering curses under his breath. He hesitated for a moment, his thoughts filling up with Sawamura, and then his fangs elongated. He bit into his own finger, drawing out blood. His own blood was hot but bland, and he knew he'd never be satisfied with it. But drinking his own blood had saved him from going crazy before.

"Shit…It's not enough…" he breathed out, trembling, as his bite grew stronger. He wanted Sawamura so badly. He wanted his blood and his body. He wanted everything.

"Tonight's moon is very pretty."

A familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie. His hooded eyes moved to the figure standing by the window.

Basked in the moonlight, he looked like an angel in disguise—an angel in white shirt and yellow jacket. "Don't you think so, Miyuki?" His beautiful face lit up with a warm, comforting smile, and Miyuki almost flinched at the sight of it.

 _Sawamura…_ Why was he here? How did he get in? Miyuki had those questions in mind, but he was too dazed, too unstable to even utter a word at the moment.

"Did you bite your own finger again?" Sawamura approached him and lowered to his level. He cupped his face in his hands, made him meet his golden gaze directly. "I told you many times… It's okay." His features were soft and alluring, gentle and sincere. "You don't need to hold yourself back," he breathed the words like a whisper as he touched a finger to Miyuki's lips.

Leaning forward, he grabbed Sawamura by the shoulders, his gaze running along the length of his neck as he opened his mouth for the bite. He couldn't control himself anymore. "It's all your fault, Sawamura," he muttered out, sinking his teeth into his neck. Sawamura's taste filled his mouth, then his throat, then spread to every part of him. This time, maybe because he'd been craving for it, he felt the way his blood immediately nourished him. He felt the urge to suck him dry, to drink until every last drop of him was inside him. Still, he forced himself to slow down, to suck softer. He didn't want to take too much.

Sawamura pushed his head down deeper, whispering for him to take as much as he wanted, and his full consent was too much to resist. Miyuki might not need more of his blood, but he wanted it, lusted for it.

Miyuki gave himself over to his hunger. Snaking his arms around his hips, he rubbed his body against him. His hand slid under his shirt, his callused thumb running over the taut tip, setting off a rush of need that caused him to moan. After a few minutes, he withdrew his fangs and licked at the puncture wounds on Sawamura's neck. He licked his ear, running a hand across his hard chest, and finally captured his lips in a heated kiss. Sawamura smelled so good, felt good, and tasted good.

Sawamura gasped and then moaned as his senses were overwhelmed. He was a trembling, wide-eyed mass when Miyuki broke the kiss and hugged him close.

Miyuki hadn't felt such passion in years. Since he'd started living with Sawamura, Miyuki had wasted hours just lying in bed, imagining stripping him naked, laying him on the bed, and feasting on every inch of his body. "I want you…" he whispered in a raspy voice. "Stay by my side forever…Sawamura…"

"Miyuki..." Sawamura said his name softly as he pulled away to look at him. His cheeks were flushed, and he was definitely aroused. "If you're okay with me, then I…"

And that roused Miyuki further. "You're the only one I want," he said as his mouth lowered to his. He claimed his lips like a victor claiming spoils, his kiss aggressive and hungry.

Sawamura moaned and found himself arching against him, his arms around his shoulders and hands burying themselves in his hair. His body went up in flames at Miyuki's touch. Every inch of his body ached to feel his against it, but their clothes were in the way.

Miyuki began to tug at his clothes, and Sawamura trembled as Miyuki discarded the jacket and pushed his shirt upward. His fingers spread over the flesh of his chest. Sawamura briefly broke their kiss to help him remove the shirt altogether. The second it was off, Miyuki claimed his lips once again. Sawamura shuddered and gasped as his cold palms closed over his nipples.

Within moments, Sawamura was breathless and panting, desire coursing through his body like wild waves. Growing restless, he slid his hands under Miyuki's shirt, wanting to feel his flesh against his own.

Miyuki left off caressing him to remove his shirt and he almost gasped when Sawamura kissed him. He needed to feel him more, so he scooped him up and carried him to the bed. By the time he'd set him down on the bed, he knelt between his legs and made quick work with his pants.

Sawamura's golden eyes grew wide as Miyuki spread his legs wide, then he began to trail kisses up his thigh. When Miyuki reached the center of him, he thought he was going to go crazy. He tried to control his voice, but in the end, had to grab for one of the pillows. He pressed it against his mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure as Miyuki continued his passionate excursion of his body. He explored his neck, his thighs and chest with his mouth and tongue. His hands were traveling all over his body.

The younger boy was so sweet and responsive, and Miyuki explored his private regions zealously with his tongue and fingers. Sawamura was sobbing, gasping, and straining, and then he was yelling into the pillow as his body sprung with orgasm.

Miyuki wasn't done with him yet. He took a moment to savor the sight of the adorable young lad lying naked in his bed with him. Sawamura blushed shyly, and it pleased Miyuki more. "I could go crazy…" he said, burying his face in his neck, kissing and nibbling at it until Sawamura moaned.

Sawamura appeared to lose himself in the sensations again, responding to Miyuki's touch and exploring his body with his hands. Miyuki teased his nipples, flicking them lightly with his tongue, and grinned when he heard Sawamura's swift intake of air and slid his hand down his body, kneading the spot that had almost driven Sawamura up the wall. Moaning, Sawamura pushed into his touch, seeking more.

All conscious thought fled and Miyuki became aware of the fire growing inside of him. "Sawamura, can I put it in?" he asked huskily, and the boy nodded his head, looking teary-eyed and innocent. For one moment, Miyuki felt like he was tainting him, as if he was committing a crime. As Sawamura writhed against him, Miyuki pushed his legs apart and entered him with as much restraint as he could muster. He did not want to risk hurting him, but he crushed his good intentions. Sawamura caught him by the shoulders and held on as Miyuki drove him to the peak of pleasure again. This time, he came with him, and they both cried out as one.

Miyuki panted as his head dropped to Sawamura's temple. He eased his weight of him, lying at his side, his hands still caressing his skin. Breathless, Sawamura looked up at him, his golden eyes filled with passion. As Miyuki ran his hand down his body, he shivered.

Every fiber in Sawamura's body was quivering and he couldn't find the energy to speak. But he cuddled against the vampire, his head nestling on his shoulder and a smile curving his lips as he dropped off to sleep in his arms.

Miyuki sighed pleasantly into Sawamura's hair, taking in his scent. Sawamura was incredibly warm. He was also amusing and just plain interesting. But he was different from him in many ways. And yet he couldn't help thinking it was a good thing. The boy had given him so much. If nothing else, he wanted to give back just as much. As he listened to Sawamura's soft, steady breaths, he enjoyed the feeling of having him in arms. He had never really imagined what it might like to fall in love, or to feel loved by a human.

"Sawamura…" he muttered his name with so much care, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun had risen when Miyuki woke in the morning with the adorable angel from last night still in his arms. The scars on his neck had mostly healed, but he briefly wondered if he would ever be able to look at them without feeling guilty. He leaned down to kiss those scars.

Sawamura stirred and rolled over to face him. Smiling sleepily, he greeted the vampire a nice "Good morning."

Miyuki's hand trembled as he touched him, skimming over the scars on his neck. "I'm sorry," he muttered, looking regretful. "I know I shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have taken the chance…" He forced himself to keep his voice calm, even though he was upset. "I'm sorry, Sawamura…" He rose to turn away, but felt his hand on his arm.

"Look at me, Miyuki," Sawamura told him, his voice demanding yet gentle.

Miyuki complied against his better judgment and turned.

"Do you really know why I always offer you my blood? Do you?" Sawamura paused, watching Miyuki's discomfort. "Call me crazy, but I don't care about the consequences. You don't have to suffer through this alone, Miyuki. You always say you hate seeing me get hurt. Well, it's the same for me! I can't stand the thought of you in pain. You may be twisted and irritating, but I…" His hands balled into fists. "I…I…"

Miyuki's heart pounded wildly as he waited for Sawamura to finish his words.

"W-What I'm trying to say is that I—GAH!" Sawamura shrieked loudly. He was interrupted by the sound of a phone call.

Miyuki thought his heart was going to burst from the tension and quickly picked up his cell phone from the bedside drawer. "Hello? Kuramochi?" After a brief conversation and exchange of insults with Kuramochi on the phone, he ended the call and looked back at Sawamura.

Sawamura blushed slightly and turned his gaze away. He was too cute for words, and Miyuki wanted nothing more than to make love to him again as he had last night. But he knew he should give him time to relax. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Umm…S-Sure…" Sawamura replied, looking nervous. "I-I'll go get dressed." As he shifted to his side, he winced in pain and dropped down. "It hurts…"

Miyuki's eyes grew wide in fear. "Hey, now, you okay?" Despite his better judgment last night, he still pushed him, and it was Sawamura's first time.

"I'm okay… Just a little sore…" Sawamura let out a small, awkward laugh to release some of the pressure in him. He turned to Miyuki in time to see him bit his lip in frustration. He could clearly see guilt eating him away as he pondered their situation. Mustering up the strength, he sat up and reached for him. He cupped the side of his face with one hand and smiled tenderly. "I didn't expect this to happen, but I don't regret what we did."

There was no fear there, or pity, or disgust in his eyes. Everything about them was pure and earnest. Miyuki had found that astonishing and felt energized like never before. "So, are you saying that you want another round?"

"W-What are you saying, B-Bakazuya?!" Sawamura stumbled over his words, flushed, and looked away, making Miyuki smile widely.

Miyuki leaned closer so he could easily kiss him. "Well, you're not you when you're not this loud." He brought his mouth to his ear, his breath hot against his skin, warming every inch of his skin.

Sawamura shuddered, swallowing hard.

"Ah…What should I do?" Miyuki whispered as he licked one little tiny spot behind Sawamura's ear and nibbled his earlobe. "I may not be able to hold back."

"Geh! Stop it!" Sawamura pushed his face away, looking very flustered, annoyed and awkward. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, dumbass!" He pointed a finger at his face, but the sudden movement made him flinch in pain again. "Owww… I can't move much yet. This is all your fault, stupid four-eyes." He puffed his cheeks out in a small pout.

Miyuki let out an arrogant laugh as he patted Sawamura's head. "Seriously, you're too cute." He leaned down, so that their foreheads were pressed together. "Be prepared, Sawamura," he whispered in a voice smooth like silk. "Even if you try to run, I won't let you go no matter what."

"Hmph… Don't get too cheeky," Sawamura said, his lips curving into a bright smile. "I've got confidence in my running."

Miyuki smirked. "Now who's the cheeky one?"

Sawamura didn't reply; he just threw his arms around Miyuki and kissed him soundly.

Miyuki was grateful for his presence, for illuminating his dark life with his unconditional love. His light was what kept him alive every day, and more than anything, he was his savior.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

 **JC:** This actually started as a drabble, and now it got turned into a one-shot. I'm just happy that I was able to write again, happy to be able to contribute something to the MiyuSawa fandom. I'm in love with this pair so much! Complete life-ruiners! XD Hehehe… I hope it turned out okay.


	2. Remorse

**JC:** After much deliberation and procrastination, I've finally managed to finish up chapter 2. I'll be introducing more characters here, and one of them will be giving Miyuki a hard time. Of course, there will be more MiyuSawa moments and more big bro Mochi. I'm really enjoying writing this au and I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

Note: Be sure to check out saionjiakane's Vampire!Au arts tumblr. / . ・(￣∀￣)・:*:

* * *

 **Craving**

He pushed against him into the bed, groaning when he felt the calloused skin of his palm stroke his exposed chest. He leaned forward devouring his mouth with his, wanting him to know exactly how much he had wanted him, and how connected he felt to him. There was something about the human in his arms, and it wasn't just the fact that he saved his life. It was something physical that drew him to Sawamura. It made him want to be with him all the time.

He licked his skin, tasting his unique flavor. This human was beautiful, his face a face like that of an angel and a body like a model, so evocative. Miyuki wanted to possess this body, to claim it, to bury himself deep inside.

"You really are the best, Sawamura," he told him, savoring his human's warmth against him. His breath bathed his skin. His lips grazed his mouth. Everything about Sawamura was gift, a blessing—even to a vampire—and he couldn't resist such a delicious temptation.

"Miyuki…wait…" Sawamura broke away from his lips so that he could take a break.

"I can't wait…" Miyuki pushed back in, setting a punishing rhythm for the two of them, consuming his lips fully. The tips of his fangs sharpened, ready and eager. He couldn't help himself as he scraped them against his tongue.

Sawamura jerked, unprepared, groaned, but didn't pull away.

Miyuki felt like he was on fire, and he desperately needed his kisses, his touches. His manhood ached unbearably, seeking every bit of contact. He wanted to penetrate with the same intensity he needed the kiss and the blood. He kissed him again, deep, tongue pushing into his mouth, and Sawamura whimpered into the kiss. He found himself lifting, grinding against him, shoving harder.

His lips met his chin, tilting it up so that he could feast on his neck. He sucked at his neck where he had previously marked him, relishing the sweet taste of Sawamura's blood. He couldn't get enough of that taste. He was breathless as his heart pumped Sawamura's blood through his veins. Good no longer described the taste of his blood. Superb, maybe? Exquisite, absolutely. Addicting? Well, he certainly couldn't deny it.

Sawamura drove him past the point of obsession, past the point of reason. He'd do anything to keep him within his grasp. He swore he'd never let anyone have him.

Miyuki started touching him, stroking him, and kissing him with more urgency, discarding every bit of clothing from their bodies. He felt Sawamura responding and moaning, and Miyuki had thought only his kisses and blood were torture. Sawamura's caress was like heaven and hell wrapped in silk. It almost felt like a dream.

With his essence coursing through his veins, and his hips pounding against him, Miyuki had to fight for control. And yet, he couldn't help but groan and sucked, as he drove his erection into him hard as he drank him down. As he gushed over him, riding his tight sheath, pleasure rocked him down to his bones.

He needed more. Had to have more. He licked, grinded and sucked, letting the drugging sweetness astonished him. He relished before swallowing, hotness instantly traveling through him, strengthening him. He wanted more. But any more and he would drain him. He knew he would and could. There was already an intense hunger beating through him, growing, and pushing him to act as instinct demanded. Passion rolled over him like a sea wave, engulfing him, drowning him in bliss.

Sawamura groaned heavily in response, his voice hoarse and loose. His hands fisted his hair, pulling several strands free. "Miyuki..."

Miyuki thrust faster, and each time his pelvis ground against him, blood glided down his throat, powering him. Sawamura's breathing grew shallow, quick and brisk, but Miyuki continued to drink from his neck. He hadn't realized how much he had taken from him, but he desperately needed to feel him pulling on him as he came.

"Miyuki…"

Miyuki pumped faster and a series of sudden cries left Sawamura's mouth, then his back arched and he screamed. Miyuki kept his mouth fixed to his neck, still drinking. His lower back tightened, and suddenly the orgasm rushed through him. But he kept drinking on and on.

Sawamura's cries continued to fill the bedroom air.

Ecstasy filled Miyuki as he released over and over, pumping into him.

"Miyuki…"

And finally Sawamura grew quiet in his arms, but he still kept drink from him, unwilling to let go. His mind did not want to focus. He simply wanted to feed. He had never tasted anything like his blood, it was delicious and filling and more addicting each time. But the blood that now flowed into his mouth had grown suspiciously thin.

"Miyuki…No more…"

Rational thinking took over with a jolt of adrenaline. "Sawamura…" Miyuki lifted his head. He was panting, sweating, shaking. Frantic…ravenous… Oh, yes, ravenous for more blood. But he had to gain control.

"Mi…Miyuki?" Sawamura sounded drugged. His eyes were glassy, like liquid gold; tears had stained his cheeks. His lips were a satiated scarlet. The blood trickling down his neck was a vibrant splash of red against the paleness of his skin. He was limp and deathly pale.

To Miyuki's horror, he realized he had taken so much from Sawamura. He'd lost control. He'd been unaware of how much blood he'd taken because he couldn't suppress his instincts. "I'm sorry, Sawamura…" He felt weak, even though his blood should have given him massive strength. "I couldn't help myself… I'm sorry…"

Sawamura should have been angry at what he did, should have been disgusted, but instead he was looking at him with a smile full of kindness and tenderness amidst the paleness. "I know…" He lifted a weak hand and caressed the vampire's cool cheek. "You don't have to apologize…Miyuki…"

Miyuki felt ashamed. Sawamura was such a pure, kind-hearted human who deserved nothing but happiness. He did not deserve someone as dark as him. But he didn't want to part with him either. How could he when he was so drawn to him? He wanted Sawamura more than anything else in the world, even more than blood.

* * *

School had been more tiring than usual. Lessons were manageable, but Sawamura could hardly stay awake in his classes. He had been too weary, too exhausted to even pick up a pen and take down notes, and he had spent most of his time dozing off in the library during his free time. For the time first time in forever he was thankful that they had a day off from baseball. With his current condition, he doubted he could throw a pitch properly. Most of his friends were worried about him, especially his two best friends, but he had assured them that everything was fine and told them that he just lacked proper sleep.

It had been one heck of a night, so technically he hadn't been lying.

He sighed, running a shaky hair through his brown locks.

The drops of blood on his pillow and sheets, waking up that morning feeling weak and languid, and the lingering scent of his partner were proof enough that last night was no dream. The kisses, the caresses, the unquenchable heat had been very real. The beautiful connection of theirs remained, growing fonder and stronger. They had melded together that left their bodies within an ecstasy of pleasure. And the blood he had shared so willingly…

He suddenly felt very vulnerable as he stared at his shaking hands.

Their passionate lovemaking, his time to feed…

"Your hands are shaking. Are you all right, senpai?"

Aware of the curious gaze, Sawamura looked up from his hands and their eyes met. His companion, Kaoru Yui, was a catcher and his main battery partner on his team. His big, round eyes were beautifully lashed, defined by its rich color and vitality within them, and his hair was soft and silky. His skin was a little pale and his full cheeks were dabbed with a tinge of pink, but he was nicely built nevertheless. Feature for feature he was a pretty handsome lad with one of the most amazing smiles. In spite of his rather innocent demeanor, Yui was an athlete gifted with prodigious skills.

Best of all, Kaoru Yui was one of his good friends and underclassmen.

Sawamura had wanted to head straight home after classes, but he'd somehow ended up eating out with Yui at a restaurant not far from their school. Not that he minded though. He'd always enjoyed Yui's company whether it was on or off the baseball field. The younger lad was generally approachable and cheerful, but impeccably cunning and brilliant on the diamond.

"You're not wearing your usual t-shirt too," Yui continued, raising a brow in question.

"Aa… It's a bit colder." And Sawamura was proud that he had managed to sound normal. He had opted for a turtleneck instead of his usual shirts to hide the mark he bore on his neck. He was never good at lying. He was too honest and straightforward to a fault. He simply hoped Yui would not probe him for answers he didn't want to talk about.

"Is that so?" The concern and curiosity in Yui's eyes didn't fade. "You look pale."

Much to his chagrin, Sawamura couldn't deny that specific observation. Even someone who wasn't as sharp as Yui could have seen that from a distance. Majority of his friends had also pointed it out as well. _Of course, I can't tell him…_ His fisted his trembling hands on his lap, lowering his gaze, as he sorted his thoughts. He couldn't possibly tell Yui or anyone about that matter. It was his secret to keep. _Yesterday, he drank too much from me…_ Miyuki's need for his blood was overwhelming, almost frightening, but he swore to himself that he'll never push him away. He never wanted Miyuki to suffer ever again.

Sawamura felt dizzy. Hot all of the sudden. Swept away on a wave of passion that he'd felt the night before. The memory of his kisses, his touches, and his scent was burning a trace across his heart. He remembered his hands exploring his body, touching him in places that made the breath in his throat hitch. He remembered the intimate stroke of his tongue, and how he called his name in a way that made him freeze.

 _"Sawamura…"_

He blushed in surprise. His heart rammed loudly against his chest. _Why that scene?_ Hands fisted in his hair, he shook his head vigorously, trying to rid of the sensation filling his heart and body. It was almost overpowering. _Forget it! Forget it!_

Yui arched a brow, giving him a crooked smile. "Senpai, you're making a scene." He lifted his drink and took a sip, keeping his gaze glued to his troubled senior. _Yesterday, if I'm not wrong…_

It was an encounter designed to entertain him in every possible way, and it did. A familiar face came to pick up his Sawamura-senpai the day before, a face that shouldn't be there at all. Still it would have been nice to talk to him. But this 'special being' was only interested in Sawamura—in a human, nevertheless. Who would have thought? Well, he had always been a little too unpredictable, and Yui was intrigued more than ever.

 _He's still alive. I thought Okumura-kun has finished him. Does he realize I'm a special being like him?_ He couldn't suppress a grin. Excitement coursed through him. _It's been a long time since I found a formidable vampire…_

This was going to be interesting. He almost wanted to laugh out loud.

 _Gotta play with him._

And he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Sawamura had never realized it was possible to feel so alone while surrounded by so many people. As he wandered the streets, he searched every face and form in vain. He thought he saw Miyuki a while ago and wanted to talk to him. He'd tried calling him, but it seemed like Miyuki's cellphone was off or dead. He hadn't seen him since morning. Clearly Miyuki had been avoiding him.

Last night after Miyuki had regained his senses, he'd apologized and gone back to his room. Sawamura couldn't deny that Miyuki was feeling guilty over what happened. He appreciated the concern, but he also wanted to assure Miyuki that he wasn't angry about it.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he was beginning to wish that he'd just headed straight home. Just then he spotted someone sneaking into an alley. "Is that…?" Was that Miyuki? Or were his eyes playing tricks on him? "Hey, Miyuki!" he called out loudly, but that person didn't seem to hear him. Was it really Miyuki? He had to make sure, so he darted through the street and stepped into the dark alley. He emerged on a deserted, narrow path, where the buildings seemed closer. He slumped against the wall, feeling wan and weak and dull witted.

For a moment—as an expected dizziness struck him—Sawamura thought he was going to faint. He took a deep breath. He figured that it'd be better for him to just go home and rest. He seriously had no intention of collapsing in such a dark and eerie place.

The sound of a can being crashed resounded in the air, and Sawamura thought he heard a voice. He turned his head and looked. Although his straining eyes failed to detect movement, he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him from the shadows. Instinct dictated that he should get out of there, but he'd barely taken three steps before he crashed into a strong, hard chest. If the impact hadn't dazed him, the man's kabuki mask would have.

A regular black hoodie over his head, blue jeans, white-red sneakers, and a kabuki mask—what a strange combination, yet they did well in making his appearance unrecognizable. Sawamura could sense that he didn't just come from a costume party.

"Um…Nice mask!" Sawamura couldn't think of anything else to say. "By the way, I'm looking for someone."

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" A second masked man came swinging out from the 2nd floor terrace, landing on the balls of his feet with the grace of a cat. His mask was a fox-type and hoodie was red. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's dangerous to wander around these parts alone?"

As Sawamura's narrowed gaze shifted from one mask to another, he sensed that they were up to no good. Fighting to keep his voice steady, he said, "Look, I don't want any trouble—"

The fox mask seized him from behind with both arms, holding him close, sniffing his scent. "Wow! He was right! You do smell good!"

Sawamura stiffened in his arms. Did the guy just sniff him? And did he just say he smelled good? What the hell was up with that? That was beyond creepy. And who was 'he'?

"I bet his blood tastes even better!" the fox guy said with a chuckle, tracing the curve of his jaw, then moved down along his neck, tracing his collar bone to his sternum and then up to his neck again.

"W-What are you saying?" Sawamura wanted to push him again, but he lacked the energy to do so. Even if he could have, he doubted he could break from his firm hold. His strength was different. Moreover, the guy just said something strange just now, something about his blood. Was he perhaps a—?

His captor dislodged the bottom part of his mask and discarded it immediately. "This is gonna be good," he muttered, pulling down the turtleneck, exposing his long, beautiful neck. "Hm? What's this?" He traced a finger over the scars on his neck. "It seems you're no stranger to our ways."

For a moment, Sawamura almost thought he'd imagined the words. But this guy's body was burning with that peculiar fever he recognized as hunger. Hunger for his blood. There was no mistaking it. These guys were vampires. He felt his body going cold, and felt his life draining from him.

His captor's mouth grazed his throat teasingly, and Sawamura wilted against him, the last of his energy waning. He was a vampire, yet he was different from Miyuki. With Miyuki, he would feel the gentle caress of a lover, he'd feel his resistance melting away, leaving only desire. And in that fevered moment, he realized that he didn't want to feel another vampire's teeth penetrating his skin.

"Itadakimasu," the fox guy muttered, his sharp fangs descending toward the tender flesh of his throat.

Sawamura could only close his eyes and wait for the pain. But none came. Only the crushing sounds of bone cracking, and then the arms around him came loose. Suddenly he found himself hauled away as one powerful arm encircled his shoulders from behind.

"Sorry," said a deep, husky rumble of a voice, "but this one belongs to me."

Sawamura stared into his face with great effort, fighting the overwhelming urge to pass out. He sagged with relief, comforted by the warmth of Kazuya Miyuki's embrace.

"Well, you must be his master." The fox guy's voice was almost jovial, as if the large bruise on his right cheek meant nothing to him. In fact, it was already healing at a very alarming rate. Nevertheless, Sawamura could easily discern what happened to him. The guy's bruise was obviously Miyuki's doing. "Guess you're not big on sharing, huh?"

The kabuki guy finally stepped forward until the two of them stood shoulder-to-shoulder. "Let's go."

"Huh? Are you serious?" the fox guy protested. "I haven't even tasted him yet."

Miyuki's eyes narrowed dangerously. They were predator's eyes now, hard and vicious, smoldered with hate. "Touch him again and I swear I'll kill you."

"M-Miyuki…" Sawamura felt the last of his energy leave his body. His eyes were getting unbearably heavy. In those fleeting moments, he thought he saw red in Miyuki's eyes and the raw fury in his rasping voice before he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Sawamura was alive. So glad was Miyuki to see the rise and fall of his chest. But he was so pale, so nearly dead. His encounter with those two masked vampire could have ended badly, but they decided to make a peaceful retreat, leaving him to deal with the weakened human in his arms. He quickly carried him into their apartment and laid him gently on the bed. He stood looking down at him for a long moment.

He was almost too late. He could have been too late. Sawamura could have been killed—murdered by his own kind. He had almost lost him before he'd found him. He should have acted better. He kicked himself mentally for the night before. He had sucked him almost dry and made him weak. He regretted losing control, giving into his craving, and for avoiding him after that. He had hurt him last night and he had almost let him get hurt. He should have paid more attention, should have been there for him.

Had he not received that mysterious phone call, Sawamura would have been sucked dry by those vampires. That phone call from an unknown caller, the mysterious voice on the other line—he'd worry about that later.

He lay on his side next to Sawamura, cradling his lean body with his much larger frame. When Sawamura trembled, he seethed in silence and rested his hand over his heart. Sawamura's heartbeat might be weak, but he was still very much alive. And Miyuki had to remind himself of that fact over and over again. His own heart ached to think of losing him.

He had spent the whole night, worrying, and now as the morning sun rose high, he felt more pangs of regret. "Please wake up soon, Sawamura," he whispered, the back of his hand smoothing over the smooth cheeks of his human's face.

Sawamura remained unconscious for hours. He wouldn't wake up no matter how much he called to him. He wouldn't even flinch even when Kuramochi knocked him over with a strong punch to the face and sent him sprawling to the floor.

"You almost killed him!"

A more delicate soul might have quivered and ran away at having such accusation thrown at them—especially when uttered in a roar by a very capable and fearsome vampire hunter—but Miyuki accepted the claim. After all, it wasn't as if he wasn't guilty. Had Kuramochi been bellowing him at him out of spite instead of concern, Miyuki might have been more alarmed. He had admitted his deed to Kuramochi—from the blood sucking to their unwanted encounter—and Kuramochi was pissed as hell. It was only persistent conviction that allowed Miyuki to blink up at him as Kuramochi sat down on the bed, scowling like an ogre and running a hand through his green-colored hair.

"I'll fucking kill you if he dies," Kuramochi grunted, his voice a lethal whisper.

Miyuki bit his lower lip in frustration. He had no excuse.

Kuramochi was a sharp-eyed, sharp-nosed, and sharp-tongued man. People often mistook him for a delinquent, but there was more to him that meets the eye. Beneath his rough and tough exterior, there was a responsible senior and a caring older brother. Sawamura wasn't just an underclassman to him. He was like family to Kuramochi, an irreplaceable person in his life, so it was only natural for him to be so protective. His gaze softened as he watched the younger lad reflectively. A stab of fear pierced his heart, knowing that he could have lost Sawamura to some vampires.

As a vampire hunter, he'll never live that down.

The softened expression on Kuramochi's face—only present for the slumbering Sawamura—hardened as he glared straight at Miyuki. "You mentioned a phone call a while ago and whoever called you knew exactly where Sawamura was."

"Yeah, that's right," Miyuki replied, meeting his fierce gaze head on. "Number came from some phone booth. I don't even know how he got my number. Last time I checked, only you and Sawamura know."

"Suspicious…" Kuramochi cupped his chin with one hand, assessing the situation in his head. "Seems like the caller wanted you to see Sawamura getting attacked by vampires. The caller knows you're close with Sawamura."

Miyuki's fists clenched so hard that blood started to run from where the nails stabbed his palms. "So, in other words, someone out there has an even shittier personality than me." If that were really the case, he would never forgive that caller for being an asshole, using Sawamura as bait to lure him out. He wasn't the vampire with the best character and there were times his mouth got him in trouble more than once. Sighing to himself, he wondered if he'd become so blasé that he was already forgetting the fact he'd made a lot of powerful enemies over the years or had he just been too lost in the haven that was Sawamura?

"Any idea who?" Kuramochi asked, more relaxed now.

Miyuki scowled, and was deliberating about the foes and adversaries of his past before he sighed and sank down into the bean bag chair. While there was a lot, several of them were already dead, others killed in action. And those who hunted him before were already taken care of by the Kuramochi Faction. But there was this one particular assassin who almost managed to take his life. He didn't want to revisit painful memories locked away, but there was a possibility that this assassin might be involved.

"Mo…Mochi-sen…pai…"

Both vampire and hunter quickly turned their heads at the sound of the voice and caught a glimpse of gold peeking from under those lush lashes. Miyuki stood up as Sawamura stirred, blinking to clear his vision. A smile came to grace his lips when he recognized them.

"I'm…I'm not dreaming…right?" Sawamura asked in a weak voice.

Just the sound of his voice made Miyuki's heart break that much more. He had been watching him the entire time, longing for his sweet smile and the sight of those golden eyes again. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and embrace him at that very moment. With everything that has happened, he felt that he no longer had the right to touch Sawamura.

"You're lucky to be alive, idiot," Kuramochi said with a shrug, stroking his head in a tender, paternal manner.

"They…almost got me, but Miyuki came to save me," he said, giving the vampire a warm smile. "Thanks, Miyuki."

Sawamura was too kind, Miyuki thought and felt more miserable than before. It was that very same kindness that saved him from death many, many nights ago. He thought back over everything Sawamura had done for him, from the first moment he met him until now. He had yet to repay that kindness.

Sawamura propped himself up on the pillows so he could sit up, but dizziness overtook him and his head fell sideward, pulling the rest of him.

Kuramochi quickly caught him, resting his hands on one shoulder and behind Sawamura's neck. "Don't get up yet, moron," he chided, taking the glass of water from the bedside table. "Have a drink."

Sawamura did as he was told and when the dizziness passed he raised his head to see Miyuki taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I knew they were vampires when one of them expressed interest in my blood."

"Mind telling us how you ended up there?" Kuramochi questioned, taking the glass back and setting it down on the table.

"Ah…of course not," Sawamura replied, his expression growing concerned, as he puzzled over the incident. He talked about his encounter with the vampires in the alley, how he ended up there. He gave vague descriptions about them, about their strange masks, and as he did, he remembered the words spoken by fox guy.

 _"Wow! **He** was right! You do smell good!" _

And Sawamura didn't hesitate to mention this.

Kuramochi cursed. Miyuki fumed in silence. But their brilliant minds were already in motion, thinking of the risks and prospects. What happened to Sawamura was no coincidence, and they were going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Sawamura's best friends came to visit him that afternoon, and brought him some fruits. He was already in good spirits; a little stronger than he'd been, and he had assured his friends that it was just the flu. He was still not allowed to move around much, to his dismay, but he managed to be as cheerful as ever with his friends. He'd regained more of his energy by evening and claimed that he'll be ready to play baseball the next day. However, his friends had asserted that he should get more rest. And it wasn't just them either.

Miyuki had been quite obstinate about his health and cooked a nutritious dinner for him. He had even insisted on feeding him, despite his protests.

After putting on his pajamas, Sawamura went into the kitchen to see Miyuki putting the dishes away. Miyuki hadn't looked him in the eyes ever since he woke up, and Sawamura knew why. Miyuki had been terrified when he realized that he could've killed him. He was guilt-prone, which contrasted his playful and confident traits, yet he was still a prideful vampire who preferred handling his problems alone. He approached him, lifting a hand to touch his shoulder, but Miyuki saw this and quickly backed away.

"Miyuki…" Sawamura could see in Miyuki's metallic brown eyes that he was still scared. The memory of blood was still fresh for them, and after a while, he strengthened his resolve and grabbed Miyuki's hand. "Are you trying to run away again?"

Miyuki blinked up at him in surprise, clearly not expecting those words, but then his eyes grew somber. "Maybe I should," he replied solemnly, looking away. "I know I've been a jerk, but it's hard being around you when all I want to do is touch you." He scoffed at himself. "It'll be easier for us if I leave and—"

"You tried that before and it didn't work," Sawamura interjected, hefty sarcasm present in his brash voice. "We've been over this, Miyuki, and just stop thinking about running away when we all know that it can never be a solution."

Miyuki paused for a moment to let out a painful laugh and then said, "You think you can live a normal life having me around?" He pulled his hand from his grasp and shook his head in a disdainful manner. "Seriously, Sawamura, you deserve better, someone who can protect you and care for you. Someone who's not involved in this kind of world," he continued, spreading his arms as though his world was on display. "…Someone who's not a monster."

Sawamura glared hard at him. "You mean a supernatural world, right? Well, that make a lot of sense, you damn vampire, bearing in mind that I've been involved in this world for far too long!" He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up. "Any chance of a normal life is just a dream now! But I don't regret ever saving you back then!" He narrowed his eyes at him. "I've never regretted giving you my blood." He released him, letting clenched hands fall to his sides, as he averted his eyes.

"Sawamura…" Miyuki felt like his heart was going to burst and desperately he resisted the urge to touch him. The temptation only seemed to grow further as the silence between them stretched on.

And then a faint blush crossed Sawamura's face. "Even though nothing has been the same for me since you came…I…" He shut his eyes, his fists trembling, as he shouted, "I've never regretted meeting you!" He then shoved an index finger toward Miyuki's face. "So get that straight into your head, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Miyuki stared at him, as if he suddenly grew another head, and then finally burst out laughing, something he couldn't remember doing wholeheartedly for the whole day. Sawamura sure made him feel everything he shouldn't, like happiness for example. He'd built up walls around him, and Sawamura had managed to pull down those walls and show him he wasn't alone. He wanted to spend his life by Sawamura's side, reveling in his kindness and his warmth. He couldn't imagine a life without him and he was desperately trying to show him that he could be worthy of him.

Sawamura grabbed him by the collar again. "You don't have any tact at all, you four-eyes bastard!" He shook him back and forth, growling like a dog. "How can you laugh at a time like this?!"

Miyuki was still grinning by the time he stopped. "You're really the best," he said, surprising the human with a sudden hug, wrapping his arms around his lean frame. He simply melted against Sawamura's warmth, feeling like it was where he belonged. His breath moved his hair as he explained, "Thank you, Sawamura…for everything."

Heat bloomed in Sawamura's chest, rose up his neck, and spread throughout his body. "You know…I'd rather have you touch me than run away from me."

A cunning smile tugged the corners of Miyuki's lips. He pulled back enough to tip Sawamura's chin up and cup his cheeks between his hands. For several moments, he gazed at those stunning pair of golden eyes and lowered his mouth inch by inch until he claimed his lips. With the slightest probe of his tongue, Sawamura opened his lips to him, allowing him to explore inside. The kiss grew more passionate as he embraced Sawamura tighter to his body. His cold hands roamed his back and sides, kneading Sawamura's sensitive flesh.

It was so good to be kissing him again. It made him ache. It made him hard. It made him want to keep kissing him.

Miyuki felt the pounding of Sawamura's heartbeat, and he was well aware that his fangs began to descend. He was going to stop, he told himself, and knowing Sawamura he was sure he'll just let him feed again. Sawamura had just recovered and Miyuki had to get a hold of himself.

"That's enough for tonight," Miyuki whispered into his ear before he regrettably pulled away. "You still need a good amount of rest."

Sawamura looked up at him, cheeks beautifully flushed from their sweet kiss, eyes soft as a pool of rich gold. "Y-You're right…" he muttered, looking abashed. "I still have school tomorrow and—"

"You're taking the day off." Miyuki bent and scooped him up under the knees with one hand, keeping the other at his back.

"Mi-Miyuki!" Sawamura yelled, blushing fiercely, as Miyuki cradled him snugly against his chest. "Hey! Put me down."

"No baseball practice either," Miyuki told him.

"What?! I can't miss out practice! And put me down!" Sawamura demanded, pounding a fist at his chest. He strongly believed that he'd have enough strength tomorrow to move and play. He was passionate about baseball and he seriously loved his team. He couldn't imagine another day not playing baseball.

Miyuki could hardly feel the hits. "Your friends and I have agreed on this, and they'll inform your coach about your so-called flu." Despite the insistent struggle and protests from his human, he still carried him through the living room and took him straight to the bed. He put him down, then dropped down to sit beside him. "Sleep."

"Are you my mom or something?" Sawamura asked sarcastically.

Amused at his reaction, Miyuki leaned down to brush a chaste kiss on his forehead and whispered his response into his ear. "I'm your partner."

* * *

The next few days had went by relatively normal, though Miyuki had found himself getting annoyed by a certain number of things. Nevertheless, he made the effort to keep himself in check. But a certain loud-mouthed pitcher had made it almost impossible to control himself.

Well, everyone could see that Sawamura was generally kind and friendly. In spite of his praise kinks and overly flamboyant disposition, his classmates loved his company. His skills were widely acknowledged by his teammates and coach, and his juniors respected him. Girls would sing praises about him whenever he played. He was good to his friends and a positive influence to his team.

However, much to Miyuki's chagrin, Sawamura was way too touchy—feely towards people who were close to him. Okay, so who cares if Sawamura has been friends with Haruichi and Furuya since high school? Miyuki didn't like the fact that he'd just hug Haruichi from behind or sling an arm around him. He certainly hated seeing Furuya using Sawamura's shoulder as a pillow sometimes. Well, at least, the bitter feeling he'd get from those two were minimal.

It was another story when it came to this catcher, Kaoru Yui, as if the guy knew precisely how to press his buttons. Of course, he didn't exactly know the guy, apart from the fact that he was Sawamura's main battery partner. Miyuki was convinced that Sawamura only treated Yui as a valuable teammate and underclassman, but the way Yui acted around the pitcher was quite different.

Yui would drape himself all over Sawamura. He would discuss strategies and game plans with Sawamura, with their faces so close to each other. He'd hold his hand and caress his fingers under the false pretense of just checking his nails, when clearly he wasn't like that at all with the other pitchers on the team. And there were times he'd openly flirt with Sawamura, but the latter was just too dense to realize that.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Kuramochi asked, leaning his back against the fence, as he crossed his arms.

Miyuki stood on the other side of the fence, with eyes still glued to Sawamura and Yui. Jealous? Was he now? Right now he knew that he just wanted to rip Yui away from Sawamura, wanted to ball his eyes out. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing, Captain-san?" he questioned the hunter, his tone light and casual.

"I'm on break, four-eyes, and don't avoid the question," Kuramochi chided with a sigh. "Wait… On second thought, never mind answering that, I already know."

Miyuki let out a laugh. "You should have been a psychologist instead, Mochi-kun," he said teasingly, and Kuramochi immediately shot him a glare. "If looks can kill, I'd be dead by now."

Kuramochi rolled his eyes. "You would've been dead a long time ago if it weren't for him."

Miyuki opened his mouth to reply and shut it again. He didn't have a verbal wisecrack for that statement. Sawamura was his savior and his light, and Kuramochi fully understood that. He'd do anything to protect him and to stay by his side. As of that moment, however, he had to restrain himself from marching over to the batting cages and peel Sawamura away from Yui. That damn catcher was currently fixing Sawamura's batting stance, touching him without any reserve. It was frustrating to just watch. Miyuki wished Sawamura was a little more self-conscious about this.

"You reek of jealousy," Kuramochi commented.

Not that he could deny it, Miyuki was already burning with jealousy. He clenched his fists, wanting to punch something. "That guy is too close and clingy to what's mine."

"You damn vampires are so territorial," Kuramochi said, releasing an exasperated sigh. "Speaking of which… I've received an important notice from the coven."

Miyuki looked at Kuramochi, raising his brows in surprise. "The coven?"

The hunter glanced up at him; the darkened face with its thin lips suddenly and completely devoid of emotion. "It's more serious than we thought. Three women were killed a few days ago. Their bodies were drained of every last drop of blood, then left to rot in the alleys downtown. My faction has spent years driving nearly every rogue vampires from this city and this happened. Do you think that it could be just pure coincidence that these murders took place just as those two masked guys showed up?"

"They may have something to do with those murders," Miyuki replied, feeling a twinge of trepidation in the pits of his stomach. Rogue vampires were not uncommon. They were like _ronin,_ a samurai with no lord or master, and were basically wanderers with no permanent home. Vampires who were banished from their coven also fell into this category.

"Ah! Miyuki Kazuya!"

Miyuki felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, but a scowl immediately greased his features the minute he saw Yui tagging along with Sawamura as they approached them. If he was more open about his emotions, Sawamura would've seen the sparks of jealousy flaring inside his eyes. Kuramochi purposely cleared his throat, making Miyuki's brow twitch a little. He couldn't really hide anything from Kuramochi since he was so damn perceptive.

"We still have an hour left of practice," Sawamura said, smiling sunnily like a little boy, "so what brings you here so early?"

"I just wanted to watch you guys play," Miyuki replied, feigning cheerfulness.

"This is the Miyuki-san I've heard so much about," Yui said, giving the vampire a nice smile. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Yui Kaoru." He graciously bowed before him.

Miyuki smiled back for politeness sake, even though the smile felt cold and false on his mouth. "So, you're Sawamura's catcher."

Yui giggled and slung an arm around the pitcher's shoulders. "Well, I'm more like his wife," he said playfully with a wink.

Miyuki continued to smile, but his aura was seething with dark colors. "A wife, huh?"

And Kuramochi could almost imagine the dark aura surrounding the vampire. _This stupid bloodsucker…Don't you dare make a scene._ He'd met and seen different kinds of vampires. Apart from their swelling ego and pride, they were also noted for their predatory and territorial predispositions. It was such a pain to deal with vampires. "You know the saying, right?" He decided to speak up. "A catcher is the wife of the battery couple."

"And Sawamura-senpai is such a sweet husband to me," Yui expressed with a giggle, pressing himself closer against Sawamura.

Kuramochi could practically feel the intense heat coming from Miyuki. Although he was already used to Yui's friendly and carefree behavior, there were times he'd actually sense something else from Yui—something he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You two seem awfully close," Miyuki said, still bearing that fake smile, and Kuramochi felt like he was about to snap.

"Of course we are," Yui said brightly, "and that's because we're _partners_."

And that was Kuramochi's cue to intervene before things would get messy. "Okay, enough chit-chat," he demanded, switching to his captain role. "Get your asses back to practice."

"Yes, captain," Yui said, pulling away from the pitcher.

Sawamura straightened up and gave Kuramochi a proper salute. "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" he replied like a soldier would to his superior. He then smiled up at Miyuki. "I'll see you later, Miyuki!"

As the battery walked off, Kuramochi let out a sigh and turned to Miyuki, who was already shooting glares at Yui's retreating form. "You're unbelievable," he grumbled.

* * *

 **JC:** I have a thing for jealous!Miyuki, so sue me. Hehehehe XD Yui makes his appearance! And since I'm following saionjiakane's arts, Yui is the antagonist here. Those two guys with the masks will also be relevant to the story later on, but I won't reveal who they really are. Feel free to guess! ^_^ I've already started on chapter 3. It may take a while to finish it, since workload is coming up, but it's coming. Thank you for reading. Any comments? Be my guest. Just no flaming please.


	3. Irregularity

**JC:** Vampires are extremely territorial when it comes to their mate. Miyuki's going to be accompanied by a familiar green-eyed monster here. Let's have some more Cheetah-sama moments too, shall we? Yui will be around and more characters will make their appearance. I wanted to post this on Valentine's Day, but I just couldn't wait anymore. And I'm pretty busy finishing up a fanart for Misawa Day! I hope I can finish it on time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

Note: Be sure to check out saionjiakane's Vampire!Au arts on saionjiakane. tumblr/ . ・(￣∀￣)・:*:

* * *

 **Craving**

 _"I know you're there, asshole, so pick up the damn phone."_

Miyuki forced one eyelid open, sighing in frustration at the sound of the familiar voice who had just disturbed his nap. He saw the living room, managing to make out the phone on top of the desk by the sliver of light coming through the curtain cracked open. He'd fallen asleep on the couch.

 _"Pick up the damn phone or I'll let Sawamura go to that mixer he was invited to."_

The sleepy vampire immediately got to his feet and stumbled across the room. He grabbed the wireless phone and growled, "Seriously? You'd play that card?"

 _"Try me."_

Resisting the urge to swallow and curse, Miyuki let out an awkward laugh. Knowing Kuramochi, he'd really do it just to annoy the heck out of him. Kuramochi knew exactly how to push his buttons. "Oh, come on… Don't be such a meanie, Kuramochi-kun," he cooed, prompting a groan of disdain from the hunter on the other line.

 _"Let me guess… You were taking a nap before this, right?"_

Miyuki ran a hand across his face. "What'd you think?"

 _"Hyaha! Sorry! But not so sorry!"_

Miyuki could just imagine the smug look on Kuramochi's face at the moment. "So… Why the call?" He walked over to the curtains, then pulled them open. Blinking in the increased light, he said, "You don't normally call me unless it's something serious."

 _"I've got this new video game and Sawamura wanted to try it out. Since there's no school and practice tomorrow, we can play till we drop."_

"A new video game, huh…" Miyuki murmured as he picked up his glasses from the center table, then frowned as he realized what Kuramochi had said. "Wait… Don't tell me you're crashing here for the night?"

 _"Why? Got a problem with that, four-eyes?"_

Miyuki sighed at the obvious threat. "And here I thought I could have Sawamura all to myself tonight."

Kuramochi snorted. _"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you pervy vampire. Oh, by the way, practice ended early today. Sawamura and I are already at the convenience store, buying some snacks."_

Miyuki opened his mouth to speak, then paused as he heard a familiar loud voice in the background. He began to grin. "He sounds excited."

 _"He's such a kid,"_ Kuramochi grumbled. _"He says hello, and wants to tell you—"_ He paused to clear his throat. _"Well… A guest is probably on his way there right now. He's one of our teammates."_

Miyuki figured that the guest was either Furuya or Haruichi. Even though he still had the tendency to get jealous over their closeness with Sawamura, the two friends were pretty much okay for him. But he wondered why Kuramochi didn't just flat out mention the name. Well, there was a possibility that it could be another teammate, but the question was who.

"By the way, tell Sawa—" Miyuki paused as the doorbell rang. Putting on his glasses, he headed to the door, taking the wireless phone with him. "Hold on a sec. Your teammate's probably at the door."

 _"Huh? Really? Well, you're in for a surprise,"_ Kuramochi said, stifling a laugh, as Miyuki opened the front door.

Kaoru Yui smiled up at the older male, his fresh, bright eyes positively brimming. "It's nice to see you again, Miyuki-san."

Miyuki stared at him, but—rather than letting him in—pulled the door closed and pressed the phone back to his ear as he turned way. "Are you kidding me?!"

 _"Woah… Did you just slam the door in Yui's face?"_ Kuramochi asked with amazement. _"Rude much?"_

"Seriously?" Miyuki said edgily. "Are you doing this on purpose just to annoy me?"

 _"Hell no! But I can't say that I'm not enjoying this right now. Hyahaha!"_ Kuramochi gave a bark of laughter. _"Just so you know, Sawamura was the one who invited him."_

"And you didn't stop him?"

 _"Now why would I do that?"_ Another round of laughter traveled down the line. _"Come on… Stop being a brat and let the guy in."_

Miyuki still didn't like the idea of letting a potential rival into the comforts of his own home. Of all people, why did it have to be Kaoru Yui? He had gotten more than just strange vibes from the catcher. Kuramochi had told him that he was only being too damn possessive, but Miyuki couldn't get comfortable with the idea of Yui hanging around Sawamura. He seriously wanted that catcher to know that Sawamura was not on the market and he should keep his hands off.

"Kuramochi, I don't know about—"

 _"Just open the goddamed door, asshole!"_ Kuramochi shouted, making the vampire cringe at the volume, and hung up.

"I can't believe this," Miyuki muttered as he stared at the phone. It seemed like he had no choice but to deal with Kaoru Yui. Heaving another sigh, he reached for the doorknob.

* * *

"I haven't played video games with you in quite a while, Kuramochi-senpai." Sawamura felt ecstatic about spending time with his senior. There was no use hiding the smile on his face as he and Kuramochi made their way through the streets. They had just bought their snacks and drinks for the game session later.

Kuramochi grinned. "Hyaha! Well, being captain had me pretty busy."

"You've been doing a good job, captain!"

"I can't slack off since I always have my hands full taking care of stupid brats like you and Furuya," Kuramochi said, smiling cheekily, as Sawamura pouted.

"Who are you calling brats?!" Sawamura exclaimed. Instead of answering him with another retort, Kuramochi swept his sharp gaze past him, his eyes narrowing at something across the street. "Senpai?" He turned in time to see three shady-looking men harassing a younger male, who had a hood over his head.

"Wadda ya mean it's my fault?!" One of the men barked out. "You were the one who bumped into me and spilled my drink all over my pants! You better pay for this mess or else!"

"You bumped into me on purpose," the younger male said, calmly facing down the larger man, "so you can extort money from me."

The man seized him by the collar. "You better cough up some cash, unless you want that pretty little face of yours sliced up."

Sawamura tensed up. "Those bastards…" He dropped the plastic bag of snacks and clenched his fists. But before he could move a step, a flash of green shot past him, toward the group of men.

"Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size?" Kuramochi stated, his voice laced with danger.

"Huh? And who the hell are—" The man's words came up short with one silencing, cold glare from Kuramochi. He released the young male's collar as his other companions almost stiffened from behind him.

Kuramochi's lips twisted into a predatory smile as he cracked his knuckles. "If you got any brains at all in your shitty heads, I suggest you guys beat it right fucking now."

"Bullshit!" The man, who had been talking since a while ago, was now poised to spring. "You think you can take all three of us?"

As the three troublemakers exchanged smirks and knowing glances, Kuramochi murmured, "Hey, Sawamura, this will only take a sec, so don't you dare butt in."

Sawamura picked up the plastic bag, a confident grin smearing his face, as he said, "They're all yours, senpai."

"GET HIM!" one of the older men shouted.

One minute three of them were rushing toward him, the next they were sprawled on the ground, groaning aloud. Blood streamed from one man's nose. The other man's lip was split and swelling, while the last one had a big black eye on his face. And there were bruises everywhere on their bodies. Kuramochi, on the other hand, stood before them without so much as a bead of sweat on his brow.

"All bark, no bite," Kuramochi sneered. He took a menacing step in their direction, and the three went scrambling backward on elbows and heels. "Don't let me catch you picking on someone again."

Still glaring daggers at him, they staggered to their feet and skedaddled, groaning and cursing beneath their breaths.

"Senpai, that was amazing! As expected of Cheetah-sama!" Sawamura praised him, pumping a fist.

The one they had just saved approached Kuramochi and gave him a polite bow. "Allow me to extend my gratitude for the help." He straightened up, removing the hood from his head, unraveling the golden tresses he'd been hiding all this time. Cold and intelligent, his eyes shone like a set of regal gems, their shade a beautiful green, a perfect complement for his hair. He was definitely a pretty boy, with features refined and pleasing.

Sawamura couldn't help but stare at this boy in awe. However, it wasn't his sinfully good looks that caught his attention. How could he have not noticed it right away? And it seemed like Kuramochi shared the same sentiment. "Okumura Koushuu?!"

"It's been a while, Kuramochi-senpai," Okumura said before looking upon Sawamura with eyes blank, his expression void of any emotion, "Sawamura-senpai…"

Kuramochi blinked in surprise. "It really is Okumura." A smirk quickly made its way to his lips. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Man, I haven't seen you since high school!" Sawamura said cheerfully, tapping a fist against the solid chest of the blonde. He was glad to see Okumura again as he had wonderful memories of him. They were a battery back in high school. They had a connection far surpassing anything others had seen. They'd been daring, aggressive, and strong as partners. The synergy they produced had been a remarkable influence to the team. "I've missed you, you know."

Okumura said nothing, his eyes locked on Sawamura's face, and his steely expression cold compared to warmth of the pitcher's golden eyes.

"You're still playing baseball, right? Which university are you attending?"

Okumura turned his head slightly and, instead of answering, bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. It was nice meeting you again, Sawamura-senpai, Kuramochi-senpai." He deliberately turned and walked away.

"Ah, wait a sec!" Sawamura grabbed his wrist suddenly to make him stop and asked, "Could we meet another time?"

Kuramochi raised a brow, watching the younger male keenly. For a moment there was a haunted, pained expression on Okumura's face. His senses dictated that there was something under Okumura's cold surface, something bothering him and eating him up inside. These things were subtle, almost invisible to others, but Kuramochi's perception about these things was usually on the mark.

"Senpai," Okumura paused, looking somewhat tired, and for a second he looked as if he had something important to say to Sawamura. But then he said, "I'm sorry," pulled his wrist free from his grasp and walked off in a hurry.

"Hey, wait—" Sawamura was about to go after Okumura when Kuramochi clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Kuramochi-senpai?"

"He's obviously in a hurry to do something," Kuramochi said with a shrug.

"But…it's been a long time and I wanted to talk to him more," Sawamura said, crestfallen, grimacing at the thought. "I should've at least asked for his number." He'd kept in touch with Okumura after he graduated from high school. They'd sometimes meet up and play catch like old times. They were really good friends. "I've always wondered about him…and dreamed that someday he'd catch my pitches again."

He had still tried to keep contact with Okumura after he finished high school, but only received sparse communication from him in return. Before he knew it, all replies to his emails and text messages ceased.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance," Kuramochi assured him, ruffling his hair in a paternal gesture. "Now come on."

* * *

As soon as they started, spending time together—having dinner, talking about baseball, then playing the new video game—as soon as Yui and Sawamura immersed themselves in the game, in the enjoyment of being with each other's company, a green-eyed monster had been the constant itch on Miyuki's side. He'd already resigned himself to the fact that he was a possessive vampire, awfully territorial as Kuramochi had explained, and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to kick Yui out of the apartment every time he was being chummy with Sawamura. He felt like a child—an immature brat—and he hated it.

He lifted the glass and gulped the water in one go. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he sat down the glass on the countertop and looked back at the two younger lads playing their game. Miyuki swore his vision burned red the instant Yui slung an arm around Sawamura's shoulders. He clenched the glass so hard that it cracked. The rage he felt, the jealousy, that another man was touching his human almost floored him. He'd always been protective of Sawamura, but this was totally different.

"Chill, will ya?" Kuramochi's voice broke through the intensity of his emotions.

Miyuki turned to his friend, who was guarded, skeptical, yet concerned. Kuramochi could see and sense his bitter feelings, so there was no way he could just joke his way out of talking about it.

"Be grateful that he's not spending the night here," Kuramochi said, slipping his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. "Besides, Yui's not gonna take your precious Sawamura away."

Then why was he having a hard time believing that? Miyuki felt there was something more to Yui, something far beyond that pleasant demeanor. Instinct and intuition dictated that Yui shouldn't be trusted at all. As a vampire, his senses were impeccable, and he had never doubted the prowess of his own insight. There were times he'd think that Yui was a supernatural being like him. However, Yui showed no indication of being one—no metallic eyes, no vampire aura or scent—absolutely nothing. It would have been more problematic if Yui was really a vampire like him.

"We did it, Sawamura-senpai!" Yui said happily, slinging an arm around the pitcher's shoulders once more. "We're really a perfect battery, aren't we?"

Sawamura nodded cheerfully. "You got that right, partner!"

A hot prickle of jealousy made Miyuki looked away. It was only natural for Sawamura to call Yui his partner. They were a battery after all. Nevertheless, it still hurt Miyuki to hear him say that.

Kuramochi scoffed. "Gotta admit I'm quite amazed that you haven't attacked him yet…though I figure that you're reaching your limit."

Miyuki let out a sarcastic laugh. "Have you forgotten? I'm still a jealous, possessive, controlling, manipulative, fucking asshole."

Kuramochi snorted at the statement, then crossed his arms as he leaned back against the counter. His expression grew somber. "It's been a week since the murders and we still don't know who the culprit is. Whoever killed those women is pretty smart, but something's off about this case."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow in question. "You're certainly having a hard time," he said, and received a peculiar look from Kuramochi. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know you're a jerk and all, but you're not the type who'd go around asking for trouble, right?"

"Hey, now, what do you take me for?" Miyuki replied with skepticism at the hunter. It seemed like he had something else weighing on his mind, something he had to say to him. And his statement just now… It was as if he was asking for reassurance from him. "Besides, you'd definitely give me hell if I did."

Kuramochi, however, looked suddenly irritated and indecisive. "It's not the first time we've handled a case like this," he said grumpily, rubbing the back of his neck. "And it's not like this week has been a total bust. We did arrest some guys. We thought we were getting nowhere with that bar the last few days. Tetsu-san did us a favor."

Miyuki's lips curved into a sad smile. "Tetsu-san…"

"Man, he's the definition of hot-blooded and reasonable."

"So…He helped you catch the spies."

"Indirectly, of course… The bar owner had been secretly amassing weapons. He had also passed on communications between rebels, so the place was a major focal point for meetings for plotting against the coven."

"Are you guys done interrogating the spies?"

Kuramochi didn't as much as blink. His interrogation had also involved torturing the spies. "Those scumbags are planning to rack up some noise, then kidnap the lady of the coven while everyone else is losing their shit." His voice was calm and measured.

Miyuki felt the weight of his words, but didn't hesitate to bark out a laugh. "Those rebels are crazier than I thought." And these rebels were extremely against the treaty that was formed between humans and vampires. Rules were put in place in the first place to protect each species, to preserve the peace and order, and vampire hunters like the Kuramochi Faction had been working hard to safeguard the treaty and to prevent a species war more destructive than the one many, many years ago.

"They're meeting tomorrow night. We know their location and we're getting ready to move."

"Now I understand why you wanted to spend some time with your kouhai." Miyuki knew it was going to be another dangerous job for Kuramochi. "You better come back alive, Kuramochi." It may have sounded like an order to the ears of another, but this was a sincere request from friend. A hunter and vampire were the unlikeliest of pairs, but Miyuki considered the hunter as a true friend.

"Miyuki…" Kuramochi paused, thinking deeply, as he looked back at Sawamura. "Keep an eye on Sawamura. Don't let him wander alone at night, got that?"

Miyuki stared with incredulity at the hunter, who had his eyes on Sawamura's back. He understood what Kuramochi was saying and immediately thought back of the two vampires he met a while back. "You guys still haven't found those masked vampires, right?"

There was that odd look on Kuramochi's face again, a commingling of emotions Miyuki couldn't quite identify. Guilt, plus a kind of confusion, a sort of disbelieving hope? Or probably just stress? Perhaps frustration? Whatever it was made Miyuki quite uncomfortable, but he didn't dare bring it up.

Kuramochi shrugged. "They're a tricky bunch, but they're our primary suspects for the murders. We may find some leads about them during the raid."

"Well, notify me if something—"

"Senpai's the best!"

Miyuki's head snapped back, his burning gaze quickly honing in on where Sawamura and Yui were, and almost cringed at the sight. Yui was clinging onto Sawamura yet again, his cheek almost rubbing against Sawamura's. As the type of vampire who would proclaim he was uncomfortable with anyone getting too friendly and intimate with Sawamura, he'd wanted nothing more but to rip Yui away from his human.

Kuramochi released a heavy sigh of frustration and kicked his rear, slightly upsetting his balance. "Don't you dare cause a murder scene here, you shitty vampire." But it kind of amused him to see the vampire pout like a child. "Oh, before I forget, I have a message for you from Tetsu-san."

Miyuki blinked at him in surprise. "A message from Tetsu-san?" He suddenly got the feeling that something big was about to happen. And for some reason, he felt like he was supposed to be a part of it or something.

* * *

Kuramochi left at an early hour the next day, and Miyuki briefly wondered if the hunter had slept at all. They didn't say much to each other, but Kuramochi made him swore that he would not breathe a word about the raid to Sawamura. The last thing he wanted was to make his underclassman worry. Keeping it a secret from Sawamura was no feat for Miyuki. Pretending and lying had always been too easy for him. And of course, Miyuki had no desire to put the younger boy in harm's way.

Miyuki was cleaning up the kitchen when Sawamura came out of his room, comfortably dressed in a white shirt, an open yellow hoodie jacket, and denim jeans. With his shining brown hair and sunny smile, he looked like a guy in an ad or a commercial for toothpaste. It always amazed Miyuki when he looked at his incredible smile.

In the eyes of the public they were just a pair of guys living together in a two-room apartment. No one in that complex knew the fact that one of them was a vampire. Miyuki was careful around others, but not reserved enough to warrant any suspicions. Sawamura had done well in keeping his secret, even though he was popular with the tenants. The grannies were specifically fond of him and treated him like their own grandchild. Sawamura had a certain charm about him that attracted people. He was like this big, eye-catching flower. Of course, Miyuki was all too aware of that charm. He was attracted to Sawamura like a bee to a flower.

"We still got some juice left, right?" Sawamura asked, pulling the refrigerator door open, and then grimaced. "Ah! We're low on supplies!" He let out a sigh and closed the door.

Miyuki's gaze flicked over Sawamura's graceful neck—a neck that should have been flawless and creamy, but was instead marred by the faded scars of two distinctive puncture wounds. Miyuki lifted his fingers to the faded marks, letting a small sigh escape from his lips, prompting a curious look from Sawamura.

"Miyuki?"

For a second there Miyuki had let his mind drift, and he didn't have time for that, not today at least.

"What is it?" Sawamura touched his arm, his golden eyes deepening to the color of warm sunset as they shone with concern. "Do you have to feed?" There was no hesitation in his words or doubt in his tone. Not even a trace of fear on his face. He cared about things to a fault, putting his own welfare second.

Sawamura grew up knowing that helping someone out was fine as long as it didn't cause him to suffer for it. Kuramochi would often tell Sawamura that he shouldn't overexert himself for others at his own expense—that martyrdom wasn't always a good thing. Even though Miyuki was a vampire, Sawamura had felt no prejudice against him. Even after drinking his blood, Sawamura had been selfless and thoughtful of him.

Miyuki felt guilty all over again. He really didn't deserve Sawamura's kindness. He didn't deserve him, yet his entire being ached for him. Sawamura's eyes, his touch, and his scent always filled his head. He wanted to kiss his lips and feel his arms around his body every time he laid eyes on him. Sawamura's effect on him was that strong. That potent.

"No...Not this time." Miyuki smiled, tracing the back of his finger up his neck to the smooth curve of his cheek. Ah, yes, he didn't need to feed right now, but the temptation had lost none of its allure. So, instead of sinking his teeth into his succulent flesh, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck. He smirked as he heard his breath hitch. "But I can't wait to devour you again." His conscience battled against the need to just take him right there. Sawamura was so young, so alluring, and so damn innocent, while he was a hardened vampire, constantly battling with his instincts.

Sawamura barely bit back a whimper as he backed away, blushing beet red. "P-Pervert! I can't believe you'd say something so shameless!"

Miyuki snickered like a fox. "You're just too cute for words."

"Don't call a guy cute!" yelled Sawamura, clearly feeling embarrassed and suddenly self-conscious.

"Oh, come on, just take it as a compliment," Miyuki said lightheartedly, ruffling his mop of brown hair. "Anyway… I've got some things to do today. Can you take care of the grocery shopping by yourself?"

Sawamura raised a brow. "Sure, I don't mind, but…" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Kuramochi asked me for a favor, so I'm kinda his errand boy today," Miyuki fibbed, casually wearing his signature grin.

"Errand boy?" Sawamura giggled mockingly. "More like blackmailed!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Miyuki said with a shrug, heading to the front door. "I'll be back in time to make dinner. And you better not screw up the groceries, okay?"

Sawamura saluted like a proper soldier. "You can count on me, captain!"

Miyuki cast his grin and walked out.

A smile dawned softly on his face as he touched his fingers to his neck, to the exact spot where Miyuki had kissed him. The sweet, pinkish color filled his cheeks, and his heart fluttered like a butterfly. He felt so warm when he thought of his kisses and his touches. His feelings for him were strong, yet words had been left unspoken between them. He cared so much; it amazed him when he thought of how he could, but he did. He treasured a vampire.

Incidents of the past had hurt the vampire to the point that it frightened him. Miyuki had come to think that he'll never be safe from him. He had lied to him before. Had tried to leave and made him think that he wanted him out of his life so he wouldn't attempt to follow him. But Sawamura had never given up on him no matter how much it pained him. He had shown Miyuki that he too deserved to be happy and free.

The vampire was painfully aware of what he was capable of. It was always there, the fear that he would hurt Sawamura and would damage him completely. Miyuki prided himself on keeping his head, on controlling his emotions, but he had proved the contrary to himself time and again.

"Stop feeling guilty…" he muttered silently, and then shook his head. "Okay, enough of this! Gotta distract myself!"

Sawamura sank into the couch and buried himself in his manga. He still had time and the luxury to lounge around before going to the supermarket for the groceries. The story was getting really good and thrilling, so he couldn't put it off any longer. He had to know what was going to happen to the heroine and her love interest. He was beginning to lose himself in the story when a knock at the door pulled him out of the shoujo world.

A tiny pout came over his face, figuring that it was probably Miyuki. Clicking his tongue, he closed the manga and climbed to his feet. "What did you forget this time, Miyuki? Besides your house key?" He unlocked the door and flung it open. He froze in an instant, unable to move as he stared at the person before him. The world seemed to stop shortly before coming back into focus. He tried to slam the door closed, but the person put out his foot and blocked it.

"You seem to remember me. I'm honored."

Sawamura could never forget a guy like him, and the fox mask he wore on his face was a dead giveaway, but there was no hoodie this time—only a white bandana wrapped around his head, covering his dark mane. He tried to stop the guy, but he was forced back as the guy pushed his way inside. Stumbling awkwardly, he quickly straightened as he glared at him. "You're not welcomed here!" he cried. "Get out!"

"You're so loud," the masked vampire said blithely, shoving him backward, almost knocking him to the floor. "You should be nice to your guest." He snickered, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Sawamura narrowed his eyes. "Is it my blood?"

"Relax… I just came to talk to you," the vampire said calmly, walking toward him.

Sawamura found it extremely difficult to breathe as he steadily backed away. "Relax you say? Don't screw with me! Last time I checked I was on your menu!" Suddenly there was nowhere left for him to go as he backed himself into the wall. Panic leapt through him as the vampire continued his approach. He was in a terrible position and no one was there to help him. He stared heatedly at the vampire, rage and terror ripping through him as he stopped just inches away. His fists trembled as he leaned closer.

"You've gotta hear me out."

"G-Get away from me!" Sawamura almost closed his eyes and cringed away, but he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Instead, he pushed him away. "Why do I have to listen to someone like you?!"

"You're more energetic now unlike last time. That's good."

Sawamura swallowed the big lump in his throat.

"You smell good, but then you always did. I really want a taste of your blood, but I can't go against orders." The vampire released a sigh. "Oh…by the way, I've got information that you might like to hear. Would you like to know?"

"I just want you out of my apartment," Sawamura hissed.

The vampire laughed and took a step closer, his solid chest almost brushed against his. "What if I tell you it's about your precious senpai?"

A shiver of revulsion ripped through Sawamura. "What did you do to Kuramochi-senpai?!" He demanded for an answer, but the vampire simply turned away and began to walk around the apartment. "Hey! Tell me, dammit! I swear if you did something to senpai, I'll—"

"Oh, don't worry. Kuramochi Youichi's fine." The vampire stalked back to him, snickering. "But he won't be for long."

And in that moment, Sawamura's heart plummeted.

* * *

"The coffee's very good here." A man in an expensive suit watched Miyuki lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. He was even more amused when he took a sip and murmured in appreciation.

"It really is good, Tetsu-san," Miyuki announced. "Thank you for inviting me here." The venue was a high-end café in a five-star hotel—a fitting setting for a high class vampire such as Tetsuya Yuki. He hadn't seen Yuki for a long time. By the time he left the coven, Yuki—already 500 years old—had been leading the clan with an iron will. Apart from being leader and head of the coven, Yuki was also the current CEO of the Yuki Corporation.

While Tetsuya Yuki was older than Miyuki, he was still very young as far as vampires went. For humans he simply looked like a man in his early twenties.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Miyuki agreed. "It certainly has. How's your wife?"

Yuki smiled fondly as he thought of his wife back at the mansion. "She's still beautiful as ever." He had no trouble admitting his unshakable feelings for the woman he had pledged his whole life to. "She's been nothing but good to me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her."

Miyuki said nothing, merely smiled as he lifted his cup of coffee. But as he took a sip, Yuki's words cause something of a twinge inside him and made him think about his current relationship with Sawamura. He knew that there would come a time to be open about it and to find out where he really stood in his life. He wanted to be confident in a deeper relationship. It was what he wished for, but he wasn't sure if it was what he was ready for. Things would get more complicated for them.

"How about you? I heard you've found someone."

Miyuki almost choked on his drink.

Yuki looked amused. "He's a nice young man, quite attractive and spontaneous. I believe he's the perfect match for you."

Miyuki let out a nervous laugh, although he felt flattered that Yuki considered them as a perfect match. "Have you been spying on me, Tetsu-san?"

"Well, I just wanted to know how you were doing. After all, you were the one I chose to be the next leader."

Miyuki let out a sigh, and then smiled, as he set the cup down. "I'm honored that you chose me as your successor at that time... But I had no right to accept it. Even now...I know I could never accept such an important role. I never want to do things halfheartedly ever again."

He was born into a noble family of vampires, had a very fine education and training in different fields, but had spent most of his childhood being a good son to his autocratic father. Everything was forced upon him, etched into the very core of his soul, and he felt like he was dying every single day. His only refuge was his mother, who had been so good to him. She was his inspiration, his strength, and the light of his dark world. He was able to endure all the pain and hardships because of her.

His mother was also good friends with Yuki's mother, and he was, in fact, born just 50 years after Yuki. The two of them spent a good deal of time together and were as close as brothers.

When his mother died, the relationship he had with his father only worsened. His father had been more reclusive, spending his time acting in the council. Miyuki had grown more and more tired of the demanding position, and yearned to be free. He wanted to be free of the coven, free of the responsibilities of being a noble, free of the whole life his father had made for him. He wanted to do what he wanted and not have to think about social status.

He had never wanted to be a leader. He had never thirst for power, fame and fortune. A simple life was all he desired, even though the life of a vampire was hardly unpretentious. Then again he had found someone who was too good to him, someone who continued to care for him. What made him feel so alive was the affection he had finally found with Sawamura and the life he thought of having with him.

"The choice was yours to make," Yuki assured him. "I never held it against you."

"Thank you, Tetsu-san," Miyuki said sincerely.

"So, Miyuki… I invited you here for a reason."

Miyuki raised his eyebrows at this announcement. He'd suspected as much when Kuramochi relayed Yuki's message to him last night. The vampire leader knew he couldn't decline an invitation from him. That being the case, Miyuki had suspected that this sudden meeting might have something to do with the clan or the recent murders in the city.

* * *

The raid at the abandoned warehouse began.

The vampires of Tokyo had reasons to fear the Kuramochi Faction. Each hunter was a deadly warrior in their own right, armed with weapons specifically made to slay vampires. Despite their lack of numbers, they took the warehouse by storm, defeating rogue vampires without any remorse. Gradually, the smell of blood infested the air and bodies littered the floor.

It was complete and utter chaos there.

Youichi Kuramochi, the leader of the assault, encountered more rebels on the second floor and took care of them easily. As he moved toward a room, Kuramochi carefully opened the door and peeked inside to find two more vampires. For some reason, he felt there was something odd about them. Unlike the ones before, they seemed unperturbed by the chaos around them and they were garbed in dark cloaks.

"It seems we've got company." The shorter vampire looked over his shoulder, toward his direction, with a smug expression on his face. His eyes were shielded by a white mask.

Since his presence was sensed, Kuramochi fully opened the door and revealed himself. The taller vampire turned to face him, giving him a good view of his mask. "A kabuki mask," he murmured, narrowing his eyes. "Were you the bastards who attacked Sawamura?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean that sweet-smelling human?" the shorter vampire asked playfully. "It was such a shame that we weren't able to have a taste of him."

"You guys will pay," Kuramochi said through clenched teeth. It wasn't long before he locked in battle with the shorter vampire, fighting a sword with his dagger. The sound of steel against steel tore through the air, and their blades flashed lines of light in the darkness.

"Impressive. I expected nothing less from a Kuramochi." The vampire's voice was playful and sounded incredibly confident. But the way he dodged, parried, and slowly drove Kuramochi back seemed almost lazy. "I think that's about enough of that."

A smirk split Kuramochi's face for half a second. "You're our enemy, so I can't let you leave." He launched himself at the vampire again, clashing his weapon against his. He'd faced and defeated countless vampires before this one. His prowess as a hunter was highly regarded even among other factions. With his experience, he could tell that this vampire was self-taught in the art of close combat. In a contest of skill, he would have been the winner, but the vampire was superior in power.

"You're pretty strong for a human. But do you honestly think you can defeat me?" The vampire's sword whipped through the air, and Kuramochi did his best to catch each blow. The difference in power was far too great, and a particularly potent strike from above was too much for Kuramochi to counter. As the hunter faltered, the vampire swung his sword in a perfect arch, aiming for the head.

Kuramochi managed to collect himself and dodged the fatal blow. However, he still felt the blade of the sword cut his forehead.

"Hmm…Not bad." The vampire suddenly kicked the hunter in the center of his chest.

Kuramochi tumbled across the floor of the room and hit the wall. Blood ran into his eyes from the wound on his forehead. His chest heaved, with each breath an effort for him. And when he tried to stand, he coughed out blood. He was at a serious disadvantage. Was this the end for him?

"Any last wor—" The vampire quickly turned his blade and smashed the incoming brick to the floor with ease. He turned to the direction where the brick came from and grinned. "Well, you made it to the party at last."

Kuramochi followed the vampire's gaze. Who he saw made his eyes widen in astonishment. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even want to believe it. "S-Sawamura…why…" He gripped his chest, forcing himself to stay strong, especially now that his junior was there. "Get…out of here…"

Sawamura ran to him, kneeling to his level, and struggled to help him up. He could see that his senior was in no condition to fight. Kuramochi's face wreathed in pain, his breathing was labored, and the wound on his forehead kept bleeding.

"You should listen to your senpai," the vampire said.

Sawamura glared at the vampire. For some reason he felt a strange sensation from this vampire—something he couldn't explain well—but he knew better than to let his guard down. This vampire intended to kill Kuramochi. "I won't let you hurt him anymore," he yelled out.

"You can fight me if you wish, but that'll be futile."

With a groan of pain, Kuramochi lifted himself up and stumbled between his junior and the vampire. He could barely stand, let alone fight. He might have broken ribs and damaged internal organs, but he didn't care. He couldn't let anything happen to Sawamura. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Oh? But I'd like to play with him."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Sawamura grabbed onto him, preventing him from moving a step. "Senpai, stop! You can't fi—"

"I can…I can still fight…" Kuramochi's voice was weak. His eyes fluttered and his body folded as he collapsed to his knees. He screamed internally. How was he going to protect Sawamura if he couldn't even stand?!

"So you really want me to kill you, huh?" The vampire smirked and then in one smooth motion lifted his sword.

"SENPAI!" Sawamura shielded Kuramochi with his own body, deliberately putting himself in danger, as he closed his eyes. Then there was a soft, wet sound of skin being sliced.

"Sa…Sawa…mura…" Kuramochi managed to say before he finally succumbed to the pain and fell unconscious.


	4. Desirous

**JC:** Previously… The Kuramochi Faction raided an abandoned warehouse to capture rogue vampires who had plans on kidnapping Tetsuya Yuki's wife. Unfortunately, Kuramochi encountered two masked vampires, fought with one of them, and got injured. He was about to be killed when Sawamura came in the nick of time to save him. And the story continues here. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

* * *

 **Craving**

It was a lovely night to die.

Sawamura felt the stinging, burning sensation as blood started oozing form the deep cut on his left cheek.

"Sa…Sawa...mura…" Kuramochi managed to say before he finally succumbed to the pain and fell unconscious.

"Putting your life on the line to save your senior," the vampire sneered, lifting the sword to his lips, "how admirable…and foolish."

Sawamura glared up at him. His eyes were on fire. The flames burned his irises and singed his brows. "I won't let you kill senpai!" he declared, courage and anger seething from his voice. He stood up, planting both feet firmly on the floor, shielding his senior from the enemy.

The vampire wore a wild maniacal grin. "Don't make me laugh. What can you, a mere human, hope to accomplish? A vampire hunter couldn't even defeat me." With a long slow lick the blood-soaked blade slid across his tongue and he paused. "This taste…"

The feral eyes behind the mask locked onto Sawamura. For the first time that night, he felt terrified of the vampire before him. His hungry expression stared at him, devoid of sanity. Sawamura felt certain he had taken his last breath, as the vampire licked the blood off his lips in a long, slow threatening gesture. But he stood his ground, not wanting to move away from his senior.

The vampire moaned in pleasure as he dropped his sword. "This taste…this wonderful flavor…" he said in a malicious voice. "I need more of it." His fangs slid out, protruding past his lips.

Sawamura swallowed against the hard lump in his throat, not fully trusting himself to speak. "Hey…Are you...?" He was no stranger to the ways of a vampire and this was certainly not the first time he'd seen a vampire lost in bloodlust before.

"Give me your blood." The vampire grabbed Sawamura's hand and flung him to the floor.

Sawamura whimpered in pain. Before he could move, the vampire pinned him down onto the floor, sitting down on top of him, his legs straddling his hips. "L-Let me go, vampire!" He recognized the lust in his eyes and the hunger for his blood, and he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything.

The vampire brought his lips to his cheek, where it bled, licking the blood off with his tongue. Sawamura was rendered motionless and his golden eyes glared gallingly. He then moved his lips from his cheek, down his exposed neck, where two prominent bite marks resided. "I don't care if you belong to someone else. I'll make you mine." He pressed his lips on his neck artery. He felt the blood pumping as he licked there, unable to hold himself any longer.

Sawamura shivered as his warm breath pricked his nerves. Disgust sped through him, followed by a flush that covered every inch of his skin. "N-No…Stop…" He shook his head back and forth. "Don't do this! Please let me go!" he cried out to him.

"What are you afraid of? This isn't your first time experiencing a vampire's kiss, right?"

 _Miyuki…_ Sawamura remembered the first time he gave his blood—and that's what it had been, just nourishing a vampire, saving him from certain death –but that had marked the start of their peculiar relationship. He had felt the air change between them, the second time Miyuki had fed, and he knew then that he'd do anything to save the vampire from pain and suffering. _If it's with Miyuki, it's okay… That's why…_

"Stop resisting." The vampire kissed him hard, bruising his mouth, his fangs cutting his lip. He tasted his blood again, and it excited him more. His tongue shot down his throat, almost choking him, and he gagged.

Sawamura wanted to scream, but he was still kissing him in a craze, aggravating his cut lip. He'd never wanted to experience this with another vampire. He didn't want to taste another vampire's kiss. He only wanted Miyuki. He only needed Miyuki, his body against him and his fangs in his neck. The feelings he had for Miyuki were strong, unlike nothing he had ever felt before, and he couldn't afford to let another vampire do as he pleased. And so desperately, he struggled against the enemy vampire. He kicked and fought, but he was no match for his incredible strength.

He was helpless, and the vampire was relentless.

In an instant the vampire broke off, Sawamura shot him a glare. "You're insane!"

The vampire smiled a sick fucking smile. "Now then… Time to feast."

Sawamura trembled and braced himself, waiting powerlessly for the sharp pain of his fangs on his neck.

"That's enough."

A chain suddenly came around the vampire's neck and strangled him. "What are you doing?!" he gasped while grabbing the chain, tossing a glare over his shoulder, baring his fangs at his companion.

"Control yourself." The taller vampire with the kabuki mask had a cold yet quiet voice. "We didn't come here for his blood."

Sawamura's heart pounded painfully in his chest, so loud he feared the whole place could hear.

The shorter vampire, now coming to his senses, and realizing the error of what he almost did, was grateful for the intervention. He flashed his companion an appreciative smirk. "I must have been unsightly, huh?" And once the chain was off his neck, he fought the urge to lick the blood off Sawamura's lips, not sure if he can trust himself. "See you again, Sawamura Eijun-san," he said, brushing the back of his hand against Sawamura's cheek, then down to the bite marks on his neck.

In a blink of an eye, the two vampires disappeared. Sawamura felt a surge of relief, yet the fear in his heart was undeniable. He was safe for now, thanks to the other vampire, but now he was targeted by another vampire because of his blood.

His attention quickly shifted to Kuramochi, who was starting to stir uncomfortably. "Kuramochi-senpai!"

Kuramochi fluttered his eyes open. But his eyes were listless, almost dead, and he was considerably pale in color. "Sa…wamura… You're..." In spite of his condition, he still saw the wound on his cheek. "You're hurt…"

"Don't worry about me, senpai!" Sawamura cried out in a shaky voice. "I'm fine!"

"That vampire…He…He…" Kuramochi coughed out a couple of times. "S-Sorry for…letting you…go through…" He coughed again, pain stretching across his face, before he fell unconscious again.

"SENPAI!"

* * *

Miyuki swung frantically into the hospital parking lot, screeching to a bolting stop in front of the Emergency Room entrance, assuming that was the most likely place where he'd find Kuramochi and Sawamura. They hadn't been there long. One of Kuramochi's subordinates told him they had taken them to the hospital only minutes before he phoned him. The dense smothering pong of medication filled his nostrils the moment he barged through the heavy glass doors. The medical staff was running around, tending to their ailing patients. The stifling aroma accompanying their pains only served to augment his discomfort.

Not too long after his arrival, he found his friend, who was in a bad state. According to the doctor, Kuramochi suffered two broken ribs and a serious cut on his forehead. Everything felt so unreal to Miyuki. He had always acknowledged Kuramochi's strength and prowess in battle. Not once did he see Kuramochi lose to another vampire. And if Kuramochi was in that condition, what about Sawamura? Fear lurched up his throat like acid.

What was Sawamura doing in that warehouse in the first place?

"Miyuki-san," a feminine voice called out to him.

He turned at the direction of the voice and saw a pretty girl of Sawamura's age. She had shoulder-length auburn hair and a lovely set of chocolate brown eyes. She looked somewhat shy and reserved, but Miyuki knew that she was more than just that. Her name was Haruno Yoshikawa, and in spite of her frail appearance, she was actually a member of the Kuramochi Faction—part of the medic team— and one of the managers of the baseball team.

"Yoshikawa, where's Sawamura? Is he all right?"

"Um…Y-Yes! If you want, I can take you to him," she replied, lowering her gaze worriedly.

"Please do."

When they left the emergency room they made their way to one of the medical wards where he found Sawamura sitting on the bed staring out the window, a bandage on his left cheek. "Sawamura!" He rushed to Sawamura's side and immediately embraced him, holding him in his strong arms. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Miyuki…um…I…"

"Sawamura…" Miyuki took in a deep breath and looked down at his partner, whose pale face was etched with concern. But the plaster he had on his cheek and the cut on his lip, he almost couldn't bear the thought of how he got them. Gently and carefully, he brushed a thumb over the concealed scar on his face, each breath tortured, fighting his desire to remove that plaster and kiss his scar. "What happened to you?"

Sawamura heard the sincerity in his voice, but it was difficult for him to tell him, tell anyone, the torment he'd been through. Most of it seemed so implausible, like it was straight out of a manga, not someone's actual life. "T-This is hard for me to talk about…so can I just give you some details? Just until I feel more ready to talk… Okay?"

Miyuki held his hand, feeling the fine callouses of his palm against his, as he watched those golden eyes lowered. Sawamura's voice was shaky and his body trembled. It was quite obvious he'd been terrorized. He let his fingers entwined with his, giving him a sense of comfort and security. "Sure, go ahead."

"One of the masked vampires barged into our apartment… It happened after you left…"

Miyuki felt the walls of his throat drying up and caving inward. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"And he informed me about the raid…but that's not all." Sawamura looked away, eyes narrowing in frustration. "His companions were planning to murder Kuramochi-senpai! That's why I just…I just couldn't stay still. I know I was being hasty… I should have contacted you, but I left my phone before I realized it. In the end, I wasn't able to do anything! And that vampire…he…he…" He clamped his mouth shut before he gave away too much information.

"What? What is it, Sawamura?" Miyuki looked imploringly at him.

And it only made Sawamura feel mortified. "I'm sorry. I'd like to rest now if that's alright with you," he let out irately, slipping his hand out of Miyuki's grasp. He turned away, pulling the sheets over his head, and dropped down onto the pillow. "I don't really want to talk about this anymore." He touched his lips, recalling the soul branding kiss of that masked vampire, and felt like throwing up.

Miyuki was stunned as a pang of guilt stung his heart. Guilt for what he had done. Guilt for what he hadn't done. He was supposed to protect Sawamura from harm. He shouldn't have left him alone in the first place. He felt like he had failed Kuramochi as well. But he also dreaded of the things he might do in the near future. He wasn't sure he was composed enough to hear all the details from Sawamura without losing control. Already, there was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to hunt the enemy vampires and take them apart, piece by piece.

In spite of the dark emotions tainting his mind, the affection he held for Sawamura still ran high. "All right… Have a good rest, Sawamura."

* * *

Kuramochi groggily woke up the next morning to find Miyuki sitting next to his bed, distracted by his thoughts. He painfully and slowly raised his hand and flicked the vampire on the top of his head, snapping him back to the present. "I open my eyes and the first thing I see is your pathetic face? Stab me now…" Sarcasm reigned heavy in his voice, which matched the scowl on his face.

"You're finally awake," Miyuki said with a smirk. "I thought you were going to sleep forever."

"Can't get rid of me that easily, you know," Kuramochi muttered with a shrug. "How long was I out? And what's my damage?"

"About a day. You suffered two broken ribs and a cut on your forehead. You're recovering fast ever since your family's doctor administered the serum. You'll be as good as new in two days."

Kuramochi sighed, feeling the bandage around his head. "Thought so…" Their family's serum had special properties to aid in recuperation and regeneration, and this had benefitted the faction for many generations.

The haughty smirk on Miyuki's face was then replaced by a rare, gentle smile. "Good to see you alive, Kuramochi." And those were his true feelings. Normally, he'd usually taunt or tease the hunter for the fun of it, but at this moment, he was just pleased to have his friend back safe and sound.

Sighing once again, Kuramochi opened his mouth to retort, but then he remembered something important. "Where's Sawamura?!" He bolted up in bed and immediately he was floored by a headache of thundering proportions that made his world spin.

"You're not supposed to get up yet."

When Miyuki tried to push him back into the bed, Kuramochi forced himself to look up at him. "What happened to Sawamura? Where is he?" There was urgency in his tone and concern in his sharp eyes.

"Sawamura's fine. His wounds are nothing compared to yours," Miyuki said calmly, though deep down he wasn't calm at all.

"It's not the wounds I'm worried about. Those damn vampires…" Kuramochi twisted the bed sheet in his hands. He forced himself to recall the fight yesterday, no matter how much it pained him, and the way the vampire welcomed Sawamura seemed all too suspicious. "They lured him there, using me as bait. But if it weren't for him…I would have been dead by now."

The fact that the masked vampires lured Sawamura into danger didn't sit well with Miyuki, and he wanted to teach them a lesson so badly. Sawamura was just an innocent human. However, he wasn't surprised to hear Sawamura's act of bravery from Kuramochi. As he listened to the hunter's story, he learned that Sawamura had shielded him with his own body. Miyuki figured that was probably how Sawamura got the wound on his cheek. Sawamura had always been recklessly courageous and daring, and had always placed the welfare of others before his own.

Of course, Miyuki shared what he heard from Sawamura. "But there's something he's not telling me, Kuramochi. I tried asking him again a while ago, but he didn't feel like talking."

Kuramochi dropped back into his pillows and groaned at the annoying pain swirling in his head. "Can't blame him for feeling that way," he muttered under his breath.

Miyuki raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Even I'm pissed as hell for what that bastard did to him." Kuramochi's voice and his anger were gathering stream, and Miyuki knew part of it was from sheer fatigue. "I regained consciousness when it happened. I was groggy, but I'm damn sure of what I saw." His face darkened with some powerful emotion.

He had been unconscious, but his mind had been urging him to wake up. He had heard Sawamura's voice, felt it, and he knew that he shouldn't be lying around and doing nothing. First and foremost, he was a vampire hunter. It was his duty to protect civilians from vampires. Secondly, he had promised to protect Sawamura, and was therefore bound in honor to take care of him. Last but not least, Sawamura was his underclassman, his sworn brother and friend, and one of the most important people in his life. So he had forced his eyes to open. Everything was a blur at first. But, as his vision steadily cleared, his eyes had witnessed a sight beyond his wildest imagination.

The vampire he had been fighting before was kissing his precious junior hard. He was bruising his mouth with so much force, letting his sharp fangs cut his lips, deliberately gagging him. The vampire had tasted Sawamura's blood, and it had been such a thrill for him.

Kuramochi had struggled to move, but his injured body had failed him. He had attempted a scream, but he had no voice. He had felt so completely useless at that time. That particular episode was a nightmare for him, but more so for Sawamura. It even hurt just to talk about it.

Miyuki abruptly punched the wall beside the bed, his hand easily going through the wall, like a hot knife through butter. Finally he understood why Sawamura was so reluctant to tell him everything. He was seeing red. It was a bright crimson sheet of anger that washed over him. The thought of other vampires feasting upon what was his made him want to kill. He had to move away from the hunter because he didn't trust himself already. He was normally rational, calm and collected, but it was a whole different matter when it came to his human.

One of the masked vampires had made his claim on Sawamura. And such declaration was clearly an invitation to war. Miyuki wasn't going to back down. Sawamura wasn't for the taking. There was no way he'd let other vampires have him.

"Hey, Miyuki, calm the fuck down," Kuramochi told him, noting how his metallic brown eyes changed into the color of blood red. He had always been aware of a vampire's protective nature and territorial tendencies. Some vampires would go to great lengths to protect their loved ones—even if it meant killing anyone who'd get in their way. But he wasn't prepared to see his own friend going on a rampage. He was in no condition to stop him either. "I understand you're angry, but you've gotta chill."

Miyuki's expression darkened even further. "Oh, don't worry, I won't go berserk." His tone was bizarrely conversational, much to Kuramochi's dismay, and the look on his face was almost voracious. He turned and walked away.

"Hold on a sec!" Kuramochi forced himself to sit up, driving his headache up a notch. But he could care less about his stupid headache at the moment. "Don't you dare do anything you might regret!" He realized he was yelling in the hospital, but screw the rules. "Miyuki, I swear, you stupid vampire, I'll—" He flinched, shutting his eyes in pain, and when he opened his eyes again, the vampire was no longer in the room. "Dammit, Miyuki!"

* * *

He'd tried to forget—or at the very least tried to assure himself that it was all just a bad dream. Sawamura had told himself it would never happen again. He was naïve, but he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what the masked vampire meant to do. That bastard was letting him know his intention, and the kiss he gave him was every bit as bad as his smile. It was a hungry kiss, a kiss determined to prove how much he'd wanted him and his blood. And it was—damn it all—tremendously sickening. It tasted, it teased, and it almost possessed him.

His face and chest burned with anger and shame. He lifted his hand to clutch the fabric against his chest, to twist it in his hand. Emotions bubbled excruciatingly inside as every memory of last night came crashing back once more, sweeping him along, making him feel so disgusted, making him ache so much. The worst part of it was he let someone other than Miyuki kiss him.

Sawamura leaned his head against the cool expanse of the glass of the window, squeezing his eyes shut, as he forced all of his raging thoughts to calm. He already had a difficult time explaining to Miyuki about what happened. He wasn't prepared to tell him everything. He was afraid of that he might think, of what he might do.

"Miyuki…" Touching the side of his neck, he felt the marks beneath his fingertip before memories of passion intruded, the intimacy of it taking him over. He smiled softly as he recalled him there. Feeding from him; gaining strength from his body. "If it's with you…"

Just then, he heard the door to the ward slam open, the loudness echoing with intensity, and that snapped him from his thoughts. He quickly turned and saw Miyuki at the doorway. But something was wrong. There was something off about the vampire. Surely he couldn't deny the dark expression he wore or the fact that his eyes were strangely red. Miyuki was almost frightening, but Sawamura swallowed his own anxiety and tried to smile as he walked up to him.

"Miyuki, is there something wro—" In seconds, Sawamura found himself pinned against the wall, his shoulders trapped in the clutches of the vampire. "That hurt! Miyuki, what are you—"

"He tasted your blood, didn't he?"

Sawamura was speechless as he saw the stark red eyes of the vampire. They simmered with anger, displeasure…desire? Whatever it was it alarmed him and made him want to run away. Unfortunately, he was a cornered prey at the moment and guilt glittered in his eyes while mortification flamed his cheeks. He touched the concealed scar, averting his gaze, as he clenched his teeth in frustration.

Even though Sawamura hadn't outright said it, his actions just now were more than enough to confirm his suspicion. The blood Miyuki had so greatly treasured had been savored by another. His heart thudded painfully against his chest as he lightly brushed a thumb across Sawamura's lips. "And he kissed you…" His words trailed off—choked off, more like—dismay curling tight fingers about his throat.

Sawamura couldn't bring himself to look at Miyuki. All he could do was bite his lip in frustration. He really didn't want Miyuki to know what happened to him. He didn't want Miyuki to see he was tainted. He had been so powerless. He was at the mercy of the vampire and he hated it. "I couldn't do anything… I couldn't… He was too strong! I wish I could just forget everything, but…"

Miyuki experienced a rush of anger all over again. He hated and loathed the fact that some other vampire had the chance to taste his wonderful blood. The thought of someone else kissing, caressing and holding him made him sick to the pit of his stomach. Just the image of him being defiled by anyone else was enough to make him go crazy and because of this his instinct and pride as a vampire refused to let it go.

Cupping his chin, he leaned forward, bringing his lips closer to his. "Then I'll make you forget." He kissed Sawamura, his control waning, and the sensation of having his lips against his further intensified his emotions. He kissed so hard that he could taste his delicious blood in his mouth.

"Miyuki, stop it! You're hurting me!" Sawamura screamed. "Stop it!"

"You belong to me and only me," Miyuki said with a strange voice, as he smiled and continued to give into his desires. "If I could lock you away from others, allow no one else to see you, I would."

"Miyuki!" Sawamura cried out, struggling to break away. He felt an all too familiar fear in chest and it hurt him even more that Miyuki was the cause of it. "No, stop! Miyuki!"

Miyuki bit his neck hard enough to leave a painful mark and his hand reached into his clothes, running up his chest. Everything about Sawamura was so tempting. "I'll never hand you over to another vampire."

Sawamura's mind was in turmoil. Tears sprang from his eyes and he bit his lip to stop himself from howling. "Please stop…" He stopped struggling as the vampire laid a path of relentless kisses down his neck and collarbone. "Just stop." His shoulders slumped down, resigned to the fate brought upon the vampire he cared so much. It hurt so badly he wanted it to end.

Once the salty flavor touched his tongue, Miyuki immediately pulled back to look at Sawamura. As he saw the tears, he was stabbed by this awful, inexcusable guilt that swiftly consumed him. A fleeting of seconds passed, his possessiveness lessened, and he regained control of his senses. However, he could never undo what he'd done to Sawamura. He released him and backed away, averting his gaze in humiliation.

What the heck was he trying to prove? What the hell was he trying to accomplish by doing the exact same thing the masked vampire did?

He felt so utterly stupid and foolish.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could say to him before he walked away. He had scarcely the decency to face him again. Each step he took was heavy, as if his feet were shackled with heavy chains. He was almost tempted to look back as he heard Sawamura crumple down and cry. The desire to pull him into his arms and comfort him had to be pushed back. As of that moment, he had no right to even be near Sawamura.

* * *

That afternoon dawned cold and cloudy, but not particularly unpleasant either. Deciding the weather was just right for an excursion to the hospital gardens to do some reading, Sawamura gathered his two volumes of unread shoujo manga and prepared to set off with Haruno in tow. Kuramochi told Sawamura to be careful, informing him not to go anywhere alone before adjourning to his scheduled checkup with their physician.

Sawamura urgently needed to feel the air outside. His thoughts had been muddled up by everything that has happened and his heart had been in turmoil ever since that incident with Miyuki this morning. It was a painful memory to recall, especially with the fears and feeling of helplessness involved. He had never given much thought of labels before. Now he found himself wondering where exactly did he stand in their relationship. But there was one thing he was sure of that will never change and he wanted Miyuki to know that.

After a pleasant walk to the gardens, Sawamura located a bench near some likely blossoms. Accepting Haruno's offer to buy drinks, he let the girl go off to the vending machines, making her promise not to be away too long. Once comfortable, Sawamura settled into his manga, trying to lose himself in the fictional world of fluff and romance. But he'd found himself thinking about Miyuki again.

Miyuki cared for him, he knew that well, and his bond with him developed as time went by, and with it his possessiveness and his almost frantic anxiety that nothing should ever harm him.

Sawamura was deep in his thoughts and was only vaguely aware of the crunch of footfalls approaching on the concrete path.

"Sawamura-senpai…" called a deep, familiar voice.

Glancing up, Sawamura met rich green gaze of a familiar blonde. "Okumura!" he greeted, sending him a warm smile. His hands fell still while he studied him, his pretty features never failing to make him stand out. "Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

"I just visited a friend here," Okumura replied in an emotionless drawl. "And you?"

Honesty was one of Sawamura's strong points, but this wasn't the time for that. He couldn't possibly tell Okumura that he got hurt by a vampire. He wasn't much of a good liar and he was terrible at making excuses, so in a transitory of seconds, he found himself in a dilemma. "Oh, um…My senpai has been admitted to this hospital, and uh, I just visited him just now," he explained, letting out an awkward laugh, as he shut the manga close. "So…um…. How are you, Okumura? We just saw each other just days ago, but it feels like months. I've wanted to talk to you—Eh?"

The words stopped coming from his mouth as he was stunned speechless by the sudden gesture of the younger boy before him. Sawamura felt the warmth of Okumura's palm against his wounded cheek, a ghost of a touch that sent an influx of emotions running through his body. Okumura's usually cold eyes had melted into something deep and earnest, a kind of glow unlike nothing before. Silence descended, comfortable and undemanding, as Okumura brushed his thumb against the plaster.

"You got hurt…" Okumura muttered under his breath.

Sawamura recognized the concern and welcomed it. After all this time, it seemed like his previous battery partner still cared for him. "Don't worry about it! It's nothing serious," he said, assuring him with a smile.

For a brief moment, an odd, almost alarmed expression passed over Okumura's face. Then, just as abruptly, it vanished. "I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Sawamura felt his heart beat with a resounding thud. A bizarre feeling washed over him in an instant. Okumura had no idea of what really happened to him, so why did it seem like he was guilty or something? It may be just a simple act of sincerity on Okumura's part, but Sawamura felt there was a much deeper meaning to it.

"Please take care of yourself, senpai," Okumura said before turning on his heel to walk away.

"Okumura, wait!" Sawamura said, rising to his feet. "Do you have to leave so soon?" A small voice whispered that he should just let him go. A far louder one urged him not to. "Can't we at least hang out for a while? We were so close back in high school." The bonds they've forged before was strong, fortified with the intense feeling and drive to play the sport they both loved, and Sawamura had always treasured that bond. "I've always wanted you to catch my pitches again. I've missed being a battery with you."

For a long moment Okumura made no reply, taken completely off guard by Sawamura's words. A lump swelled in his throat. "I have to go. Please excuse me."

Seeing him go, Sawamura shot out his hand to reach for the blonde, but then he stopped as he heard someone calling him.

"Sawamura-kun, I bought the drinks! Sorry if it took so long!" It was Haruno.

Sawamura glanced at the girl running clumsily toward him, almost tripping along the way, as she carried two cans of drinks in her hands. Suddenly he felt a soft, chilly breeze blew past him, and as he gazed back, he gasped in surprise to see Okumura gone. "Where did he—"

"Sawamura-kun, what's the matter?" Haruno inquired, watching the brunette looking around for someone.

"That guy's pretty quick…"

Haruno raised both brows in question. "Huh? What guy?"

Sawamura sighed and gave her a quick smile. "Nah…It's nothing." He had lost Okumura again.

* * *

Miyuki groaned and rolled onto his back, the empty bottle of wine in his hand dropping to the carpeted floor with a muffled thud. The small sound was enough to bring him awake, his eyes popping open as though fire had broken loose. Sitting upright, he winced at the sight of the spinning room. Clutching his head, he waited dismally for the dizzying pang of pain to recede. As he did, he became aware of two things: He'd slept on the sofa instead of his bed. And he had hurt Sawamura.

"Sawamura…"

He winced as the memories swept through him. He recalled those golden eyes filled with tears, recalled the pain in them…the same pain that had frightened Sawamura. And as he remembered them, the same agony raced through his own being and the anger he felt toward himself took hold of him. He could not control the shaking of his body. After he'd left Sawamura at the hospital, he'd taken out all the expensive wine in his stash and submerged himself in alcohol. The impulse had been immature, he knew, but at the time he'd been so frustrated with himself that he'd needed some means of an outlet. But even then, he'd known better than break some of the glasses.

Sawamura had been harassed by enemy vampires twice on different occasions. Despite his vow to protect him, however, he had forced himself upon Sawamura, claiming him as if he was just a mere trophy to be won and owned.

 _I deserve to be hated._

Suddenly his phone alerted him of a text message, startling him despite his heightened senses. He reached for the phone on the center table and glanced at the name of the sender on the screen. For a long moment he hesitated before swiping a thumb on the screen to open the message.

 _From: Sawamura, E._

 _We need to talk. Meet me on the rooftop of our apartment._

He sighed, then reread the message. So Sawamura was still willing to talk to him after what happened. It was quite surprising, although perhaps he simply wanted to put an end to their relationship once and for all.

The sound of Miyuki's boots echoed through the stairway to the rooftop. He desperately wanted to see Sawamura again, but every step he took was more agonizing than the last. His steps grew heavier, his feet leaden, but he would not stop. An ache rose inside his chest as he drew near the entrance.

When he finally arrived at the top, Kuramochi was there, leaning against the wall with hands stuffed in his pockets. The injuries he had was no more than a thing of the past. His two days stay at the hospital had done wonders for his body's recovery. Of course, being a part of the Kuramochi Faction was a huge advantage since one can benefit from their family's healing serum.

"I told you before, didn't I?" Kuramochi said, glaring up at his friend. "Don't do anything you might regret."

Miyuki gave off a sad smile. "You saw that, didn't you?"

"It was a pain to get out of bed just to go after you," Kuramochi replied with a shrug.

"I never meant to hurt him," Miyuki said as he hung his head. The look of disappointment in Kuramochi's eyes penetrated his heart and left a gaping hole in it.

Kuramochi shook his head, completely annoyed with him. He stepped a closer to him and gave him a hard kick in the ass. Miyuki stumbled forward but caught his balance quickly. "You're an asshole and you know it. Anyway…You didn't come here to chat with me."

"I don't really know how to face him." Miyuki had acted on the stressful emotions of jealousy and possessiveness, and hadn't thought logically and dealt with the situation. Kuramochi's admonishments had always hit it desired target and stung. Nothing hurts more than the truth.

"Go out there before I decide to strangle you."

"Demanding as usual," Miyuki said with a slight chuckle as he reached for the doorknob. Taking in a deep breath, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He stepped out, closing the door behind him. His breath frosted on the air, but he barely noticed the chill, too numb and resilient to be disturbed by a little cold. A second presence soon joined him, and he turned to see Sawamura strolling toward him.

This was the first time seeing him again since the hospital. The plaster was no longer present, as well as the scar. The medicine from the Kuramochi family was truly effective. However, Sawamura looked tired. Despite his neat and healthy appearance, his gold eyes were slightly bloodshot, as though he hadn't slept well.

"Hey…" Miyuki greeted weakly. A hard gust of wind blew, ruffling their clothes and the scarf around Sawamura's neck. "I think we'd both be more comfortable talking inside. I'm okay with the cold, but I'm sure you're freezing out here."

Sawamura suppressed a shiver. "No…Out here is fine." He buried his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and took several steps toward the fence. "To tell you the truth…I don't really know what to say…but I wanted to see you."

Despite having spent some time rehearsing what he planned to say to Sawamura, the words didn't come easily to Miyuki either. "I've given our situation a great deal of thought. First of all, I want to apologize for what I've done to you. I let my emotions get the best of me." He waited to see if he'd retort, but he didn't. "I really don't deserve you, Sawamura. I've done nothing but bring you pain. Honestly, I no longer have the confidence to be with you."

"I'm not letting you leave, Miyuki, and I'm sure you don't want to either."

Miyuki's metallic brown eyes widened in clear astonishment. "Aren't you angry for what I did? Don't you want me out of your life?"

Sawamura stiffened for a moment, and then turned to face him. "I'm not angry." The word had an edge to it, but it was said without malice. "When I was kissed by that vampire, it was cold and scary, but…" He lowered his gaze, clenching a hand on his chest, grabbing up the fabric of his shirt in his hand. "…it also felt like something unbearable was squeezing my chest." He pressed his fist against his heart as he clenched his teeth against the horrible memory of his ordeal. "When he tasted my blood, I felt like I've been tainted… And when he tried to bite me, I felt I was going to be sick. Even so…I know that during that time all I could think of was you. I realized then I didn't want any other vampires to touch me like that."

"But I'm no different from him," Miyuki reasoned, clenching his fists. "What I did to you was—"

"Yeah, you were scary…but when you let me go, it was even scarier."

Lines of puzzlement formed on Miyuki's forehead. "Sawamura, I don't understand."

"I was afraid that you wouldn't touch me anymore. I don't really understand myself and I feel like my chest is going to burst just by thinking about it." Sawamura looked straight into his eyes. "I can't explain what's happening between us. Hell, I just know that nothing makes sense anymore. I'm so restless I feel like I've got ants crawling under my skin. But I know I'd never push you out of my life. If you try to leave now, then I'll do what it takes to stop you. You know how stubborn I can be."

Miyuki could see in his eyes that he still trusted him, but he wasn't sure if he trusted himself enough to carry on this relationship. "You're really okay with me?" he asked, refusing to meet his gaze. "You don't have to force yourself."

"I guess I'm trying to save you the trouble."

"I don't need you to do me favors, okay? How do we know I won't pull a stunt like that again? There are some things that are beyond my control. It's never going to be easy."

"When was living with a vampire ever easy?" Sawamura asked, quickly becoming irritated by their conversation.

"I don't want you to resent me."

"That will never happen. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Sawamura reached out, but Miyuki pulled away from his touch. He could see that hurt him, but he just can't. Once again Miyuki was afraid if he let Sawamura touch him and hold him, he'll never be able to let go, and neither will he. "Sawamura, do you realize what you're saying? Do you even know what you want to happen between us?"

"I know I want you to stay with me, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura fisted his hands in Miyuki's shirt and yanked him toward him. "You're important to me and I wanna be with you, so quit trying to convince yourself to leave! Now you tell me... What is it that you want?"

With his heart near to bursting, Miyuki brought his hand behind his head, pulled him closer, and kissed him, meeting his tongue thrust for thrust. He was kissing him, not out of spite and anger, but because he wanted this human so badly as he wanted him. Losing himself in the pleasures of the kiss, he released all of the passion pent up inside of him, as Sawamura returned the kiss with equal fervor. The warm softness of Sawamura's lips against his and the feeling were so mystical, so powerful, and comforting. He'd never get tired of kissing Sawamura, he thought, and he'd never, ever become complacent about their relationship.

Actions spoke louder than words. Miyuki's answer to his question was clear. He wanted Sawamura—wanted him more than anything he'd ever wanted in all his life—and he wanted him not just because of his blood. He could admit to himself—silently allow himself to hear the words over and over in his mind. Suddenly, he didn't care that he was a vampire or the fact he was older than he was. For in that moment, as all events of the day and every moment of the past quickly traveled through his mind, something affirmed him of Sawamura's own feelings toward him. Sawamura's kindness and cheerfulness had repaired the weathering caused by his past and continued to encourage him every single day. He treasured him so much.

They kissed each other hungrily but suddenly Sawamura pulled away to look at Miyuki. He felt he was getting heady. "Just what the hell are we doing?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

"Well, most people would say we were kissing," Miyuki said, sarcastically.

"Don't be such a smart ass, Miyuki Kazuya," Sawamura said, finally laughing. "But I guess I'm too darn irresistible to resist." He grinned cheekily.

Miyuki rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny it for he certainly thought of Sawamura as beautiful and the most irresistible human he had ever seen. And the gold of Sawamura's eyes was surely a mesmerizing pair of jewelry. The way they looked at you almost seemed as if they looked right through you. He had seen many beautiful humans and vampires in his life. But Sawamura…he had never seen anyone like him before and he could not take his eyes off him.

He was sure that a number of Sawamura's fans would agree with him, he mused, finally feeling at ease. "Shall I cook your favorite for dinner?" he asked.

Sawamura quickly beamed at him. "Sure! Sure! I always love your food, Miyuki!" he said loudly and cheerfully, wrapping his arms around Miyuki' strong neck, as he giggled. But then a tired smile graced his lips as his eyes fogged up. There was something more he needed to say and he almost hesitated. In a more sincere tone, he continued, "I know I'm not out of the woods yet… Those vampires…I don't know what their goal is, but I'll be careful from here on out. I'll listen to you and Kuramochi-senpai carefully and be more cautious of my surroundings." He closed his eyes, resting his face in the crook of Miyuki's neck, and focused on his breathing.

Miyuki knew he'd have to vanquish the risk of harm now threatened by the masked vampires in order to protect him. Thus, he could not afford to let his guard down—not for one moment. He sighed but then returned his hug, encircling his waist with his arms and nuzzling his head the same place he rested his, breathing his scent even more. His chest expanded with each breath, his pulse thumped under his cheek. He was so lost in Sawamura's warmth and intoxicating smell that he failed to hear someone walk in until they cleared their throat.

Sawamura reluctantly pulled back, clearly fighting something. Miyuki wasn't sure what he could be fighting, but the blush on his face was pink as a cherry blossom flower. He swung around and faced his senior, frustration laced in his eyes.

"I did not need to see that," Kuramochi breathed out, rubbing his eyes his frustration. "Seriously, get a room."

"S-Senpai! You should have knocked!" Sawamura exclaimed, flailing his arms up and down, still blushing like a school girl.

Kuramochi grew more irritated. "Why should I?! This isn't your room or your apartment, brat! And stop being so damn loud!"

Miyuki playfully nudged the hunter. "Aren't you being a bit too loud yourself, Kuramochi-kun?" he teased, and in a matter of seconds, he found himself on the floor and in a scorpion deathlock. "O-Owww….W-Wait, Kuramochi, that hurts!" But Kuramochi elected to ignore his pleas and continued to floor him. "S-Stop! Come on, can't you take a joke?! O-Ouch!"

"I've got five different moves I wanna try," Kuramochi said in a menacing voice, causing Miyuki to shudder. "You won't mind if I test it out on you, right?"

"I would very much mind, so get off!" Miyuki struggled, squirming underneath the hunter, failing to overcome him even with his superior strength. "S-Sawamura, help me!"

Sawamura let an awkward laugh. "I value my life, so I'd rather not."

"Hyahaha! Sawamura's my kouhai, you know, so naturally he listens to me more than you," Kuramochi said, barking out his signature laugh. "But I guess you had enough." He peeled himself off of Miyuki and rose to his feet.

Miyuki awkwardly stood up with a grunt, rubbing his back. "That really hurt, you know. I understand why Sawamura's afraid of you."

"I really wanted to punch your face in, but…" Kuramochi crossed his arms and smirked. "Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you off with that." He let out another laugh before he patted Miyuki's shoulder. "No hard feelings, four-eyes. That was just a little payback for scaring my kouhai."

Miyuki's eyes crossed the hunter with a flash of surprise before he burst into a small fit of laughter. "Remind me never ever to get on your bad side."

* * *

He prowled the alleys, searching for prey. His footfalls were mere whispers as he slipped from shadow to shadow, his scarf rippling behind him. The night held no terrors, as the darkness was both his lover and companion. When a gust of chilly wind whipped through the narrow alley, driving both the mist and clouds before it, he turned his face to the moon, his senses starved for light. Its silvery rays provided no balm for the bloodlust that had infected his soul.

He heard it then—a soft ripple of laughter followed by a man's low yawn. Drawing back into the shadows, he slipped a hand into the pocket of his coat and waited for his prey to come into view.

The pair could have been any university student, fresh from a recent achievement in class. One was short with doll-like features and pink hair, while the other was quite tall and had hair as dark as the midnight sky. While the petite one's face was soft and reserved, the tall one was a mask of sleepiness and indifference.

The sight of the small one's throat—so tender, so supple, so dolefully exposed—stirred an animalistic hunger in his own belly. Striding out of the shadows, he grabbed the tall one by the shoulder and spun him around. Closing his hand around his prey's throat, he slammed him against the pole. He lifted him effortlessly, tightening his grip, burying his nails into the skin of his neck.

The dark blue eyes of his prey began to widen in surprise as fear lurched in his chest.

A small, vile laugh escaped his lips. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" he growled, a gregarious smile curving his lips.

"What are you doing?! Let him go!" When the small one saw the feral gleam in his eye, his pretty face went limp with fear. He stumbled a few feet away and dropped on his bottom. "Y-You're…Miyuki-san?!"

* * *

 **JC:** Well, you can tell who the two new victims are… Sorry, I had to end there. And no, I'm not killing anyone yet, so rest assured. None of the masked vampires' identities were revealed yet, but feel free to guess. I'll probably shed some light on Sawamura and Miyuki's past soon, as well as Miyuki's first meeting with Kuramochi. Hope you guys will stick around for next time. Thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are welcomed! NO flaming.


	5. Infamy

**JC:** Uwaaah~ Sorry for updating only now. Workload and my regular cycling really took a toll on me. I also don't like rushing myself when I write because I know the story's just gonna end up like shit. I'm drowning in feels since Daiya no A is going to end soon, and I'm gonna miss the beautiful animation of my Sunshine Child. We still have the manga, but still… So, yeah, moving on… Here's the fifth chapter for your enjoyment! You're gonna find out what happened to the two victims who got attacked in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

Note: Be sure to check out saionjiakane's Vampire!Au arts on tumblr. ・(￣∀￣)・:*:

* * *

 **Craving**

Sawamura felt relaxed when he woke up at the crack of dawn, his body feeling less tense than it had for the past two days. Stretching his arms over his head, he glanced at the vampire sleeping beside him. Miyuki had made slow, sweet love to him last night and he knew, without any shadow of a doubt, that he would never be satisfied with any other man or vampire. Miyuki had been careful and gentle, considerably patient as he explored his body from head to foot, and all the interesting places in between. His hands and lips had touched and tasted every inch of him, arousing him until he thought he'd go crazy if he didn't take him.

The vampire had been considerate of his needs, making sure that his pleasure came before his own, although he had been bolder this time. As their bodies melded together last night, Sawamura had felt his fangs at his throat. His short-lived panic had quickly faded as the pleasure of their union had intensified more.

With a sigh, he sat up, his hand lightly stroking Miyuki's smooth cheek. The vampire was good in bed. Of course, Miyuki had hundreds of years of experience behind him. The thought gave him a pause.

How he had gotten all that experience?

No doubt by making love to hundreds of women…and perhaps men as well. It didn't matter now since what was past was past, but the thought still brought a frown to his face. He had never intended to have these strange feelings for Miyuki. His only thought had been to give him his blood, to comfort him, and to ease his pain. What had started as an act of kindness and intimacy had become something far more serious.

He might be a little naïve, but he wasn't ignorant of their unspoken relationship. They were more than friends, more than just confidants, but less than a couple, at least on his part. Although it delighted him to know how important he was to Miyuki, he couldn't find it himself to be just contented with just that. The desires of his heart clashed with his sense of reasoning. It was hard to explain. He didn't understand it fully himself.

Smothering a yawn behind his hand, he slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and turned on the shower. When the water temperature was just right, he stepped inside and let the water refresh him.

 _Miyuki…_

He touched the marks on his neck, remembering the feel of his mouth locked on his neck and shivered as he recalled the pleasant sensation. But then—

 _"I don't care if you belong to someone else. I'll make you mine."_

The events of that terrible night at the warehouse, the masked vampire's attack on him, came rushing back in memory. That vampire had meant to feed on him, to dishonor him, to own him, and he had little doubt that if the other one had not stopped him when he did, the vampire would have marked him. The vampire's touch, his hot kisses, and his caresses aroused no feeling within him but repulsion, and remembering his tongue against his skin, Sawamura shuddered tremendously in horror.

Of course, it wasn't easy to forget such a memory.

He laid his forehead on the cool marble wall, suffocating with a head-on crash with merciless reality. His life was in jeopardy. A vampire's desire for blood of a particular human was dangerous. Kuramochi had further explained to him about this and certainly it was a cause for worry. When a vampire becomes obsessed with one's blood, they'll do whatever in their power to attain it.

Drawing in painful breaths, he reached for a bar of soap and began lathering with it, trying to bring his unbridled emotions under control. He was a normal human being; hence he had no power to fight a vampire. But he didn't want to be helpless. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone. If only he were a hunter like Kuramochi, then he might stand a chance. He could even defend himself against those vampires.

He sighed. Even if he were to ask his senior, he was sure he'd be denied of such endeavor.

* * *

Miyuki woke to the scent of blood. Sitting up abruptly, he opened his senses, tensing up when he determined that the origin of the scent was nearby. Grabbing his pants, he pulled them on and put on his glasses, then padded barefooted into the kitchen. He immediately assumed that the masked vampires had come for Sawamura again, but he found him in front of the kitchen counter, clutching his right index finger. He looked troubled but cute as hell in one of his white collared shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. Miyuki was clearly broader and taller than him, so the shirt hanged on his lean frame. But he realized two things immediately—Sawamura had been cooking and he had hurt his finger.

He visibly relaxed as he moved toward him. "What are you doing?" he asked, and instantly he saw a look of surprise cross Sawamura's endearing face.

Sawamura grimaced, looking embarrassed. "Did I…Did I wake you up?"

"Good thing it's not your dominant hand or else Kuramochi would send me flying. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to your pitching hand," Miyuki said, taking hold of his right hand. "And who told you to cook?"

Sawamura pouted. "I got a cut slicing my finger on a can, okay? Plus, I can cook just fine! You taught me, after all."

Miyuki sighed. His hand holding his jostled and the fat drop of blood began to slide down his finger. He swallowed hard when he saw it and tilted Sawamura's hand to slow its path. He couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. The sight and scent of his blood was too tempting to resist.

"Um…Something tells me we shouldn't waste this," Sawamura muttered, flushing red, as he looked straight into his eyes. "J-Just don't get carried away, got that?!"

Miyuki held motionless a moment longer, then he lifted his hand to his mouth. "You're really the best, Sawamura," he said with a smirk for a smile. His gaze never leaving his, he licked his tongue along the brief blood trail. Then he wrapped his mouth around his finger and closed his eyes to savor the flavor. He stroked his tongue over the sensitive inner skin of his finger and sucked on it, gently at first, then harder and harder, drawing him tight inside himself. "I wouldn't mind having you for breakfast every morning."

Sawamura scowled, blushing harder, as he averted his eyes away. "P-Pervert!"

Slowly, Miyuki drew his finger in and out of his mouth, sucking all the while. "With the way I am now, it sounds like a compliment," he said in a husky voice.

Sawamura couldn't move, couldn't speak, could only watch as Miyuki squeezed a bit more blood from his finger and curled his tongue around it, caressing long after the blood was gone. Miyuki trailed his tongue back down the length of his finger and probed the crease where it joined his hand. He shivered, whether from his touch or his gaze, he didn't know. Perhaps it was from both.

Miyuki sent his tongue twirling across his palm where blood had never touched and Sawamura let him, lost in his metallic eyes and the sensation of his teasing caress. With one last throb of his tongue, he pressed a kiss to his palm, curving his hand around his face as if Sawamura caressed him in return.

Sawamura shifted, feeling awkward under his gaze. "I…I still have to finish cooking!" He moved away, putting as much distance between him and Miyuki in such space. _Pulling a stunt like this in the morning…Damn him!_

"Need any help?"

"I can manage just fine!" Sawamura looked away, cleared his throat and gestured to the dining table. "I…made coffee. It's black just the way you like it."

"Well, I'll help myself to a cup then," Miyuki said, walking over to the table, as he arched his back in a bone-popping stretch. There was nothing like a night of incredible sex and a taste of delicious blood in the morning to make the world seem like a better place. He poured himself a cup and took a sip. He spared a glance for the spectacular landscape being shown on their flat screen TV. Beautiful as it was, it couldn't compete with the view from the kitchen.

Miyuki ravished at the sight of Sawamura wearing his shirt. The sight of those slim, toned legs beneath the plain white cotton made Miyuki's mouth go dry. He must have made some noise—perhaps a whimper of lust—because Sawamura turned from the stove and glared at him. His face was gently flushed, and there was awareness in his golden eyes.

"I can't focus if you keep staring at me!" Sawamura exclaimed grumpily. How could he concentrate? Especially since the vampire was stark naked from waist up. If he knew this would happen, he shouldn't have taken his shirt in the first place.

Miyuki snickered and grinned. "I'm just admiring the view." He loved to annoy Sawamura, and constantly pestered for his attention. "Did you enjoy last night? I know I did," he stated, with enviable self-confidence. Last night had been just wonderful, and he couldn't get any happier. It always felt like a dream to wake up and see the face of his most cherished one at the start of the day.

"S-Shut up!" Sawamura demanded, turning his attention back to the stove. He knew it was ridiculous especially after they had made love, but he still felt shy.

* * *

"Senpai, I'm glad you got over your cold," Yui said sincerely, buttoning up his cardigan, as he graced his senior a smile. "It's been boring without you these past two days."

"Boring? Don't you mean quiet?" Sawamura chuckled loudly, pulling his locker open. "I hope you guys weren't slacking off while the captain and I were absent." He removed his baseball uniform and tucked it neatly into bag inside his locker.

"Well…maybe a little…" Yui replied, and then he giggled as a look of surprise cross Sawamura's face. He patted him on the shoulder and winked an eye. "I'm just kidding, senpai. We're all baseball idiots here, you know."

"Yeah, you're right," Sawamura said with a grin, pulling his compression shirt over his head.

"It's such a coincidence that you and Captain Kuramochi caught a cold at the same time. It must have been—Oh?" Yui paused as his eyes caught sight of something peculiar on Sawamura's body. It was somewhat provocative to ask, but he knew it wouldn't cause any harm. "Sawamura-senpai, what is that on your neck?

Sawamura froze up like a statue for an instant. His hand then shot up to cover the bite mark on his neck. "Y-You mean this?" Did he just fucking stutter? Sometimes he cursed his genuinely honest personality. He was that bad at making up excuses. "It's nothing really. Just a mosquito bite," he explained, chuckling nervously.

Yui raised a brow, curiosity swirling in his big, round eyes as he watched Sawamura turned into a blushing mess. "Hmm…mosquito bite, huh?" His eyes narrowed in jest as a smirk curved the corner of his lips. "Seems like that mosquito was pretty keen on branding you like that." Letting out a giggle, he closed his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, senpai."

Sawamura coughed up a slight cackle, trying to break the awkwardness, as Yui marched off to the exit. As soon as Yui was out of sight, he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Damn…I forgot to cover it up this morning."

He walked over to the full length mirror on the wall of the locker room and saw the bite mark on the side of his neck. It really looked like a hickey, but he wasn't ashamed about it. Miyuki hadn't fed since that little incident at the hospital. He had been so depressed, he could barely taste the bagged blood, so last night Sawamura offered to let him feed. No matter how frightening the prospect, Sawamura couldn't help but harbor a strange desire to feel Miyuki's fangs sinking into his skin.

 _I'm probably an **M** , right? _

The mark on his neck burned, not painfully, but intimately, and he covered it with his palm as if to hold it close to him. As he continuously stared at his reflection, he caught sight of a second mark. His breath caught in his throat. The mark was on left shoulder, a vivid red standing out starkly against his slightly tanned skin. It was no mosquito bite. They were really like brands on his skin.

Was this Miyuki's brand of possession?

Sawamura groaned aloud, his face flaming crimson. "Why haven't I noticed this earlier?! Ah, that crappy vampire!" He shook his head, unwilling to think too much about last night, and slipped into his casual clothes hastily. "So embarrassing!" Grabbing his bag and scarf, he stormed out of the locker room.

"Sawamura-kun is back to his old self again," Haruno said with a smile, watching Sawamura walking out of the locker room and over to the bleachers. She had been delivering a basket of baseballs to the shed when she encountered Kuramochi along the way. "Youichi-senpai, do you think he'll be starting in the next game?"

Kuramochi shrugged, watching the pitcher settle down on the bleacher. "The coach is planning to make him pitch all nine innings. His pitching style is the most effective against our next opponent. Yui thinks so too."

"I know we've strengthened our security, but I'm still worried, especially about Sawamura-kun." Haruno had been friends with Sawamura since high school, been in the same class and baseball club. Interesting how she'd thought he was such a goofball who had a huge penchant for shoujo manga like her. In high school Sawamura had been so active, and his highest ambition was to be the ace and lead the team to Koshien. He'd achieved that ace number during the Fall of his second year, and Haruno had celebrated with him about that. On his third and final year of high school, he'd been appointed as captain and continued to dominate the field as ace. He'd certainly change from a goof to something a lot more fascinating. Sawamura was an inspiration to her, and she cared for him very much. "Youichi-senpai, those vampires will come again, to finish what they started. I'm afraid of what might happen to Sawamura-kun."

"Their primary target is Miyuki," Kuramochi said, recalling the first incident with the masked vampires. Quickness of decision and critical thinking did number among Kuramochi's qualities. "The mysterious caller… He called Miyuki specifically to tell him where Sawamura was. I bet they were trying to attract Miyuki into the fray by luring Sawamura to the warehouse that night. But there was a slight miscalculation on their part." He scowled with some dark expression plastered on his face.

Haruno suddenly felt anxious. "Miscalculation?"

There was a slightly short pause before he spoke. "Sawamura's blood… One of them had a taste of Sawamura's blood."

"His blood…It's really…" Her words trailed off in a sigh. "Um…Miyuki-san is feeding off him, isn't he?"

"With consent, of course," Kuramochi responded with a grunt. "He only does it occasionally. He still takes bagged blood."

"Bagged blood does little to satisfy him though. Sawamura-kun's blood smells and tastes exceptionally better than other humans' blood. So with his blood being more alluring, I can understand why Miyuki-san can't help himself."

"It's more than just that." Kuramochi's gaze was surprisingly soft, as was his voice when next he spoke. "Sawamura is special to Miyuki."

"Miyuki-san really cherishes Sawamura-kun, doesn't he?" A small, tender smile graced Haruno's lips.

"They'll face a difficult decision in the future and it's something Miyuki has been afraid of all this time." Kuramochi had been secretly distressing over the circumstances of their relationship. The choices they'll have to make would forever change their fates. Kuramochi dreaded to think of what it may do to Sawamura. Despite the fears, he'd sworn to take care of Sawamura no matter what. He sighed, shifting in place, as he scratched the back of his neck. "Anyway…We can't let any stupid vampires distract us from our upcoming game."

"Speaking of which…" Haruno looked mildly concerned all of a sudden. "I haven't seen Kominato-kun and Furuya-kun today."

Kuramochi raised a brow. "I've been wondering about them too."

"They're not the type to skip practice, so I wonder if they're sick… But they'd usually inform me or the coach about that."

"Maybe they're busy with school work or something."

"I guess s—" Her words suddenly got cut off by the ring tone of her cellphone. "Oh, please excuse me for a moment, senpai," she said, pulling out her phone. When she saw the caller ID, she tensed up. "It's our emergency line." She pressed the answer key and held the phone against her ear. "Hello, this is Yoshikawa."

Kuramochi grimaced, getting a bad vibe, and silently he hoped nothing serious happened.

"What?! No, it can't be!" Haruno was starting to shake, which alerted Kuramochi even more. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Haruno looked at him in horror, clamping her mouth with one hand, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "S-Senpai…K-Kominato-kun and Furuya-kun were attacked."

And Kuramochi felt the blood drained from his face.

* * *

Sawamura practically held his breath all the way to the hospital. Even the elevator ride up to the right floor felt like an eternity. Finally, he and Kuramochi arrived at the nurses' station. Intensive care units were to the left, and stabled patients were to the right. It was an isolated floor, so they had to put on puffy hats, slippers, and hospital gowns over their outside clothing. It seemed restricting but as soon as masks were in place and they walked into the room where their teammate was resting, they knew it was needed.

They couldn't believe their eyes, seeing their fellow teammate in that place hooked up to all the equipment—all the tubes, lines, wires, monitors and catheter. In addition to that, there were bite marks on his neck and arms, indicating that whoever attacked him had every intention of sucking him dry. It was unnerving, as daunting and depressing as a wake.

"F-Furuya…" Sawamura took a couple of deep breaths. His knees felt weak. He leant back against the wall to steady himself. He found it difficult to accept the sight of his greatest rival lying in that bed, looking so pale and lifeless.

Clenching his fists tight, Kuramochi forced himself not to punch the wall. He despised himself for letting the situation upset him so, and yet, he could barely control the rage he felt. According to the report, it was done by the same vampire who murdered the 3 women. He felt the pangs of guilt and the jarring pain of failure as a hunter. He berated himself for letting this happen and to one of his teammates no less!

They had a talk with the doctor in charge, who was also a member of the Kuramochi Faction. The disturbing conversation they'd had still rang in Kuramochi's ears. Furuya had been in a critical state, the doctor had said. Apart from his broken leg and ribs, Furuya had also lost a lot of blood due to a vampire's bloodlust. He could have died if his subordinates were just a minute too late. Furuya's condition was stable and his life was no longer in danger for now, but this could happen to someone again. They had to catch the suspect as soon as possible.

Apparently, there was another victim, though his condition wasn't as bad as Furuya's. When their ten minutes of visit was up, they left the ICU and headed over to a private room.

"Harucchi!" Sawamura called out the moment he stepped into the room.

One of his teammates and closest friends, Haruichi, looked so pale lying on the cumbersome hospital bed, his small frame covered with a pure white sheet. A bandage was wrapped around his left wrist—the place where he had been bitten and sucked. The doctor had said that Haruichi's vital signs were stable and as far as he could see, apart from the minor blood loss, there had been no serious damage to his body. Of course, Haruichi had to remain in the hospital for a while for complete bed rest.

"Furuya and Harucchi never did anything to deserve this," Sawamura muttered under his breath, his fists shaking uncontrollably out of fear and anger. "Why…Why them?!"

Kuramochi normally would have an answer for such circumstances, but at this point he was stumped. It would have been fine if the victim wasn't someone he knew. But Haruichi and Furuya were both his underclassmen and teammates.

Just then, they heard a soft sound from the bed. Haruichi's head had moved on the pillow slightly, as if he was fighting to come back.

Sawamura immediately held his hand and squeezed his fingers. "Harucchi…"

The pink-haired lad struggled to lift his heavy eyelids. He blinked to clear his vision, recognizing that he was in an unfamiliar place. "Huh? Where…?" Slowly he shifted his gaze and found Sawamura close beside him, holding his hand, with Kuramochi standing right behind him. Both of them were looking worried. "E-Eijun-kun…You-san…" he managed to say.

"Harucchi, you're awake! I'm so glad!" Sawamura's voice was loud enough to cause Haruichi to flinch. Realizing his mistake, he quickly bowed his head and said, "S-Sorry about that, Harucchi."

Kuramochi sighed. "Haruichi, good to see awake. How are you feeling?"

"I feel a bit groggy," Haruichi replied, trying for a smile. "Am I…in the hospital?"

"Yeah…" Sawamura answered him, his expression softening.

"How did I…" Haruichi paused as a memory suddenly came back to him. "I remember." He remembered getting dragged to some place and getting attacked. He remembered the dreadful and horrific expression on the face of the vampire who'd bitten him. Then the sick, maniacal grin and the feeding frenzy on Furuya's body. He sat up in bed, looking frightened. "Eijun-kun, where's Furuya-kun?!" He latched onto Sawamura's clothes, his hands shaking immensely, as his eyes clouded with fear. "Furuya-kun was…Furuya-kun was…"

Sawamura gently embraced his friend, giving him the much needed warmth and assurance. Silently he hoped he'll be able to blow away the fear and ease the tension in Haruichi. He felt Haruichi's heart hammering against him. The beat was rapid, fluttering. Haruichi's fear trembled through him too. "Furuya's going to be okay, so don't worry." He patted his shoulders and smoothed his hair. "He's pretty resilient, you know."

As Sawamura comforted him, Haruichi felt safer and calmer. "Eijun-kun…about what happened," he whispered. "Furuya-kun and I…we were attacked by…" He shook his head, disbelief swimming in his eyes. "I never thought they were real, but I could be wrong…"

"You don't have to force yourself to talk about it. It's more important for you to rest now."

"No, I have to… I don't know what kind of man or creature he is, but you and You-san must know about this."

"What do you mean?"

"You see…The one who attacked us was—"

"Is Kominato here? I rushed over here as soon as I heard."

Kuramochi and Sawamura turned to see Miyuki walk into the room. They were expecting him, since Sawamura had called him earlier about the incident. However, his sudden appearance seemed to have a strange effect on Haruichi. When Haruichi saw Miyuki, he trembled like a plantain tree shaken by the wind, and clutched the bed sheet tightly.

Of course, Kuramochi, being observant as ever, quickly noticed his change of disposition. Haruichi had become paler that he was alarmed. "Hey, Haruichi, what's wrong?"

Sawamura looked at his friend and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "Harucchi, you're shaking. Are you feeling sick? Maybe you need to lie down again."

"Kominato doesn't look good at all," Miyuki said sincerely, walking toward the bed.

"S-Stay…STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Haruichi shouted, his fear lacing his words, as his pink eyes steeled with anger. "You have some nerve showing your face here!"

The other three were taken aback for a moment by Haruichi's outburst. They had never seen him act that way before. And the way he spoke, the lethal tone in his voice, was all too new to them. Haruichi had always been such a shy, soft-spoken boy, with doll-like features and a sweet smile. He can be rather sarcastic and strict at times, but he was usually polite. Nevertheless, what surprised them the most was the apparent hostility he was showing towards Miyuki.

"Harucchi, why are you saying that?" Sawamura asked, grabbing his shoulders, forcing him to look at him.

Haruichi shook his head, the anxiety and rage written plainly across his face. "It's his fault…It's all his fault…" Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "He's the one who attacked me and Furuya-kun!"

"I attacked you?" Miyuki was stunned by the accusation. "I don't understand. I didn't even—"

"My eyes didn't deceive me!" Haruichi shook his head and bit his quivering lip. "It was you! I know it was you!" His whole body shook greatly. His breathing became ragged. He was starting to hyperventilate. "You're horrible! You're a monster! A monst—" He suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. Next thing he knew, everything went dark and his limp body fell back on the bed.

"Harucchi!" Sawamura called out worriedly. "Harucchi!"

"Calm down, Sawamura," Kuramochi said, "he just fainted. Seems like his body couldn't take the pressure."

"Senpai, why did Harucchi say those things? Why is he accusing Miyuki?" Sawamura asked urgently, which only prompted a look of dismay from his senior. "Miyuki would never…" His worried gaze immediately shifted to the vampire, who looked as every bit of lost as he was. "Miyuki…"

Kuramochi observed Miyuki for a moment and let out a sigh. "Damn…This is all too confusing." He scratched the back of his head in frustration and started toward the door. As he walked past Miyuki, he gave the vampire a pat on the shoulder. "I'll look into this matter further, so just sit still and wait."

Miyuki smiled flakily. "I'll take your word for it, Kuramochi," he muttered, and then the hunter was off.

"Miyuki…" Sawamura sensed he was confused or hurt. Reaching out to him, he wrapped his fingers around his arm in an effort to comfort him. He didn't want to doubt his best friend, but he didn't believe it was Miyuki's doing either. "You're not a murderer..." He felt him grow tenser; Miyuki was not relaxed. "…and definitely not a monster…"

"You really think so?" Miyuki looked away from him, to Sawamura's surprise. "I hate to crush your illusions about me, Sawamura, but in that respect, I'm no different from any other vampire. I've killed before, you know. I've taken lives of vampires and humans alike in order to survive. And Kominato just reminded me of that fact." He scoffed at himself. "He has every right to call me a monster."

"But that's all in the past." Sawamura knew he wasn't acutely perceptive like Kuramochi, but he was empathetic enough to feel Miyuki's pain and thoughts about his life. Miyuki held his own existence cheap and had always carried in his heart a fear of hurting the people who get close to him. "The Miyuki Kazuya I know now would never attack my friends."

Looking into his golden eyes, Miyuki saw both trust and sincerity reflected there. Even though he knew exactly what he was capable of, Sawamura had displayed unswerving belief and faith in him over and over again. Though their relationship initially began as one of gratitude and respect, Sawamura had truly become his primary motivating factor and the anchor to his shattered self-worth. So, even if the whole world will turn against him, as long as Sawamura was there for him, he'd be all right.

* * *

Kuramochi felt a migraine coming. He admitted that he had been stressed for the past few days, and that he knew that the problems concerning the murders had gotten totally out of hand.

Frankly, he hadn't taken much pleasure in his life. He had endured it. Had walked impassively through it, doing what was needed and what was required. There were times he'd find himself regretting, wallowing in a pool of doubts and concerns, for being born into a family of vampire hunters. He had made a wish for a normal life when he was a child—a wish that never came true—but later learned to accept his own fate. The only joy he'd had was playing baseball with his friends. But even that was curbed by the responsibilities weighing on his shoulders. His family came from an ancient bloodline, and his high position in the faction also makes him a valuable asset. For as long as he could remember, rogue vampires had tried to kill him. It made his days a living hell.

Until he had met Sawamura. Suddenly there was light in his world. The younger lad offered him happiness that he had all forgotten. The kind of happiness that he'd cherish forever. He had found a brother in Sawamura, a loving family, and a confidant, despite the pitcher's tendency to be strangely obnoxious and loud.

And apparently, his precious underclassman was deeply involved with a jealous, possessive, controlling, manipulative, fucking vampire.

"Fuck…" Kuramochi shrugged, leaning against the cool, white expanse of the wall, letting his shoulders slump in dismay. His hand moved to his head and he rubbed his temple with his fingers. Closing his eyes tightly, he rubbed them too. Sighing in frustration, he pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was already midnight. The situation was far too serious. It was without a doubt something to feel stressed about. It was the kind of nightmare that could torment a person. "You're in deep shit again, four-eyes…"

He and Miyuki rarely got along. Heck, the vampire had already gotten on his nerves countless times. Miyuki had a shitty personality and a sarcastic streak, which was probably the reason why he didn't have many friends. Kuramochi had stressed the fact that it was such a pain to be watching over such an annoying vampire, yet he didn't have a choice but to accept it. In spite of that, even though Kuramochi would kill himself before he would admit it, the vampire had become sort of a comrade and a friend.

Eventually, he pushed himself off the wall, yet he was unable to push away the bitter sensation going through his body. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling. He'd been feeling this way ever since his subordinates had reported to him 3 hours ago. Getting himself to focus was no difficult feat for him, but the problem was like a stubborn itch.

"Sawamura's sleeping like a baby now…" Miyuki just came out of Sawamura's room, looking pleased. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Resisting the urge to just walk away, Kuramochi faced forward and looked into the metallic eyes of Miyuki. It was very late. Yet here he was in Miyuki and Sawamura's apartment, about to disclose some very grave news to the vampire. "I'm looking for the murderer."

Miyuki raised a brow. "Don't tell me you already found out who the culprit is?"

Kuramochi narrowed his eyes. "Yeah… we did."

"Who is it?"

Kuramochi's frown deepened. "I'm looking at him right now."

Miyuki's usually schooled features were now marred with confusion. "Hey, now, that's not funny, Kuramochi."

"You think I'd joke about this kind of thing?" Kuramochi turned away from him, toward the glass sliding door leading to the terrace.

"How could this be? I didn't do anything to those women. I swear I didn't even lay a finger on Furuya and Kominato." Miyuki spoke to Kuramochi with suppressed emotion. "Do you really think I'm capable of such crimes?"

Kuramochi's heavy-lidded gaze flicked to his face. "The guys interviewed Kominato when he woke up and he kept on accusing you. Plus, all the evidence we've gathered point to you." His subordinates had always been efficient and capable, so he had no reason to doubt them, and he had even confirmed the evidences with his own eyes. Nevertheless, there was a big part of him that refuses to judge Miyuki as guilty.

Miyuki clenched his hands. "So…are you here to capture me?"

Kuramochi scoffed. "I came here tonight because I had to make sure that you didn't do it. I'm the one assigned to watch over your sorry ass, so if you kill someone, then I'm just as responsible as you are." He drew nearer, his shadow creeping over the vampire's pale countenance. "And if you really did kill them…if you really did attack Haruichi and Furuya, then what's stopping you from doing the same to me right now?"

Miyuki felt a surge of relief and grinned at his friend. "Oh… I didn't know you had that much faith in me, Cheetah-sama."

Cracking his knuckles, Kuramochi narrowed his eyes dangerously, looking like a predator about to attack. "Shut your trap, you stupid vampire."

Miyuki burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. "Is someone out there seriously trying to frame me up? They must have a lot of time in their hands."

"I'm this close to punching your face in."

"Okay, okay, just chill," Miyuki said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "So…Does your whole faction know about this?"

"I haven't submitted my report to the higher-ups yet regarding this case," Kuramochi explained, folding his arms in front of his chest. "But I can't totally stop this information from getting to them. I can buy you some time though."

"Delaying tactics, huh?"

"You know how my faction works, Miyuki."

"I'm screwed either way."

"There was even a report that you were involved in the raid."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow in question. "Now that's just weird. I wasn't anywhere near that warehouse when it happened."

"The descriptions match, so things aren't looking good for you. You're standing on thin ice. If we don't solve this case soon, you'll be—"

"MIYUKI KAZUYA IS INNOCENT!" came a loud voice that caught them off-guard. Kuramochi and Miyuki swung their heads to locate the source. Sawamura stood in the doorway of the bedroom, his big golden eyes determined. "I won't just stand by and let your group capture him, Kuramochi-senpai!"

"Shut your pie hole, Bakamura!" Kuramochi exclaimed, irritation in his voice. "Do you have to be so goddamn loud?!"

"Sawamura, have you been listening to us all this time?" Miyuki asked, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

Sawamura gulped. "Well…I was worried so…"

Kuramochi shook his head, his eyes as bleak as his expression. "Sa-wa-muuuraaa, it's not polite to eavesdrop!" He lunged at him, putting him in a firm headlock.

"O-Ooowwww…S-Senpai, that hurts!" Sawamura uttered, squirming and struggling to break free from his senior's grasps. "I-I'm sorry for eavesdropping!"

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Kuramochi said with a shrug, shoving his junior away. "Anyway… I'm so damn tired, so let's call it a day. Miyuki, we'll continue this in the morning." He started toward the entrance but before he could even reach the door, Sawamura was there, blocking his path. Raising a brow, he crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it now, Sawamura?"

"Let me help you," Sawamura replied. An eerie calm had washed over him, leaving him humanely numb.

Miyuki grew alarmed. "Wait, Sawamura, what are you say—"

"No!" Kuramochi warned, stabbing a finger at Sawamura's chest. "Just NO! I don't want you to risk your life for this." He loved Sawamura as if he was his very own brother and he'd do everything to keep him safe.

"I won't allow you either, Sawamura," Miyuki muttered earnestly, reaching for Sawamura's arm.

Evading his grasp, Sawamura grabbed Kuramochi by both shoulders. He looked straight at him, the gold of his eyes intensifying as he conveyed the seriousness of his intent. "If we catch those masked bastards, we'll be able to clear Miyuki's name, right? Then let's offer them something they can't resist."

Kuramochi looked at him skeptically. "And just what would that be?"

Sawamura felt his lips curve into a dangerous smile. "Me."


	6. Prelude to Suffering

**JC:** I'm kinda sad that the anime has ended. My Mondays seem so boring without DnA and Osomatsu-san to entertain me, but I still have the manga to look forward too. And I must say our Sunshine Child is on a roll there. His pitching repertoire had increased. He is definitely confusing the hell out of batters. Manga aside, Chapter 6 is here! This chapter went under a lot of revisions. I just couldn't get my scenarios straight, so this turned out different what I originally wrote. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

Note: Be sure to check out saionjiakane's Vampire!Au arts on . ・(￣∀￣)・:*:

* * *

 **Craving**

"Have you completely lost your mind?!"

Under normal circumstances, Sawamura might have quailed at having such a question directed at him—especially when articulated in a fierce roar by such a dangerous hunter—but he simply refused to take offense. After all, it wasn't the first time his senior questioned his sanity. He'd only done it about every single day. Had he been roaring at him out of anger instead of concern, Sawamura might have been more frightened. But he knew that Kuramochi cared for him far too much.

Miyuki, on the other hand, wasn't looking any chipper. His protective side roused once again. If anything, he was ready to haul Sawamura back to his room and lock him there. Reckless, unruly, and undeniably stubborn were traits he'd associate with Sawamura often, so his bold suggestion was certainly something he'd think of. However, there was no way in hell that he'll let Sawamura act as bait to lure out the monstrosities that wanted his blood. He'd put himself against any vampire to protect him. "If you believe for one minute that I'm going to allow you to put yourself in danger, then you're mistaken."

The hunter ran a hand through his hair, frustration lining his sharp features. "Miyuki's right. It's far too risky. Don't you remember our last encounter with them? You nearly die—"

"You nearly died, senpai," Sawamura reminded him. "I took the blow for you."

Kuramochi grabbed him by the collar and barked out, "You're getting way too ahead of yourself, dumbass!" But Sawamura simply set his lips in a firm line. "Think about the danger to yourself!"

Sawamura stilled, staring straight into Kuramochi's eyes. Silence loomed between them and filled his head, then in moments it was chased away by the sound of his heart beating. He could hear it, feel it thundering beneath his chest. "I want to do this," he said, voice clear and sure, as he clutched his hand to his chest. Although his heart was beating so loudly he was afraid Kuramochi would hear it, he fought to keep his hands steady. "I want to help Miyuki."

"No means no," Kuramochi said, roughly pushing him away. "End of discussion."

Miyuki watched Sawamura lowered his head and clenched his teeth. He could see his frustration growing. He cupped his face with his hand, urging him to lift his head. He stared into those golden pools of pain and helplessness, and all he wanted to do was to ease his troubled mind. "I appreciate your intentions, Sawamura…I really do… But this isn't your battle. It's mine."

"But we're partners! Shouldn't we help one another?!" The words erupted from Sawamura as he tugged his face away from his hand. "And please stop treating me like I'm made of glass," he demanded, enunciating each word carefully. "I know I'm not a hunter like senpai, but there must be something I can do!"

Miyuki gently seized his shoulders, the pleading note in his voice more unsettling than before. "Sawamura, your friends were attacked. Furuya almost died and now he's in a coma. And have you forgotten about the murders? It's not pure coincidence that these murders took place just as these vampires showed up." If anyone was to confront them about these murders, it will be him and not Sawamura.

Clenching both hands tightly, Sawamura lowered his gaze. "But you're the one getting blamed… And I hate it…Not being able to do anything, it drives me crazy!" He was frustrated about everything that was going on around them. More than anything, he was frustrated at himself for not having the strength needed to protect Miyuki. He wished he could be stronger than this. "I want to be there for you, Miyuki. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened and I wasn't there to at least try."

Miyuki touched his fingertips to the marks on his slender throat, the regret in his eyes making him look far older than his body's frozen, youthful age. "If you do this then you will get hurt and I don't want that to happen." He pulled him into his arms and whispered the words from his heart. "I don't want to lose you, Sawamura…So please…" He closed his eyes, burying his face into the crook of his neck, as he breathed his scent deeply.

Sawamura let himself sink into his embrace as he clutched the fabric of his clothes. "Is there really nothing I can do?" he muttered sadly, his eyes glazing with unshed tears. "Nothing at all?"

Kuramochi blew out a longsuffering sigh. Sawamura's suggestion was appealing, but Kuramochi understood the risks all too well. There was a slight chance that these masked vampires might take him away for good. He couldn't let that happen. "Don't make things difficult for us, Sawamura." He knew they were being very protective. Heck, they would even fight to death for him.

"Senpai!" Sawamura jerked away from Miyuki to face his senior.

"Enough! Go back to bed, Sawamura," Kuramochi said in a dismissive tone as he started toward the entrance. "We still have practice tomorrow morning. You better not be late." With that said, he pushed the door open and left the apartment.

There was nothing he could do. Kuramochi made that very clear just now. Sawamura supposed it had been very naïve of him to expect Kuramochi and Miyuki to just agree to his suggestion. He knew they had every right to admonish him for that, but still he wanted to help Miyuki. He wanted to lighten his burden even just a little.

He retired to his room and dropped onto the soft mattress of his bed on his back, letting out a sound of protest and frustration.

"Hey, now, don't be a brat. Kuramochi and I are only looking out for you," Miyuki explained, slightly teasing, as he closed the door behind him.

"Aren't you the least bit afraid?" Sawamura asked, sitting up on the bed.

Miyuki closed his eyes for a moment. The thought of being hunted and persecuted by hunters pounded at his temples, his heart racing. He opened his eyes and gave off a crooked smile. Sawamura was looking at him nervously, his hand compulsively smoothing his hair. "Don't let this fool you. I'm scared shitless, believe me." Though his voice shook slightly, he spoke lightheartedly in usual banter and joked a bit. "I'm on thin ice right now."

"This is all just a big misunderstanding. I even have an alibi! You were with me when the attack happened!"

Miyuki's smile turned mischievous. "I was with you in bed to be precise."

Sawamura blushed to the roots of his hair. He glared at Miyuki, then turned away and folded his arms moodily. "I-IDIOT! Don't bring that up! It's embarrassing," he snorted.

Chuckling, Miyuki came over and sat beside him—not touching, but so close that Sawamura was trapped against the headboard. To be so close to him was already comforting. He smelled him, that alluring, seductive fragrance of his skin, and took pleasure in drinking the sight of his adorable flushed face.

"Hey…Do you remember the first time we met?" Sawamura asked quietly, still refusing to look at him.

Miyuki barked out a short laugh. "It was pretty messy, huh?" He tried not to remember much of that time—the moment before Sawamura found him—but the sense of fear had never left him, the vision of white teeth flashing, blood dripping, and pain… "I thought I was a goner until you showed up." He was more than thankful to have met Sawamura, because he had saved him when he needed help the most.

"I couldn't just leave you alone."

Miyuki scoffed. "Who in their right mind would think that was a sane thing to do around a bloodthirsty vampire? You're too gullible, Sawamura. Kuramochi really gave you an earful for that."

Sawamura touched the mark on his neck and sighed. But he shook his head, smiling himself now, and looked him in the eye. "It was my choice," he muttered under his breath, "and I have no regrets."

* * *

"The patent lust for blood that constantly plagues the city… How tragic…"

Tetsuya Yuki barely discerned the taste of wine in the glass he held. Watching the city from the comforts of his penthouse suite made him frown. To not realize the dangers brought about by these creatures of the dark, it was tragic indeed. But his kind was not meant to be publicized to the world. In order to avoid needless conflicts and for the survival of the human and the vampire races, secrecy and confidentiality were of utmost importance.

Vampires belonged in the dark. Always has been, always will be for many, many generations to come.

"You had a long day, Tetsu. It's best if you rest now." His wife was nothing short of lovely. In the glow of light overhead, her black hair shone like a crow's wings in the sunlight. Beauty, refinement, intelligence and might—Takako Yuki had it all. But her most prominent trait was her kindness. She was a very devoted wife and a steadfast sovereign to her people.

He gazed at his wife. "Sleep doesn't come to me easily nowadays." It wasn't easy being leader. He had a lot on his plate, in addition to being the CEO of a large company. He had always been capable of handling himself well, but he wasn't perfect. Often there were times he'd find himself utterly spent. So, in that respect, he was truly grateful that he had a loving wife by his side to support him.

Although their union was arranged ever since they were young, they still married because they loved each other. Arrange marriage was not uncommon in their race. Families of noble lineages or rank, in which heredity is central to power, have often seen marriage in a different light. Marriage for political, economic, or diplomatic reasons was a pattern seen for centuries even among vampires. Nevertheless, it was still up to the two individuals to develop the relationship and make the final choice. While their ideals were different from humans, the notion of marriage remained the same.

During all their years together, there have been many arguments and conflicts, but Yuki and his wife stayed together.

The problems regarding the murders, the masked vampires, and the recent raid were no cake walk. And lately, Yuki had received a disturbing report about Miyuki's attack on two college students from Kuramochi himself.

"There's absolutely no reason for Miyuki to commit such crimes." He had vehemently refused to believe that it was Miyuki's doing, but he also couldn't dismiss the existence of the evidences. The elders believed that there was no need for him to get involved in such a case, but he truly wished to assist Miyuki and Kuramochi.

The Progenitors of the past created a code of ethics for vampire clans to follow. Crimes against humankind have since been prosecuted by the high courts. Murdering humans especially was punishable by death.

"I don't believe that it was Miyuki-kun's doing either." Takako had assessed the situation and based her conclusion from her own perception. She had known Miyuki long enough to know just what kind of character he was. "He's not the type to attract trouble like that. He only wishes to be free and to be with Sawamura-kun."

"Miyuki is no longer part of the coven, so I don't know what our enemies wish to achieve with this or what they're really after." The glass creaked as he put slight pressure on it. "But those masked vampires… They're interested in Sawamura's blood."

"The elders have also discussed about Sawamura-kun's custody." A worried frown grazed her charming features. "They treat him as if he is just a mere child, but he's already a grown man. Sawamura-kun has the right to decide for himself. Why should they—"

"Takako, you know very well why," Yuki told her, barely concealing his own worries, as he sipped his wine.

She clasped her hands together against her chest. "It's not fair to him."

He set down his glass. "Nothing is ever fair in this world." He slowly approached her and gently put his hands on her upper arms. "Even though I am the head of the coven, I am not capable enough to prevent all of this from happening." He then pulled her into his arms and held her. "Forgive me."

"There is no need for you to apologize, Tetsu," she said, embracing him back. "You are a splendid leader and I feel very blessed to have you as my husband."

Yuki sighed in relief. "Thank you, Takako," he muttered in a voice low and soft. "It pleases me to know that I'm doing my role well as a husband and a leader. However, I fall short as a brother."

She pulled back to look up at him. She could see the worry brewing in his eyes. "Your brother has been distancing himself lately."

"I haven't seen him in a long while. I hope he's not in any trouble." His younger brother had always been an unprecedented situation for him. They were so close before, but now there was a giant wall between them. With all the problems lately, he sincerely hoped his brother would not increase the burden on his shoulders.

"He's been involving himself with the 20th Progenitor lately," Takako muttered, touching her chin with her dainty fingers. Progenitors were royalty among the vampires. They were extremely powerful and gifted with extraordinary abilities. She and her husband were the 3rd and 1st Progenitors respectively. "His pride and honor demand it. Because he stands in the position as the 19th Progenitor and the younger brother of a clan leader, he has to show his gratitude and repay debts."

"That's true but…"

"You do not trust the 20th Progenitor, correct?"

Pulling away from her, he looked back down at the city in search of a distraction. There really was nothing of interest at the moment. "The 20th Progenitor is as unpredictable as he is sly. On the outside, he may act kind and polite, but he hides many secrets and tells many lies. If his intent is to make my brother go against his pride as a vampire…" He clenched his hands into fists. "…I will simply end it."

* * *

It seemed like morning came altogether too early.

Sawamura sighed, splashed his face with cold water to clear his wits, and headed out to the baseball field for practice. Kuramochi and the members of the first string were already there, including Haruno. He greeted them chirpily in a very loud voice. Some simply nodded, while others returned his greeting with a smile. Kuramochi would normally hit him by now for being so loud and annoying, but his face was entirely dour after yesterday's events. Kuramochi already had a scary enough face to begin with. Now he was just terrifying, providing an obvious reason for the team to be wary.

They have an important game coming up, and two of their members were currently out of commission. Haruno had convinced the whole team that Furuya and Haruichi had gotten into a 'little accident' which would prevent them from playing for a while. Kuramochi had also backed up her lie in order not to rouse any suspicion from the coaching staff. With the absence of their regular 2nd Baseman and their power pitcher, the first string was required to double their efforts in training. Therefore, it wasn't good for the team to be scared of their captain. After all, a captain was supposed to be the team's pillar of support and guidance.

Sawamura knew of the responsibilities his senior had to bear. Being the captain, the leadoff batter, shortstop, and squad leader of a hunter faction were never easy. But he figured he needed to do something about Kuramochi first or else their team would be in jeopardy. They can't afford to let the most prominent member of their team be distracted by some damn vampires. Baseball was very important to Kuramochi, as it provided him solace from the supernatural world.

"Captain, you look like you're about to pounce on someone, so chill!" Sawamura playfully slapped Kuramochi's back, chuckling mischievously like a little boy. "You're scaring our teammates!"

Several teammates gasped in surprise and started to fear for Sawamura's life. They knew better than to be disrespectful towards Kuramochi and incur the wrath of the mighty cheetah.

Kuramochi felt his body relaxed under Sawamura's bright, sunny smile, and released a deep sigh. "So…I don't scare you, huh?" He put his arms around his neck, pulled him into a headlock, and laughed out loud. "Hyahaha! How about if I make you run until you drop, huh?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, don't tempt me, Sawamura."

They both laughed, falling into a lighthearted fight before they let go of each other. And it seemed their little bickering eased the tension out of the others as well. Trust Sawamura to always make things better. He was truly the mood maker of their team.

The day went by as it normally did after practice as Sawamura attended all of his classes. It still saddened him to know that his two best friends weren't in school with him. Furuya was still in a coma and Haruichi still accused Miyuki for their misfortune. Even though he took comfort in knowing that they were recovering well in the hospital, Sawamura was at loss on how to even convince Haruichi that it wasn't Miyuki's doing.

How could he explain his unshaken faith in Miyuki? His steadfast confidence that Miyuki would never ever harm his friends?

At the very least, he didn't let all these distractions hinder his performance in practice and in classes, no matter how hard it was to push them to the back of his mind.

He was supposed to head back straight to their apartment when the day was over. But he decided to stop by at the café near their place for an order of hot chocolate. Of course, he had made sure to message Miyuki about it just to prevent him from worrying like a mother hen. But he couldn't blame Miyuki's protective streak since the incidents lately had been really troublesome.

And it only meant more work for Kuramochi. His senior could have provided him a little bit of time and company, but he headed straight for the faction's conference room to have a meeting.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

The young, lighthearted tone drove his musings away, as he looked up into the face of Kaoru Yui. He had a polite smile on his face and a tray of muffins and cappuccino in his hands. For the record, Yui was the only one who noticed that something was bothering him during practice. Even though Sawamura had done so well to hide it, Yui somehow knew. It was probably due to the fact they were a battery.

"May I have this seat?" Yui asked, gesturing to the seat across him.

"Sure, no problem," Sawamura replied.

Yui set the tray on the table and sat down. "So, what's bothering you lately?"

He knew it would take an effort to fabricate a story for Yui. The younger lad was quite perceptive, and he wasn't exactly reliable when it came to lying either. He supposed he could say things that were closer to the truth without giving anything important away. Taking a quick sip of his chocolate, he let out a sigh. "What to do when your friend is blamed for something he didn't do?"

Yui raised a brow. "Sounds serious… What exactly is your friend getting blamed for?"

Sawamura held his tongue. He knew he couldn't disclose such a sensitive issue to Yui. He had to be careful with his choice of words. "You see… It's probably false identification… Doesn't it usually happen?"

"It does. Eyewitness testimony is often inaccurate," Yui said, taking a bite of his muffin. "You can look for documentary evidence and alibis."

Alibis? He went deep into thought. On the night of the attack, Miyuki was with him. He immediately blushed at the memory of them being very, very intimate in bed.

"You're turning red, senpai." There was a teasing quality in Yui's voice and smile. "Were you thinking about your lover?"

Sawamura wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He thought his face couldn't turn any redder…he was wrong. "T-That's not it! I was just…"

Yui laughed cheerfully. "I knew they weren't just mosquito bites," he said, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

Sawamura pursed his lips into a cute pout. "Are you making fun of your senpai?!"

"I'm sorry if I offended you, senpai, but I was just trying to lighten up the mood," Yui explained cordially, his expression changing to a more solemn one, as he set the cup down. "So, your lover's the one being falsely accused, huh?"

He fidgeted in his seat. "Um…Well, it's kind of complicated…" He wouldn't go as far as to call Miyuki his lover. Or maybe he should? Well, they already had sex, but there were no labels. Whatever feelings they had remained unspoken between them. So far, their relationship was quite ambiguous, though they clearly cared for one another.

"Senpai, I'm sure everything will work out alright."

"Yeah, I guess, but…" In the next instant, Sawamura could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a familiar teenager walking out of the café. He immediately stood up, looking stunned. "Is that…?"

Yui blinked curiously. "Senpai, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, Yui, but I have to go!" Sawamura picked up his bag and ran off in a hurry.

"Senpai!" Yui called out as Sawamura dashed out of the door. "And he's gone…" Sighing, he leaned back in his seat and bit into his muffin. _I thought I told him not to show his face around here. Seems like he just can't help himself, huh? All right…I'll let you have him this once._

Without thinking, Sawamura trailed after someone to the almost deserted park, wanting to do anything to talk to him. Determined to do just that, he reached out and took his hand. "Wait! I need to talk to you." He looked at him, briefly wondering why he seemed hell-bent on avoiding him. "Please… Okumura!"

Okumura looked uncomfortable, but he made no attempt in pulling his hand away.

"The other day…at the hospital…" Sawamura started, not sure how exactly to ask him, but he badly wanted to rekindle the bond he once had with Okumura. "About what you said…What did you mean by that? You said you don't want to see me get hurt again…but I don't understand."

"Senpai, please let go. I have no right to even—Ugh!" Okumura staggered, as if his balance suddenly gone.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Sawamura caught him, putting an arm around to support him.

Okumura's lips had turned pale, and his breath was a painful rasp.

"A-Are you all right? Hold on...Let's get you over to that bench."

Okumura shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just give it a moment, it'll pass." He attempted to move away from Sawamura, but he barely had the energy to stand.

Sawamura wanted him to sit down and rest, even if it was only for a few minutes, but it was clear that Okumura wasn't going to listen to him. For as long as he'd known him, he'd seen Okumura as serious and cold. But now, it seemed, he was beginning to see a much more vulnerable side of him—a part of him he hadn't seen for a long time—and he wanted nothing more but to help him.

Okumura pulled away suddenly, his pretty face twisted with pain. His teeth ground and his chest heaved as he drank in the air in great shuddering gasps. He took some steps back, clutching his chest. As Sawamura watched, Okumura began to sweat profusely and the color of his eyes changed. It was no longer the shade of brilliant emerald, but a color that contrasted it deeply.

Sawamura felt his stomach pitched as he realized what it was. "Koushuu…do you want blood?"

* * *

Honestly, Miyuki wouldn't even care if he was acting like a nagging wife. He had strictly told Sawamura to be home by 8 o'clock, but the guy was still out. Even though Sawamura did text him about stopping by at the café, curfew was still curfew, and it was for his own safety. It was dangerous for him to be out at night, especially with the vampires prowling in the dark, itching to get their grubby hands on him.

He knew he should've just gone and picked him up at school, but Kuramochi made it specifically clear that he should just stay put while he was still under investigation. Well, he could've just ignored his orders in the first place—even if it meant getting scratched later on by an angry cheetah.

Frustration crossed his features along with an unhealthy dose of worry in his eyes. With the café in sight, his hurried strides quickly chewed up the distance to the entrance. Reaching for the door, he carefully pushed it open only to come face to face with a certain catcher.

"Why, if it isn't Miyuki-san," Yui greeted the bespectacled vampire with a smile. He was clearly about to leave the café when he bumped into him at the door. "Are you looking for Sawamura-senpai?"

Miyuki could never shake off this uncomfortable feeling whenever Yui was around. But he had no plans on being rude just because he didn't like him. "Yeah, I am. Is he still here?"

"He left about five minutes ago."

How strange, Miyuki thought. If Sawamura already left, he should have spotted him along the way. "Was he heading home?" he asked.

"Actually…he went after someone."

"What?" Miyuki was struck by a sudden feeling of apprehension. "Which way did he go?"

"I saw them heading to the park."

Without any further deliberation, Miyuki took off in a hurry, dashing down the trail.

Yui smiled maliciously. "Hmm…This looks promising," he muttered under his breath. "Time to play with him again." He giggled under his breath.

* * *

Okumura was stunned by the way he called out his name, even more dumfounded by his offer, but he quickly regained his wits. "No, I don't!"

"But—!"

"Please stay away from me, senpai. This isn't the first time this has happened. It will pass." Okumura's breathing sounded so painful, but his now crimson eyes looked straight into his as he spoke. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sawamura knew this all too well. This was happening to Okumura because he was desperate for blood. It seemed like Okumura had not been feeding properly. The sight of his pain and suffering reminded him so much of Miyuki's struggle and bloodlust. "Let me help you, Koushuu."

Okumura shook his head silently, as the pain was too great for him to speak, and waved a shaking hand at Sawamura as if to say that his episode would pass soon enough.

But he was in so much pain. Sawamura couldn't just stand there and do nothing. There was no point in arguing. He drew a small knife, which was actually an anti-vampire weapon given to him by Kuramochi, and drew the blade across his right arm. There was a brief moment of pain and then blood welled up along the cut.

"W-What…are you doing...senpai?"

Sawamura held out his arm to him, and his crimson eyes widened. "Drink my blood," he told him.

Okumura's hungry eyes had fixed themselves to the blood on his arm.

"Koushuu, just drink!" Sawamura realized he was forceful, but he just wanted to help Okumura.

The blonde vampire swallowed heavily, suddenly apprehensive and too aware of the sweet scent of blood dripping, as he hesitantly took his arm. The wound was bleeding freely, and his fangs responded, protruding to their farthest point. Holding his arm to his mouth, he ran his tongue along his skin, licking up the spilled blood. His whole body was trembling so hard he couldn't stop.

"Is this the reason why you distanced yourself?" Sawamura could see that his face was still pale, but at least the color was beginning to return. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

Okumura was lost in the dark richness of Sawamura's blood mingling with the citrus scent. It was a deliriously gorgeous flavor. His body drowned in pure sensation as instinct took control. He wanted to claim him, to completely dominate him. And so, without warning, he sank his fangs deep into him.

Sawamura cried out as the fangs pierced his skin, the sharp pain making his body contorted and making him drop the knife.

Blood filled his mouth more and he closed his eyes with a lustful groan. Okumura had thought of his blood addictive before and it still was. Sawamura's essence slipped down his throat, warm, creamy, and spiced with ecstasy.

"K-Koushuu…!" Sawamura called out his name, struggling to keep himself standing. Okumura fed voraciously. His blood flowed through him like fire. But as Okumura continued to drink he could feel himself shaking. His lifeblood was draining away. If Okumura willed it, he could suck him dry in minutes. He realized, dimly, that this was crazy, but he refused to just leave Okumura alone in such a state. His hand clutched at the vampire, closed around the round of his shoulder, but with each pulse he felt himself getting weaker and weaker.

With a growl, Koushuu bit his shoulder, his fangs penetrating his skin and diving deep into him. Sawamura gasped loudly, pain overwhelming him for an instant, before he regained his thoughts. This was really bad. Okumura's hunger and bloodlust were just growing stronger.

"Koushuu…that's enough…S-Stop…" Sawamura felt dizzy and feebly tried to escape.

Okumura continued to drink from him, his ravenous sucks intent on draining every last drop of his blood.

"H-Hey! Snap out of it!" Sawamura pulled harder, trying to escape him, but Okumura snarled and latched onto him tighter, making him moan in pain. "Koushuu…" he whispered, trying to get through to him. Okumura was going to kill him at this rate. In his hunger for blood, Okumura was going to suck him dry. But he still had to try. "Koushuu, wake up!"

"S-Senpai?"

Sawamura stiffened. Okumura heard him and he even stop feeding. "Koushuu, please…"

Okumura twitched and looked up at him, surprised, and then his eyes went wide. His body quivered with fright and blood trickled from his mouth. "What did I just…?" He saw the blood on Sawamura and realized what happened. "No...Senpai, I…I…" His sanity and vampire instincts seemed to be wrestling with one another, and his breath was labored and heavy.

"I-I'm fine. It's just…"

Trembling, Okumura clutched at the fabric of his clothes. "No, this shouldn't have—"

Sawamura saw the red flare of Okumura's gaze locked on something behind him. Weakly, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Standing a few feet away from them, his metallic eyes flaring, was his partner. "Miyuki…"

Miyuki's eyes shifted to his when he whispered his name, but almost immediately they returned to Okumura. "Get away from him this instant." He looked calm, yet his voice was seething with anger. Sawamura's blood had been spilled, so there'll be hell to pay.

And then there was the sound of fingers snapping, its echo lingering in the air for a moment as Okumura suddenly regained his composure. His body seemed to have been lifted like a puppet. He said nothing, reverting to his cold and indifferent self, as he pushed Sawamura aside, making him fall to the ground. He pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at Sawamura's head.

Sawamura's eyes grew wide. "K-Koushuu?!"

Miyuki charged in with incredible speed, brandishing his hand like a lethal blade, intent on piercing Okumura's body through and through.

"MIYUKI, NO!"

His hand shot forward…

…And there was the sickening sound of being impaled.

Miyuki's eyes widened in horror and a gasp escaped his lips as he watched the tragic scene unfold before him. Sawamura had dove in front of him and now his hand had buried itself in him. "S-Sa…Sawamura?"


	7. Memory of Blood

**JC:** I'm alive! Got so much things to do, and I've been preparing for #Eijunweek since Eijun's birthday is coming up! Let's spread the love for our Sunshine Child! Here's the next installment for this fic. You're gonna take a trip to past—the time when Miyuki and Sawamura met. Kuramochi will be part of that past too. There will be mention of blood and a bit of gore, so be prepared for that. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

* * *

 **Craving**

 _It was on the night of a full moon when he first met him…_

His left hand had a firm grip on his stomach, pressing his wound as he ran through the forest. Blood streamed through his fingers running down his arm and from the wound on his head, yet he could no longer feel the injuries. His adrenaline was too high. His battered, bleeding feet felt like they were going to give up any second with every impact on the rough terrain, but he was too alarmed to stop.

A feared creature of the night was running away like a child afraid of the dark.

How laughable…

How pathetic…

The air escaped him no matter how he breathed. His chest felt like it was being crushed. The eagerness of the pursuit caused him to heed not the pain of bruises and broken bones. He tossed a look over his shoulder, checking behind to see if his pursuer was still chasing him. His heart stopped just remembering the torture he had to go through. He had never felt fear like this before.

He had never thought fear could cripple him like this.

Still running, gasping, and struggling, he kept glancing back to see if he could catch a glimpse of him. All he saw was trees nestling in the darkness of the night, their leaves dancing along the slight night breeze. He turned his head to the view of a town from afar. If he could just reach that place, then he might have a chance.

A whimper of pain escaped his lips. His injuries were savagely robbing him of strength, but he had to keep going. He simply refused to be killed. Willpower fueled every inch of his body, survival instinct at its highest peak. He had encountered many enemies in his life—all eager to exterminate him from the face of the earth. But he'd never met an enemy as cruel and ruthless as this one. He'd been captured without any warning, tossed in a dark, murky dungeon, and had been deprived of any sustenance. He'd been tortured, beaten, and abused to a point where his soul was almost shattered.

This enemy was powerful and merciless.

One wrong step smashed his foot into a rock, sending him falling forward, crashing towards the ground. He threw his hands forward to catch himself, uncovering the wound of his stomach. The rough texture of the terrain tore through the skin of his palms. His body made contact with the ground, and he rolled and rolled down the steep slope until his momentum slowed to a stop. His already tattered clothes were now more shredded and dirtied.

Pain radiated through him like a needle jamming into his skull. He coughed, spitting blood from his mouth. He cursed under his breath. He was losing a lot of blood. His vision was already starting to blur. He was exhausted beyond imagination.

Was this the end for him?

He shut his eyes tight as he focused on the sounds around him, estimating his pursuer's distance. A soft crunching sound assured him the pursuer was very near. He clenched his jaw and stayed still as he could. For sure the pursuer wanted the satisfaction of getting him to cry out, to plead for his life. Provoking him over and over, the sadistic bastard hoped only to see despair on his face.

He rolled over, propping himself on his elbows. He refused to let his life end here.

A strange scent suddenly filled his senses. He didn't know what it was, but the scent filled his senses in an intoxicating way. He listened to the footsteps and the swish of cloth. He looked up and unexpectedly found himself gazing into a pair of eyes that shone like golden rays of the sun. He immediately felt drawn. The rich quality of gold generated a feeling he was being pulled into a haven of warm emotions.

"You okay?!" A worried frown grazed his pretty features. His dark brown hair shone in the moonlight, giving the illusion of a halo. He almost looked like an angel.

But he was a human boy. And judging from his appearance, he seemed to be a teenager, probably high school level.

The boy started toward him, but he flung out his hand to stop him from taking another step. The boy paused, startled yet uncertain. "You're seriously hurt! I can help you!"

Miyuki recognized the signs of the boy's sincerity, but his help was not needed, especially not in such conditions. He was still losing blood from the wound in his stomach; he had already lost so much to the point that it rendered his regenerative capabilities useless. He felt his reason failing him, felt himself losing control to the dangerous creature within, and the full moon only served to amplify his hunger. He groaned in agony and pulled his hand to grip his chest, over his heart.

But the boy still took a step toward him.

"N-No! Don't come any—Urrrgggh!"

Everything hurt. The awful burning sensation speared through his soul. The pain spread from his chest to his fingertips, clouding his mind and blocking out all rational thoughts.

"Hey! Are you—Ah!"

Miyuki's hand whipped out, almost too fast to see, and threw the boy aside, sending him crashing against the bark of a tree.

The boy slid down to the ground, stunned, and he could barely breathe. He was a little dizzy for a moment, but he wasn't seriously hurt. He coughed once and looked up just in time to see Miyuki in front of him, his hands already reaching for his throat.

Then Miyuki blinked in surprise, regaining his wits once more but barely. Quickly he pulled his hand back. "N-No! I…I can't!" With each thundering beat speeding up, his body started to break out in sweat and his breathing became labored. The bloodlust slowly bled into his eyes, making them complete crimson as his razor sharp fangs extended. Everything was painful. Every kind of pain there was. Sharp and dull. Piercing and throbbing. Pain everywhere.

The boy bit his lip. "You're…"

Miyuki screamed in agony and clapped a grasping hand to his face. His breathing was coming in gasps. "G-Get out of here! I…I can't hold it…in any longer… At…At this rate, I'll…kill you…" He spoke in starts and stops, as tendrils of madness began to pull him further and deeper into the abyss. "Arrrggghhh!" He scrambled to put some distance between them.

"Wait!"

"Stay away!" Miyuki screamed, then his knees gave up. He collapsed to the ground, as if he were a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"You're in critical condition!" The boy shuffled across the ground as quickly as he could, and threw himself onto his crumpled frame. "Don't worry…I'll help you."

Those were the last words Miyuki heard before he finally succumbed to darkness.

* * *

 _It was his kindness that saved him…_

When he came to, something warm was covering him. He burrowed into it, inhaling the fresh scent of sunflowers. It was somewhat comforting and somehow familiar. But how in the world did he end up somewhere comfortable? That wasn't even a luxury for someone like him. He was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to be nothing but ashes. This couldn't be heaven. His soul didn't belong there.

Metallic brown eyes opened to a dim light, and Miyuki found himself in an unfamiliar room, a cozy bedroom. The wall beside him was covered in thick, light-blue curtains. He was lying on a single bed, complete with comforter and pillows, which were rather soft and comfortable. Something was perched on his temple. He lifted his hand to take it off.

But warm fingers caught his hand. "I'll do it… But, man, you're cold."

Miyuki bolted upright, eyes widening, and immediately regretted it. Apart from a hangover-like state of his head, his whole body was throbbing. His hair was tousled all around, his bangs blocking out the unwelcomed sunlight peeking through the curtain.

The same warm hand clapped his shoulder. "Hey, take it easy. You were burning with fever last night."

Miyuki turned his head slightly, and the owner of the hand's face was just inches from his. It was the boy from last night. He was wearing a yellow jacket and looked more stunning up close. The mop of dark brown hair crowning his head almost looked too soft to touch. He had the most beautiful eyes, like pure pools of gold, full of life and energy, and Miyuki found them as remarkably enticing as he did last night.

The teen raised a brow in curiosity. "Um…Is there something on my face?" he asked.

Miyuki blinked and turned away in silence. He'd realized then that he'd been staring at him too much.

"I guess you're okay now." The teen grabbed the discarded damp cloth from Miyuki's lap and dumped it into the basin on the bedside drawer. "You were a mess when I found you."

Wondering where he was, Miyuki surveyed his surroundings. It was a clean, quiet, room. The furniture was plain and simple and the walls were white. There were three to five posters of baseball players on the wall. He figured that this guy was either some sort of baseball fanatic or a baseball player himself. In front of him, there was a flat-screen television, a Blu-ray DVD player, and a PS4 console. To his left was a traditional Japanese table.

Drinking all this in, Miyuki suddenly realized that he shouldn't be there in the first place. He was supposed to dead. But here he was, safe and sound, clad in white button-up pajamas that seemed a little small for his built. His blood-stained clothes were gone.

How in the world did he get here? Where was here, anyway?

The only person who could answer that was, well, this golden-eyed teenage boy, who apparently had taken him under his wing last night.

"You're probably hungry, right? Wait here while I go whip out something in the kitchen." He turned to walk away, and Miyuki quickly reached out to grab his wrist. "Eh?"

Miyuki hesitated when his golden pair of eyes was directed at him again. He could feel his heart picking up pace as seconds went by. "Where am I?"

"My place," was his simple reply before his hand pushed Miyuki gently down onto the pillows. "And you should lie down again. You look really pale."

Miyuki sighed. Of course he looked pale. He was a vampire, an undead being who feed on blood to survive and a danger to humans. He may not understand why he was alive at this point, but he wasn't foolish enough to ignore the fact that he was saved from death by this guy. "Hey…Why did you help me?" And considering the situation he was in yesterday he was sure this guy had seen things he wasn't supposed to. "After what happened last night, I'm sure you've realized what I am."

"Hm? Well…" The boy crossed his arms and thought about it for a while. "Do I need a reason to help others?" he blurted out before a sunny smile graced his features. "I don't, right? Even if they're a vampire."

"And you're not freaked out by this at all?" Miyuki questioned, raising a brow, and the boy simply shook his head in response. "Really? Not even afraid?"

"You were pretty scary last night, but you're okay now."

Miyuki stared at him as if he had just grown another head. He'd thought he'd been ready for anything from his prefacing, but "…You're kind of weird for a human."

The boy pursed his lips in a much-too-cute pout. "Hey! Who are you calling weird?!" he exclaimed.

Frankly, Miyuki wasn't sure what exactly to say to him. The boy was obviously aware of a vampire's existence. He suspected that he might be a vampire hunter. It made sense and explained his rather calm approach to his raging bloodlust state last night. But Miyuki would have been dead by now if that were the case. He also remembered hitting the guy quite easily. A well-trained hunter could have just dodged it with no trouble at all.

"I'm not a vampire hunter, if that's what you're wondering about," he said with a shrug.

Well, that crossed out one of his assumptions, but he still found it weird for a normal human to help a vampire.

Still, he kind of owed him one. The boy had picked him up after he'd blacked out. However, he had about a million questions floating around in his head right now. He saw the slight bruises, the gashes, and lacerations on his body, which had been tended to. He had been properly cleaned and bandaged. He touched a hand to his stomach, where his wound was supposed to be, and felt the bandages there. To his surprise, the wound had already closed. How in the world did it happen? He had no recollection of ever taking any sustenance, unless…

He looked at the boy's neck, checking to see if he had bitten him, but there were no bite marks in sight. "Did I bite you?" he asked almost hesitantly, and the boy merely shook his head. So it seemed he hadn't fed on him, which brought him a sense of relief, but that only brought out more questions. "How was I able to recover?"

"Well, um, you see…" The boy paused, several expressions flickering across his now blushing face before he finally said cautiously, "I…I gave you blood."

Miyuki raised his eyebrows.

"You were mortally wounded. Too weak to even regenerate, right? So, I figured you just needed blood to get your healing abilities working again. I was carrying my knife around and—"

"It was your blood?" Miyuki interrupted with surprise. Before the boy could even react, he took hold of his right arm and pushed his sleeve up, exposing the white bandages that were wrapped around his lower arm. He was stunned beyond words. He didn't know if the boy was being brave or reckless, though he'd preferred leaning toward the latter. "You gave me your blood…but…how…? You told me I didn't bite you."

The boy averted his gaze, blushing furiously. He also took a good deal of time to think before answering. "Y-You don't have to know that."

Miyuki blinked several times at him before realization struck him. "I see…" A mischievous smile graced his lips. "Was I your first?" he asked at once, unable to help himself.

"W-What's with that question?! Don't go assuming things, idiot!" the boy shouted in a very loud voice, looking highly uncomfortable. "It's not what you think at all!"

"So I'm not your first?"

"That kiss didn't count!"

Miyuki's smile only grew. "Oh, so you did kiss me." Blood gushed crimson to the boy's cheek, its color a harsh contrast to the slight tan of his skin—skin that seemed soft and tempting to touch. Several expressions flashed across his adorable face once more as his golden eyes turned a little cat-eyed from being so flustered. Everything about him seemed to radiate naivety and innocence. This human was certainly interesting, and he'd like to get to know him.

"I had no choice! It was an emergency situation and I only gave you some of it back at the forest!"

"Yes, yes, I understand. No need to be so uptight about it." Miyuki simply waved off his concerns and sighed. "Too bad I was unconscious at that time. I would have liked to know if you're a good kisser or not."

"Ugh! Just shut up!"

Miyuki let out a good laugh. He hadn't laughed so freely in a long while. "I like you. You're just my type," he said with a wink of the eye.

The boy let out a disgusted noise. "You're grossing me out!"

"Though I doubt a little bit of your blood could have been enough to heal me…"

The boy suddenly looked a bit apprehensive as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was just enough to keep you breathing and to haul you all the way here… Then I had to administer blood transfusion via IV."

"You know how to do that?" Miyuki's interest with the boy just got to a whole new level.

"I had help." The boy fidgeted a bit. "Anyway… You better rest up!" He picked up the basin of water and started towards the door.

For some reason he couldn't fathom, Miyuki felt like he could trust this human and his finely honed instincts had never let him down before. "I supposed I should have introduced myself earlier. I'm Miyuki Kazuya."

The boy tossed him a cheerful smile over his shoulder. "Sawamura Eijun!"

* * *

 _He was someone from his past…_

"Why do you have bags of blood in your freezer?" Miyuki stared incredulously at the frozen red as he held the freezer door open. He had nowhere to go, but Sawamura had offered him his home. He was welcomed to stay as long as he'd like. The hospitality was appreciated, yet Miyuki swore that he'd only stay until he fully recovered. The little blood he'd consumed had started the healing, but he needed much more.

"They were delivered," Sawamura simply replied, which only made Miyuki more curious. He grabbed the bagged blood from the kitchen countertop and held it toward him. "Here…I got one ready for you."

"Oh, how thoughtful." Grabbing the bag, Miyuki dragged it to his mouth and sank his teeth into it, waiting as it emptied, his thoughts pondering about the human. Sawamura was an unusual human. He didn't question Miyuki about what happened that night. Perhaps he thought it might be awkward to talk about. "So, what gives? You're obviously used to seeing vampires, but you said you weren't a hunter. What were you even doing out there last night?"

"Visiting my family's grave with my senpai. When we heard a commotion, senpai immediately ran off to check it out. I was told to stay put, but then you came barreling down the slope. And the rest is…Well, you already know."

"What would you gain from helping me? And who delivered those bags?"

Sawamura sighed, casually leaning against the kitchen counter. "I'm under the custody of the Kuramochi Faction."

"The Kuramochi Faction?" Miyuki said with disbelief. There wasn't a vampire in the world who had not heard of the Kuramochi Faction. They just happened to be one of the oldest and most powerful existing hunter clans, and they were great allies to the coven—the clan where he used to belong. "Did they recruit you?"

"It's more like…a protection program. Has something to do with my bloodline, so, yeah, I don't really have a say on that matter." A thoughtful smile flashed across Sawamura's face. "But they've been taking care of me ever since my family died. And this senpai has been really good to me. He's a bit rough, but he's cool."

Okay, so that explained Sawamura's casual reaction to him being a vampire. He'd been exposed to vampires and whatnot for so long due to the Kuramochi Faction. But what did he mean by his bloodline? Miyuki had heard something similar before, back when he was still part of the coven. About an ancient human clan with blood so rare. The blood was so intoxicating that vampires would wage war just to get it. But he thought they were all wiped out.

Could Sawamura possibly be…?

"That still doesn't explain why you helped me." And if Sawamura was truly a descendant of such a rare bloodline, was it really okay for him to give out his blood like that? Miyuki doubted a Kuramochi would let Sawamura pull a stunt like last night.

Chuckling, Sawamura leaned in, bringing his face close to his, and smiled. Miyuki felt his heart jump to his throat immediately. The boy's golden eyes drawn to a cheerful gaze, he looked mischievous and childlike. "You really didn't age one bit, but I know you're still an old man."

Miyuki couldn't help but crack a smile. "You're pretty cheeky for a brat." Sawamura laughed, and his laughter sounded like April showers, like glass wind-chimes, music to Miyuki's ears.

"I guess I am a brat compared to you," Sawamura teased the words out as he pulled out a baseball from the pocket of his sweatpants. "Recognize this?"

The vampire fixed his gaze on the baseball. It looked quite old and worn-out, but he could see some writing on it. To his surprise, the words spelled out his and Sawamura's first name. "This is…" Suddenly the memories came flooding back. He remembered visiting a little town in the mountains of Nagano and meeting a little boy there. He remembered the gold of his eyes and the warmth of his smiles. He remembered playing catch with him and telling him that he'll become a fine pitcher someday. And he remembered giving the child that very same baseball. "So…little Ei-chan's all grownup now."

"No one has called me that in ages."

But then the memories of that little town burning rose up to the surface of his mind. Arson was the case, massacre was the goal, and it was a deed done by an exiled clan of vampires. The place where Sawamura had found him last night was the location where the town used to be. A frown greased the vampire's lips. "You were the only survivor..." he muttered sadly.

"I wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for you," Sawamura said, giving the baseball a firm squeeze. "After that incident, you handed me over to the coven."

"Didn't really expect to see you again. Small world, huh?" Miyuki knew the feeling of losing someone. He had lost his mother a long time ago. But Sawamura had lost his family, his whole clan, and Miyuki could only imagine the horror and trauma little Ei-chan had to go through. "So, you in high school now?"

"I'm gonna be a senior this coming school year. And guess what?" Sawamura puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm the Ace and the Captain of my team!"

Miyuki had liked Sawamura from the first time they met; he had seen his potential as a pitcher and encouraged his dreams. He felt his pain over the loss of his family. Despite of the tragedies, Sawamura had grown up to be a fine young man, brimming with joy, and looking so beautiful inside and out. Miyuki couldn't help but be proud. "Oh? You're not nearly so careless or clumsy as you were before? I remembered how your control sucked." Of course, he couldn't help but tease him either.

Sawamura pouted like an angry child—a cute little angry child. "I was just a kid back then!"

"And you batting skills were horrid." Miyuki chuckled.

"I'll have you know that I've greatly improved! Shall I show you the prowess of the ace who made it to Koshien?!"

As if that wasn't enough of a tease, Miyuki took one step toward him, then another. "I'd rather let you show me the prowess of your kissing." He lifted one hand to his mouth, his fingertips caressing his lips with a tenderness that made him shiver and blush.

All of a sudden, Miyuki felt a very sharp blade pressed against his throat.

"How about if I show you the prowess of my blade?"

The deep timbre of the blade handler's voice italicized the danger this man could do. Being a vampire with impeccable and heightened senses, Miyuki could and should have sensed the other presence. However, it was quite clear Miyuki had failed to sense him coming. No normal human could ever sneak up on him, so he easily figured that this guy was a hunter.

"Get your grubby hand off him, vampire."

Miyuki scoffed, raising his hands in mock surrender. "You must be from the Kuramochi Faction, huh?"

"Mochi-senpai, don't hurt him!" Sawamura said worriedly. "He didn't do anything to me!"

"Yet," the Kuramochi muttered under his breath, and Miyuki felt his eyes boring a hole into him. "The name's Kuramochi Youichi, and I'm responsible for this brat. You hurt him and you're dead."

Miyuki simply chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

 _He craved for his blood…_

For the next following days their contact remained at a fever pitch. Miyuki would tease him, rile him up, make fun of him for the silliest things, and Sawamura would make the funniest and the most adorable expressions. Sawamura was good for him in so many ways. He truly believed it. He enjoyed his company, loved being around him, and played catch with him. Sawamura made him smile, made him happy, made him feel so cared for. Sawamura made him feel so at ease that he was immensely drawn to his kindness and warmth.

Sawamura was still the same obnoxious, reckless, stubborn, and loud-mouthed brat he used to play with back then. The kid was such an oddball, but he had a heart bigger than anyone in his clan. It was quite interesting to see Sawamura now. He'd certainly change from cute brat to something a lot more wholesome, more fascinating to look at.

At the same time, Miyuki battled his guilt and shame over his desires and he didn't quite know what to do about it.

He was raised to have good control, raised to exercise full restraint whenever those dark urges of his bubble up. However, with Sawamura, those urges were encouraged. His mind may not be able to remember the taste of his blood that night, but his body did. He found himself craving for his blood. He distrusted the rawness in that, distrusted his behavior.

If Sawamura made him feel this way, didn't that make him bad for him?

"You need to get out of here. It's not safe."

Miyuki stared at the hunter with an amused expression. "What? Can't wait to get rid of me?"

"Wipe that retarded grin off your face or I'll do it for you," Kuramochi warned, crossing his arms.

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"I'm telling you, it's not safe here."

"What's there to worry about? This town is under the jurisdiction of the Kuramochi Faction. And I do believe that your faction's high-level security is second to none. If anything, this is my safest—" Before he knew it, the hunter was grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall. The impact took Miyuki's breath away. Miyuki slumped, half-dazed with pain.

"It's not safe for Sawamura with you around," Kuramochi snarled, narrowing his eyes at the vampire.

Miyuki blinked at him in surprise. So, this was about Sawamura… The sense of responsibility was there, along with the unyielding devotion to his duties as a hunter and guard, but it was clear that Kuramochi cared for Sawamura considerably, despite his stern words and rough actions. With that in mind, Miyuki let out a sigh. "He's not on the menu. I don't even remember the taste."

"Sorry, but I have trust issues."

"Look, I'm sure you're aware of who I really am, right? I'm not some ordinary vampire."

"I don't care if you're a goddamn noble or some rouge. A vampire is still a vampire."

A flash of ire crossed Miyuki's eyes as he gripped the hunter's wrist tightly. "Are you questioning my lineage, hunter?" He may be carefree and easygoing, but he still has his pride as a vampire.

Kuramochi tightened his grip on Miyuki's shirt. He wasn't fazed one bit. "You've already tasted his blood."

"Don't underestimate me. I have better control than most."

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

Miyuki's cold expression slowly melted into a more solemn one. "I have no intention of drinking his blood," he said suddenly, as though trying to convince himself, but even to his own ears he didn't sound entirely sincere. "I know my limits, Kuramochi, and I don't want to hurt him."

Kuramochi brushed his hand away from Miyuki's grip. "Sawamura's heritage has cursed him with such blood, although it's more of a blessing to you vampires. You may not remember the taste, but I'm pretty damn sure your body will crave for it. I've seen vampires go crazy for his bloodline, and Sawamura's been through enough shit already."

Kuramochi was making it very clear. Miyuki had to leave. However, he wasn't ready to leave Sawamura. He wasn't ready to part with him just yet. Deep inside, he wanted to stay with him for a little while longer. He didn't want to leave him without repaying his debt. After all, Sawamura was his savior. But he also couldn't discount the fact that he was also a looming threat to Sawamura. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He sighed deeply, adjusting his glasses. "All right…I'll leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

 _His blood was his salvation…_

There was still an hour left before sunrise. Miyuki had perched himself on the rooftop of the residence. Judging from the delightful scent that filled his senses, he didn't even bother to turn around when he heard a footfall behind him. He and Sawamura used to relax on the rooftop when the latter was still a wee child. In the brash eyes of little Ei-chan's imaginations, a farmer's truck lumbering along the road had become a vast pirate ship complete with sails and a black flag, while the cows and the goats were transformed into monsters. Back then, his make-believe enemies could be ninjas or samurais.

A ghost of a smile lingered on Miyuki's face. Those days were so peaceful.

"Senpai said you were leaving," Sawamura said softly, stopping just behind him. "To tell you the truth…I…I don't want you to leave."

Miyuki snorted. "I'm a danger to you, you know."

"We can do something about it! I'm sure we can manage!"

Miyuki turned to give the human a crooked smile. He didn't know if Sawamura was just too kind or too gullible, but he didn't hate it. "Sawamura, it's too risky. You, of all people, should know what a vampire is capable of. Sure, we got along well when you were still a kid, but things are different now." And he felt something much too powerful between them each time he saw Sawamura. Although his blood may be the cause, Miyuki still felt another kind of force pulling him toward Sawamura.

What did he need with this boy with eyes so gold, whose face haunted him each time he thought of him? What could his feelings possibly mean? Miyuki was a vampire, and Sawamura was a human. He had an eternity, while Sawamura's time in this world was limited. And no matter how fiercely attracted he was to Sawamura or how tempting his blood was, or even if he decided to stay with him, they had no real future together.

There was no point even thinking about this.

He was turning away when a chain came out of nowhere, snaking around his throat with brutal force.

"Miyuki!" Sawamura yelled out, worry distorting his features instantly.

Miyuki immediately clawed at the cold, hard links, struggling against the choking pressure, but his strength seemed to be slipping away. It seemed like the chains were enchanted with an anti-vampire spell. He glared at the vampire across him, whose face was well-hidden under the hood of his dark cloak and a half-mask, and his hands were garbed in thick, black gloves to prevent him from getting hurt by his own weapon. This was bad. This was the same vampire who had tortured him before, and it seemed like he came to finish what he started.

"Are you the bastard who's been trying to kill him?!" Sawamura bellowed, his golden eyes fuming with anger.

Silence was the only response as the attacker yanked Miyuki down to his knees with ruthless efficacy.

"Hey! Let go of him!"

Even as Miyuki fought to croak out the words, to tell Sawamura to get away, a cold whisper filled his ear. "I'm here to fulfill my mission." As the attacker wrenched him closer with strength more forceful than before, all Miyuki could think of was Sawamura's safety before he felt a sword going into his stomach.

Sawamura gaped in horror. "Mi…Miyuki!"

The attacker pulled the sword from Miyuki's stomach. He crumbled to his knees as dark red blood oozed out over his hands and legs. At the same time, Miyuki felt the chain around his neck tightened, restricting his passage of air. He had just recovered from the severe wounds and injuries received from last time. And now his life was in danger again. He knew all too well that a wound of this severity was a mortal wound. He would bleed out into his stomach if he won't receive sustenance immediately.

With lightning fast reflexes, the attacker pushed Miyuki down and slashed him across the back. Miyuki screamed in pain as the blood gushed out. The eyes behind the mask glowed abominably red. There was no shred of mercy, not even an inkling of hesitancy, as the attacker raised his sword over his shoulder. He brought the blade down heavily, targeting his neck. Then suddenly, he froze in place…

The scent of human blood was in the air, a fresh yet exhilarating fragrance that was rich and tempting. Miyuki found his attention reluctantly drawn to the human standing a few feet away from them. His eyes grew wide as they quickly caught sight of the red liquid dripping from the palm of his right hand. Miyuki didn't like where this was going. He wanted to get up and protect Sawamura, but his body wouldn't move and the chain was draining more and more of his strength.

"Get away from Miyuki now!"

Sawamura was doing this to help him. He had hurt himself to draw out blood, and sure enough, the enemy vampire was distracted. His blood red eyes had met Sawamura's golden ones. Lust and hunger mingled in his cold expression.

In that short second, the enemy vampire lunged at him and everything that followed happened so quickly before Miyuki could grasp the sequence of events. But he managed to catch up in his head, in spite of his condition.

Kuramochi had appeared to pull Sawamura away and launched a spinning back round kick. The kick had hit its target and sent the enemy vampire smashing into the roof of the neighboring house. Simultaneously, two more vampire hunters—all armed with weapons—had moved in to catch the unsuspecting vampire. However, the vampire had regained his momentum. He had skillfully avoided the hunters, executing perfect grace and flexibility, and landed on the branch of a tree beside the house.

"Sawamura, go back inside!" Kuramochi told him. "It's too dangerous here."

"B-But, senpai, Miyuki is—"

"The medics are already on their way here. They'll take care of Miyu—" Kuramochi was suddenly hauled down by some sort of invisible force around his right foot. It was enough to upset his balance, and he slid down the roof, his body dragging along the hard tiles.

"SENPAI!"

"Dammit!" Thinking fast, Kuramochi unsheathed his dagger and swung it by his foot. Certainly enough he felt something getting cut. As expected, it was an invisible wire. It seemed like this mystery vampire specialized in different kinds of weapons. "Get him!" Kuramochi barked out the order as he charged toward the vampire with his two subordinates following behind.

Despair sliding through him, Sawamura stumbled his way through the roof to get to Miyuki. He knelt down by his side, raised his upper body from the cold tiles, and removed the chain around his neck. Miyuki's eyes were closed behind the black frames, and he was as pale as death, his stomach and clothes covered with blood. "Miyuki…" he said with disbelief, his wounded hand moving to his face. "Can you hear me?"

When Miyuki moaned and turned his face into his hand, Sawamura bit his lower lip. Tears began to fall down his cheeks, and he pressed his lips to his forehead, whispering, "Miyuki, I'm here…I'm here, so don't go anywhere…"

"Blood…" moaned Miyuki, nuzzling Sawamura's hand. His breath rasped through his teeth and fangs. "Sawamura…" he said his name, and it sounded like a tormented mixture of desperation and longing. He slid his tongue across his palm, licking the warm blood and marveling the angelic, inexplicably marvelous taste. He wanted more. He needed more. But he didn't want to hurt Sawamura. At that moment, he didn't trust himself not to hurt him—not intentionally, but because bloodlust was dangerously bubbling through his body.

"It's okay…" Sawamura gave him a gentle smile. "You can drink my blood."

Miyuki's eyes widened. What the hell was he saying? Was he crazy? How could he just offer himself like that? Wasn't he afraid? Sawamura's blood was extremely rare and addictive, and to offer such a blood to a vampire on the verge of death was too dangerous. But it was so difficult when he couldn't tear his gaze from his eyes, and his body shook with the bloodlust consuming him.

"I don't want you to die, Miyuki," Sawamura said, tugging the collar of his shirt, exposing the slender curve of his throat. "So please…drink my blood."

Weakly, Miyuki leaned over, his jaw opening as if it were hinged, his fangs sliding down from their sheaths. He licked his skin, preparing it for the bite, and Sawamura moaned. The sweet smell of desire wrapped around him. "Sawamura…I'm sorry…" Miyuki heard Sawamura cried out his name as he bit down. Warm, delicious blood—sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted—filled his mouth. He was only vaguely aware of Sawamura's arms wrapping around his body. He drank and drank, getting hungrier, needier by the second. He was greedy for more.

The pain was real and frightening, but Sawamura did nothing to push him away. And so, Miyuki sucked harder, biting harshly, too harshly. His mouth worked ravenously to drain him, the blood filling his body with energy. Sawamura whimpered and shivered in pain, yet he kept his arms around the vampire, as if making sure he was still all right.

"Miyuki…" Sawamura's voice was growing weaker. His smile was sad and barely tugged at his lips, which were already pale.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Miyuki knew he needed to stop, that he shouldn't be trying to suck him dry. But his body wouldn't listen. He couldn't stop himself. At this rate, Sawamura was going to get killed.

 _Someone…anyone…Get me away from him!_

Miyuki had his fangs deep inside Sawamura's skin when all of a sudden; a sharp pain pierced his neck. He felt something protruding from his neck as dizziness began to infiltrate him. As his consciousness waned, he shoved Sawamura away and fell to his hands and knees. Breathing hard, he reached up and pulled out something from his skin.

"A tranquilizer dart…" Sawamura said, voice full of concern.

Miyuki's fingers clutched the tiny object as he turned to the one who shot it in the first place. "Ku…Kuramochi," he wheezed as he collapsed onto the roof tiles.

Kuramochi shrugged. "Good night, vampire."

* * *

 _He now bore his mark…_

"You've marked him."

A deep voice broke through the stillness of the brightly lit room. Piercing, metallic eyes stared at Miyuki, daring him with their intensity. There was no denying the fact that Tetsuya Yuki's domineering presence naturally demanded respect and authority. The noble leader of the coven and the 1st Progenitor was truly a formidable vampire who can instill fear with his gaze.

Miyuki looked down at the clenched hands resting on his lap. He was propped up against the pillow of his hospital bed, but he wasn't the least bit comfortable.

It had been two days since the assault. Two days since he fed. Reports, along with Miyuki's testimony, had showed that the enemy vampire was carrying anti-vampire weapons and enchantments for concealment from any form of sensors. Judging from his movements, the enemy vampire seemed to be an accomplished fighter and acrobat, capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Apart from that, he was also well-versed in stealth and in different kinds of weapons. Even Miyuki, a high-ranking vampire, and Kuramochi, one of the most lethal and fastest hunters in the faction, had a hard time dealing with him.

The assassin was shrouded in mystery. No one could tell who he was or where he came from. Heck, Miyuki didn't even know why he was so obsessed with killing him. Well, sure, he had enemies from here and there, but he had never encountered someone as ruthless as him. The Kuramochi Faction had taken it upon themselves to track him down, so there were fewer things to worry about.

As of that moment, Miyuki was facing a big problem.

"And you've also drank his blood. Miyuki, do you know what this means?"

Miyuki had already recovered from the wounds he received, but he had yet to recover from the guilt. Sawamura's act of kindness was meant to nourish him, to revitalize him, but things went out of hand. In his frenzy he had accidentally _marked_ the human. When a vampire marks a specific human or vampire, he becomes unconditionally bound to him or her, leaving the vampire with a deep need to care and protect the one they marked.

If he had marked some ordinary human, then he wouldn't have Yuki breathing down his neck.

"We've established a strict rule, by which no vampire may mark Sawamura or drink his blood, with no exceptions. You broke the rules, Miyuki, so therefore we have no choice but to punish you."

"I understand."

"You'll be separated, and I know it'll be hard for you."

Miyuki's fists trembled, and when he spoke, it sounded like he was almost desperate. "I know…" But he felt a connection with Sawamura and did not want to part with him. He let out a sad chuckle. "At the very least, please let me see him before you throw me in the slammer."

"You know fully well that we cannot do that." Yuki's tone commanded no more arguments, and Miyuki felt his heart fell.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a loud voice shouted, "Sawamura Eijun has come to visit!" Then, in a blink of an eye, Kuramochi appeared and wrestled the poor boy to the floor. "O-OOwwww! S-Senpai!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE!" Kuramochi yelled directly into his ear. "Why are you so darn stubborn?!" He got him into a headlock, cutting the younger's breath.

Yuki had palmed his face with a sigh.

Miyuki, on the other hand, had burst out laughing, as if the tension from before had completely disappeared. And here he thought he'd never get to see Sawamura again, so he was thankful for this opportunity no matter how bizarre it was.

"Kuramochi, please take Sawamura away," Yuki asked.

With a shrug, Kuramochi got back up and pulled Sawamura along with him. "Okay, birdbrain, you heard him," he demanded, taking hold of the younger's slender wrist.

Miyuki fought the urge to get out of bed, walk across the room and pull Sawamura into his arms. He knew he couldn't let his emotions sway him, no matter how much he wanted Sawamura.

Kuramochi tried to pull Sawamura away, but he stood firm. "Look, I've got tons of work to do, so do me a favor and stop wasting my time."

"I'm sorry, senpai, but…" Sawamura jerked his hand away from Kuramochi's grasp. "I don't want Miyuki to be taken away!"

Miyuki's eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?!" Kuramochi was losing his patience. "You know the rules! Or do I have to drill them into that thick skull of yours?"

"I want Miyuki to stay."

"Dammit, Eijun!" Kuramochi spewed out of frustration. He realized he had just called him by his name now. He'd normally do so in private or when it was just the two of them, but at this point he didn't care anymore. "You can't be with him. The council has already made their decision."

"I know the council has made a decision, but given that it's a one-sided decision, I've elected to ignore it."

"Why are you being so difficult?!"

"We can't just ignore the fact I've been marked by him."

"Eijun, it's still too—"

"Kuramochi."

Startled to hear Yuki speak after being silent for a while, Kuramochi swung his eyes to him. "Tetsu-san?"

Sawamura almost yelped when he felt the thrust of Yuki's sharp gaze on him. "L-Leader?"

"It seems like you have a lot to say, Sawamura," Yuki said, crossing his arms over his chest, "so speak now while you have the chance."

"Yes, Leader!" Sawamura responded enthusiastically. "I'm fully aware of my position and I know what it means to be marked… Of course, I also understand that we have to follow the rules." He spoke formally, but with a hint of smile teasing the corner of his mouth. "However, regarding the issue the council argued that since my bond with Miyuki would probably lead to further jeopardies, Miyuki's will was disregarded. They've also claimed that Miyuki's marking was forced upon me."

Miyuki couldn't help but stare in awe. Were those sophisticated words really coming out of Sawamura's mouth? As he recalled, the young Ei-chan always had a flair for speaking in formal languages, but Miyuki didn't expect him to speak like that at that moment. He thought he had grown out of that. It seemed like old habits were hard to change.

"To make a valid marking, both parties must be willing to contract. The council was so adamant about my safety that they simply discount my feelings on the matter." Sawamura balled his hands into fists, holding his raging feelings inside. "I willingly gave my blood to Miyuki. I wanted to be marked. Nothing was forced."

Miyuki's heart skipped a beat at Sawamura's courage and audacity. True, Sawamura let him drink his blood, but to be marked? It seemed like Sawamura was simply forcing this claim upon the council for Miyuki to be acquitted. Seriously, Sawamura had just impressed him once again. Not bad for a usually dense human.

Yuki's face lit up with a satisfied smile. "I see… Now that I've heard your piece, I will talk to the council again."

"Woah…Tetsu-san, you'd do that?" Kuramochi asked, looking as dumbfounded as Miyuki. "And you're fine letting Eijun be bound to a vampire?"

"There are risks involved, but I also have faith in Sawamura and Miyuki. This arrangement would prove to be an advantage for Sawamura as well," Yuki explained, glancing from Miyuki to Sawamura, then back to Kuramochi.

"I get it…" Kuramochi's lips curved into a smirk. "Hyaha! Now that Eijun's marked, he's off limits to other vampires."

"He just needs to be careful around other vampires. You know what happens when an unsuspecting vampire gets a taste of his blood. I'm counting on you to keep him safe always, Kuramochi, and oh, please watch over Miyuki as well."

"W-What?!" Kuramochi blurted out in surprise. As he heard Miyuki snickering like a sly fox, he turned his look of surprise into an annoyed one. "I have to babysit that shitty vampire too? Is this some kind of punishment?"

Yuki merely chuckled heartily.

Sawamura, on the other hand, patted Kuramochi's shoulder and gave him a thumb up. "Good luck, senpai!"

And Miyuki followed up with a "We'll be in your care."

* * *

 _Whether it's to be his protector, or a lover, or a friend, he wanted to stay by his side…_

Every time he saw the full moon, Miyuki would remember what had happened on that fateful night in the forest. How he'd been badly beaten and hurt, and how he had almost died. But perhaps most of all, he remembered how he met Sawamura again.

"The moon is so pretty tonight…" Sawamura muttered, a soft smile gracing his lips. Dancing on each breeze of wind, the cherry petals brushed against his skin like silk.

It was the beginning of spring, a beginning of a whole new life—a life with Sawamura. They were now in Tokyo for the incoming school year. They had arrived just this morning and had settled into their respective living quarters. When night came, the two of them decided to take a stroll around the park. Miyuki breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. "You really like the full moon, huh?" He looked at Sawamura, his mouth twisted into a small grin.

Sawamura lightly laughed as he looked at Miyuki. "That's because it reminds me of you."

Miyuki felt his heart swell. Those beautiful pair of golden eyes still astonished him and his pretty features still charmed him; in this heavenly light they practically glowed and burned like the stars. He doubted he'll ever grow used to them. His eyes, his smile, and everything about him set his heart to beating. He looked at him in serene contemplation for a moment, and then let his teasing grin spread across his face into a smile. "Well, I like the sun better."

"The sun?" Sawamura asked innocently.

"Because the sun reminds me of you." Miyuki's voice came out soft and quiet, which was apparently enough to turn Sawamura into a blushing mess. Sawamura was so cute and full of life. He'd never get bored with Sawamura.

Lately, he'd been worried about his craving. Vampires often find themselves being affected by the full moon, especially if they lack sustenance. As of that moment, Miyuki felt nothing of the sort, although he feared that someday his body may crave for Sawamura's blood again. When the time comes, he just had to make sure he'll stay away from Sawamura. He had to exercise proper control and restraint. He'll fight to keep Sawamura safe as long as he can.

Surrounded by cherry blossoms, they stood under the tree as springtime flourished. Next year, and the year after that, Miyuki desired to watch the spring unfold with him. He wanted to make more beautiful memories with him like this one.

And he wanted the day that they would be separated to never come…

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

 _He was supposed to protect him..._

Miyuki charged in with incredible speed, brandishing his hand like a lethal blade, intent on piercing Okumura's body through and through.

"MIYUKI, NO!"

His hand shot forward…

…And there was the sickening sound of being impaled.

Miyuki's eyes widened in horror and a gasp escaped his lips as he watched the tragic scene unfold before him. Sawamura had dove in front of him and now his hand had buried itself in him. "S-Sa…Sawamura?"

"Senpai?" Okumura had regained his senses after being stunned by the sight. He clutched his head, his whole body shaking with fear. "No…No…this can't be happening."

Sawamura cough violently, and drops of blood spattered to the ground. "Koushuu's an important friend… to me, so please…don't hurt him… Perhaps it might be difficult to understand…but…Koushuu has been suffering…all this time…so…please…Miyuki…" He collapsed, the last of his energy spent.

Miyuki caught him and he held him. He kneeled down cradling his body against his, and though he was in a shocked state, there was regret in his eyes. The blood gushed out from Sawamura's wound, pooling in the cracks of his fingers. "Sawamura! Sawamura!" The wound in his abdomen was small but deep, and had penetrated the great veins and organ there. It was a fatal wound, and Miyuki had only himself to blame. "I'm sorry…"

"You've gone and done it this time, Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki froze at the sound of that that cold, mischievous voice. There was another presence standing within a few paces of them. He looked up and trained his eyes on a phantom-masked vampire clad in a black cloak. "You're that vampire who attacked Sawamura during the raid." His grip tightened on Sawamura as he spoke.

"You hold him as if he's the most fragile, precious thing in the world. Well, it's in a vampire's nature to get very protective, possessive, and domineering. They will want to protect their marked one at all cost, and keep them away from anyone but themselves." The phantom's smile was almost hungry. "And with blood as sweet as his, I understand why you're practically obsessed with him. His blood is a worthy prize for any vampire."

"I won't let you have him!"

"I can't blame you, and I sincerely apologize for the way I acted before. That was terribly boorish of me. But let's put that aside for now."

Miyuki blinked, taken aback by both the vampire's malicious smile and his imperious air. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Wow…His blood smells so good," the enemy vampire commented, intentionally ignoring his question. "So much wasted blood on the ground… Such a shame… He's really bleeding out."

"No, no," Miyuki muttered, his whole body shaking. The blood had already pooled on the ground beneath them, and Sawamura looked so pale, too pale. He had lost so much blood, Miyuki doubted he'll last for more than a few minutes.

"What are you going to do now?" The masked vampire's words were baiting him. "You need to make a decision. He's dying."

Miyuki looked devastated, scared, and confused. To turn Sawamura and rob him of his future? He had no right. He knew he shouldn't. Sawamura deserved better, deserved a normal, beautiful life—more than anything Miyuki could ever offer him. But Sawamura was dying. He didn't want to lose the one man who made his life worthwhile. Living for eternity meant nothing, if he'd lost Sawamura. Without Sawamura to light his life, he'd be an empty shell.

"If you're not going to turn him, I'll have Okumura-kun do it instead," the masked vampire said.

"N-No…" moaned Okumura as his legs completely gave way, and he crumbled to his knees. "Don't make me."

Miyuki brought Sawamura closer, holding him so tenderly. "Sawamura…"

The masked vampire scoffed. "You can't let him die."

Even as he said it, Miyuki knew what he needed to do was against his own convictions: to give Sawamura a choice. But he wasn't going to give him that choice anymore. Hell, Sawamura wasn't conscious to make this choice for himself. Turning him meant imposing his will on the human.

"You would prefer dealing with the guilt of letting him die? Or are you too terrified to deal with the guilt of knowing you kept him alive as a vampire? What if he'd rather live?"

"I'm not playing God here!" Miyuki roared, glaring at the enemy vampire. While he never had faith in whatever god, he'd never lost his sense of right and wrong, good and bad. Letting Sawamura die was wrong, but turning him without his consent?

"Well, then, you just have to play the devil if it means he'll live."

Miyuki held his breath as he felt Sawamura's heartbeat. It was faint, erratic. He could lose him any minute now. "Forgive me…" His decision was clear. Under no circumstances would he let Sawamura die. If Sawamura hated him for it later, so be it. He just wanted him to live. With shaking hands he pulled his collar, exposing his slender throat. For an agonizing moment he watched his ragged breathing, then moved his fingers lightly down the curve of his neck, touching the soft, pale skin. He bit his lower lip and hesitantly leaned down. He opened his mouth and let his fangs extend fully. "Please live, Sawamura…"

* * *

 **JC:** Uwaaaah~ I feel so bad for making Miyuki go through all that. It was hard writing this. So, yeah, that's how Miyuki and Sawamura met. Miyuki actually met Sawamura as a kid and saved him from the burning town. Sawamura returned the favor years later by saving him in the forest. It's really a give and take relationship for these two. Now that Sawamura is in critical condition, Miyuki has no choice but to turn him. What would happen next? Feel free to drop some comments! No Flames!


	8. The Fangs of Repentance

**JC:** Yes, I finally got this up before my trip out of town! Now you'll get to find out if Miyuki really turns Eijun into a vampire. I've also included a new character, though he was mentioned before in a chapter, but this marks his first official appearance in the fic. I've been meaning to introduce him since he's included in saionjiakane's vampire au. You'll also get to see a bit of the enemy side as well. You'll get to see the real identity of the fox-masked vampire too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

Note: Be sure to check out saionjiakane's Vampire!Au arts on . ・(￣∀￣)・:*:

* * *

 **Craving**

The blood kept coming.

Sawamura was bleeding profusely from the deep wound in his stomach. Miyuki stared in horror and mutely shook his head. At the rate he was bleeding, Sawamura would have less than a few minutes before he passed from this world to the next.

He felt his heart grip tightly in his chest at the thought of losing him. The wound itself was fatal, and Sawamura had already lost a lot of blood due to Okumura's bloodlust. His internal organ was basically scrambled. There was nothing that could repair such damage except by turning him. However, turning a human into a vampire in order to save their life may have devastating results. Circumstances of these cases may put the human closer to death, and can cause the turning process to go horrifically wrong. But Miyuki has to take that chance. He couldn't just sit by and do nothing, no matter how he may regret this later.

With shaking hands he pulled his collar, exposing Sawamura's slender throat and the distinct brand of his possession. He had marked him before, he had claimed him, and banked, and his desire for him had always been beyond his control. But—thoughts had often nagged at him in the past: had it been his bloodlust? His desire? Or had all of that been filtered through the other? And as their bond grew stronger and more powerful, he realized the special feelings behind it all. He'd become determined on that already. No matter what he had to give up—even his life—Sawamura would have him and he would do the same.

For an agonizing moment he watched Sawamura's ragged breathing, then moved his fingers lightly down the curve of his neck, touching the soft, pale skin. He had never wanted—never expected—to transform Sawamura. For years and years, Miyuki never created another vampire. He didn't want the obligation and the hassle. But the call of eternity was beckoning him more than ever.

He had hurt Sawamura, put him on the brink of death. This was his fault, his responsibility to bear. He would turn him; teach him the ways of a vampire. He'd cut him loose from the chains of mortality, from the kernel of humanity. He would have to do this all, no matter how difficult it was.

His hold on him was too hard, yet he couldn't ease his grip. He needed him too much. Sawamura had to stay with him. He couldn't make it through any more years without him. Sawamura had saved him, too many times. It was his turn to save him. He had to save him. There wasn't any other option for him.

Without Sawamura, he didn't want to walk this earth.

"Forgive me…" Expelling a deep, shaky breath, he bit his lower lip and hesitantly leaned down. He opened his mouth and let his fangs extend fully. "Please live, Sawamura…"

"You have no authority to turn him, Miyuki Kazuya."

Someone ominous was beside Miyuki in a flash. He had been too distracted by Sawamura's condition that he wasn't able to anticipate this. A crushing blow to his chest—he felt himself being pulled away from Sawamura, and then he heard the crunch of his glasses as his head bashed into hard concrete.

Ignoring the pain, Miyuki scrambled on his hands and knees, his frantic gaze running over the duo several feet before him. His eyes widened as recognition seeped in. One was a woman, the other a man. She was extremely beautiful with long, glossy black hair, he was a great behemoth of a man who stood tall and firm. She was dressed in a black business suit with a crisp white blouse underneath and a skirt. He also wore black business attire. The pair was unlikely, a study in contrast they may be, but Miyuki knew them.

Every living vampire in the world should know about them.

On the other hand, much to his surprise, the enemy vampires were gone. There were no signs of them. It seemed like they took their leave when he was trying to turn Sawamura. Or was this all a ploy again? The phantom-masked vampire was as shrewd as a serpent and sneaky like a fox. But what would he gain from all this? And did he not desire Sawamura's blood? What was the point of putting the human in harm's way?

"Sawamura-kun is in grave condition," the woman said, settling the young lad's head on her lap. "I have no choice." She removed a bracelet of pink gold from her wrist and tucked it inside the breast pocket of her coat. Sensing the waning beats of his frail heart, she placed a delicate hand over the wound. There was a lot of blood—enough to make a lesser vampire crazy and mad—and Sawamura's blood was more enticing than most, but she was in complete control of her instincts. "Please stay with us, Sawamura-kun…" Her palm emitted a numinous light of crystal blue, an aura with healing properties, and this proceeded to encase the human in a warm cocoon of energy.

"Takako-san…" Relief painted Miyuki's face. Takako Yuki, the 3rd Progenitor and ruling queen of the coven, was blessed with the power of healing. It was a prized ability only available to a certain few within their ranks, and Takako's mastery over such power was a second to none. But with great power came with greater restrictions. As such, she wasn't allowed to use it freely. However, due to the circumstances, she had to force her hand in order to save a human who was highly-valued by the coven.

As the woman tended to Sawamura, the man focused his stern gaze on Miyuki. "Did you do this?" His deep voice cut through the tense, chilly air between them. "Answer me, Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki's response almost got stuck in his throat, and he stopped and took a breath before he could get it out of his mouth. "Yes…" He was the one who attacked. He was the one who drove his hand into Sawamura's body. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for this.

"And you planned on turning him, weren't you?"

Once again the guilt stung him. "Yes." Miyuki clenched the fists on his lap tightly, lowering his head in shame.

"As the 19th Progenitor, I, Yuki Masashi, hereby place Miyuki Kazuya under arrest for violating the injunction of the Seido Coven imposed on Sawamura Eijun."

* * *

Vampire Hunters were required to have nerves of steel, steadfast ingenuity, and complete control of their emotions. Foolish sentiments should never cloud their mind, especially in the line of duty. Nonetheless, hunters were still humans—individuals with hearts, with feelings, and they weren't immune to pain, apprehension, and anxiety. Even the great Youichi Kuramochi, who had always been the best fighter among his peers, could be crippled by such emotions. He thought he'd been prepared for the worst, yet he'd been tackled by grief the minute he heard of what happened to Sawamura.

They were still working on Sawamura by the time he got to the hospital. Sawamura was being given powerful medications by IV, they had sedated him, and they were giving him two units of blood. Kuramochi had badly wanted to rush to his side, but the doctors wouldn't even let him in the room.

"Masashi-kun and I were on our way to a café from a meeting with a business associate when we saw them. If we had been late, even for just a minute, Sawamura-kun could have died." Takako touched a hand to her chest, fisting it against her heart, dreading every thought of his death. Her beautiful features were schooled, yet Kuramochi was able to sense her deep worries. Sawamura was one of her good friends. "I've managed to close his wound, but he had lost too much blood. He's not out of the woods yet, by any means."

"Was it really Miyuki who did this to him?" Kuramochi sounded somber and calm, but he was a mass of emotions inside. He had been briefed on what happened and found it hard to imagine Miyuki capable of even hurting Sawamura like that.

"I know it's difficult to believe, but Miyuki-kun admitted it himself."

Despite the admission, Kuramochi still couldn't believe it. "What about Okumura? He fed on Sawamura, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Sawamura was trying to help out again…Pretty sure of it." Kuramochi ran a hand through his hair, releasing a frustrated groan. "He, of all people, should know what his blood does to vampires."

"Okumura Koushuu was no longer there when Masashi-kun and I arrived at the scene."

Kuramochi resisted the urge to click his tongue. He felt rage starting to bubble inside of him. "Seems like Okumura is in cahoots with those masked bastards."

"You met Okumura Koushuu during high school, correct?"

"Yeah…I was in my 3rd year." Kuramochi rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, reminiscing his high school days and his old baseball team. "Guy was really cold and serious, kinda gloomy too when he joined the lot. But, hey, he's got real skills as a player. Took him a while to warm up to anyone, but I guess even he wasn't immune to Sawamura."

Sawamura was a sort of glue that kept everyone together. He had this magic about him. So lively, so beautiful, and so interesting, he had the ability to attract people. He was excessively noisy and obnoxious, but everyone liked him for his determination, optimism and strength, and so he was the heart of the team. Sure, he didn't get along with Okumura right off the bat, but he was able to break down his walls and get inside.

Takako brought a dainty finger against her cheek. Thoughts tumbled over each other, most were assumptions and theories leading to further questions. "How strange… To think you'd let another vampire get close to Sawamura-kun."

There was a moment of hesitation before Kuramochi spoke. "Because he was human at that time."

The lady vampire's eyes slightly widened at the revelation. "A human you say? Perhaps he'd been merely masking his vampire traits and scent with suppressants, enchantments, or restraining devices."

Kuramochi simply shook his head. "I checked him, Takako-san, and nothing about him screamed vampire," he told her. It was common protocol for him to inspect the people around Sawamura as a safety precaution. "He was cleared of any suspicion. He seemed like a good kid too. He and Sawamura grew close and bonded even more outside of baseball. Even after I graduated, there was nothing out of the ordinary. My subordinates, who were in the same year as Sawamura, didn't notice anything odd about Okumura either while they were all barreling their way to Koshien."

"How odd indeed…" Takako said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But the Okumura now is clearly a vampire."

There was a sharp, intense look in Kuramochi's eyes now. "I don't exactly know when or how he was turned, but it doesn't change the fact he's been conniving with the enemy."

"Well, it's true that these masked vampires have been stirring up trouble recently, but there's no proof that they committed the crimes. All evidences point to Miyuki-kun, especially with Kominato-kun's testimony."

"And he's in deeper shit now since he tried to turn Sawamura," Kuramochi said. His voice was cool and placid, with only a trace of apprehension behind it, but he was seriously worried for his friend on the inside. Now that Miyuki was caught by the 19th Progenitor himself, there was little to nothing he could do for him.

* * *

"Who would have thought that Masashi and Takako-sama would be there?" The phantom-masked vampire laughed wickedly, tossing off his cloak and the mask onto his king-sized bed, and sought solace by the window of his luxurious room. "Things went better than I anticipated." He looked across the room at his blonde subordinate. He grinned when he noticed the pained look in his emerald green eyes. "What's the matter, Okumura-kun? You should be rejoicing, since you've finally feasted upon his delicious blood again."

When Okumura peeked up through those generous lashes, the master shrouded in the shadows was still watching him. Normally, Okumura would have just ignored his taunts, but he was still reeling from the impact of what he did, detesting the feeling of knowing that he had hurt the person dear to his heart.

The phantom scoffed, turning his attention to the view outside. "You'd been craving for his blood for a long time, haven't you?"

Okumura narrowed his eyes at him. He really didn't want to deal with any of this bullshit, besides, he was terribly tired and stressed out, and he just wanted to lock himself up in his room and try not to think about the disastrous incident with Sawamura.

"Well, it's not like I don't know the feeling… After all, I crave for his blood too, but I can control it _for now_." Then he sensed him, walking toward him. He looked up at Okumura as if he were some sort of hilarity. He knew he should not enrage him more, but he couldn't possibly suppress his sadistic nature. And for the heaven's sake, Okumura was tall. He had to tilt his head back to look up at him when he stopped about a foot away from him. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? I'm sure you're very aware of my desires, Okumura-kun."

"Leave him be," Okumura demanded, stepping slightly closer, challenging the shorter vampire with rage in his eyes.

A malicious smile came over the phantom's face. "Are you ordering me, Okumura-kun? Don't make me laugh."

"He almost died because of your foolish plans," Okumura snapped back. "You say you desire him. Well if that's the case, then why the unnecessary bloodshed?! And it was clear that you were trying to get Miyuki Kazuya to turn him, because you know you'd be found out if you did it yourself. Don't you dare tell me I'm wrong. Tell me whose fault this all is, if not yours!"

"You both asked for it," the phantom said, the smile never leaving his face, but his metallic eyes were glinting hard. "If you want to blame someone, why don't you point your finger at yourself and that imprudent Miyuki? You two were the ones who put Sawamura-san's life in jeopardy."

Okumura was frozen in place, stabbed through with his double-edged words. There was no trace of indecision in the phantom's face, only steadfast confidence, malignity, and that imperious air. He felt the pain and the guilt twisting sharply through his body along with the chaos of his thoughts.

"Vampires all have the potential for losing self-control. Once instinct takes over and dictates your will, then you will race down the path of self-destruction." The phantom's tone was casual, very conversational, but his words were deep and heavy. "Despite of your body's need for human blood, you reject it and prefer animal blood."

Okumura grabbed the phantom's collar, baring his teeth like an angry wolf. "I didn't ask for this!"

Sighing, the phantom shook his head. "I almost pity you. You're not willing to be a vampire, but you're not human either. All this time, you've never allowed yourself another human. Why is that? Do you think you're unworthy to drink human blood? Or perhaps you cannot simply forget the delightful taste of Sawamura-san's blood? If that is the case, you should be thanking me for setting you up. It felt good, didn't it?"

"I never wanted to hurt him!"

"Is it because you're afraid of defiling such a treasure? Or being labeled as a monster? Well, his blood did drive you mad and you've already sullied him with your own fangs back at the pa—"

"STOP!" Shoving him away, Okumura quickly clapped his hands over his ears. "Just stop!"

"Tell me, what are you thinking about when you see Sawamura-san?" The phantom cupped Okumura's chin, his voice soft yet relentless. "Are you thinking about the scent of his skin, the taste of his blood? Or are you thinking about the pleasure he can give you with his hands and that sensuous mouth of his? Do you yearn to make him yours, Okumura-kun?"

Okumura dropped onto his knees, biting back a whimper of pain.

The phantom knelt down to his level and stroked his hair, his touch almost gentle. "Don't think I don't know. I made you, you know. When you were playing vampire hunter, did it never occur to you that I could break you?"

Okumura was shaking and clutching his head firmly. "Stop it!"

"You want me to stop?" The phantom laughed maniacally, as though hearing every obscene joke in the world for the first time. "But, Okumura-kun, I'm far from over."

Then they were disturbed by a knock on the door, and a female voice saying, "My lord, I beg your pardon for my intrusion, but you are being summoned by the 1st Progenitor. He says it is an urgent matter." It turned out to be the maid.

"Well, I see no reason to keep the leader waiting," the phantom replied, rising from his position. "As the 20th Progenitor, I must comply with his requests. Please get the car ready."

"As you wish, my lord," the maid replied promptly.

As he heard the maid walking away, he looked down at the disgruntled Okumura and smiled. "I think it's time to set my next plan into motion," he said, and Okumura immediately shot him a glare. "Resistance is futile, Okumura-kun."

"No! I won't do it!" Okumura scowled, clutching his head. Pain settled over his mind and he shut his eyes tight, struggling against the control he has over him. His entire body felt heavy, as if something sat on top of it, and he sat there, mind filled with thoughts of _him…_

 _Sawamura-senpai_ …

…thoughts of how much he liked his sunny smile, his unwavering strength, that confidence he exuded every time on the mound. Sawamura was so bright and mesmerizing, a human he admired, a senior he respected.

A slight frown settled upon the phantom's mouth. _How strange…I can't seem to fully grasp his mind. And this happened before too…_ He recalled the tragic scene where Sawamura had dove in front of Miyuki and got himself impaled. He distinctly remembered Okumura breaking free from his control and regaining his senses without his consent. _His mind… It seemed as though he has erected psychic shields in his mind. How is that even possible? No matter… I just have to break down every single one of them and he'll be nothing more than a puppet again._

Once he activated his ability, he increased the level of power and began invading Okumura's mind again. Okumura flailed, clutching his head tightly, desperate to preserve his sanity and his whole being. It took a while, but control soon breached the barriers in spite of Okumura's tenacious resolve. As soon as he snapped his fingers, all light from Okumura's eyes vanish, leaving them in a dull, lifeless state.

* * *

Golden eyes opened to a bright, white light. The wall beside him was covered in long, vertical blinds; over his head, the glaring lights blinded him. He was propped up on a bed with rails and the pillows were somewhat hard and lumpy. He could hear a continuous beeping sound somewhere close by. His hand was taped with something and there was a bothersome thing under his nose. He lifted his left hand to rip it off when warm fingers caught his hand.

"Eijun, I swear I'll drop kick you into the middle of next week if you take that off."

"Mochi-senpai?" Sawamura turned his head slightly, and saw that Kuramochi's glorious chiseled face was just inches from his. "Where am I?"

Kuramochi pulled back, shifting slightly in his seat. "In the hospital. You've been unconscious for a day and a half."

"Why here…? What happened?" Sawamura couldn't remember clearly, and his mind rebelled against him as he tried to recall. And there was something about Kuramochi's expression that didn't seem right. Perhaps it was concern or anxiety? Or maybe it was just pent-up frustration? Probably all of them, he silently thought, since there must be a good explanation why he was looking at him with unease. "Senpai?"

"You're a piece of work, you know," Kuramochi almost grumbled under his breath, looking away, as he fisted the hands on his lap. "I'm so tempted to choke you right now."

"Wow…" Sawamura tittered feebly. "Is that any way to treat your adorable kouhai?"

"They were almost too late…They could have been too late," Kuramochi whispered, his voice tormented. "You could have died…and I wasn't even there to protect you."

"Sen—Ah!" The unpleasant memory of the incident came back to him in a flash. He shuddered, and then flinched in pain. He immediately brought a hand to his head.

Kuramochi was instantly anxious. "Eijun, what's wrong?!"

"What happened to Koushuu?"

Anger flashed in the hunter's eyes. "After what he did to you, you still worry about him? Eijun, Okumura's one of them. He's one of those masked bastards, so he's nothing but trouble."

"Koushuu is?" Sawamura couldn't believe it or maybe he just didn't want to. His former battery partner had a complicated personality, but they'd been good friends and teammates. Honestly, he had no desire to revisit the scene of Okumura's suffering, but he had no regrets about offering him his blood. It seemed like Okumura had been in anguish for so long. "There must be a reason… If we could just find him and talk to him—"

"Do you seriously think I'd let you anywhere near him?!" There was a fierce note of regret in Kuramochi's voice.

"I think Koushuu needs help. Senpai, I know what I did was so stupid, but…I just…I just wanted to help him."

"It doesn't change the fact he's an enemy. He's also the reason why Miyuki's fucked up right now."

"Miyuki? Wait, what happened to him?" Sawamura panicked, trying to sit up. Then, through the haze, he remembered what happened. "He attacked…and I…" He touched a hand to his stomach, to where his wound was supposed to be, and felt even more lightheaded. "Where's Miyuki? I need to see him!" But the spinning in his head accelerated. Pain amplified in his head and he winced in response.

Kuramochi quickly yet carefully pushed him down onto the pillows. "You can't go see him." He paused for a while. "He was arrested by Tetsu-san's brother. He tried to turn you, Eijun, and you know it's against—"

"He was trying to save me!" Sawamura couldn't hold back the rising tone of his voice. "Besides, it was my fault for getting hurt! He's already being framed for crimes he didn't commit…and now this…" He twisted the sheets firmly in his hands. "We have to do something."

Kuramochi knew what he meant at once and sighed out loud. "I don't know if you're just brave or just plain reckless, but whatever it is…I know I can't stop you, but…" He looked down from his golden eyes, lifting his gauze-wrapped hand from the bed and holding it gently in his, careful not to disrupt the IV tube. "Dammit, Eijun! Just…just think of yourself for once."

Sawamura's expression grew softer, more serene, as he laced his fingers with his senior's. "I know I always cause you trouble, senpai, and I'm sorry for making you worry…but I'm thankful that you're always here for me."

Kuramochi finally looked up and saw the warm, gentle smile on Sawamura's pretty face. He let out a sigh once again and graced him with a smile of his own, although it was more of a smirk. "You're freaking impossible. Why do I put up with you?"

"Maybe because you love me?" Sawamura said teasingly, which earned him a light smack on the head. "Hey! I'm still a recovering patient, you know!"

"Hyaha! Heck, yeah, but it doesn't make you any less annoying," Kuramochi said with his signature cackle. "I'll give you a nice beating once you're all better." And Sawamura immediately pouted like a little boy—more a cute little spoiled brat in Kuramochi's eyes. Well, what can he say? Sawamura had the tendency to be insanely adorable at times. Nonetheless, it was nice to see him looking well. The medications and the transfusion were a success.

"Y-Youichi-senpai!" Haruno suddenly bawled, charging into the room. She was by the bed before Sawamura had time to blink, bending over, trying to catch her breath, as her expression twisted in tremor.

"Yoshikawa, are you all right?" Sawamura asked.

"We…We have a problem and it's really bad!" She had realized she was in a hospital, but at this point there was no need for any reservations. This was an emergency.

"Woah, just calm down for a sec," Kuramochi told the young medic, but Haruno quickly shook her head in dismay. He hoped it was nothing serious, but judging from the look on Haruno's face, he couldn't help but dread what she was about to tell them. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Haruno scrambled to gain control of herself. "He escaped!"

"Who escaped?" Kuramochi demanded, his expression growing resentful as he watched the play of emotion across her face.

Sawamura felt a lump beginning to build in his throat.

Haruno took a deep breath. "It's…It's Miyuki-san. He escaped from his cell."

* * *

Nightmare.

If dreams signify hopes and longings, then nightmares signify fear. Sawamura came to him, entered his mind, while his body shivered in the cold. But this was not the Sawamura he remembered, either from time together back in high school or from other dreams. This was a different one, drenched in his own blood, eyes dim and lifeless.

" _I trusted you, Koushuu…_ " Sawamura said weakly. " _How could you betray me like this? How could you?_ "

Okumura took a step back, biting his lower lip and trying to hold back welling tears with a pained, crumpled expression. He was a loss for words and all he could say was "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, senpai…"

" _I wish I never met you."_

"You—you don't mean that," Okumura stammered.

Sawamura laughed. " _You're a liar and a traitor. You don't deserve anyone's love. You're nothing!_ "

Okumura dropped to his knees, his hands limp at his sides. He was aware that this wasn't real, but it hurt more than it should. There were no sweet, soft words to comfort him, no beautiful golden eyes to enchant him. Only the harsh grating and clashing of his words filled his ears after he squeezed his eyelids shut. "Senpai, I've never wanted to hurt you… I didn't ask for this… I…I…"

But Sawamura's curses continued in an unbroken stream until…

"KOUSHUU!"

Okumura jolted awake at the sound of his name and his hands lashed out at the figure seated beside him on the edge of the bed. Cold, calloused fingers quickly wrapped around his wrist.

"Woah! Woah! Hey, Koushuu, it's me, Seto Takuma!"

The blonde vampire instantly froze and guardedly peered up into the face of his friend.

As their eyes met, Seto carefully released Okumura's wrist. "You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" The eyes behind the black-rimmed glasses were clouded with apprehension. His bed hair was a tangled mess, yet the red highlights on his bangs were still a stunning contrast to his jet-black hair. He'd normally wear a bandanna to cover his crowning glory whenever they're sent out to do some 'questionable' errands for their master. "Man, you're soaking wet!"

At that point Okumura wanted nothing more but to break down and cry. The nightmare had taken such a toll on his emotions. It was too much for his heart to bear. "Taku…He's still alive, isn't he?" He just wanted assurance, even though it would never give him a sense of peace.

A friendly and concerned expression softened the lines in Seto's face. He gave Okumura's shoulder an affectionate squeeze and a reassuring smile. "Yeah… He's still alive and kicking. He's pretty resilient, you know. Don't beat yourself up too much. It wasn't your fault, okay?" He could clearly see that his words of consolation yielded no desired results. His friend's heart had been scarred too deeply. He let out a sigh. "Koushuu, you can't keep going like this. If there's a way to break free from his control…"

Okumura's face twitched like he'd been struck. "I've tried and failed countless times… He was the one who made me and his ability allows him to gain complete control of my will. It's impossible for me." His words only caused Seto to frown. "Taku, I think it's time you start to live for yourself and not for me, not for the coven, especially not for the 20th Progenitor."

"Are you telling me to leave you? Sorry, pal, but you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"You're only following his orders because of me. You shouldn't—"

"I'm not leaving you," Seto cut him off suddenly, then looked away hesitantly. "If it bothers you so much, perhaps this can serve as a balm." His eyes fell on the fox mask he had discarded on the bedside table a while ago. "You're my friend, Koushuu, and that will never change. I've lost you once, and I won't let it happen again."

But Seto's words were not the things Okumura had wanted, and he frowned. "You're a fool to get involved with me."

Seto shrugged. "Sawamura-senpai wants to help you too."

Okumura looked at Seto for a moment, his emotions wavering uncertainly. "I don't deserve his help."

"It's not up to you to decide on that," Seto said with a sigh. "And don't you bullshit me, Koushuu… I've seen the way he looks at you. He's aware of the risks, but he still gave you his blood. I mean, sure, he's a little odd for a human, but he's sincere." He'd been there when it happened, hiding in the shadows only to serve as backup. He'd wanted to intervene back then, but the apparent threat to Okumura's life was there. The 20th Progenitor was very capable of ending Okumura's life in a snap if he willed it. With such constraints, Seto had no choice but to stand back. "Sawamura-senpai's the real deal, and I know how much you want to be with him."

Silence settled between them, and Okumura's mind drifted from one memory to another in kaleidoscopic menu of heart-warming and invigorating moments with Sawamura. His emotions were whirling around in limbo. He felt sad, he felt sorrow. But there was guilt, shame, resentment, and bitterness too. His cold eyes lifted to Seto and he almost winced at the tenderness he saw in his expression.

"I wanted to form a battery with Sawamura-senpai again," Okumura said quietly, clenching his fists. "I wanted to attend the same university…I've waited so long for that opportunity… But then I got turned." He looked like he'd swallowed something unpleasant. "How can I be with him when the monster inside of me constantly craves for his blood?" His voice was cold and flat again.

When Seto answered, his tone was roughly cajoling. "Yeah, well, that didn't seem to stop him from giving you his blood." He let out a light laugh and picked up his mask. "Okay, that's enough chit-chat for tonight. We really need to get some sleep." He gave Okumura an encouraging pat on the shoulder before he started toward the door.

"Taku, I know you're tired of hearing me say this, but I implore you," Okumura said indifferently, staring straight at his friend's back, "please leave while you still can."

Seto snickered as he twirled the fox mask with one finger. "Good night, Koushuu," he said before he left the bedroom. He knew that Okumura was only looking out for him. He appreciated the concern, but he'd never leave him no matter what. He swore that he'd find a way to get Okumura out of this mess or die trying. Okumura deserved better than this. He deserved to be free, to be happy, and to be with Sawamura-senpai.

Thinking back, he thought of how the recent incident had provided him with newfound hope. Of course, they couldn't afford to do anything stupid, but they really don't get such a chance like this. _If my hunch is correct, then Koushuu will finally be free._

* * *

It had been four days. Four days since his wound healed. Four days since he'd been released from the hospital. Four days since Miyuki had allegedly escaped from prison. Four days since the coven's declaration to hunt him down at all cost. Four days since Sawamura had last heard of him. And this was driving him nuts! He should be tucked comfortably in his bed by now, sleeping and dreaming of wonderful things like baseball and food, but anxiety forced him to stay awake. Truth be known, he hadn't had a good night sleep for days. How could he sleep knowing that his precious partner was out there somewhere doing who knows what?

Miyuki was a wanted rogue now. At the apex of the investigation, it was proven that Miyuki was indeed guilty for the murders of those innocent women, for the attempted murder on Haruichi Kominato and Satoru Furuya, and for violating the injunction of the Seido Coven imposed on Sawamura. Furthermore, his recent escape from prison had merely exacerbated his offenses.

The wind had risen steadily for the past few hours in the night, sending more clouds scuttling over the luminous face of the moon. Somewhere in the Kuramochi mansion of West Tokyo—one of the faction's traditional Japanese manors which served as one of their bases of operation— a clock began to chime the midnight hour, each hollow bond resonating through Sawamura's frayed nerves. As the moments ticked away, fresh undesirable thoughts began to creep into his consciousness. He knew Miyuki blamed himself for hurting him. Perhaps it was this guilt that led Miyuki to escape, to finally distance himself. Perhaps Miyuki was so devastated that he was regretting every moment they'd shared—every touch, ever kiss, ever bond.

Sawamura felt a sting deep inside his chest and quickly shook his head to dismiss such assumption.

Aside from Miyuki, he was also greatly worried about Okumura.

He began to restlessly pace around the room. He was told to wait and to stay safe. The faction had even kept him from attending classes and baseball practice by imprisoning him in the mansion. For four days straight, he had been a caged bird. His patience was really growing thin. Well, he never had that much patience to begin with, he thought, growing more incensed by their unfairness with each step. Nevertheless, he had no intention of spending his time pacing his bedchamber and longing to hear news about Miyuki and Okumura.

If they would further impose their decisions on him, then by all means, he would do something about it.

The relentless flow of thought and determination had begun to invigorate him when he heard noise erupt from outside. Roars and shouts of battle, accompanied by the sound of steel against steel and gunshots, echoed through the night.

"S-Sawamura-kun, we have an emergency!"

That voice outside his room… Was that Yoshikawa?

"What's going on?" The words were barely out of his mouth when the door snapped open and Haruno stepped into his room. Her eyes darted back and forth nervously. Her body was tense. "Yoshikawa, what's happening out there?"

"A group of rogues have come… They're attacking the place!"

Sawamura's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Are they stupid?! Why would they invade a hunter's territory?! That's…That's suicide!"

"They're overwhelming us with numbers and a lot of them are Newborns," Haruno said, and Sawamura couldn't bit back a gasp. "Sawamura-kun, Newborns are really dangerous." In all her years in the faction, Haruno had never encountered and faced a Newborn, so she couldn't help feeling restless about the situation. Things were already getting messy outside.

A Newborn was every hunter's nightmare. After their transformation, most Newborns become slaves to their thirst, and thus they mostly act upon instinct and predatory desires. They were also notoriously powerful physically—strong and deadly enough to even defeat an older vampire with ease.

Sawamura understood the risks and dangers involved around Newborns, but he was also aware of the fact that Newborns would not just attack a hunter's base, especially not in hordes. This was obviously orchestrated by a high-ranked vampire. "Yoshikawa, is there anyone leading them?"

Haruno averted her eyes, swallowing hard. "Um…yes…there is…but…"

Sawamura felt his chest squeeze tight. "Is it…Okumura?"

Her quivering lips settled into a frown. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. She looked more timid and conflicted. In the end, she only managed to offer him silence in return, yet it was more than enough for Sawamura to confirm his suspicion.

"I need to go!" Sawamura leapt for the door, but Haruno threw an arm to stop him, and her eyes met his. "Move aside, Yoshikawa."

The girl shook her head in dismay. "You can't go out there, Sawamura-kun! They're after you!"

"I'm the reason they'd come here!" Sawamura bellowed. "I can't just sit on my hands while others are fighting my battles for me!" And this was his chance to talk to Okumura.

Haruno's brow furrowed and her mouth drew into a tight line. "I understand but…" She hesitated for a moment but then made a decision. She brandished her weapon—a silver-framed handgun made of special anti-vampire properties—and looked up at Sawamura. "I was told to protect you. If you're going then so am I."

Sawamura gave her a smile of relief. "Thanks, Yoshikawa!"

They were turning toward the doors when they flew open. They caught the glimpse of a man silhouetted against the darkness before the wind from outside whipped through the room. They held their own breath, waiting for the clouds to shift again. Waiting for the single bright lance of the moonlight to gild this mystery man's form and bathe the smooth surface his fox mask. It was a mask he knew well. And this vampire had come for Sawamura.

"S-Stay where you are, vampire!" One moment Haruno was pointing her weapon at the enemy and next thing she wasn't. She flew across the room, slammed into one of the building's support pillars, and lay still.

Sawamura froze at the sight of his fallen comrade. "Y-Yoshikawa?! Hey, Yoshikawa!" It happened way too fast. This fox-masked vampire clearly had superior speed than most.

"Now then…"

Sawamura took an automatic step backward, his survival instinct warning him of the danger. "I'm surprised a vampire is stupid enough to barge into the territory of vampire hunters," he said with his eyes narrowed and his hands balled in fists. This was the same vampire who had come to his apartment, who told him about the raid and about Kuramochi, and Sawamura noticed he had covered his hair yet again with a bandana.

"Breaking in and out happens to be my specialty. I can kidnap you easily without any help, just so you know, but my master wanted to stir up noise and make it flashy," the vampire admitted exasperatedly, taking a single step toward him. "And those abominations out there, all of them were created by my master. If you don't come with me, there will be more bloodshed. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

The power of the Newborns was incredibly dreadful, and Sawamura knew that even the Kuramochi Faction was having a hard time dealing with them. He could only imagine what it looked like out there.

The fox-masked vampire sighed. "Perhaps Koushuu can convince you to come." His lips curved into a grin behind the mask as he watched the conflicting emotions played across Sawamura's stunning features. "You still care for him, don't you?"

"Why is Koushuu with you guys? Why is he doing this?!"

"It's not like has a choice."

Sawamura was taken aback by that admission. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's got some strings holding him down," the vampire said conversationally, although Sawamura somehow sensed the sadness under the casual tone.

"What?"

"Sorry, but I've got no time to explain." His long fingers suddenly gripped his wrists.

Determined to get free, Sawamura fought his hold, doubling his efforts when his arm hooked his waist, drawing him near. "Let me go!" he snarled viciously, bringing his knee sharply toward his groin.

The vampire blocked his knee with his other hand, whirled him around, and snaked his arm around his neck. "Senpai, don't you want to see Koushuu? I can take you to him." His cold breath floated in the human's ear, the sound of his voice penetrated there.

In spite of his strong desire to talk to Okumura, Sawamura couldn't trust the vampire's words easily. The vampire had broken into the estate to kidnap him—hardly actions of an honorable person. If he let this vampire take him, he didn't think he'd ever escape. But, as he attempted to reach for the knife hidden in his pants, someone came.

"Takes balls to break into our base like this."

A wave of relief washed over Sawamura as he saw his senior. "Mochi-senpai!"

"Didn't think I'd run into one of you bastards so soon," Kuramochi said, cracking his knuckles, and Sawamura could see his face contorted with vicious anger.

"Oh, really?" There was nothing but mockery in the vampire's tone. "Shouldn't you be in the frontlines right now, hunter? I mean, you are squad leader, right?"

"You think I'll just let you waltz in here and take Sawamura away?!" Kuramochi said, and Sawamura caught his voracious gaze. For that brief moment of silent exchange, he knew right away that Sawamura understood his exact thoughts.

Sawamura felt the tension building and thickening. It would soon reach a breaking point, and he had to do something. He absolutely refused to play the part of a hostage. The vampire had a good hold on him, but his arms were still free to move. Perhaps the vampire was overly confident that he'd be weak and powerless to even do anything to him. Of course, Sawamura wasn't naïve enough to think he might actually beat a vampire in a fight, but he could at least try to do something.

"I've already got what I came for, so it's no use sticking around any longer," the vampire sneered.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kuramochi charged forward and swung his dagger down in a hard cut toward the vampire. Sawamura could have sworn he could hear the wind whistling past the blade as it moved.

The vampire turned aside, and the sound of steel against steel reverberated in the air. The impact shuddered through his body as the hard metal of Kuramochi's dagger grinded against the blade of the vampire's _shinobigatana_. Kuramochi jumped back and quickly charged in for another attack. The vampire once again skillfully intercepted his dagger.

The sheer power of Kuramochi's next strike drove the masked vampire back a few steps. Seizing this opportunity, Sawamura immediately stabbed a small knife into the vampire's arm, forcing him to loosen his hold on him. The knife was infused with toxins harmful to a vampire.

The attack had successfully distracted the vampire, but that was all the time they needed. Kuramochi immediately closed the pace between himself and the enemy, his dagger leaping toward the vampire's throat. Almost instantly, the vampire leaned out of the way. That moment was enough for Sawamura to finally break free from his grasp.

Much to his surprise, Sawamura soon found himself being lugged aside. Kuramochi then stood before him, shielding him with his own body from the enemy.

The vampire clicked his tongue as he narrowed his eyes at the knife sticking out of his arm. "Feisty, aren't we? Still, this isn't enough to stop me, even with the toxins." He removed the knife and threw it aside. "What a pain…" he mumbled under his breath. "I think I've sufficiently wasted enough time tonight."

Kuramochi lunged at the vampire. "You have a lot of nerve!" he yelled. Both he and the vampire danced around each other as their blades clashed between them. "You've been doing nothing but mess around with Miyuki and Sawamura! What are you guys really planning?!"

"Well, in the beginning, our master only wanted to mess around with Miyuki Kazuya." The vampire countered a potently fatal strike from Kuramochi. "But then he got a taste of Sawamura-senpai's blood, so yeah, you can pretty much guess why he wants that human badly. Oh, and didn't Miyuki Kazuya escape from prison recently?"

Kuramochi's face twisted with rage, and he continued his assault at much greater intensity than before. He was determined to keep the vampire at bay and not allow him any sort of advantage. The thought of protecting Sawamura gave him added strength and motivation. He launched another deadly strike at the vampire, which he narrowly dodged, and jumped back to regain momentum.

"That's enough," came a resounding voice.

Both vampire and hunter held their ground and turned to the sound of the cold voice.

"Koushuu, you're finally here," the fox-masked vampire said.

Kuramochi's eyes widened as they fixed on Sawamura, lying unconscious in Okumura's arms, his neck limp. He couldn't believe it. He had been too distracted by his fight that he wasn't able to sense another vampire approaching. Then again, perhaps Okumura had an ability to sneak in undetected or something. "Okumura, what have you done?!" he asked furiously.

"Calm down, hunter," the fox said. There was a slightly teasing quality in his voice. "It's not like he stabbed him with a sword or something. He won't kill him. We'll just be taking him to our place."

This wasn't the first time that Kuramochi had ever felt filled with such overwhelming rage that made his body shake. But he knew he couldn't let rage swallow him whole. He needed to find a way to get Sawamura back. He readied himself, holding the dagger firmly in a reverse grip. "Hand him over right now!"

The fox-masked vampire sighed. "Now, now… What's the point of us coming all the way here if we don't take him?"

"Take him and go," Okumura said, carefully handing Sawamura's limp body to his comrade. "I'll hold him off."

"Roger that." The fox quickly rushed toward the exit.

"Stop right there!" Kuramochi kicked off from the ground, closing the distance between him and the fox-masked vampire. Kuramochi was only a single pace away from him when all of a sudden his blade hit against something hard. "What the hell?!" He strained his eyes, but saw nothing. For some reason, though, he couldn't get any closer either.

Was this some sort of illusion? A spell?

"Bye-bye!" The fox vampire jeered before he disappeared into the night.

"No, wait! EIJUN!" Kuramochi swung his dagger once more, but again it was stopped by an invisible force. It was as if there was a great wall between them. Cursing under his breath, he jumped backwards, distancing himself from Okumura. What kind of weapon or sorcery was Okumura using?

Just then…

"Ugh!" Blood began to spurt from his shoulder. He almost cried out in pain, but just managed to stop himself. Something cut him, and it wasn't a blade or any sharp weapon. Kuramochi immediately applied pressure to the wound, but his wrists were suddenly seized by an invisible force. "What the hell is this?!" He tried to shake them free, but this powerful force was holding him tightly. "What's going on?!" He struggled desperately, ruthlessly, but then his hands were pulled to either side.

"Struggling won't do you any good, Kuramochi-senpai.

"This ability…" Kuramochi narrowed his eyes at Okumura. He had studied and researched a lot about the uncanny powers and abilities of vampires. Honestly, he had never encountered an enemy with an ability such as Okumura's, but he swore that he had heard of this before. And if his intuition was right, then he may have a chance out of this. As he roared, his dagger emitted an almost beast-like howl and sparks flew around the blade. "You guys aren't the only ones with special abilities." A bright flame wrapped around the blade before it dispersed and spread around him like tiny blades. The force that had been restraining his arms disappeared, and he fell down to one knee. His lips then curled into a smile. "So…I was right."

Okumura didn't even bat an eyelid.

"You better give Sawamura back!" Kuramochi rushed toward Okumura, swinging his blade entwined in flames.

But Okumura simply dodged out of the way. He was about to make his escape when the sound of a gunshot boomed in the air. Okumura froze, pain abruptly registering in his mind, as he slowly brought a hand against his chest. There was blood oozing out from a wound—a wound obviously caused by a specialized bullet, a wound that shouldn't affect him this much. However, his whole body felt paralyzed, though he still managed to locate the source. His dull green eyes landed on a girl several feet away and in her hands was a silver-framed gun.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of flesh being cut before darkness finally claimed him.


	9. The Consequence of Desire

**JC:** Last time, Miyuki and Sawamura got taken by the enemy, Okumura got knocked out, and the 20th Progenitor is up to no good as usual. For this chapter, Kuramochi's gonna do a little interrogation on Okumura and things won't bode well for Miyuki. Sawamura will reunite with Miyuki here, but will it be a loving reunion? Or will things end in tragedy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

* * *

 **Craving**

Okumura woke up in a bright room, with an annoying headache. He knew he'd been knocked out and captured, but not how long he'd been unconscious. That female hunter—Haruno Yoshikawa—was a good shot and technically the one to blame for his current predicament. He was in a confined room, strapped in a solid, white chair fixed to the floor. His arms and wrists were shackled to the armrest and a weight dragged at his ankles. The wound he had sustained from his encounter with the hunters were slightly healed, but he felt generally weak. He figured that it was probably a side-effect of the toxins infused in the hunters' weapons. In addition to that, he also realized he'd been stripped off his weapons.

Obviously, the room was a specialized prison designed to hold vampires. Any chance of escape was next to impossible.

"So, you're awake now."

A kabuki mask was thrown to the floor, and Okumura just narrowed his eyes at it.

He watched his captor walk toward him. Any normal soul would cower under that sharp, piercing gaze, but Okumura chose to meet his eyes head-on, his own gaze, however, void of its usual coldness and indifference. There was something more now, something sincere, along with feelings of regret and anger. "Did I hurt you, senpai?"

"Believe me, I can still spew insults at you," Kuramochi replied grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest. He was watching him, observing his features intently as an artist would study a painting. Kuramochi reminded Okumura of a wild cheetah, sleek muscled and ready to spring at his prey.

Okumura sensed restlessness in him and knew exactly why.

"All of us were convinced you were dead just like everyone else, yet here you are. Gotta say, you sure had me fooled."

"How ironic… To think you couldn't even dig up dirt on me back in high school and now you talk as if you have me all figured out." Okumura had no intention to be sarcastic. He was merely pointing out the facts, but it seemed like Kuramochi wasn't bothered the slightest.

"Your technique speaks for yourself," Kuramochi told him. "Only those trained by the Okumura Faction can do what you did back then. I guess your entire childhood has been an episode of a vampire series. You were born to fight vampires. No brainer since that's what happens when you're born into a family of hunters."

Hunter Factions have developed specific techniques and weapons as it gives the user advantage in battle that cannot be taught to or copied easily by opponents. For generations, the Okumura Faction worked as shadowy assassins, using deceptions, illusions and enchantments to earn their status as ninjas instead of hunters, as well as developing a reputation for being able to perform impossible tasks. They had been responsible for the prestigious task of guarding the Sawamura Clan. Their remote compound was hidden in the mountains of Nagano, Japan before their annihilation along with the Sawamura Clan.

"A Class-S vampire killed my family, and I watched them die." Okumura's voice was firm, strong. "He was going to kill me as well, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish he'd succeeded. Instead, my master showed up and prevented him from finishing what he started. My master had to figure out a way to hide away from everyone. So it was announced that we had died. Only a few knew the truth."

Truth be known, Kuramochi had just found out that 1st Progenitor Tetsuya Yuki was one of the few who knew. However, Yuki had no idea what became of Koushuu Okumura after he was taken away by his master. Yuki only knew that he was alive.

"Life was peaceful for a couple of years I guess," Okumura continued, his voice a little strained, "even though the training was hard, and I did gain a friend. He got me into baseball...but I never stopped searching for my family's murderer."

Kuramochi has his fair share of unfortunate episodes in his life and could really relate to Okumura in so many ways. But he never felt that strong urge to seek vengeance. "You know, you can't engineer redemption through revenge and it will change nothing. It will only destroy who you are and what you've become."

"Won't be much of a loss now will it, senpai?" Okumura's lips firmed and anger showed up on his face. "I just can't forget about what happened." Tears burned the backs of his eyes, but he'd cut out his tongue before he'd let one fall. "Even after my master's demise, I didn't stop. But then…I met Eijun-senpai and everything changed for the better."

"Eijun has a way of getting under your skin, doesn't he?" Kuramochi almost couldn't stop himself from smiling fondly. Sawamura and Okumura's first encounter was nearly a disaster, their first interaction horrible, but their first practice together as a battery ended miraculously well. Despite Okumura's coldness and hostility toward him, Sawamura continued to approach him carefully and cared for him. And it wasn't long till Okumura warmed up to the pitcher.

"I thought it would be fine. After getting into high school and meeting Eijun-senpai, I really thought I could be happy. I never pictured being somebody's pawn." Okumura looked like he had just eaten something unpleasant. "I really thought I could forget about revenge and live a normal life, but as it turns out the world is cruel."

"The lone survivor of the Sawamura Family and the last of the Okumura brought together by baseball. Sounds like a good plot for a manga…" Kuramochi said with a shrug. "Problem is…You're not the love interest."

Okumura narrowed his eyes, immediately comprehending his words. "Miyuki Kazuya did not escape. He was captured by my maker."

"Figures…I knew that four-eyes wouldn't do something so stupid… Oh, wait, he usually does stupid things when it comes to Sawamura." Kuramochi sounded exasperated, as if he was suddenly struck with an annoying memory. "So, when did it start?" His question earned him a raised eyebrow from Okumura. "When did your food preference change?"

"Some time after I graduated from high school," Okumura promptly replied, his expression growing darker. He remembered how much he wanted to attend the same university as Sawamura, how much he wanted to be his catcher again, but all that changed when he was turned.

"I guess that's the reason why you stop responding to him."

Okumura tried so hard to maintain contact with Sawamura, to maintain their friendship, in spite of how difficult it was for him. Unfortunately, after an incident during a casual practice, he decided to cut all ties with him. No matter how much he told himself he wanted to keep Sawamura in his life, he couldn't risk it. Becoming a vampire had placed restrictions, and Sawamura's blood was temptation. "It felt like one nightmare after another, especially after you find out that the one responsible for your family's death turns out to be your maker."

Kuramochi could only imagine the pain Okumura had to go through during his transformation. "Who's your maker?"

"You've already crossed blades with him."

"The little bastard?" Kuramochi said, disgust and irritation filling his voice at the thought of the enemy vampire who has been a complete pain in their ass. "Just who the hell is he anyway?"

"I'm sure you had me examined before you threw me in here, correct?"

Kuramochi let out a long-suffering sigh. "Results show anomalies and fluctuations in your brain waves. We've managed to detect some sort of telepathic barrier in some part of your brain, so I'm guessing that's preventing you from even remembering the important details about your maker."

"I get fragments. What I do know for sure is that my maker has it in for Miyuki Kazuya. He even sent me out to kill him 3 years ago in Nagano."

Kuramochi looked at Okumura as if he'd just grown a second head. "Hold up! I thought you said you got turned after high school, so why the hell—"

"Call it fate, call it coincidence, because when I went to visit the burial grounds of my family, my maker was there. He did something to me. I even fought you, senpai."

Realization quickly seeped in, and Kuramochi almost couldn't bit back a gasp. "Son of a—You were that assassin! But wait…This is getting more and more confusing. You had vampire stench all over you. Heck, you almost went bat-shit crazy for Eijun's blood."

"I remembered these things only recently, senpai, so I may not be able to tell you what you need right now. But I was definitely human at that time."

Kuramochi could hear the pain under that cold voice and see the sorrow in those metallic green eyes. He knew that everything Okumura had said was the truth. Thinking back, there was nothing unusual about Okumura during his second year and third year of high school, so Kuramochi figured his memories must have been tampered. "Well, even with all that brainwashing crap, the council isn't letting you off the hook."

"What did the council say?"

"A lot of people here want to put you away for good." No hesitation, no delay, no remorse in Kuramochi's voice, and his eyes turned a whole lot icier than before.

"I deserve it," Okumura said, lowering his head, as he recalled the god-awful deeds he had done. How he wished he could forget them as well. "When my family was murdered in front of me, I made myself into a weapon of destruction. I needed revenge and I took it. But look at me now. I killed innocent people in the process. I hurt the one person in this world I swore I'd never hurt. I can't be trusted. I could be turned at any moment. I deserve to be punished. I deserve to be dead."

Kuramochi's expression did not change a bit, and when he spoke his voice betrayed no emotion. "Just so you know, Eijun never stopped caring for you," he said, pulling out a small remote from his pocket. "He still wants to form a battery with you."

Okumura's eyes grew wide.

"Before you get your 30 lashes, scores need settling," Kuramochi declared as he pressed a button on the remote.

Much to his surprise, Okumura was released from the restraints binding him to the chair. "You're going to get in trouble for this, senpai," he said, rubbing one of his sore wrists gently.

"Yeah, well, I'm already regretting it," Kuramochi said crabbily, turning on his heel and starting toward the exit.

Rising from the chair, Okumura, with a calm, yet determined look in his eyes, fisted both hands at his sides. "Kuramochi-senpai, I will save Eijun-senpai and I'm going to do it my way."

Kuramochi let out a loud scoff and glared over his shoulder at Okumura. "That's fine. Just try not to interfere as I do things my way."

* * *

Sawamura pressed his face into his palms and rested his elbows onto his knees. It had been two hours since he had woken up. Two hours since he'd thrashed about and made demands to release him. He had shouted and kicked, but no one had come for him. He realized he had been knocked out and captured by Okumura, but not how long he'd been imprisoned. He hoped he could talk to Okumura and get through to him. He believed that it was all a misunderstanding and Okumura would be okay again. But worry still consumed him.

He was confined in a rather luxurious bedroom chamber. The furniture was elegant and expensive. The bed he was sitting on was big enough to fit four people. The rug was so smooth and fine. Everything in the room emanated wealth and class. However, the balcony doors and the windows were bolted shut, and the main door was locked. Judging from the height through the window, the room was situated on the third floor.

The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed outside the hall. It was like thunder to Sawamura's ears. He rose from the bed, mentally preparing himself, as he took out the knife secretly tucked in his jacket pocket. A vampire wearing a fox mask came into the room and closed the door right behind him.

"Have you finally calmed down?" the vampire asked with a grin. Sawamura merely glared at him in return, looking like he was about to pounce on him. "I'm sure you've got some questions. I've got some time, so let's hear them."

Sawamura didn't waste time and asked immediately, pointing the knife at him. "Where am I, who are you really, where is Koushuu, what the hell is going on here, and can I be released now?!"

"Woah, woah, woah… Did you remember to breathe? And put that thing away." The vampire let out a sigh. "Okay, so, um… You're in Nagano _._ As for my identity, the name's Seto Takuma and I'm proud to say that I'm a good friend of Koushuu's."

"A friend?" Sawamura repeated, raising a brow in disbelief. "And I'm in NAGANO?!"

"Speaking of Koushuu…he's not here right now. You were brought here under orders and I don't think you can be released."

"What do you mean he's not here?"

Seto frowned. "He got caught by the Kuramochi Faction. I doubt he's having an easy time over there."

"Mochi-senpai wouldn't—" Sawamura's throat closed over the words, and he cleared it. "I guess…even if he did try to help, he'd be pressured to lock him up for life and throw away the keys."

"He doesn't deserve to be treated like shit, you know…" The vampire reached in his hoodie's pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. "I admit that what he did was awful, but you have to understand…" Using his teeth he pulled open the earpiece and took off the mask to reveal dark metallic eyes. "Koushuu wasn't in his right mind." He slipped on the glasses and removed his white bandanna, revealing a shock of jet-black hair adorned with red highlights along the bangs.

"Wasn't in his right mind?" Sawamura said, confusion lighting his eyes. "Was he being controlled? Is that what you meant, when you said he's got strings holding him down?"

The vampire nodded grimly. "The puppet master is his maker. You know, the shortest guy wearing the mask? Man, I hate the guy to bits. Koushuu's the only reason why I'm stomaching everything _HE_ 's telling us to do… I mean…What choice do I have? That guy can end Koushuu's life in a snap."

Sawamura clenched his hands tight. He thought of Okumura just as he remembered him, crouching down behind the plate, giving him signs. He'd look into his emerald green eyes, responding to his leads with pitches that exceeded every expectation. He recalled his rare smiles, his occasional blushes, and even his blunt remarks. All the games they played, the practices, their silly little fights—he remembered all of them. There wasn't a day that goes by that Sawamura doesn't wish he'd form a battery again with Okumura. And it broke his heart to know that Okumura was being treated like a puppet by the same guy who's been terrorizing Miyuki.

"You've got to let me out of here!" he demanded.

The vampire pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'd love to, but I can't…At least not now…" He sighed deeply. "I'm still trying to come up with something. We can't be careless, especially since he has Miyuki Kazuya."

Golden eyes grew wide with shock. His mouth went dry and his blood ran cold. "Miyuki's here?" he said, his voice shaking.

Seto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I kind of helped with his capture…so…yeah…" He found it more difficult to face the human. "He's in the lower dungeon. But anyway… I've got things to do. Don't worry, I'll definitely come back and help you."

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" Sawamura said, narrowing his eyes at the vampire.

"Why do you think I let you keep the knife?" Seto gave him a confident smile. "Just be patient, okay?"

As Sawamura watched the vampire walk out, he clutched a hand to his heart. "Sorry…but patience was never my strong suit," he muttered quietly.

* * *

Miyuki lay huddled on the cold stone floor, his body wracked with ripples of agony. It had been five days since he'd had any proper sustenance. The hunger was overwhelming him from inside out, bloodlust leaching every last drop of moisture from his veins, leaving them as parched as an endless hot desert. His whole body burned with fever, his mind hazy and his vision blurry. With a predatory growl, he gave the chains binding his wrists to the wall a vicious yank. He could have ripped them off easily if it hadn't been enchanted with a spell against vampires. The hex on them had doubled the drain on his waning strength.

He collapsed against the stones, the chains slipping from his fingers. He was dying. Soon he would cease to exist. There would be no promise of redemption, no hope of heaven. He would simply crumble to ashes. He pressed his eyes shut, thoughts of his past torment plaguing his mind. This unfortunate situation had happened before, but this time it seemed hopeless.

Bloodlust was wrecking his sanity and his will. The drive to feed was superseding every other instinct, every scrap of rational thought. Grinding in pain, Miyuki turned his face to the floor. Even if Kuramochi came for him in time, he didn't know if he could bear for his friend to see him like this.

Sawamura's face suddenly emerged before him in the darkness, all attractive charm and sunny innocence. He tried to summon up an image of him sitting beside him, but all he could see was the warm light playing over the graceful curve of his neck as he smiled at him. Miyuki could see himself leaning over Sawamura, brushing his lips and tongue over the creamy skin before sinking his fangs deep into his flesh, taking his blood brutally.

He trembled. He craved, yearned for, starved for everything about Sawamura. His teeth throbbed for the ultimate pleasure his blood would bring him.

"No!" Miyuki groaned, lunging to his knees, flinging himself against the weight of the chains until he collapsed in an exhausted heap. "Sawamura…"

If Sawamura saw him like this, he'd definitely offer his blood to him without a second thought. But this bloodlust, this hunger...the deficiency was gradually turning him into a mindless beast. Miyuki shuddered to think of what could happen to Sawamura if he'd be let loose on him.

He'd rather starve to death than hurt Sawamura.

In his quest to maintain sanity, Miyuki never heard the door creak open. Didn't realize he was no longer alone in that cold cell until another vampire's voice poured over him like sweet venom.

"How disappointing…"

* * *

Sawamura wrung his hands together as he paced a small length by the bed. It was hard to wrap his mind around it all. Okumura was being controlled by his maker, Miyuki was nearby somewhere, and he was being helped by that fox-masked guy known as Takuma Seto. He never did learn more about Okumura's maker, apart from the fact that he was a total asshole. But he learned plenty enough to know that there was still hope for Okumura.

And he seriously needed to get out of there. He reached for the knife in his pocket, unsheathing it from its cover, and clutched the handle tightly. This was his only weapon and he needed to be careful with it.

Then he heard a different set of footsteps coming closer, approaching his room. He scrambled onto the bed and pulled the blanket around him. The knife was still clasped in his hand. He pretended to sleep, listening to person pacing back and forth in front of the room. When he heard the sound of the lock and the creak of the door, Sawamura's stomach tightened up and his heart raced. He ventured a quick peek out from his covers, hoping to discover Seto, but it turned out to be another vampire as expected.

This vampire seemed flimsy and rather edgy—probably just a crony, a lower-ranked—but there was a dangerous look in his eyes. Red dyed the irises of his metallic eyes, and Sawamura knew all too well what that meant. He came toward him and rested on the edge of the bed. Sawamura counted each one of his breaths, trying to stay calm.

"Master sent me to get you, but you're asleep…Hmm… I know master said not to…but I can't pass this up. Just a sip…" His thick fingers reached out for his neck, and Sawamura knew he had to end his charade.

Without hesitation, Sawamura threw the covers away, obscuring the vampire's sight, and struck him across the face. He held the knife firm, wanting to do as much damage as possible. A gash opened in the vampire's cheek, from the bottom of his left eye to his nose. The blood dripped down his face, spilling over his fingers and onto the blanket.

"Damn you!" the vampire screeched, trying to get to his feet.

But Sawamura kicked him hard in the side. "My blood isn't yours to take!" he yelled out, pouncing on the vampire. He slit his throat to prevent him from yelling out and grabbed the keys from his belt. He ran for the door, slammed it behind him, and locked it. "Now to find Miyuki."

He turned to the stairs, taking two to three steps at a time, growing more anxious with each flight. The next floor was eerily quiet. Each window was covered with deep maroon drapes and the floor was graced with expensive velvet carpets. He had no idea what this place was or how big it was, but he wasn't going to stop until he finds Miyuki.

He carefully thought of what to do. Miyuki was trapped in a dungeon, so his next move was to go further down. He crept silently down another flight of stairs. He paused every so often to listen for approaching steps. He reached the bottom without mishap.

At the base of the stairs Sawamura paused again, after a moment of listening for any sign of trouble, he continued down the corridor. There he stopped and let his eyes adjust to the darkness completely. Once fully attuned, he moved off through the gloom. Ahead, toward a glow of light from an open doorway, Sawamura heard voices and the sound of chains. He moved to the right side of the corridor and slipped up next to the opening.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic…"

Inside he heard a familiar voice. Sawamura knew it was the phantom-masked vampire. He used the highly polished blade of his knife as a mirror. By pushing just the bare portion of the blade out into the opening, he got a glimpse of the room within the reflection. The phantom was indeed there, facing away from the door, and it seemed like he was talking to someone. He adjusted the blade a little and finally saw Miyuki.

He quickly clamped his mouth with his free hand, stopping himself from calling him out. His heart ached at the sight of man he loved shackled like a common criminal.

As the phantom's shadow fell over him, Miyuki lunged at it, his teeth bared in a growl. The chains held him back.

"The former 2nd Progenitor reduced to nothing more than a mad dog," the phantom said, his full lips curving in a smile. "Although…I'd very much like to see you cower in the corner like a poor puppy."

Clenching his teeth hard, Miyuki choked out, "The only one mad around here is you."

The phantom eased back the hood of his cloak to reveal glossy brown hair. Lifting his shoulders in a casual shrug, he said, "I'll take that as a compliment." His words ended with a throaty purr. "Good to know you haven't lost your horrid tongue. While I do respect your level of resolve, I couldn't help but wonder about your decisions in life. I mean, seriously, you had everything served to you on a silver platter. You were next in line to be leader, yet you threw it all away for a normal life."

"It wasn't the life for me," Miyuki spat. "I wanted freedom, so I grabbed it."

"That's why I'm so much stronger than you. I've spent the last few years embracing what I am while you've spent yours running from it." The phantom's smile no longer reached his eyes. "I thought Okumura-kun had killed you back in Nagano, but I guess luck was on your side that time. I have only myself to blame for that. It seems I underestimated your persistence. I thought he'd be forced to destroy you and that in turn, would destroy him."

Miyuki's eyes widened fractionally at the revelation. Outside of the cell, Sawamura bit back a gasp. Both were equally surprised at what they just heard. So, the mysterious assassin was Okumura all along, and this phantom menace was the one pulling the strings.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Sighing, the phantom shook his head. "You are so foolish, Miyuki Kazuya. When you were enjoying life with Sawamura-san, did it never occur to you that everything could end? You, of all people, don't deserve Sawamura-san."

Miyuki froze on the spot. The phantom's words tore through every inch of his soul, playing each string of his emotions like a piano, creating a sonata of pain in misery. Sawamura was worth more than he could ever afford. He didn't deserve Sawamura's tenderness, his affections, and his blood. Miyuki damn well knew he didn't deserve him, but to hear it coming from another just made his heart wither even more.

The other vampire slipped a key into one manacle and then the other. The chains fell away, freeing Miyuki's arms from the weight. "You need to suffer more or else I'll never have my sweet revenge."

As the phantom rose to his feet, Miyuki lunged for his throat with his fangs bared. But the phantom dodged easily out of his reach. Miyuki lurched forward a few steps, then went crashing to one knee. Starvation and the hex on the chains had left him too weak to fight. He was too weak to do anything but feed.

The phantom snickered. "Oh, it brings me great joy to see you like this, but perhaps it's time I showed you that I'm not that cruel." He moved to the door with the soundless grace of a cat and pushed it open. With a hard yank, he pulled the unsuspecting human inside. "Did you think I wouldn't be able to sense you? I may not be able to read your thoughts, but your scent is a dead giveaway."

Miyuki's helpless anticipation turned to horror. Sawamura stumbled forward, but managed to regain balance to keep him from face-planting on the cold floor. When Miyuki met the gold of his eyes, Sawamura let out a small cry. Although it took the last ounce of his strength, Miyuki managed to stagger to his feet. "No! Don't do this!" he grated. "Not him!"

The phantom's smile was as malicious as a devil's. "Oh, but aren't you hungry, Miyuki?"

"Stop messing with him!" Sawamura yelled, lunging at the enemy with his knife.

"Sawamura, no!" Miyuki cried out, yet his body felt too heavy to move.

Instead of dodging, the phantom came head on into Sawamura's swing. Grabbing his knife hand, he thought he had Sawamura immobilized, but Sawamura reached up with his left leg and kicked him solidly in the head. Sawamura delivered with such force his mask was knocked off his face. Pulling his hood over his head, he backed away a few steps. Sawamura sure was flexible and equipped with good reaction time. He was a great athlete after all. Nonetheless, Sawamura was still human.

The shadows made discerning his face difficult. Sawamura could not tell if he were truly as menacing as he appeared, or if a trick of the light—or lack thereof—caused the slatted darkness to undulate across his form. Although shadow obscured his face, the vampire's metallic eyes glittered like those of a predator. Gripping his knife tightly, Sawamura swung at the enemy again.

The phantom simply walked toward him and dodged to the side, knocking his knife away. "I admit…You took me by surprise, but I won't let it happen again." Laughing with triumph, he hurled Sawamura straight into Miyuki's arms.

With his senses intensified by thirst and starvation, Miyuki could easily hear the pulsing nuance of blood pumping through Sawamura's heart. As Sawamura pressed his body against him, Miyuki's body reacted with crushing lust. He didn't know if he could still maintain whatever control was left in him. This was too much to bear.

"Miyuki, it's going to be ok," Sawamura said softly, hugging him tightly.

"S-Sawamura…" Miyuki whispered excruciatingly, already feeling his fangs lengthening. "No…please…no…"

"You won't be satisfied unless it's his blood, right?" the phantom asked.

"I thought you wanted his blood too!"

"His blood is truly one of a kind, but I can't afford any distractions. I also can't risk turning him myself or else they'd track me down instantly." He turned on his heel, going toward the door.

Swallowing his pride and gritting his teeth in distaste, Miyuki cried out, "I'm begging you! Don't do this! Don't make me do this!"

The phantom stopped and sighed. "If you don't want to kill him, you could always turn him. Then he'd be one of us. You can't have him if he can't live forever."

"No, I won't!" Miyuki shook his head violently. "I'll never—Ugh!" His chest throbbed and his body ached, the pain nearly unbearable, and his veins still starved of blood.

"Miyuki!" Sawamura supported Miyuki as he fell to his knees. It hurt him so much to see Miyuki in pain. He knew he needed blood badly, but he was also aware that Miyuki was slowly losing his will. Despite the danger, he had no intention of leaving Miyuki's side. "Drink my blood, please… You're getting weaker and weaker."

"He's been feeding on you for a while now. Don't you think it's time for him to turn you?"

Sawamura gave the shorter vampire a cold, angry look.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean. You're human, he's a vampire. You will grow old, while he stays young forever. I'm sure you've given it some thought before."

As a matter of fact, Sawamura did. He had no interest in being a vampire before. He had been raised as a normal boy despite being surrounded by supernatural beings and hunters. He went to school, lived in a house, and was taught right from wrong, good versus evil. But most importantly he never let himself be defined by the special blood in his veins. He remained attached to his humanity even after he started developing feelings for Miyuki. So he simply ignored the allure of eternity, the benefits of an immortal which, in hindsight, could have proven to be difficult. But as his bond with Miyuki grew—along with their feelings—Sawamura came to realize that they needed to come to terms with the reality of their relationship.

The phantom began to prowl around them in a lazy half-circle, the hem of his cloak flowing behind him elegantly. His gaze was still fixed on Sawamura's face. "I pried into Miyuki's mind just now. Interesting… It seems like he has never discussed this with you. He has no intention of turning you at all."

"Don't do this!" Miyuki warned. "There's nothing to be gained from it!"

The phantom continued as if Miyuki hadn't spoken, his upper lip curled in a snarl. "He wants you to remain human, because the moment you're turned your blood will never taste the same again. He's that addicted to your blood. No wonder he was so hesitant to turn you at the park."

Sawamura gaped at him for a moment in stunned silence, then looked back at Miyuki.

"Miyuki, if you have no intention of spending an eternity with him, then you might as well kill him now." The phantom dawdled long enough to give Miyuki one last smile over his shoulder. He walked out of the cell, locked the door and went away.

No sooner had the phantom left than Miyuki's expression suddenly shifted. His eyes changed to a deeper shade of red as Sawamura watched, his vampire nature forcing itself to the fore.

Miyuki was sweating bullets and his insides were screaming in agony. But, despite the ensuing pain, he reached out his trembling hand and tenderly touched the smooth expanse of Sawamura's cheek. He breathed heavily, his eyes joining with his golden ones. "Eijun… You mean the world to me… and to let you become what I am just so that I'll never have to lose you…I want it more than anything and I know…I know it's selfish of me…"

"Kazuya…" Sawamura said softly, never once taking his eyes off his face.

"But giving in…and turning you...you'll be forced to give up everything in life, give up being human…and I don't want you to suffer the same hardships I had to go through. Please… believe me…" Miyuki choked back a sob, his chest reeling from the pain.

"I believe you, Kazuya," Sawamura said and held him tight, Miyuki's ragged breathing filling the air. "And I understand you… To be honest, I've often wondered what it would mean to have to live in the world of humans but never really be part of their world again. Sometimes I'd get scared to think of the consequences…but one thing's for sure." He pulled back to look at him, searching his eyes. "I want to be with you, Kazuya." Then he slipped both hands into Miyuki's hair and held his face in place as he kissed him. It was a deep and lingering kiss.

Warmth filled his chest and a tear slipped down his cheek. Miyuki could not keep his tears back anymore. Miyuki felt so loved, so cared for so much, and he had this wonderful, beautiful human to thank. Sawamura was all heart, warmth, softness, and need. He responded in a wild, desperate kiss, his tongue filling his mouth as his arms encircled around Sawamura's body.

But when he sensed the scrape and tear of Sawamura's skin against his fang, Miyuki pulled back and stared. Sawamura's eyes glowed, as if a sun burned within. He hadn't noticed the cut, the blood that beaded on his lip.

Temptation gripped him, tugging at his urges relentlessly. The shock of it caused Miyuki to pull back and fall backward onto his rear landing on the floor. He shook his head trying to clear his head from the impossible hunger welling inside of him. "Eijun, do me a favor and bind me to the chains." He forced out his usual smile even though he was clearly in pain. "My body's getting worse and I really don't want to kill you."

His golden eyes widened. Sawamura quickly licked his lip, and concern fluttered over his expression. "You won't kill me," he told him, looking so sure.

Miyuki felt the bloodlust lurking just below the surface, on the verge of taking him over. Breathing hard, he got to his knees and reached for one of the manacles discarded on the floor. "That guy…he brought you here so I could either kill you or turn you… Even if you did offer your blood, I can't trust myself not to kill you—"

"Idiot, don't sound so defeated!" Sawamura shouted, seizing his outstretched hand by the wrist. The gold in his eyes burned brighter. "Listen to me, that little bastard is messing with you. You're stronger than this, you're better than him!" He stretched out the collar of his shirt, exposing the pale flesh of his neck. "You're Miyuki Kazuya and I believe in you!" Tears fought to get out, but he swallowed and pushed them back.

Gritting his teeth, Miyuki forced himself to look away from his neck, from the marks already etched on Sawamura's skin. Shock held him quiet, pain clutched at his chest. The bloodlust was hitting him like a truck and he was doing his best to stop himself from lunging at the boy.

"Take what you need, Kazuya. I'm here for you. My blood is yours…always has been." Sawamura smiled, and for a second Miyuki was dazzled by his smile: it was so warm, so beautiful, so totally unguarded, as if it for no single second occurred to him to not think of the risks involved at the moment. Sawamura had so much faith in Miyuki.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Miyuki smiled, although the pain twisted it into a grimace. "I'm sorry…" His hands clasped Sawamura's shoulders. Slowly, he brought his lips down to his neck and sunk his teeth into the skin.

* * *

Kuramochi and Okumura had already arrived just outside the mansion, and quickly they had ducked behind some bushes from across the street. "Hey… Are you sure this is the place?" the hunter questioned the young vampire. "I swear if you're shitting me right now I'll—"

"Yes, this is the place," was Okumura's apathetic reply. "Remember the friend I told you about?"

"The one who got you into baseball?"

"He's inside, and he's been guiding me since we left through a psychic link. This ability allows him to establish a connection between two people. I know I can always count of him, even with my faulty memories right now."

Kuramochi gave of a blasé shrug. "How do we know your friend's mind isn't fucked? Your maker is a telepath."

There was no trace of worry or fear on Okumura's face. "He has a psychic shield, which makes him highly resistant to hypnosis, illusions or any other mental intrusion."

"Is that so?" Kuramochi narrowed his eyes at the mansion's gates.

"Running in all on our own is a little reckless, but we don't have much of a choice," Okumura explained, pulling out a gun from the holster hidden under his jacket. "The mansion is completely surrounded by a ten meter wall made of stone reinforced with spells. They have two guards each night, and their shifts change every day, so we're going to have to wait for the right moment."

"Or we can neutralize the guards before they can set the alarm—!" Kuramochi then turned swiftly and hurled a small knife toward the darkness behind them.

"Or you could just follow me to the secret passage." A bespectacled young man emerged from the shadows, holding up the knife by the blade between his fingers. Obviously, he had caught the projectile with ease. "Pretty good reaction there, Kuramochi-san. I'm sure no one can ever sneak up on you."

Kuramochi's eyes were like a hawk's, and Okumura stepped up before he could even start asking questions. "This is the friend I was talking about, Seto Takuma."

Seto smiled at Okumura in acknowledgement, but it was clear they had no time for a happy reunion. He casually lobbed the knife back to Kuramochi, who caught it effortlessly, and gestured for them to follow him as he began to walk. "Our master just left, but tread carefully."

Whoever had built the secret passage had disguised it under shrubs and grass. It was located on the left side of the mansion and looked perfectly inconspicuous to any passerby. This was a very old mansion, so it wasn't a surprise it had a lot of secret passages. They usually serve as a last-escape plan for the owners. Judging from the looks of it, however, the passage has not been used for years. For several long minutes they trailed through a series of complicated passages until they reached a dead end.

There was nothing but a stone wall before them, but Kuramochi quickly noticed that one of the stones jutted out more than the others. He held his tongue and watched Seto reached for that particular stone. As Seto pressed that stone in, a section of the wall to their right moved and revealed an opening.

"I know you guys don't need me to tell you this…but keep your guard up. From here on, you'll be in enemy territory." Seto's tone was light, but his face was serious, and with good reason.

They walked through the passage and into a hallway, but the mansion seemed almost darker than the underground tunnel had been. There was also the stench of blood in the air. The corpses of vampires were scattered across the floor in front of them. It seemed like someone had passed through there already and killed every single one of them.

"These guys…they're all newborns," Kuramochi pointed out. "Who the hell did this?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Seto replied. "This is disturbing."

They followed the trail of corpses deeper into the mansion, until at last, they saw the one responsible in the act of killing yet another newborn.

Kuramochi blinked in surprise. "Miyuki?!"

Miyuki spared no compunction in ending the newborn's life. He was like a vision of death himself. His eyes were hollow, his hair messy, his cheeks sunken, and his skin as pale as parchment. "These newborns don't pose much of a challenge," he said with a dull tone, "but killing them is…tiresome."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kuramochi asked. "Aren't you supposed to be locked up somewhere?"

"You don't expect me to sit around and do nothing when there's a guy trying to kill me," was Miyuki's cheeky reply. "Before anything else... mind telling me why you're with these two, Mochi-kun?"

Kuramochi groaned at the nickname. "Okumura and his buddy are helping me to get you and Sawamura out of here."

Miyuki narrowed his eyes at the two. "Why trust them?"

"Long story short, Okumura had his mind totally fucked by his maker, who happens to be the same bastard who's been making your life miserable. His megane buddy over here has been taking care of him."

Seto was rather surprised to see him there. "How did you even get out? You were chained to the wall and you haven't fed in five—" Then he paused. His eyes grew wide as realization settled upon him. "What did you do to Sawamura-san?"

Okumura and Kuramochi stiffened vividly at Seto's question.

"You were going crazy with bloodlust," Seto stated. "You were hardly sane. You couldn't have…"

Miyuki's visage darkened. "I had no choice."

Okumura pointed the gun at Miyuki, but Kuramochi grabbed his arm, staying him. "Calm down," Kuramochi said fiercely, digging his nails into his sleeve.

The door beside Miyuki slowly came creaking open. All eyes, except for Miyuki's, were vigilant as they waited for the person to come out. To their surprise, Sawamura came staggering through the door, bearing a faint smile. His skin was deathly pale—so pale that there could be no mistaking the fresh twin gashes marring the ashen skin of his throat. And there was blood on his clothes—his very own blood.

"Mochi-senpai…Koushuu..." Sawamura managed to say before fatigue claimed him. As his knees buckled, Miyuki sank to the floor with him, wrapping his arms around him. At the same time, Okumura and Kuramochi quickly motioned to his side.

Okumura gazed down into Sawamura's face with straining tenderness. "Eijun-senpai…"

"I only took what I needed to survive." Miyuki's voice was a little more than a hoarse croak now. "I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't insisted. I warned him…that I didn't trust myself...but…"

"You didn't turn him, did you?" Okumura accused.

"No…" Miyuki hadn't, but a little more feeding and he would have had no choice but to turn Sawamura to keep him alive.

"You have incredible willpower, Miyuki-san," Seto said with a grin. "I'm impressed."

"The newborns here… They went crazy over the scent of Sawamura's blood. They came after us, so I did what I had to do to protect Sawamura."

Kuramochi sighed and gave Miyuki's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Miyuki looked at his friend and smiled gratefully.

* * *

 **JC:** I'm currently working on Chapter 10 now. I won't spoil much. All I have to say is that Sawamura and the others will finally know who the phantom-masked vampire really is. I'm sure some of you guys have figured it out by now. I'm looking forward to your comments. No baseless flaming please.


	10. Inner Wish

JC: We're on chapter 10 now! You'll get to find out who this phantom-masked vampire is, although I'm sure some of you already know. Hehehe… I've spent so many revisions on this since some scenes felt off somehow, but I've managed to finish it! Hope it's to your liking!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

* * *

 **Craving**

Kuramochi had reserved a small Japanese inn in Nagano for Miyuki and Sawamura to stay in while they recuperated, and that became their temporary hideout. Not only were they hiding from the masked vampire, but they were keeping themselves under the radar from both the coven and the faction. After all, Kuramochi did break the law by breaking Okumura out of prison. In addition to that, Miyuki was still wanted for his so-called crimes.

The owner of the inn was a retired hunter and an old family friend of Kuramochi. With barriers in place, the inn was safe from detection and psychic intrusion.

For several hours, Sawamura spent most of his time in one of the rooms, lying in a comfy futon, wearing a white shirt and sweatpants, with Okumura by his side. All the blood loss and tension had left him weak and very compromised. He had given much of his blood to Miyuki. Any mere human would have died then and there. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was still alive.

Okumura spent the hours watching Sawamura sleep, taking in every detail about his pretty face. He watched his chest slowly rise up and down as he breathed. Okumura couldn't hold back a smile as he watched Sawamura's eyelids flutter, wondering if he was dreaming. Sawamura looked so angelic, almost as if he was from another world, maybe a more carefree world. He reached out and so delicately trailed the tips of his fingertips over the smooth surface of his cheekbone, brushing the stray hair away as Sawamura stirred a little in his sleep.

He let himself just watch him, freeing his mind to wander in enraptured daze, fluttering from thought to thought. It had been so long since he'd felt this way. Forever since he'd been so close to him.

All of a sudden, Sawamura's face twisted in pain and a groan escaped from his lips.

Okumura remained calm. Was his senior having a bad dream? He contemplated whether to wake him or not as he gently took his shaking hand in his and held it.

A moment later, Sawamura's eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked sleepily and his gaze drifted over to meet Okumura's.

"How are you feeling, senpai?"

"Kou…shuu?" Sawamura's voice was weak. "Is…that really you? I'm not dreaming…right?"

"It's really me, Eijun-senpai." Okumura felt tears well up at the back of his eyes—tears of pure joy and thankfulness that threatened to pour out—but he held them back. Sawamura's mouth twitched into a smile. It was small, but Okumura's heart leapt at it. "Do you want to get up?"

"Yeah… I want to talk to you properly."

Okumura helped steady him as he sat up, conscious of his condition.

"Koushuu, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course…" Okumura replied, a little taken aback. His senior had never struck him as the sort to ask permission for anything, so why was he asking him of all people?

Sawamura grinned, his golden eyes shining at him. "Will you catch for me again?"

The question had so overwhelmed Okumura that he was stunned speechless for a moment.

"Well?" Sawamura's smile got more radiant and persistent.

"Is it…really okay?"

Sawamura rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be asking you otherwise." His face came closer to Okumura's, and his golden eyes narrowed slightly as he studied him. Okumura felt his heart flutter. "So, is that a yes or a no?"

"But I've done horrible things. I've killed—"

"Stop. Don't do this to yourself, Koushuu." Sawamura reached for him, and when their hands met, he felt him shiver. His hand wrapped around his. "This is mind-control and compulsion. Yes, you played a part, but you weren't in your right mind. " He saw the burning embers of sadness behind the intense green of Okumura's eyes.

Okumura couldn't fight the electricity that surged through his body from the contact. But he also couldn't fight the heavy guilt consuming his heart. "Still…I'm sorry…I know apologizing doesn't make up for what I've done, but…"

Interrupting his apology, Sawamura playfully flicked his forehead. "It was you with the kabuki mask, right?" A broad smile split his lips. He was able to piece things together to determine the identity of the 3rd masked vampire, after learning Seto's identity. "Back at the warehouse… You saved me from being bitten by your maker."

"At that time…I was…"

 _"That's enough."_

 _A chain suddenly came around the phantom vampire's neck and strangled him. "What are you doing?!" he gasped while grabbing the chain, tossing a glare over his shoulder, baring his fangs at his companion._

 _"Control yourself." The taller vampire with the kabuki mask had a cold yet quiet voice. "We didn't come here for his blood."_

"He was your master. You could've just let him take my blood, but you didn't." Sawamura's voice was affectionate as he ruffled the blonde hair, fluffing it up. "A lot of bad things had happened, but I'm glad you're here now."

"Is it really all right?" Okumura lowered his eyes, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He balled his hands as a way to gain control of the emotions that were seeping out of his heart and swelling his chest, working their way out of every pore of his body. "I want to stay by your side, as long as you need me…but… Is this really fine?"

"Okay… Who are you, and what have you done with my snarky wolf-brat of a catcher?"

All the tension dissipated. Okumura could only stare at the senior he looked up to. He watched as Sawamura laughed heartily, patted his shoulder, and winked an eye at him.

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

Okumura had never imagined that Sawamura would accept him. He was prepared for utter rejection, but Sawamura was inviting him to be part of his life again. He bowed his head, a sincere smile gracing his beautiful features. "Yes…I'll catch for you again, Eijun-senpai."

Without warning, Sawamura embraced Okumura. His hand pressed against his back, and at that moment, Okumura was sure his heart skipped a beat and his face was turning red.

Unbeknownst to the two occupants in the room, as they reveled in each other's warmth, Kuramochi was standing outside the door in the hallway, smiling sincerely. He had been listening to them from the very beginning.

* * *

"Had a nice sleep?" Kuramochi asked, standing in the doorway of another room two hours later.

Miyuki was sprawled in a _zaisu_ beside the window in shirt-sleeves and trousers, one long leg stretched out while the other bent, and his chin was nestled on his palm. His eyes were tired, as he hardly slept day or night during his imprisonment. His body mirrored his eyes, exhausted and fatigued. "Shouldn't you be nagging me about what I did to your kouhai?" he replied, smiling crookedly.

Kuramochi let out a sigh. "You could have killed him, but you didn't. I'll let you off easy."

"That's almost nice of you, Mochi-kun," Miyuki said in a teasing tone.

"Don't give me a reason to punch your face, dipshit," Kuramochi grunted, crossing his arms, as he walked into the room.

Miyuki chortled a little before a sad smile graced his lips. "How's Sawamura?"

"Insufferable," Kuramochi assured him. "The brat keeps demanding for food and fresh water ever since he woke up. Okumura insisted on taking care of him." He raised a brow as he noticed the change in Miyuki's visage to one that's slightly disturbed. "You don't have to worry about Okumura. Aside from the barrier, I also gave him a protection stone."

"You mean a _Blue Aventurine_?" Miyuki questioned, and Kuramochi nodded in response. "A protective stone against psychic vampires… Nice thinking, but it won't be as effective when that telepath is close. Okumura hasn't totally flushed him out of his system yet, and protection stones can do so little against a Class-S vampire. And let's not forget about the blood link."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware of that. At least, the bastard won't be able to do shit to him from afar."

Miyuki hesitated. "Has Sawamura talked about what happened in the mansion?"

Kuramochi raked a hand through his hair before saying, "He told me that he escaped on his own after taking down a low-ranked vampire, that he found you and gave that little bastard a good kick in the head."

A small smile curved Miyuki's lips. "The stubborn fool almost gave me a heart attack. Gotta admit, though, he was impressive. You should have seen him."

"I did teach him some of my moves." Kuramochi smirked proudly. It was really a good thing that he gave Sawamura that knife too.

"He'd be a good hunter."

Kuramochi's expression turned fierce. "You know damn well why he can't be one."

"Of course…" Miyuki returned his gaze to the dreary view outside, remembering that terrible moment when it had looked as if he had destroyed any hope of a future with Sawamura. He felt his features harden. "Not once since all this began has that sick bastard dared to dirty his own hands. I don't get him, Kuramochi. Doesn't he want me dead? He had every opportunity to kill me back at the mansion, but he didn't. And he mentioned something about revenge."

Sensing the presence of another vampire, Kuramochi heaved out a frustrated sigh. "You know, the key to good eavesdropping is not getting caught," he said.

Seto peeked from the doorway, his smile a little awkward. "Kuramochi-san, you're just too good."

"Spare me the compliments and fill us in on what you know."

"Well…to be honest…" Seto stepped into the room and fixed his relaxed gaze on Miyuki. "…our master wanted you dead even way back then. Why do you think he sent Koushuu to kill you years ago?"

"Wasn't Okumura human at that time?" Kuramochi interjected. "How was he able to mask his human self?"

"Two words… Blood Elixir."

Miyuki and Kuramochi gaped at the younger vampire, surprised to hear him say something unimaginable.

Seto grinned. "Judging from your reactions, you know what kind of concoction it is."

Kuramochi looked more annoyed than anything else. "It's a substance that temporarily grants humans supernatural strength and speed. The Ochiai Clan developed it and used humans as their guinea pigs decades ago." The elixir could never be used for good. He had read about what it did to the test subjects in the past. Even though it granted users incredible abilities, human bodies were too weak to withstand its toxic properties. They paid a dear price with their own lives and sanity.

"They were also creating soldiers for a rebellion," Miyuki added. "Spies of the coven caught wind of it, and I immediately led an expedition to stop the clan. The clan was then exiled and everything about the elixir was destroyed."

"Not everything though… One genius vampire managed to discover scraps about the elixir and did what his ancestors had failed to do," Seto explained, looking a little exasperated. "He improved it, made it more convenient for the human body, which, in retrospect, should have been impossible. He only gave Koushuu a small dose back then and the results were already terrifying."

"But it wasn't enough to turn him, right?" Miyuki followed up.

"It was only last year that he refined it to the point it can permanently turn humans into these half-baked vampires." Seto's expression then darkened. "Since then he's been creating cronies with the stuff."

"Then all those newborns were products of the elixir?" Miyuki asked. "Even the ones that attacked the base?"

"He calls them Misborns. They have all the raw power, speed, and supernatural healing rate of a standard vampire. Unfortunately, the use of these abilities shortens their lifespan significantly, and they will always be a slave to their thirst."

Kuramochi shrugged. "This genius vampire… Is he—"

"The same guy who murdered Koushuu's family and turned him into a vampire? Yup, no doubt about. Koushuu was turned the old-fashioned way and it was hell for him."

Everything was starting to make sense, Kuramochi thought, glancing back at his friend. "Miyuki, you were partly responsible for the Ochiai Clan's expulsion. It's possible that he's part of the clan. Why else would that little bastard be so hell bent on destroying you?"

Miyuki's lips thinned in frustration. "Then why not just kill me and get over with it?"

Kuramochi snorted. "Where's the fun in that? He's a grade A sadist. He wants to watch you squirm and get mentally tortured." He cocked an eyebrow in Seto's direction. "Tell me I'm right."

"The guy's a basket case, that's for sure," Seto said with a sigh. "I've seen him erase people in the most horrific means possible. Those women you found dead were just part of his experiment. He gave them high doses of the elixir. Somehow, they were able to fight on equal footing with a Class-S Vampire for a short time. When they reached their limits, they dried up like frogs in the sun and dropped dead…" He let his words trail off and clenched his jaw tight.

"So, we finally know who the real suspect is," Kuramochi said.

Seto hesitated for a short moment. "It was all too easy for him to pin the blame on Miyuki-san. He left traces of Miyuki-san's aura and scent…and the one who had to do all the dirty deed was Koushuu." He looked at Miyuki, quickly following up his concession by saying, "You've gotta understand that Koushuu wasn't in his right mind! That sadistic twerp won't hesitate to manipulate people and circumstances to ensure his own prospects. He even used another banished clan to wipe out Sawamura-senpai's and Koushuu's family."

"Do you know who he really is?" Miyuki questioned the younger vampire, his anger looking to spill over though he kept it at bay. "What's his name?"

"He's very secretive about his identity," Seto replied with contempt. "Heck, I don't even know what he looks like. But Koushuu has seen his face before. Problem is…that part of his memory is currently blocked." His shoulders slumped.

Kuramochi suddenly looked pensive. "Blocked, huh? Seto, what are his abilities as a telepath and what are his limits?"

" _Mind Reading_ for one," Seto started, holding out a hand to count on his fingers. "He can read and sense the thoughts of those around him, and can look deeper into their memories and feelings. But he needs to be within a certain range. Then there's _Mental Manipulation_ and _Mental Inducement_. When I was working for him, I've learned that he can only control eight to ten targets at a time. His control also wears off over time if not reinforced." The three fingers he held up retracted to form a fist. "As for the memory part, he can't actually erase implanted memories and information, but can suppress and nullify them."

Kuramochi made an irritated sound. "What a pain in the ass…"

Seto's grin was teasing. "Worried?"

"As if," Kuramochi retorted, rolling his eyes. Due to the nature of their training, hunters have built up amazing psychic block over the years. They cannot be easily harmed with any kind of psychic powers that affect the mind. Kuramochi was certain Okumura received the same kind of training. The only reason why Okumura's mind had been affected was due to the result of his turning. "Any more to add?"

"Hmm…" Seto tapped a slender finger on his chin in thought. "Oh, wait! He also can't control fellow Class-S vampires."

Miyuki decided it was his turn to speak up. "Because of our innate mental defenses. Our thoughts and memories can't be read by other vampires, unless if we're weakened or in the case of extremely powerful telepaths like the present 2nd Progenitor."

Kuramochi crossed his arms, his mind working double-time as he tried to figure things out. Class-S vampires were very rare. There were only a few bloodlines that automatically put them in the Class-S range, notably the Yuki, Takigawa, Miyuki, Fujiwara and Narumiya family. But it was also possible for lower-ranked vampires, especially in the Class-A range, to become Class-S, though such cases were sporadic. All progenitors were Class-S vampires, and two of them were gifted telepaths. Considering the height, built and pacifist nature of the 2nd Progenitor, he was out of the question. And he's been out of the country for the past few months.

The 20th Progenitor perhaps? He had never made a public appearance before, so Kuramochi had no idea what he was like. There were talks about his youthful and stunning appearance and praises about his brilliant mind—no, wait, he couldn't jump to conclusions like that!

As of the moment, Kuramochi has some things to settle first. "I'm gonna make a phone call." Turning on his heel, he started out of the room, then stopped at the doorway. His voice was edged with implacable authority. "Whoever this guy is, his day of reckoning will come. He'll pay for every life he's destroyed. We'll make sure of that." And with that declaration, he left.

* * *

Sitting by the hospital bed, Haruichi Kominato counted off the seconds as he stared at the man lying in it. His dark hair was tousled, his complexion pale as snow. Haruichi could still remember the incident that had caused Furuya to slip into a coma, and it's been two days since Haruichi had moved from his vigil at his side. With the nightmares haunting him recently, he absolutely refused to leave Furuya alone.

He let out a sigh. "Furuya-kun…Please wake up soon," he muttered, wishing for more signs of life beyond the rise and fall of his chest. Once more, he lowered his head into his hands and began to pray.

Just then, he heard movement and glanced up to see Furuya's lashes beginning to flutter. "Furuya-kun?" He leaned forward, holding his breath. When Furuya's movement grew more consistent, he clipped a hand on his shoulder. "Furuya-kun, please wake up. Open your eyes. You can do it."

Gradually, Furuya's eyes opened halfway, and then closed again.

"Furuya-kun!" Haruichi called out. "Come on, Furuya-kun…Please…"

Furuya stirred, then his eyes opened again, their deep ocean depths seemingly taking everything in. He looked at Haruichi distrustfully, as if he didn't recognize him.

"Furuya-kun, it's me, Haruichi."

Furuya's eyes remained open, but he looked around the room and at him blankly as if he was lost. But it seemed certain at least that he was out of a coma.

Haruichi considered calling the nurse, but as he reached for the nurse's station button, Furuya spoke up.

"Okumura…" said Furuya, his voice weak. "Where is Okumura?"

Haruichi scrunched up his face in confusion. "Do you mean Okumura Koushuu from high school?"

"He was there. He was there with us. Where is he right now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Furuya shut his eyes again and let his mind drift for a moment, doing his best to ignore his aching head. "On the night of the attack…"

"What does Okumura Koushuu have anything to do with that? Shouldn't you be concerned about Miyuki Kazuya instead?" There was venom in his voice when he mentioned Miyuki's name. Haruichi could never forget what he did to him and Furuya. "He attacked us and took our blood—"

"It wasn't Miyuki-san. At first, I thought it was him…but I remember it clearly now."

Haruichi suddenly grew stunned. Something did not add up. What he clearly remembered was Miyuki attacking them, but Furuya told him it was Okumura.

"It was Okumura…" Furuya continued, his mind scrambling to remember the event. "And before I blacked out, I saw someone else there. And he was smiling…"

"Who?" Haruichi almost hesitated to ask. "Who else was there?"

Furuya looked up at Haruichi with a serious dark look on his face that made him involuntarily shudder.

* * *

By the time Sawamura was strong enough to get out of bed and decided to visit Miyuki, his room was empty. He was looking for any signs of him, when he saw Seto passing by. "Ah, Seto, do you know where Miyuki went? I haven't seen Miyuki yet since I woke up."

"Miyuki-san? I think I saw him go outside the garden a while ago."

"He's well enough to move around?"

"More or less…" Seto said as he smiled apologetically. "Your blood revitalized him, but it kinda took a toll on him…although it's more mental than physical."

"I see…" Sawamura grimaced, recalling the pain Miyuki had experienced at the hand of the enemy. Miyuki exerted tremendous amount of willpower to stop himself from sucking him dry. It was risky, but Sawamura had never once doubted Miyuki. "Thanks, Seto. I'll go check on him!"

"Say, Sawamura-senpai." Seto rubbed the back of his neck. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Sawamura raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Seto met his gaze. "About that time in the alley..." His eyes were steady, his jaw was set. "…I want you to know that I'm very sorry about that!" Then he bowed very low to offer his sincerest apology.

"Wasn't it all an act? You were using me as bait to lure Miyuki."

"Yes…It's just that…" Seto kept his head down. "It wasn't my intention…but a part of me really wanted to drink your blood and I almost gave in. I wasn't lying when I said you smelled good and—"

Sawamura chuckled loudly. "I guess my blood is that irresistible, huh? But rest assured, my friend! I, Sawamura Eijun, do not harbor any resentment towards you for that."

Gradually, Seto straightened and gazed upon the cheerful expression on Sawamura's face. His eyes held no malice, only sincerity and warmth, and his smile was almost blinding. Seto could understand why Okumura was so drawn to this human. He let himself smile. "I'm pleased to hear that, Sawamura-senpai. Thank you so much."

"I'll be off now." With a nod to Seto, Sawamura headed outside.

As soon as he arrived at the garden, he could see that the sun was setting, lighting the evening sky with warm orange. Bathed in this light was Miyuki. The vampire looked so stunning standing in the sunset, his eyes naked without the glasses. The light made his skin glow, and when Miyuki smiled at him, it made him blush a little.

"Done talking to Okumura?"

"Yeah… He's been through a lot." Sawamura smiled sadly as he recalled how Okumura held his hand, his voice oddly toneless as he told him about his tragic past, the difficulties he had experienced throughout his childhood that had driven him to seek revenge at all costs, and the torment of being a progeny under the influence of his maker. Sawamura felt his anger, his pain and his guilt. "We still have a lot of catching up to do. So, um…are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"Your body and your eyes, I mean… And the sun…" Sawamura had read books, manga, and seen movies depicting sunlight as one of a vampire's weakness. Miyuki and his kind, however, deviated from those of traditional myth. While it was true they were excessively sensitive to the sun, especially their eyes, it did not actually cause them any physical damage. Most vampires do prefer to avoid the sun as much as possible. Sawamura was certain Miyuki was no exception.

Miyuki let out a bitter laugh. "I'd be lying if I told it didn't sting." He turned his attention back at the view. "But I've always loved the sun…since it reminds me of you."

Sweet pink blossoms bloomed on Sawamura's cheeks in response.

"I remember what it felt like back then. My chest hurt, and I could hardly breathe. Everything looked dark. I was only thinking of keeping you alive as I drank your blood. I was so damned afraid of losing you. I'll always be afraid of losing you." The recent incident further cemented Miyuki's belief that by remaining in his life, he was putting him in even greater danger.

"I'm afraid of losing you too, but…" Sawamura muttered, clutching a hand to his heart, as Miyuki gazed at him. His heart raced wildly in his chest. He hesitated for a moment before he continued. "…I'm not afraid to love you." The words were barely out of his mouth before he turned away—but not fast enough to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Miyuki stood there, blinking stupidly, stunned beyond words. Did he just hear that right? Did Sawamura—

Fidgeting uncomfortably under his gaze, Sawamura blurted out, "F-Forget what I said just now!" He was about to make a hasty retreat when a pair of strong arms caught him. "M-Miyu—"

For a moment, Sawamura was startled and didn't know what happened. Everything around them became silent, and time seemed to stop. Miyuki's hair swayed delicately in front of his closed eyes. His kiss, powerful and unyielding, drew him in. Miyuki had claimed his mouth with bold strokes of his tongue that sent shudders of white-hot need rippling through his body. Miyuki was kissing him like he could never get enough of him. Kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He was drowning in sensation, being overwhelmed with heat and desire. He returned the kiss with increasing fervency, responding to the demands of his body and heart.

Passion consumed them both. It was incredible, a kiss with a no-holds-barred intensity that was both entirely dominating and strangely freeing at the same time.

Miyuki took his long, sweet time at it, coaxing him with unhurried leisure, and then backing away an inch that made his eyes drift open to find Sawamura had done the same. He rested his forehead against his, nudging softly, then backing away again so they could gaze into each other's eyes.

When he looked at Sawamura like this—his skin flushed, his beautiful gold eyes heavy, his mouth bruised from his kiss—it wasn't just lust that came over him, although that was undeniably part of it. He recognized the emotion surging from within. It squeezed his heart and filled his chest with heavy warmth. It was a feeling of utter happiness.

Miyuki buried his face in his neck as a sob jerked through his body. He wanted Sawamura, more so than he had ever wanted anything in his life, but he'd always been apprehensive…not of loving him, but of hurting him. To be loved by a vampire is to be hugely vulnerable, perilously close to things that would threaten one's life. But time and time again, Sawamura had showed the wit and nerve mean that he wasn't wrong to trust him, to care for him, and to love him.

It was almost funny and ironic that they had never said they loved each other, not even when they'd made love. Deep down, they did believe that and didn't need words to convey their affections for one another. For them, actions always spoke louder than words.

But hearing Sawamura admit it was different. For one thing, hearing him say he loved him made him feel pleased. More than pleased actually. He felt proud, moved, humbled, and happy.

Then again, thoughts about the future made him waver.

Of course, he was afraid.

Of course, he was uncertain.

Risking Sawamura's life for a chance to be with him was something he couldn't do, though he'd be lying if he said that turning him hadn't crossed his mind more than once. As much as he loved him, wanted him, he'd never sacrifice him for his own selfish needs. He considered it hundreds of times and somehow he'd willed himself to keep him mortal.

To keep him human, however, meant to lose him one day. Miyuki was never going to be older than twenty one because that was how old he looked. He had watched people grow old and sick and die. He could never stay with mortals throughout their life. Until death claims him, he will stand frozen in time. Sawamura, on the other hand, will continue to age with time.

And almost losing him in the hands of another vampire, Miyuki felt more adamant to sire him now.

His heart wrenched in pain at the thought. It was neither the time nor the place, but he had put things off long enough. "Eijun…" he breathed. "If I ask you to spend eternity with me, would you consider it?"

Sawamura stiffened at his words and then pulled back to look at him. "Are you…asking me to become your progeny?"

"I know…" Miyuki brought one of his hands to his face and caressed his cheek. "I know I'm asking too much, but I don't want to lose you."

The softness in his eyes made Sawamura's heart swell with emotions, but giving up being human and becoming something else was difficult. It was too serious of a question to answer him on the spot. He found himself unable to say yes, but still unable to say no. One day, death will happen. Probably today, tomorrow, or any time soon, but it will happen. Even if he'd never stop loving Miyuki, he will one day stop being by his side because of his lifespan.

"Kazuya…I…" Sawamura dropped his gaze. "I'm not ready… It's too sudden… But I'm not saying I won't think about this and decide later."

Miyuki kissed his forehead. "Sorry…I didn't mean to pressure you. I just want you to know how much you mean to me." He leaned down and pressed his forehead against his. He could feel the hesitation coursing through Sawamura. He cupped his face and closed his eyes. "I don't know what's gonna happen to us now, and our enemy has unfinished business with us. Truth is that I can't hold a candle to him. If he pops up, I don't know what will happen…" He realized his own hands were trembling.

Taking his hands into his, Sawamura inched away and looked up at the vampire.

The sun immersed below the horizon and the dark color of the night swallowed the red of the sunset as the moon rose. Yet the sun remained in Sawamura's eyes, so bright, glimmering, and full of life that Miyuki found himself mesmerized again.

"I've said this before, but let me remind you just in case," Sawamura said, gently squeezing his hands. "I want to be with you. So, whatever happens, I want to remain by your side as long as I live. And if he shows up again, then we'll just kick his ass!"

For a moment Miyuki looked dumbfounded before his expression took on a more impish look. Honestly, he was kind of freaking out earlier about their enemy and about their situation, but Sawamura always knew how to lighten him up. He chuckled. "Don't get too cocky, Eijun."

Puffing up his cheeks in a major pout, Sawamura said, "Well, don't sound so miserable! You're not gonna lose me, Kazuya, especially not to that bastard." He looked away, feeling awkward and shy all of a sudden. "When this is over, I'll give you a proper answer," he mumbled.

Smiling, Miyuki simply squeezed his hands back and said, "I'll wait for it…"

And so, night had completely fallen in Nagano.

* * *

 _"Youichi-senpai, I'm so glad you called! I was trying to get a hold of you for hours now!"_ Haruno Yoshikawa was absolutely frantic at the other end of the line. _"Where are you right now? Why did you take Okumura-kun with you? The higher-ups are really furious with you."_

The vampire hunter pinched the bridge of his nose, looking tired and a little tormented. He'd sneaked into town and made a phone call in a booth near a convenience store. The line he used was secured for only him and Haruno. "Just calm down and listen to what I have to say," he muttered into the phone.

 _"W-wait, senpai, I have to tell you something really important. It's about Furuya-kun!"_

"Furuya? Is he finally out of coma?"

 _"Yes… Kominato-kun called me in to check up on him. But…Furuya-kun was saying something strange."_

There was a mounting apprehension in his chest. "Strange?"

 _"The one who attacked them that night… He said it was Okumura-kun, not Miyuki-san."_ She sounded a little calmer now. She was always like this, getting all worked up, then suddenly appearing to resign herself to the situation. _"At first, he thought it was Miyuki-san too, but now he's certain that it was Okumura-kun. I saw it in his eyes, he wasn't lying."_

And so, his suspicions were now confirmed. Considering the time, there was no way Miyuki could have attacked his teammates, and since Okumura's maker had telepathic powers, he could just easily manipulate Kominato's and Furuya's memories. He also deduced that Furuya's comatose state must have annulled the telepath's effect on him.

"Get Haruichi checked a.s.a.p.," Kuramochi said. "We'll be able to clear Miyuki's name with this. As for Furuya…"

 _"Senpai, there's more…"_ She sounded hesitant, as though she wished she didn't have to be the one to tell him. _"Furuya-kun saw someone else at the scene."_

Despite his best effort to stay composed, Kuramochi couldn't shake off the uneasiness. The next set of words came out in a painfully strained tone from Haruno's lips. Her voice almost broke when she mentioned the name. Kuramochi almost couldn't contain himself as he gripped the phone hard.

"It can't be…"

 _"Senpai, what should we do?"_ It almost sounded like she was about to cry.

In spite of the shocking news, Kuramochi wasn't about to let his emotions distract his thoughts. "Does anyone else know about this?"

 _"Only me and Kominato-kun."_

"Good. Now, listen to me and listen carefully."

* * *

The 20th Progenitor circled the study room, dragging his fingers against the books on the shelves. His mind should be filled with contempt and vengeance, but he could only think of Sawamura. The brunet was off somewhere, outside of his reach, his heart still beating inside his chest. Sawamura was still alive and still very human. He had lost his chance.

Time locked up in his mansion, and now Sawamura was gone. Sawamura was temptation, a distraction, and he should have killed him with his own hands instead. But he couldn't make himself to do it, not when every part of his being craved for Sawamura's blood.

Part of his plan was to make Miyuki suffer. Despite the opportunity to kill Miyuki himself, he just couldn't possibly relinquish the chance to see his anguish. And what better way to make him suffer than to use Sawamura against him. To see Miyuki squirm and beg was absolutely exhilarating for him.

But he couldn't deny the part of him that wanted to take Sawamura away from Miyuki.

 _Sawamura-senpai's blood is more troublesome than I thought…_

It was unlike any other blood that he had ever tasted.

 _More like a Pureblood…_

The firm knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. The door opened, and Masashi Yuki entered, his face hard with a seemingly perpetual frown. The 20th Progenitor turned to his fellow vampire in glee, a smile curving his lips. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Since 2nd Progenitor Takigawa is out of the country at the moment, my brother requests for your services." Masashi spoke inflexibly. "We are in need of your psionic gift."

"Oh? And why, pray tell, do you need it for?"

"Kominato Haruichi's memories have been compromised."

"So, you want me to pick his brain? Why now all of a sudden? Wasn't Miyuki Kazuya proven to be guilty beyond unreasonable doubt?"

"My brother tells me that Miyuki Kazuya does not kill without reason."

"But he is no stranger to killing for sure. And what's there to stop him from killing? Miyuki Kazuya knows he can't be careless with Sawamura-senpai, so he opted to hunt for others instead. A lot of vampires in the past have grown crazy for senpai's bloodline. Even the slightest pang of jealousy can make them do unreasonable things. What happened to Kominato-senpai and Furuya-senpai is just an example." The 20th Progenitor gave his companion a shrewd smile. "Perhaps the 1st Progenitor is being biased because they're friends."

"My brother is professional. He'd never play favorites."

"You continue to hold him in high regard, yet you've expressed desires to step out of your brother's shadows. You even want me to take his place. If anything, it should be you."

Masashi's tone turned formal. "That hasn't change. In other to prove myself worthy, I have to separate myself from his influence and to stand on my own. Moreover, I truly believe you're an apt candidate to be leader of the coven."

"I'm quite flattered that you think so."

"You are working hard to restore your clan's honor. You also assist in the advocacy of reinstating exiled vampires who became victims of unfortunate circumstances."

A whisper of a sad smile briefly lit his face. "Ah, yes… But let's save that discussion for later." The 20th Progenitor walked over to a table and poured two glasses of wine. He lifted the glasses of wine and walked over to Masashi. "After all this time, why is it that they decide to examine Kominato-senpai only now?" He handed the glass to Masashi and watched him took a sip.

"Furuya Satoru's testimony is contradicting Kominato's."

The shorter vampire was a master of hiding his emotions, so it was no feat for him to hide his surprise and fake delight. "Furuya-senpai is finally awake? What a relief! I really miss catching—"

"Yui Kaoru." The young Yuki's tone of voice commanded no more interludes.

The smile on his face broadened. "That is not the name of the 20th Progenitor," he said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Even though you are the present 20th Progenitor, I still see you more as the headstrong chieftain of the Ochiai Clan."

Yui lightly chuckled. "You are so straight-laced, Masashi. Well then, shall we head to where Kominato-senpai is?"

* * *

 **Terminology:**

 **Maker** : a vampire who has turned a human into a vampire. They usually provide guidance to their progeny, even if they are not obligated to do so. Due to the laws of the vampire world, only progenitors and nobles are allowed to turn humans. Class-A and lower vampires are only allowed to turn a human if and only that human is willing to become their life-mate. Failure to abide by this rule will be dealt accordingly. A maker has a certain amount of influence over their progeny due to blood link.

 **Progeny:** a human turned into a vampire by a maker. They are bound to their makers until they are formally released or if their maker dies. A progeny may become a maker themselves even under the influence of their own maker. Okumura is a progeny of the 20th Progenitor and considered to be a noble.

 **Progenitor:** the royalty among the vampires. All Progenitors are Class-S Vampires. A human turned by a progenitor becomes a noble. The Progenitor Hierarchy is structured from 1 to 20, but this does not necessarily define their power levels. Known Progenitors are the following: Tetsuya Yuki (1st), Kazuya Miyuki (Former 2nd), Takako Fujiwara/Yuki (3rd), Masashi Yuki (19th), and Kaoru Yui (20th). Honorable Mention: Chris Yuu Takigawa (Present 2nd)

 **Telepath:** a person/vampire with the ability to use telepathy. The basic skills of a telepath are to mentally receive information, and to read and sense the thoughts of others. But they may also possess other mental abilities, which differ from one telepath to another.

Known Telepaths are the Following:

Kaoru Yui (Class-S)

\- _Mind Reading_ : can read and sense the thoughts of others. He can also delve deeper into the target's subconscious and memories.

\- _Mental Inducement_ : able to cause the target's mind go into wanted state, causing changes in emotions, sensations, and memories.

\- _Mental Manipulation_ : can manipulate, alter and control the thoughts of others, allowing the ability to have dominion over his/her actions and emotions.

Seto Takuma (Class-A)

\- _Psychic Shield:_ gives immunity against all forms of psychic attacks.

\- _Psychic Link_ : can link minds with other living beings, sharing thoughts, memories, emotions and feelings.

 **Misborn:** a human turned into an unstable and bloodthirsty vampire-like creature by a drug called Blood Elixir. They possess all the standard powers and abilities as well as the weaknesses of a vampire, but use of their abilities consumes their life force.


	11. The Calm before the Storm

**JC:** Whew! Made it in time before I leave for another trip again. Well, well, we're almost at an end here, people, but there's gonna be some twists and turns there. Yeah, I'm not making it easy for the characters, but you'll see where this leads to. I'll be serving up some senpai-kouhai moments and some MiyuSawa into the mix. Tetsu-san and other characters will be making their appearance too. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

Note: Be sure to check out saionjiakane's Vampire!Au arts on . ・(￣∀￣)・:*:

* * *

 **Craving**

"Well then, shall we head to where Kominato-senpai is?" Yui's pleasant smile never left his face as he regarded his fellow Progenitor.

"Your appointment with him is at 0900 hours tomorrow," Masashi told him, taking another sip of his wine.

"Oh? Are they not in a hurry to unravel the mystery?"

"It is quite late and we have to take Kominato Haruichi's wellbeing into account. He's not that ready to face other vampires yet, especially during night time. He has shown minor symptoms of PTSD."

"I see… I'm sorry to hear that," Yui said, his smile holding a sad, whimsical quality. "And he hasn't come to practice yet… Will he feel better if I show my face to him tomorrow?"

Masashi remained straight-faced. "Will you really reveal your identity to him? He's your senpai."

Yui sighed with evident distress, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll think about it. So…is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"I believe I've told you everything you need to know."

"You know, you could have just told me on the phone."

"It's only proper to tell you about this personally."

Yui giggled. "You should put on some frivolity once in a while, Masashi."

Electing to disregard his comment, Masashi sat the glass down on the table and turned on his heel. "I shall take my leave now. Have a good night, Yui Kaoru," he said, starting for the door.

"Again with that name…" Yui sounded a little exasperated, though his expression was a picture of amusement. "I'm still the 20th Progenitor, you know."

"Maybe I was referring to the genius catcher of your college baseball team," Masashi responded, earning a little lighthearted laugh from Yui. But then he paused in front of the door and asked, "Is it fun?"

Yui blinked at him, genuinely curious. "Hm?"

"Baseball I mean… You always talk about how much you like catching and leading calls. And you speak of your seniors quite fondly." Masashi didn't make any attempt to look back at him. He just stood there, eyes forward and glued to the door.

"I'd be lying if I say it wasn't," Yui replied sincerely. "Baseball always brings new and exciting challenges for me. It's a lot of fun coming up with pitching sequences, especially with a pitcher like Sawamura-senpai. He can command his pitches to where I call and has breaking balls that make batters look like fools."

"Sawamura Eijun… Such a small world... Who would have thought he'd become your pitcher."

"I really had no idea about his special blood at first… No wonder he smelled so good."

"His existence is known only to a chosen few."

"For security reasons no doubt. It's understandable. He's like an endangered species." Yui recalled the taste and scent of Sawamura's blood in his mind. He had to grasp his own arm to suppress a shiver of delight at the thought. Apart from its addictive taste, his family's blood had helped create serums and remedies for hunters. Sawamura's blood also made it possible for him to be immune to any kind of poison.

But…what if there was something more to it than that?

Any distraction must be eliminated, he had often told himself. He knew he should have killed Sawamura with his own hands, but the desire for Sawamura's blood overthrew his rationality. Although he had better control than most, the part of him that wanted Sawamura was just itching to go wild.

So he'd been wondering if Sawamura's heritage only amounted to the distinct properties of his blood. What if there were more secrets to his heritage?

"I'll see you tomorrow." Masashi brought his hand out to turn the knob when—

"Masashi, before you go… There's something I wish to ask of you.

The 19th Progenitor turned to face Yui, giving him an inquiring look.

Yui gave him a nice, friendly smile that hid all malicious intent.

* * *

Miyuki adjusted his new black-framed glasses that Seto bought for him from the convenience store. It was cheap, but it was better than nothing. He had gotten so used to wearing glasses that he felt awkward without them. It seemed Seto also carried the same sentiment.

He was still worrying about their mysterious enemy as he watched Sawamura and Okumura talking so casually, eating a plate of freshly sliced apples. They were lounging in a tatami room in front of the garden, seated around a small circular table.

Miyuki should have been pleased to see the former teammates getting along so well. Instead, he felt rankled. It reminded him of the way his insides had burned when other guys and girls would look at Sawamura appreciatively. He told himself it was not jealousy. He was simply concerned because Sawamura was his lover.

 _Okay… Who am I kidding?_

Vampires were very possessive about their mates and this can often cause problems, along with vicious intimate moments. They can even become violent towards others. It was in their nature—this passion mingling with greed and protectiveness. He wasn't going to deny any of this anymore and he'd been all too aware of his strong feelings toward the human.

He'd been an unreasonable prick before, getting all green-eyed when Sawamura was spending way too much time with Okumura back in high school. He had even locked him away until Kuramochi knocked some sense into him. There were a lot of times he'd feel insecure whenever Sawamura would hang out with his friends and teammates. It even peeved him to see his precious human laughing so freely with Haruichi and Furuya.

He suppressed the ridiculous, sudden urge to growl when Sawamura snatched the slice of apple Okumura was about to eat. Much to Miyuki's dismay, Sawamura stole it by using his mouth and almost kissed the blonde. It wasn't as if he doubted Sawamura's feelings toward him. He just hadn't been at all happy with the way Sawamura was interacting with the blonde vampire. It had often bothered him to see Sawamura enjoying another man's company.

And Okumura's smile should be illegal. Miyuki never thought Okumura could smile like an angel. Then again, perhaps Okumura would only smile like that around Sawamura. Miyuki supposed that he could never get used to the familiarity between them, the knowledge of what it all meant.

So when he saw Sawamura sling an arm around Okumura, Miyuki almost wanted to scoop Sawamura up in his arms and kiss him until they were both silly with it. But he quickly decided against it. He told himself that he was going to be mature and rational, though it was easier said than done. He especially hadn't liked the way how Okumura's eyes lingered on Sawamura's face.

"By the way, there was no reason for you to be so ratty to Koushuu. He's been nothing but nice to us here," Sawamura told Miyuki the minute Okumura headed to the kitchen to prepare tea.

"He's been nice to _you_ ," Miyuki corrected, rather gruffly.

Sawamura raised a brow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, then quickly realized what his problem might be. "Wait, are you jealous?"

Miyuki just shrugged irritably.

"You are, aren't you?" Sawamura dawdled with a big grin on his face. "Geez, Kazuya, you don't have to worry. I wasn't flirting with him or anything."

"You were pretty glued to the guy," Miyuki reasoned, his tone petulant. "And I can't un-see his obvious interest in you."

Sawamura chuckled then. "Come on, he knows we're together, so get over it."

Miyuki glowered for a moment and mumbled, "I just can't help myself, okay?"

"I'm flattered that you're jealous, but you don't have to be jealous of Koushuu." Sawamura leaned toward Miyuki and pecked his cheek. "There," he cooed.

Miyuki actually snorted. "No. That won't do." His hand moved to cup the back of Sawamura's head. Leaning in, he captured his mouth and kissed him. A sharp intake of breath revealed Sawamura's surprise, but he didn't squeal or try to break away. He felt him surrendering to the kiss, deepening it, and it elated him even more. Sawamura's lips were hot and sensual, his kiss intoxicating, sending desire sparking through every part of his body.

Tunneling his hands through his dark brown mane, Miyuki angled Sawamura's head as he deepened the kiss, drawing him into his spell, plunging his tongue inside his mouth and tasting him. And Sawamura couldn't stop himself from responding to his seduction with fervor as great as his. Their tongues met, dueled, retreated, then met again.

Unfortunately, their romantic interlude was cut short by someone clearing his throat nearby. They broke apart, though reluctantly on Miyuki's part.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke out my dinner," Kuramochi said, letting out a long-suffering sigh. "If you two idiots are done smooching, I'd like to get on with the program."

Despite his best effort to stay composed, Sawamura was blushing like a school girl. "S-Senpai, welcome back!"

Kuramochi sat down at the table before he shot Miyuki a glare.

Any normal person would have tremble under such piercing glare—cower and squeal and so much more—but Miyuki had grown so used to it that it _rarely_ affected him. "You look like you have something to say," he said coolly, earning a grunt from the hunter. "Any news from Tokyo? Preferably good ones?"

Truth was Kuramochi had not told them about Furuya's condition yet. And if he spilled the beans about who Furuya saw that night, no doubt Sawamura would make a huge fuss. But there was a much bigger problem to deal with. Furuya and Haruichi were in jeopardy. "Everything's a mess. I need to go back."

"What?!" Sawamura was the first to react. "You sure about that?!"

"Yeah… I've got places to go and things to do," Kuramochi said, "and don't beg me to take you with me."

"But—!"

"No buts!" rumbled Kuramochi, and Sawamura immediately crossed his arms and pouted. "Don't be a brat."

"I'm not! I'm just worried about what the higher-ups might do to you."

Kuramochi sighed on seeing Sawamura's mouth purse. Reaching out, he ruffled his brown mane playfully and smirked. "What's this? Are you saying that your senpai can't take care of himself?"

"I did not say that!" Sawamura uttered, puffing his cheeks.

Miyuki noticed something in Kuramochi's relaxed gaze that reflected clear brotherly affection for Sawamura. Traveling to Tokyo was still dangerous for Sawamura. "Kuramochi, I'll take care of Sawamura while you're gone."

It was more than just an assurance, it was a promise.

The hunter stared at Miyuki for a moment, his expression inscrutable. Then, without a word, he stood up and walked out to the patio by the garden. "I'll leave him to you and Okumura," he said, pausing for a few seconds to carefully think his next words. "Miyuki, we might be able to clear your name now."

That definitely surprised Miyuki and Sawamura, but questions quickly filled their heads—questions that demanded immediate answers.

"That twerp fucked with Haruichi's mind," Kuramochi continued before any of them could speak. "But thanks to Furuya, we can finally uncover the identity of Okumura's maker." He was always good about handling his emotions—always steadfast and never letting them cloud his judgment. This time, however, even though he looked calm on the surface, he felt angry and gypped inside. He had raged on quietly trying to understand, trying to believe.

"Furuya?" Sawamura looked stunned for a second, then said, "Furuya's awake?!"

"Yeah… Haruno told me."

Sawamura heaved the sigh of relief. "I'm so glad he's awake."

"So…I'm guessing Furuya's testament is different from Kominato's, correct?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah…"

"It wasn't Koushuu's fault! He was being controlled!" Sawamura quickly attested.

"You don't have to shout, Noisymura!" Kuramochi retorted with a gruff huff. "No one's pointing fingers at Okumura here. We all know it was his maker."

Furuya not only contested Haruichi's testimony, he also provided them valuable information. Kuramochi thought about mentioning who Furuya saw that night, but decided against it. Furuya's claim was only assumption at this point. Hence the reason why he instructed Haruno to keep the identity of the suspect a secret until further notice.

Sawamura slammed his fist against the table. He was never slow to express his dissatisfaction with unwarranted circumstances. "If only...If only we can unlock Koushuu's memories…"

"There might be a way."

They all just turned to stare at Seto by the doorway. Okumura was standing right behind him, holding a tray of tea in his hands and a frown on his pretty face.

"You mean there's a way to unblock it?" Sawamura asked, and Seto nodded in reply.

The two younger vampires stepped inside and settled down at the table. As Okumura proceeded to serve them a cup of tea, Seto briefly pondered over his observations and thoughts.

"Seto, please tell us what you know," Sawamura said.

"Um…yeah…about that…" Seto chuckled slightly uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think the key lies in your blood." And everyone reacted in the way he expected. He received a confused look from Sawamura, an indecipherable expression from Okumura, and death glares from Kuramochi and Miyuki.

"My blood?" Sawamura muttered, raising a brow. "What does my blood have to do with—" The sound of Kuramochi's palm hitting the table cut off his words. He almost squeaked in surprise. Looking at his senior, he saw him narrowing his gaze at Seto.

"I won't allow it," Kuramochi said, his tone firm and authoritative.

Sawamura only grew curious. "Won't allow what?"

Seto simply grinned. "So…my theory's right."

"No, we can't risk it," Miyuki warned.

Seto continued as if Miyuki hadn't spoken. "Sawamura-senpai, there was that time when Miyuki-san accidentally attacked you and Koushuu somehow broke from his maker's control. That didn't happen before. You're unaffected by all kinds of psychic powers, right? Since Koushuu fed on you, I figured it must have been your blood that did the trick."

Sawamura gaped at him for a moment in stunned silence, then wheeled on Miyuki, looking more confused.

Miyuki's face was so hard it might have been carved from a diamond. "You shouldn't make assumptions about that," he told Seto.

Seto ignored him, his attention still fixed on Sawamura. "Your blood also makes you immune to poison. I know that your people were the only ones unaffected by the elixir in the past."

Sawamura lowered his gaze to the table before him, the grave expression on his face having carved itself deeper into his features. He grew up carrying the blessing and the curse of his lineage. His blood was addictive to vampires, beneficial to hunters—basically reasons why he's being protected by the coven and the faction. But he'd been told that his blood would lose its potency once he gets turned.

"It's a tall order, but it's possible that your blood can nullify the memory block," Seto explained further.

"Taku, I don't think it's a good idea," Okumura finally spoke up after being silent. Even if it was for the sake of his memories, he wouldn't dare drink his blood. He didn't even want to think about drinking his blood. Sawamura's blood would definitely fuel his vampire instincts again.

Kuramochi groaned before spouting, "No way in hell I'm letting his fangs go anywhere near Eijun again."

Miyuki grabbed Sawamura's shoulder, forcing him to turn and look at him. "Don't even think about it. He nearly killed you before, so we're not going to risk it."

Sawamura looked like he might protest, but instead, he looked away. There was a lot going through his mind—a lot of anxiety, a lot of concern. He felt a headache coming on. If his blood could help, then he'd be willing to offer it to Okumura. However, the risks involved weren't something to be taken lightly. But he wanted to trust Okumura like how he trusted his leads in a game.

"Eijun-senpai, don't worry about it," Okumura said, a tenor of sincerity present in his tone. "I'll get through this somehow…"

Sawamura met the luscious green of Okumura's eyes, saw the pain in them, the awareness of what he'd done to him and what he might do to him, and in that moment, Sawamura's heart went to him.

Given the circumstances, they couldn't afford any threat to Sawamura's life, and Kuramochi again was full of apprehension. More likely, given Sawamura's personality and his relationship with Okumura, Kuramochi had a feeling he was going to do something reckless. Then again, taking Okumura's feelings and hesitation into account, Kuramochi could say that his worries were slightly lessened. Since he needed to leave for Tokyo, he needed full assurance for his junior's safety. "Okay, listen up!" he announced, his voice demanded their full attention and no arguments. "I'll be leaving in a while, and I don't want any trouble here while I'm gone."

"How long will you be gone, Kuramochi-san?" Seto asked.

"Not too long...I hope," Kuramochi replied before he turned his attention to Okumura. His dark eyes were hard and cold. "Now then…"

"I doubt Miyuki Kazuya would give me the leisure," Okumura said, holding an air of composure and indifference. "And I have more control now than before. I can assure you that I will not jeopardize Eijun-senpai's life for my own sake, Kuramochi-senpai."

"Talk is cheap." Kuramochi shrugged. "Grab your weapon. We're taking this outside."

Sawamura could only let out a sigh. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?

* * *

Whirling around with stunning speed, Okumura parried the blade coming at him with his own blade. He had already sensed him coming, even without looking. Metallic green eyes narrowed as he addressed his opponent. "I've always wanted to spar with you, Kuramochi-senpai."

Kuramochi responded with an arrogant smirk. "Kinda nice to fight you without trying to kill you for once."

Okumura was blessed with a competent master during childhood. One of the best hunters in the Okumura Faction taught him all the necessary skills. He became extremely quick and very proficient with different kinds of weapons and enchantments.

And as a fellow hunter, Kuramochi was very aware of his deadly skillset. Even members of his own faction were aware of the Okumura Faction's reputation.

"The crest on your weapon… Guess that must be your main one, huh?"

The blade of Okumura's weapon shone a mystical blue in the moonlight. Framed with stunning silver, lined with platinum blue, handle dyed in black with blue, the anti-vampire weapon in Okumura's hand was 117 cm overall in length. Its blade length was about 70 cm long. The intricate wolf emblem on the handle was the Okumura Family seal.

Okumura charged in, each blow delivered with power, and pushed Kuramochi back. As Kuramochi was only a few paces away from the wooden fence, he feinted to the left, slipping out of Okumura's way and giving him a good look at his profile. Kuramochi had that confident smirk on his face, and facing Okumura again, his sharp eyes caught light, glowing with controlled excitement.

"Kuramochi-san's really good," Seto said in awe. He was sitting on the porch with Sawamura by his side. Sitting on Sawamura's other side was Miyuki.

"He's not top hunter for nothing," Sawamura boasted, feeling very proud of his senior. "He excelled in all his hunter classes and became Squad Leader by the age of 17. He's just the best! I admire him so much."

"Even though he tortures you with wrestling moves?" Seto teased with a grin.

Miyuki laughed out. "That's how he actually shows affection!"

"Wow…Tough love."

"Mochi-senpai is a big tsundere," Sawamura added, giggling.

Seto was trying his best not to laugh. "Really?"

"Oh, don't let his grumpy face fool you," Miyuki stated with a mischievous smile that suited him so well. "He's a real softie inside."

"YOU MORONS BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The three spectators flinched in surprise at the sound of Kuramochi's voice before they glanced back to see Kuramochi evade Okumura's blade in time.

Kuramochi fought back with finesse, wheeling the dagger masterfully as if it was part of his body. His dagger was 13 inches overall in length, with an exquisite, 8-inch slightly-curved silver blade that resembled a razor-sharped fang of a predator, and a pitch-black handle. Kuramochi had mastered swords, spears, bow and arrows, and guns, but his most preferred weapon was this dagger. With his level of expertise, Kuramochi could easily switch from normal grip to reverse grip in seconds, and block powerful attacks with it.

Okumura suddenly realized he was actually enjoying this. He hadn't had a nice, challenging spar in a long time. "Please don't hold back, senpai."

Kuramochi scoffed. "Having fun, huh? Well, let me make it more difficult for you." He delivered powerful, lightning fast strikes at the vampire. He wasn't the least bit worried about hurting him.

"Koushuu's no pushover either," Sawamura commented, watching the blonde dodged another lethal strike from Kuramochi. "It's no wonder Kazuya and Mochi-senpai had difficulty dealing with him."

Miyuki shrugged in that casual, I-don't-care way that he had; then a friendly smile eclipsed his face. "Well, I can't deny that."

"He belonged to a clan of master assassins and was trained by one," Seto said, a sad smile greasing his lips followed by a small sigh. "He didn't exactly have the best childhood, but I'm glad I was able to meet him. As his friend, I want him to be free and happy. He deserves nothing less than that."

Sawamura gently placed a hand on Seto's shoulder and smiled. "When all this is over, I'll get Koushuu to join my college baseball team! I'm sure the coach would love to have him! And he's the happiest when he plays baseball!"

Once again Seto felt mesmerized by Sawamura's smile and the light in his golden eyes. Sawamura was just so beautiful, inside and out, funny, strong-willed and cheerful. He was everything Koushuu could ever want in a friend and partner. Nothing could even compare to him. "Well, you're not wrong …" he muttered as both of them returned their attention to the sparring session.

Baseball was a sport he introduced to Okumura when they were very young. It was something Okumura had grown to love and enjoy. There was no doubt Okumura considered baseball as something valuable to him. But Seto knew the true key to Okumura's lifelong happiness.

"It's truly a good thing…" His words trailed off, ending with a barely audible "…that he was able to meet you."

Sawamura blinked at him curiously. "Did you say something just now?"

Letting out a chuckle, Seto replied with a cheerful "Oh, I was just talking to myself."

The mock battle was getting more and more intense.

Okumura matched Kuramochi's moves but with difficulty this time. At one instant his blade almost slipped out of his hand. He parried a strong blow and went in for the attack. There was a clash of metal, and before he knew it, he met Kuramochi's dagger at his throat, barely prevented skewering himself on it.

"Looks like I win," Kuramochi said, flashing a smirk that was more delighted than arrogant.

Okumura sighed, trying to feel the moment of defeat. "You're indeed one of the best hunters in Japan."

"Mhmm… Well, if you had transformed that little sucker a second earlier, I would've been a goner," Kuramochi said, glancing at the now transformed weapon in Okumura's right hand. The blade had turned into a gun.

"You guys are AMAAAZING!" Sawamura shouted, pumping his fists. "And Okumura, your weapon is just the coolest ever! It works as both a gun and a blade!"

"That's why it's called a _Gunblade_ and it's one of the most difficult weapons to master," Seto explained, tossing a grin over to his blonde friend. "Oh, and did you know that Koushuu's gunblade is actually called _Silver Fang?_ He named it himself."

Sawamura was clearly impressed. "That's so cool, Koushuu! And your fighting abilities too! As expected of the beautiful catcher, your skills and naming sense are nothing less than magnificent!"

"No, not all, senpai…" Okumura wasn't shy by any means, but he wasn't used to being the receiving end of compliments about his looks and skills, especially if it came from the person he admired so much. It made him feel a bit awkward and not sure what to say to him.

Sensing his friend's dilemma, Seto cleared his throat and directed a question to Kuramochi. "So, um, Kuramochi-san, about your dagger…It has a name, right?" He'd been quite interested in Kuramochi's weapon for a while now.

" _Midnight Blaze_ ," Kuramochi replied promptly, sheathing his dagger back into the scabbard. "It's been in my family for generations. I don't usually use it."

"But you were forced to when we attacked one of your bases," Seto said with an apologetic smile. "And that thing can produce devastating flames."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sawamura chortled. "He burned down the instructor's toupee back when he was still an apprentice. You should have seen it! It was a total—Geh!" The next thing he knew he was down on the ground locked in a tight camel clutch. "Oowww! M-Mochi-senpai, that hurts! Let me go!"

"This is what you get for being such a blabber mouth, brat!" Kuramochi roared, adding more pressure to the hold, making Sawamura squirm some more.

"I thought you said you were over it!"

"I AM!"

"Then why so violent?! You're still embarrassed by it, aren't you?!"

Seto cringed at the sight. "Um…Will Sawamura-senpai be all right?" he asked Okumura.

The blonde vampire simply sighed and said, "Don't worry. Eijun-senpai is quite flexible." This wasn't anything new to him. Having Kuramochi manhandle Sawamura was quite a common occurrence back in high school. Okumura actually felt nostalgic seeing those two like that.

"Ah, senpai! I give! I give!" Sawamura writhed against his senior.

Miyuki let out a snicker at his lover's predicament. "Temper, temper, Cheetah-sama... You can't really deny what happened to that poor hairpiece."

Kuramochi shot him a glare, his hold on Sawamura not even faltering. "Miyuki, I'm gonna give you three seconds; exactly three fucking seconds; to wipe that stupid looking grin off your stupid face or I will do it for you."

Miyuki gave out a chuckle to release the sudden tension and backed away, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Now, now… Don't be like that, Mochi-kun. Besides, you made history when you—"

WHOOSH!

A knife suddenly flew past Miyuki on the left, missing him by inches. "You are so not over it," he muttered, slightly chuckling.

"You must have a death wish," Okumura explicitly directed that statement to Miyuki. "Or are you simply an idiot?"

Miyuki's brow twitch in annoyance. "You're not cute at all."

Clicking his tongue, Kuramochi finally released his poor junior. "Will you guys really be all right when I'm gone?"

"Hey, now, where's the trust?" Miyuki said, clapping a hand on Kuramochi's shoulder. "We'll be fine."

"I'll protect Eijun-senpai," Okumura pressed on.

Shrugging Miyuki's hand off his shoulder, Kuramochi regarded Okumura for a moment. Okumura did fit the role as Sawamura's bodyguard as if he'd been performing the job all his life. He was impressed by Okumura's initiative and expertise. In fact, the blonde had gone out of his way to fortify the barriers and set up traps around the perimeter. It gave Kuramochi a sense of relief as he turned to Miyuki. "Do try to get along with him, okay?"

Miyuki had to work on not to scowl at the request. Getting along with Okumura? Normally he'd be thrilled with any kind of challenge, but getting along with a wolf brat wasn't one of them.

* * *

Okumura set off down the road early morning the next day, staring blankly up at the open sky. Down a little ways, he could see the tall grass swaying. Most people would think the view was beautiful, and normally he'd disagree with them, but today he found it absolutely refreshing.

It was probably because he was walking alongside Sawamura.

"The air is so fresh here!" Sawamura gushed, looking all sunny and charming as usual. "It's great to be back at our hometown, right?"

It felt like ages since he had a nice, relaxing walk like this. Years of being burdened by revenge and hatred had really worn him out. Although he knew better than to drop his guard, last night was one of the better nights he had in a long time. Okumura couldn't exactly share his deepest thoughts, but there was comfort from having Sawamura near him.

A small smile fixed in place, Okumura nodded his head.

"Nothing beats Nagano air! Tokyo's just so stuffy."

Miyuki would probably throw a fit if he found out Sawamura had been allowed to leave the inn for such a minor thing as a morning walk. He wasn't going to be happy either if he learned that there was only one person guarding him. But the path they took was isolated and hidden. Kuramochi had already scouted this part of the area and deemed it safe. Even so, their time outside was limited. They had to be back before breakfast.

"I suppose you could say this is like a date."

"A d-date?" That was nearly a squeak from Okumura before he forcefully composed himself. "That's not what we're doing at all, senpai."

Sawamura could tell though that Okumura was more surprised and embarrassed than frustrated at him for what he'd said. He was so amused he couldn't help but laugh. "So you don't want it to be a date?"

In spite of his cool demeanor, Okumura was a remarkably honest young man that Sawamura was sure he couldn't get out of a straightforward question like that. Sawamura could see he had no idea what to say. His green eyes wavered on his face, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

Not wanting to make him feel more awkward, Sawamura patted his shoulder. "Okay, time to head back!"

Okumura was still frozen in place as Sawamura took off. Once there was a considerable distance between them, Sawamura stopped, looked back and grinned.

"You coming or not?"

Okumura snapped out of his stupor and hurried to catch up to him.

The sun was rising by the time they reached the area near the inn. The sunlight was bathing the world in its bright colors, and a cool breeze moved the clouds through the sky. Observing this breathtaking scenery was pleasant.

"Wooow… It's so beautiful." Sawamura was smiling.

Okumura's thoughts came to a halt and he blinked. He was stunned to realize it was worth accompanying him outside if Sawamura was going to smile like that. Sawamura's smile was very warm and from the heart, and it further complimented his beauty. Okumura couldn't help but smile as well. "Yes, it truly is…"

They stood and watched the sun greet the world around them in comfortable silence.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows, Kuramochi slipped through the ceiling and arrived at his destination. When he did, he found Tetsuya Yuki by himself in his study chamber. He was sitting behind his desk, going through some documents with something of a disappointed expression.

"You're still a hundred years too early to sneak up on me, Youichi."

Kuramochi thought he was completely hidden, but Yuki still noticed him. As expected of the 1st Progenitor, his senses were always sharp and keen. "I don't even think I'll live up to a hundred, Tetsu-san." He jumped down from the ventilation shaft in the ceiling and landed on the carpeted floor with the soundless grace of a cat.

Yuki spoke without removing his eyes from the paper in front of him. "You broke Okumura Koushuu out of prison." He wasn't going to mince words.

And Kuramochi knew it was better to go straight to the point. "I had to."

"You had to?"

"I had to prove his innocence."

"It wasn't exactly the wisest decision you've ever made."

"I know, it was stupid and reckless, but I had to."

"I should have you arrested."

The duties and responsibilities of the 1st Progenitor had to come first, even though Miyuki was one of Yuki's closest friends. Of course, Kuramochi understood all those things well, since he was someone of authority within the faction too. But when it came to doing what was right, he'd never let his position get in the way of that. "Tetsu-san, I—"

"But I won't have you arrested."

Kuramochi's eyes widened slightly, and he felt a slip of hope.

"You're far too smart to do something like that without reason." Yuki finally dropped the papers and looked up at him with an unwavering, hawk-like gaze. "Time is of the essence, so start talking."

* * *

When Haruichi reached the simple, white door at the end of the hospital ward, he brought his hand out to knock, but the door moved in on its own, the brass bell ringing three times, crisp and clear. He found himself looking into a lavish room, and he stepped inside and took in the aroma. It was a mixture of smells that came together pleasantly. The walls were pure white, decked with abstract art in black frames. Flowers were displayed on top of a black book shelf. The furniture was crisp, leather black.

Everything about the room, including the plush space grey floor at his feet, gave the room a clean and pure atmosphere.

"We'll be borrowing this room for a while."

Haruichi turned his head quickly. A young man about his height stood by the door. "Y-Yui Kaoru?" He never thought he would see his junior from college here.

Yui spoke to him in his casual, light-hearted yet polite tone. "This clinic belongs to one of the faction's doctors, but we're free to use it for our little session. Um…" He raised a brow at Haruichi's surprised look, then he smiled. "I see you're quite shocked to see me here, Kominato-senpai. I can't blame you though…"

"It's been one surprise after another," Haruichi said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I didn't even know vampires existed until recently…and now I find out that you're one of them?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, senpai," Yui apologized, bowing to him.

Haruichi sighed. "There's no need for you to apologize. This isn't something people would believe in right away even if you tell them. So, um, are you the one going to examine me?"

Yui straightened up his posture and flashed him a cheerful smile. "Yes, that's right, so let me introduce myself properly. I am the 20th Progenitor of the Seido Coven and heir of the Sakaki Family, Sakaki Kaoru."

"Your real name is Sakaki?"

"Well, you tend to change your name when you get adopted into a new family, right?" Yui's response and tone were a bit too cheery, but there was an insistence in it that would not be brooked.

A surge of emotion swirled up in Haruichi, but he forced it back, knowing not to pry into Yui's background. But Haruichi couldn't help feeling wary of his teammate, as if there was a vicious predator loose in the room, though he was certainly capable enough at keeping a calm façade intact.

Yui walked to the black leather couch and sat down. "We will begin in a while. Please have a seat, senpai."

Normally, in a game, Haruichi wouldn't even think twice about trusting Yui. But the Yui before him now seemed different, as if there was a malicious intent around him. Anxiety rocked him and he felt a sudden, outrageous urge to run away and hide. Having this kind of fear building up inside wasn't good for his state, but he convinced himself beforehand that he had to face this. He wanted confirmation, so he needed to be strong. Keeping up his façade, he sank into the long couch.

"I haven't paid Furuya-senpai a visit yet. How is he by the way? I heard he just woke up from a coma."

"He's still a little weak, but he's fine," Haruichi replied promptly.

Yui smiled with plain relief. "He'll be back to pitching in no time. Speaking of which…" He lowered his gaze, his lips curving into a frown. "Sawamura-senpai is still missing…"

Shock painted Haruichi's face. "W-What? Eijun-kun is missing? Why? How?"

Yui's head popped up with stunned expression. "You didn't know?" He averted his gaze when Haruichi sadly shook his head. "I see…I'm sorry you had to hear it from me… I guess they didn't want you to worry."

His initial apprehension gone, Haruichi grabbed the round of Yui's shoulders. "What happened to Eijun-kun? Please, Yui-kun, tell me what happened to him."

A sigh escaped Yui's lips. "He was taken away…by enemy vampires."

"No…No way…" Haruichi released his grip and backed into the couch. "Eijun-kun…"

"I hate to dampen your mood even more, but…" Yui hesitated for a second. "…Miyuki Kazuya has recently escaped from prison. It's very likely that he has Sawamura-senpai right now. He's obsessed with senpai's blood…and who knows what he might do to him."

A shiver of trepidation ran down his spine as Haruichi swallowed the gasp demanding its release. In spite of Furuya's testament, the image of Miyuki attacking them in the dead of night was still crystal clear in his head, which fed his mind some undesirable thoughts. His heart raced, pulse echoing in his head. What if the same thing will happen to Sawamura? His friend might end up in a coma like Furuya…or die a terrible death.

His breathing became intermittent and constricted as he felt the tightening of his chest, the edge of a panic attack. He closed his eyes and clutched his chest tight, fighting against this anxiety.

"I'm really worried about Sawamura-senpai," Yui continued, leaning his elbows on his knees and grasping his head in his hands. "You see… Senpai's blood is really special and incredibly tempting to us vampires. If Miyuki Kazuya let instincts take over…he might suck Sawamura-senpai dry." He heard Haruichi's sharp intake of breath. His keen hearing also picked up the wild beat of Haruichi's heart, which prompted him to carry on his little charade. "Miyuki Kazuya had already killed 3 innocent women before he attacked you and Furuya-senpai..."

He and Furuya had suffered much, and made a narrow escape, but fortune had befriended them and gave them a chance to live. But Sawamura may not be as lucky as them.

Fear, apprehension, dismay—they were raging inside him like a whirlpool. He felt weak. Felt faint as he tried his best to maintain calm. But dread had already punched him in the gut. Haruichi had let Yui's words sank into his head. Unwanted thoughts surfaced; thoughts about Sawamura lying in a pool of blood, body bruised and pale, and neck tainted with vicious bite marks. His heart was beating fast. He was desperate for air. He felt like he was being smothered.

"... I really hope we find him soon. Sawamura-senpai may be seriously hurt right now or dying somewhere," Yui said.

And those words triggered it. Panic and fear ripped through Haruichi's core savagely.

"You don't look too well, senpai. What's wrong?"

"I…I…" Haruichi slumped forward, placing his head on his knees, as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Senpai?"

"I can't do this…I just can't…" Haruichi muttered, shaking his head. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably.

"What's going on here?" a female voice broke into the stressed atmosphere of the room.

Yui turned to the woman who just walked into the clinic, looking terribly upset and worried for his pink-haired senior. "Takako-sama, Kominato-senpai is having a panic attack."

As Takako walked over to the distressed human, her eyes grew darker as concern for his well-being flushed through her mind. "It's okay, Kominato-kun," she said, taking Haruichi's pale hand in hers. "Everything's going to be all right."

Suddenly realizing that he was in the presence of two 'potentially' dangerous vampires, Haruichi pulled his hands away and backed up. The panic attack had struck full force. He was going to be sick. He couldn't think. Sweat and chills attacked him with equal force. He couldn't breathe. He was going to choke. "I can't—" he struggled to gasp out the words "—do this." He threw his hand over his mouth, afraid he was going to throw up. He blinked fast a couple of times, deep breath, deep breath.

"I don't wish to pry into his mind when senpai's like this, Takako-sama," Yui said, biting his lip and feigning worry.

Takako looked at her fellow progenitor for a moment, contemplating the sincerity of his voice and his plead, before she breathed out a soft sigh. "It can't be helped… Kaoru-kun, please call Haruno. We'll let her handle Kominato-kun for the meantime."

Yui made a polite bow. "Yes, understood." Once he was out of the room and out of Takako's sight, a malicious smile graced his perfect lips in anticipation of the thrill of the situation. As he walked a few steps away from the room a voice called out from behind him.

"Yui-kun?"

Yui turned. It was Haruno Yoshikawa, his college senior, one of the managers of their baseball team, and more importantly, a medic and hunter of the Kuramochi Faction. He and Haruno had often worked together in reviewing baseball games, player data, and score sheets. So, who would have thought this pretty, innocent-looking, and rather clumsy girl would be a member of such a prestigious faction, and according to his sources, she was quite skilled with a gun.

"I didn't know you were the 20th Progenitor…or even realize that you're a vampire." Haruno looked down at the floor for a moment, a sense of nervousness emanating from her posture. "Imagine my surprise when I found out…" She stared at him and waited.

"I'd rather not flaunt my identity, senpai," Yui replied, flashing an apologetic smile. "I'd rather have you and Kuramochi-senpai treat me as contemporaries." He briefly glanced back at the door of the clinic and frowned. "Yoshikawa-senpai, I'm sorry to cut things short but you're needed by Kominato-senpai right now."

She blinked up at him in surprise. "Why? Did something happen to Kominato-kun?"

"He's having a panic attack."

* * *

 _A child's cries of anguish echoed across the painfully beautiful sunset—the sky's own tribute to a lost clan, to a lost family._

 _All Miyuki could do was to wrap his arms around the child's petite body and let him cry. His own heart had broken when he called out to his father, to his mother, and to his beloved grandfather._

Sawamura had lost his whole family and his friends in the past. He was the sole survivor of a massacre orchestrated by a masked vampire, who was also responsible for the annihilation of Okumura's family. The Okumura Faction had given their lives. Okumura himself had been drugged, manipulated, and finally turned by the very same vampire.

Due to the significance of his blood, Sawamura was handed to the Kuramochi Faction to ensure his survival and safety. Rules and restrictions were set in place, and breaking them was dealt with severe punishments. In spite of the tragedies, Sawamura grew up to be a kind and cheerful young man. He had made several friends within the faction, including Haruno and Youichi.

As for Okumura, in only a few months after the massacre, he had become a radically withdrawn and cold individual fueled by vengeance. But he had found a friend in Seto, who had introduced him to baseball. Later on in high school, he met Sawamura, who became his pillar of strength and inspiration.

Many months after his fateful encounter with Sawamura in the mountain forest of Nagano, Sawamura had once said to Miyuki that his life seemed like a vampire manga. As Miyuki prepared dinner in the kitchen, he and Sawamura were alone with one another. Sawamura told him that as he looked back, it all felt like a dream.

"Before I left the coven, Leader handed me a pouch filled with candies—to cheer me up, he said… And it really did make me smile," Sawamura said, smiling at the memory, as he carefully peeled the potatoes. They were going to cook curry for dinner. "Leader's really nice."

"He sure is," Miyuki replied, slicing up the onions dexterously, as he remembered Kuramochi's news that morning. Kuramochi explained to them that 1st Progenitor Yuki was petitioning the council to pardon Miyuki, even though he knew it was a difficult task. Due to Yuki's position, his course of action was dully limited. Others might take it the wrong way and claim favoritism.

That wasn't his only concern at the moment.

Seto had reported sightings of Kuramochi Faction members around the town after his trip to the grocery store. They had grown more active, and danger was closing in. The night atmosphere was quite tense, even though they were safely hidden from prying eyes.

"Okay, I'm done with the potatoes and carrots," Sawamura said proudly with a big grin on his face. "What do you want me to do next?"

Miyuki took a good look at the potatoes and carrots and scoffed. "They're all in different sizes. Guess you're not that consistent with prep duty like you are in pitching, huh?"

Sawamura grimaced. "Sorry if I'm not master chef quality, jerk," he muttered, wiping his hands with a napkin. "And pitching is a whole different story! Besides, with my arsenal and level of control, I can slay batters like it nobody's business!"

Miyuki chuckled as he reached for the spices. "Hey, now, make sure you don't end up killing anyone with that mean Cutter of yours. Its break is just nasty." He had watched and enjoyed many of Sawamura's games. Sawamura's presence on the mound was overwhelming, dynamic, and unprecedented, his leadership traits natural and inspiring. He had been appointed as ace and captain before, and Miyuki had no doubt he'll rise up again in college.

"It's one of my key pitches!" Sawamura announced smugly, pounding a fist against his chest. "It's not an easy pitch to catch either. Yui had trouble with it before, but now he's catching it like a pro." He then let out a sigh. "It's been a while since I played baseball… I wonder how Yui's doing."

"You and Kuramochi were properly excused, so don't worry about it. And I'm sure Yui's doing just fine."

"Yeah, I guess… But damn…I really want to pitch again. I could ask Okumura to catch for me…but we don't have any mitts and balls."

Miyuki started to crush garlic cloves. "Which is the better catcher? Yui or Okumura?" he asked out of curiosity.

Sawamura blinked up at him. "Hmm…Tough choice…" He rubbed his chin, thinking hard. "Hmm…Umm…I can't really decide. They're both really good, you know."

Just as Miyuki prepared the spices, there was an explosion from outside. Shocked glances were exchanged just as the innkeeper came through the door, distress plain on his face, and uttered, "Something bad has happened!"

"What is it?!" Sawamura questioned promptly. "What's going on out there?"

"The Kuramochi Faction started to move into our area, and these Misborns came out of nowhere and attacked them. Now there are skirmishes breaking out all over the area," the innkeeper quickly explained.

A sense of trepidation hit Sawamura. He remembered the time Miyuki had to fight off the Misborns back at the enemy's mansion. They were ruthless. "Why now?" he muttered, balling his hands into fists.

Miyuki shared the same sentiment and doubted that this was all a coincidence. "Figures… He just loves to make me look bad, huh?" he said, almost letting out a growl, as he slipped off his apron. Their enemy was making it look like the Misborns were defending the area from the faction. "Where are Okumura and Se—"

A sudden roaring explosion shook the inn, followed by another, and another…

The bombardment left Sawamura's ears ringing. He could feel the air in the room tighten as he spoke. "Mochi-senpai's and Koushuu's traps… That's where the bombardments are coming from." As he glanced at Miyuki, he saw a face much more grim than he had seen in a while.

"Sawamura-senpai! Miyuki-san!" Seto barged in, already prepped for battle. He was wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves, a black shirt with white patterns, a red-checkered flannel shirt around his waist, and a pair of maroon converse sneakers. There was a silver chain hanging from his black jeans and a knife strapped to his left thigh. "It's getting real ugly out there, so you two just stay put."

"You're going out to fight?" Sawamura asked.

A solemn expression lingered on Seto's face for a moment before a grin broke free. "I'm not really in the mood to pick fights, but I'll defend this place whatever it takes. Koushuu feels the same way. He saw them coming before the attack even started. In fact, he's already out there getting into the action." As he noticed the worry in Sawamura's eyes, he quickly added, "We'll be fine. We're pretty badass, you know." He gripped the sheathed sword in his hand and was about to turn when—

"Seto."

Looking back, Seto met the intensity of Miyuki's gaze.

"If worse comes to worst, I'll take Eijun as far away as possible," Miyuki declared, and Seto simply shrugged with grin, then took off.

Only Miyuki and the innkeeper were left behind to guard the inn. Every time Sawamura heard the sound of explosions, his heart leapt, and he winced at every scream, wondering if it had come from a hunter or from a Misborn. As time stretched on, Sawamura prayed for Okumura and Seto's safety.

Miyuki placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. They had already moved to a much secured room deep within the inn, but Miyuki could see that Sawamura's concern was not for his own safety. No matter how Sawamura tried to calm himself down, nothing worked. He couldn't stop thinking about Okumura and Seto.

And then another explosion came, in the garden next to the inn.

"They're here." Miyuki, with a profound sense of protectiveness, got up with a katana in hand. "Eijun, no matter what happens, don't go outside." He headed out quickly without giving Sawamura the chance to reply.

It wasn't long before Sawamura heard the reverberations of swords, the sickening sound of flesh being cut, and the screams of agony. Sawamura could tell that Miyuki was doing a quick job of slaying enemies in his path. Although Miyuki's melee combat abilities often paled in comparison to Kuramochi and Okumura, it was still incredible nevertheless.

"Stop right—Urk!"

Sawamura felt his heart skip a beat. The innkeeper had just encountered someone just outside the room, and it sounded like he got hurt. He ran toward the entrance to check and saw—

"Glad I made it in time for the party."

The innkeeper was knocked out and sprawled on the floor before him, and the one responsible for his predicament was the vampire donned in a dark cloak and a phantom mask.

Recognition sinking in, Sawamura clenched his teeth in anger. "You!"

"It's been a while, Sawamura-san. Seems to me that you're doing well." As the vampire spoke, he drew out his sword from the scabbard at his hip. "You know, I'm quite the busy guy, but I still came all the way from Tokyo to see you again."

"Are you here to kill me? Or did you come to kidnap me?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up and he stared at Sawamura intently for a moment. "I can see that you're still very human. Does _HE_ intend to turn you or not? Humans and vampires don't go well together."

"It's none of your business!" Although the situation wasn't in his favor, Sawamura wasn't about to let himself be fooled by this guy's mind games.

The masked vampire chuckled. "I can turn you myself, but…I'd rather not. It's too troublesome for me. Besides…I have other means. Do you think you could play with me a little?"

"How about you play with me instead?!" Miyuki appeared, leaping toward the enemy, and their swords slammed into one another with thunderous force. Both vampires then jumped backward, eyes still locked on one another.

Only then did Sawamura notice that Miyuki's eyes were glowing crimson.

"As usual…you're an eyesore." The phantom's tone was taunting.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!"

Their blades met again, but Miyuki pressed further and successfully landed a hit. Wounds open up across the phantom's body, but he wasn't fazed one bit. "What, you think these scratches are enough to take me down?" A vampire had the ability to heal almost instantly, and his wounds had already begun to close.

Miyuki struck again. With each blow he landed, however, the phantom only laughed harder. Then, in an instant, his sword lanced the phantom's side before he knocked away his katana.

"Hmm…Impressive." Even with Miyuki's blade at his throat, the phantom never lost his composure. "You've gotten a lot stronger. Have you been drinking his blood?"

"Shut your mouth. Can't you see that I'm about to put this sword through your neck?" Miyuki's voice was icy cold, his gaze crimson and intense with hatred.

The phantom didn't seem to mind his current predicament. "You can't stay in control forever. As long as you crave, you won't be able to get by without drinking his blood for very long."

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?"

"It'll get to the point that you won't be able to drink other blood… And the bloodlust will just get harder to resist. It's going to be downhill from there, I guarantee you that..." The phantom smirked. "…Unless you turn him."

"You crave for his blood too, don't you? That's the reason why you want me to turn him, so his blood would lose its effectiveness." Miyuki's voice was almost a growl, but the phantom only laughed.

"Well…you're not wrong, but there's another reason now. You see, I learned something interesting lately… It got me really curious and I wanted to find out if it's true."

"To find out what?"

"…The real secret behind Sawamura-san's blood."

Before Miyuki had time to react, a gunshot echoed and a bullet pierced through his left side. Blood expanded on his clothing, his free hand dropping instantly to the wound, as he reeled back.

Sawamura braced himself, his mind and stomach lurching, as the phantom leapt toward him with a gun in hand.

"EIJUN, RUN!" Miyuki shouted.

But Eijun wasn't fast enough. The phantom grabbed him by the arm, his grip like a vice. "Hey! LET ME GO!"

"After I do this…" The phantom pushed Sawamura's head to the side, then pushed a syringe into his neck, shoving down the plunger, injecting blood-like liquid into his bloodstream.

Miyuki felt his own blood run cold.


	12. Beyond All Blood

**JC:** Wow! The recent chapters of Daiya were really interesting. I'm loving the development between the future Kousawa battery! It's so obvious that Okumura really acknowledges Eijun's skills. Yeah, Okumura's a difficult guy to deal with, and he's very salty about his old coach because of what he did. I have a feeling he'll open up to Eijun more in the future and will learn to enjoy baseball again because who could resist our SUNSHINE? Okay, now for this chapter. There'll be fights, blood, kisses, and so much more. Be prepared for one hell of a ride.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

Note: Be sure to check out saionjiakane's Vampire!Au arts Tumblr . ・(￣∀￣)・:*:

* * *

 **Craving**

Sawamura wasn't fast enough. The phantom grabbed him by the arm, his grip like a vice. "Hey! LET ME GO!"

"After I do this…" The phantom pushed Sawamura's head to the side, then pushed a syringe into his neck, shoving down the plunger, injecting blood-like liquid into his bloodstream.

Miyuki felt his own blood run cold.

Thrashing desperately, Sawamura managed to thrust the syringe aside as he tried to pull away, but he felt the strange liquid entering his system. His heart pounded against the inside of his chest like a loud, thunderous drum as the enemy's mad laughter assaulted his ears.

Aiming for the phantom's chest, Miyuki lashed out at a fast pace. The phantom simply shoved Sawamura aside and leapt away from Miyuki. "YOU BASTARD! Did you…Did you just—?!" His voice shook with barely-restrained fury.

"What's the big deal? It's not as if he's gonna get turned just because of that." The phantom laughed as if Miyuki's reaction was the biggest and funniest joke ever. "He's supposed to be immune, remember? But seriously…the look on your face… PRICELESS." He stopped his laughter, yet a mocking, twisted smile touched his mouth. "Gosh, you're so stupid, Miyuki Kazuya. It was just a prank, that's all."

"Damn you!" Miyuki tightened his grip on his sword. Prank or not, he still wanted to make the bastard pay for touching Sawamura like that.

"Okay, well, I think that's enough fun for one night. I sure am looking forward to my next visit." And with that, the phantom disappeared into the darkness, laughing.

Miyuki stayed rooted on the spot as he watched the enemy leave. He wanted more than anything to chase after him, but he chose to stay. Sawamura was his top priority—always has been—and Miyuki had let the enemy get close to him again. He could have prevented him from getting close, could have prevented Sawamura from getting drugged, but he failed and he felt miserable about it. "Eijun, I'm sorry… I fucked up. I thought I could protect you, but I let my guard down."

"You don't have to apologize, Kazuya." Sawamura took his free hand in both of his, clutching it firmly. "It's not your fault."

"But I couldn't protect you from him again…" Averting his eyes, Miyuki pulled his hand away, all the anger and bitterness and self-depreciation threatening to choke him. "He could have killed you, Eijun…"

"Idiot! Stop acting like this!" Sawamura suddenly pulled him into his arms. The sweet summer scent of flowers enveloped Miyuki as Sawamura held his head to his shoulder, ran his fingers through his hair. "Dammit, Kazuya, stop blaming yourself whenever something happens to me!"

Miyuki's whole body shook, but the tremor of emotion calmed as Sawamura's warm and sure steady voice drifted through him.

"Yeah, he injected that weird drug into me, but I feel fine. Immunity, remember? So don't beat yourself badly over it." Sawamura drew back, cupped Miyuki's cheeks in gentle hands. "None of this is your fault. That little bastard is full of shit, and he just loves messing with our heads."

There was more to come, Miyuki was sure of that, and it frightened him. His chest tightened at his obvious regret, but he needed to regain his composure. "You're right… I can't let this get to me," Miyuki said softly, his lips slowly curling into a small smile. Sawamura's sincerity and straightforwardness were such endearing qualities—things that he'd never get tired of. He definitely made him feel a little better. "Come on… The inn's been compromised. I need to get you to a safe place." And then he stopped when he saw something , or rather someone by the entrance.

"Kazuya?"

"Eijun, get behind me."

Sawamura ducked behind him as soon as he heard the voice.

"Save me the trouble and just surrender quietly, Miyuki Kazuya." Standing in front of them, looking as daunting as a great statue, was the 19th Progenitor of the Seido Coven and the younger brother of the leader, Masashi Yuki. A tight, firm line marred his face. He wore a pair of customized gauntlets. The padded sides were gray, equipped with armguards, while the fabric of the gloves was black. The Kanji characters '青道' (Seido) were embellished on the padded side of the back of his hand.

Miyuki shrugged. "Surrender?" He then put on a smirk. "Hey, now, do you think it's gonna be that easy?"

"In any event, it seems fortune hasn't been kind to you." As he spoke, Masashi got into a fighting stance. "I will have to deal with you and take Sawamura Eijun."

Miyuki's smile turned icy cold. "Sorry to break it to you, but you're not taking him anywhere."

"Know your place, Miyuki Kazuya," Masashi announced, taking a step closer before charging toward Miyuki with blinding speed.

Not a second too soon, Miyuki responded and blocked Masashi's fist with the blade of his sword. Never in his life had he ever dominated Tetsuya Yuki in close combat, and he was certain he couldn't hold a candle to his little brother either. Masashi Yuki was known for his exceptional fighting skills and can decimate almost any enemy with his iron fists. Even swords weren't enough to stop Masashi's fists, and Miyuki was driven back relentlessly.

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat me, Miyuki Kazuya?"

Smirking, Miyuki inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment, his eyes red slits. "Nah…I don't believe that for a second, but I could at least try." The moment the last word was out of his mouth, he leaped forward with tremendous speed, and his sword flickered through the air, heading straight for Masashi.

The 19th Progenitor caught the incoming blade with his hands and flung it aside, following it up with a chop into Miyuki's unguarded side. Miyuki managed to deflect the blow with his left arm, and attempted to strike again with his sword. Masashi was quick to dodge, avoiding Miyuki's sword in one swift movement, but Miyuki took that opening to launch another attack, which successfully drove Masashi back.

Heart pounding thunderously against his chest, Sawamura steeled himself in place. The growing trepidation, stress and anxiety were enough to make anyone go crazy, but he stayed strong and firm as he continued to watch his lover fight his hardest against an impossible enemy.

Miyuki's blade leapt through the air, making its way through Masashi's defense. But even without a weapon, Masashi deflected, blocked, and dodged every blow, and Miyuki's attacks never seemed to land until the very tip of Miyuki's blade slid across Masashi's cheek, and a thin line of blood trickled down his face.

Masashi jumped back, effectively distancing himself from Miyuki, before slowly, and deliberately, bringing his gaze back to him. "Interesting. I never thought you'd be able to graze me."

"Honestly?" Miyuki let out a sarcastic laugh. "I don't really care what you think."

"Your skill is impressive, but I shall show you just how limited you are." When Masashi spoke, his voice rumbled with power, his body resounded with fierce aura. Then he leapt toward Miyuki like a bullet from a gun, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye.

Miyuki struggled to block Masashi's attacks. Three to five attacks broke through his defense and struck him in different parts of his body. He jumped back, and then slowly lifted his blade, his breathing labored. He was pretty sure he had several broken bones in his body—all not mending on their own. Things weren't looking good for him at all, and before Miyuki could even think of a plan, a Misborn burst through the room, charging straight toward Sawamura.

"EIJUN!" Miyuki wasn't close enough to intercept the attacker, and Sawamura was nowhere near capable enough to fight off a dangerous being on his—

Sawamura dodged the vicious claw-like nails of his assailant and, stepping behind the creature, he stepped in and drove his knife into his heart. Sawamura didn't even pause to watch the creature collapse, but delivered a back kick to the face of another Misborn that chose that moment to attack and drove his blade into the chest. "Don't worry about me, Kazuya!"

"He's not as weak and fragile as you think," Masashi said, launching a series of punches at Miyuki.

"All that sparring and wrestling sessions with Kuramochi is paying off," Miyuki said, smirking. However, the more Miyuki fought Masashi, the more he felt himself becoming more and more at a disadvantage. And unfortunately, though Sawamura's skill was impressive, his strength was still only human. He couldn't help but worry for his safety.

Masashi was incredibly tough, and it was clear even to Sawamura that Miyuki was fighting a losing battle. Miyuki did his best to keep up with him, but Masashi seemed faster now. Miyuki cried out as Masashi struck his left arm. He ground his teeth, and sweat dripped down his forehead. The pain he was feeling was incredibly awful. But he ran toward Masashi, his sword held high, and defiance burning in his eyes.

Masashi batted Miyuki's attacks aside one after another as calmly as if he were waving away flies. Miyuki was in a bad shape, and he'd been hit multiple times all over his body. He looked tired, and though he had managed to ignore the pain thus far, his injuries still clearly hurt him. If he didn't gain the upper hand, he'd lose to his own fatigue.

"Give up now," Masashi told him.

"Sorry…Not happening." As Miyuki barely dodged the punch to his solar plexus, three Misborns appeared this time, heading straight toward Sawamura. "Eijun, watch out!" he managed to yell out before dodging another attack.

Immediately, almost as if he was on auto-pilot, Sawamura dispatched the first creature, driving it backward, into the floor with a mighty thud. The next one lunged in with a straight hand and Sawamura ducked into and under the attack, grabbing the front of the Misborn by the fabric of his shirt and pulling his knees up to his chest, driving both heels into the chest of the attacker, sending him and the Misborn flying backwards. While the creature crashed into the 3rd Misborn, Sawamura flipped backwards, landing safely and gracefully.

Regrettably…

Perhaps Masashi was right… Fortune hasn't been kind to them in that event.

While Sawamura had his sights set on the two whitewashed Misborns before him, Miyuki saw a new Misborn leaping from behind. "EIJUN!"

When Sawamura realized the unwelcomed presence, it was already too late. The Misborn was coming in fast and there was no time to dodge. But then he heard the repulsive sound of flesh being sliced. When Sawamura blinked, the attacker was dead. A katana pierced the chest of the Misborn. Sawamura turned to Miyuki, who still had his arm extended from throwing his weapon.

"I knew you'd save him. Impressive..."

Sawamura saw Masashi's fist moved, as if everything was in slow motion in his world.

"…but foolish." His fist connected, followed by the sickening sound of bones getting crushed.

Then a scream echoed across the inn. "KAZUYA!"

* * *

Holding the phone to his ear, with his wife on the other end of the line, Tetsuya Yuki turned to the window with an expression on his face that reflected bewilderment. "Masashi is in Nagano? What in the world is he doing there?"

Kuramochi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, as if he already knew the implication of the 19th Progenitor's presence in Nagano, before frustration crossed his features.

" _Masashi-kun received intel of Miyuki-kun's whereabouts in Nagano,_ " Takako explained.

"Intel from who?" Yuki questioned.

 _"His informant wasn't disclosed I'm afraid…"_

"Is that so? If that's the case, why has he neglected to inform me about this?"

" _He is still the 19th Progenitor, Tetsu, so he has the authority to do this. If anything, he's just following protocol by confirming their location first."_

"Has there been any news from Nagano?"

 _"Masashi-kun and his group have already engaged a horde of Newborns._ "

"They're most likely Misborns."

Kuramochi's brow furrowed in obvious distaste. From what he can decipher, it seemed like Yuki's younger brother was causing a lot of ruckus back in Nagano. He had witnessed Masashi's abilities in combat before. As much as he hated to admit it, Okumura, Seto, and Miyuki were in deeper shit than they were with the Misborns. He was starting to regret his decision for leaving them.

" _Misborns?_ "

Yuki recalled the conversation he had with Kuramochi earlier. "They're humans transformed by the Blood Elixir."

Takako couldn't bit back a gasp. " _But that drug—"_

"Has been re-created…and it's more potent now. It can permanently turn humans into these creatures they call Misborns."

" _This doesn't bode well for all of us._ " Takako sounded really worried on the other line. She had researched about the drug and its deadly effects in the past. The elixir had done nothing but cause pain and suffering to those who take it. " _Tetsu, what are you doing to do now?_ "

"We can't be rash about this." Yuki turned to Kuramochi with a serious expression. "Kuramochi, if Furuya Satoru's testament is indeed true, then does the situation in Nagano right now seem like _HIS_ doing as well?"

Kuramochi's eyes were clear and focused. "I'm having a hard time believing this. But Haruichi's and Furuya's testimonies don't add up, and there's Okumura too. I'm certain about one thing though…I just want to catch that Phantom-masked bastard and make him pay for all the things he did."

Silence descended upon the room until, eventually, Yuki decided to take action. "Takako, I need you to call someone for me…"

* * *

He didn't know how far or how fast they ran. Only that they were desperate. The forest ran red. His hands were smeared with red. The words Miyuki coughed out were red. With every step he took, Sawamura reminded himself that Miyuki was on the verge of death. Despite his terrible condition, Miyuki was able to walk more or less, but not on his own. Sawamura had been Miyuki's support through the forest.

However…

"Kazuya, hang on!"

They were only able to escape Masashi due to Okumura and Seto's intervention. And to make sure Masashi wouldn't follow them, Okumura and Seto had stayed behind to fend him off. It was a nerve-wracking escape, and Sawamura couldn't help worrying about the two younger vampires. But he knew he had to focus his efforts on taking care of Miyuki.

"I'm…fine…Still alive…" Miyuki's face was as white as paper, his eyes lacked luster. There were no obvious wounds to be seen, but his earlier fight with the 19th Progenitor had left him with serious internal injuries.

They had been moving at a brisk pace for some time, and, for some unexplainable reason, Sawamura felt his chest beginning to burn. He grew tenser and somewhat agitated. He breathed in deep and exhaled. Perhaps they really needed to stop for a while. Ignoring the strange sensation in his chest, Sawamura scanned the premises for any sign of life. It'd be really bad if they got caught by any Misborns or members of the Kuramochi Faction.

Sensing no other presence around, he let out a sigh of relief. Then he carefully set Miyuki against the bark of a tree and examined his condition. A flesh wound was something he should be able to treat easily. He did possess some knowledge in first aid. However, he was completely helpless against internal injuries. The serum Kuramochi gave him would have no effect on a vampire either. How was he supposed to help Miyuki? Normally, Miyuki's regeneration would have healed his injuries, but Masashi had thoroughly hit the pressure points on his body. The attacks had been alarmingly effective in blocking out Miyuki's regenerative abilities.

Miyuki coughed out violently, spitting out more blood.

"Kazuya!"

"Eijun…" Miyuki squeezed his eyes shut in pain. It was so painful that he could barely speak. "We can't…stay here…"

"Stop talking!" Sawamura demanded. "You're just making it worst, dammit!" He was shivering, but he still reached out to wipe the blood desperately from Miyuki's face.

"As expected…of…Tetsu-san's…younger brother…"

"I said stop talking, you idiot!" Sawamura's heart felt that much closer to tearing in half. He laid his head on Miyuki's shoulder, stifling a cry, dreading each second passing by. "Kazuya, don't you dare die on me, okay?!"

"So noisy… No need to shout. I can…hear you…" Miyuki's voice was barely above a whisper.

This was really bad. If he couldn't stop the bleeding inside, Miyuki would die. Any normal person would have died a long time ago, and although Miyuki was a vampire, even he had limits. It was only a matter of time. Then Sawamura realized what he had to do. "I can't let you die," he muttered under his breath. He pulled back with determination, looking down at Miyuki's face, contorted in pain. "Kazuya, drink my blood."

Miyuki's eyes opened and narrowed into slits. "N-No…"

With one motion, Sawamura pulled his knife out. Then without hesitation he lifted it up to his right arm—

"Don't!" Miyuki slapped the knife away.

Sawamura flinched, and the knife plunged to land with a thump on the grass. Even though Miyuki was too weak to move or speak, Sawamura had heard the familiar steel in his voice. "Not this again. Kazuya, we've been over this—"

"The scent of your blood…will attract those things here…" Miyuki ground his teeth against the pain as he spoke. "Don't…be careless."

Sawamura shrugged. "You think I'm not aware of that?!" He felt so angry, so frustrated, yet at the same time, he felt sad, anxious, helpless, and so afraid for Miyuki. "But if being careless is gonna keep you alive, then I'm more than willing to risk it."

"I won't…die… I can't die!" Miyuki forced the words out. "Not when you're my reason for living…"

"I know!" Sawamura uttered, clenching his hands. "But I'm really scared right now! I want to believe that you'll be fine, but…I just can't." He lifted his chin, resolve burning deep in those golden eyes. "I don't care if I'm foolish, reckless, or just plain crazy, but please, let me take care of you, Kazuya!"

Miyuki closed his eyes as a small, weak smile curved his lips. "You're…impossi—Urgh!" The pain increased. A whimper escaped from Miyuki's lips as his eyelids fluttered. His body contracted in convulsions. The fingernails of his clenched fists bit into the flesh of his hands. Blood dripped from his palms. His eyes screwed shut as pain seared through him, pinching at every nerve.

Sawamura could feel death approaching and intended to stop him. He reached for the discarded knife on the ground and slid the blade along his right arm, willfully ignoring the pain. The blood that dripped from his arm was the same color as Miyuki's, yet he knew what his blood could do to a vampire. Sawamura had taken many risks before and had been berated countless times for his recklessness. But he was more than willing to take risks to save the people he cared about.

He sucked the blood into his mouth and brought his lips against Miyuki's, letting it all out, letting his thoughts wander to that fateful night of their encounter. He had felt a strong connection from the moment he saw him. Even back then, he'd been unconditionally supporting Miyuki through and through. Blood filled his mouth and the air around them was thick with the smell of it, but Sawamura pushed on.

It took him a moment to realize that Miyuki was kissing him back, his tongue deftly sweeping across his mouth in broad strokes. Even semiconscious, Miyuki's body craved his blood and everything about Sawamura. Even when his fangs extended, Miyuki didn't stop. A haze of desire covered Miyuki's mind and he grabbed Sawamura tighter.

Sawamura leaned into him as if he'd never let Miyuki go. He let Miyuki's hands roam the expanse of his back, and Miyuki relished the feel of his warmth against him.

Pressing hungry kisses along Sawamura's jaw, Miyuki moved to his throat. Sawamura tipped his chin up for him, and Miyuki licked his pulse, the beat throbbing at his touch. Then he sank his fangs into his smooth flesh. Sawamura gasped, but he kept still as his own blood filled Miyuki's mouth.

Quenching his thirst with the best of his control, Miyuki drank deeply and calmly. Sawamura's blood was already making him stronger, and he could feel his injuries healing quickly. Sawamura's blood had always been addicting, but it was Sawamura himself who was more like a drug. Even now, he felt tempted to just push him to the ground and take him.

"K-Kazuya…" Sawamura's whimper suddenly sliced through his mind, preventing him from diving deeper into a trance.

Pulling back, Miyuki met Sawamura's wide, golden gaze. He blinked, realizing what he'd just done. "You okay? Did I go overboard again?" he asked, worry painting his face.

Sawamura blinked in return before he let out a little giggle. "I guess you're fine now, huh?" He reached up, covering the fresh puncture wounds with his hand. Clearly he could see that Miyuki had a little bit of color on his face now, and his voice sounded better. "And don't worry… You're still pretty much sane and I'm just fine."

"That was stupid," Miyuki muttered with a sigh, his gaze grazing over the wound on Sawamura's arm. "I let you hurt yourself."

"Oh, this?" Sawamura held up his wrist and smiled. "C'mon, this is nothing!"

But Miyuki only frowned and looked away. "Think about how I feel. Do you think I like seeing you get hurt?"

"Same goes for me." Sawamura countered in a more relaxed manner. Seriously, what was he going to do with Miyuki? The minute Miyuki was out of death's reach, he was reproaching at him. He couldn't help but laugh. "You think I like seeing you in pain? You really scared me, you know."

"Cheeky brat." Miyuki's reaction came in the form of pouting, and Sawamura merely laughed again.

Their temporary repose was suddenly cut off by the deafening sound of explosion from a distance. It sounded like it came from the inn, and Sawamura instantly got worried about Okumura and Seto. "I hope they're okay."

Miyuki grimaced. After experiencing Masashi's brute force personally, he couldn't really offer any words of assurance for Sawamura. Although Okumura and Seto were certainly no pushovers, Miyuki couldn't simply discount the 19th Progenitor's skills. Masashi was lethal—all the more reason for Miyuki to take Sawamura as far away as possible. "We should get moving. I'm sure the minions have already picked up your scent." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here… Let me wrap that up for you."

"Thanks," Sawamura muttered with a warm a smile, holding out his arm to Miyuki.

Seeing the blood flowing and dripping from his arm, Miyuki swallowed hard. Dear Lord, Sawamura's blood smelled so sweet and looked so good, he almost couldn't contain himself. He bit his lower lip in a measly effort to preserve his sanity.

Recognizing the familiar lust for blood in Miyuki's eyes, Sawamura pulled the handkerchief away from Miyuki and rose to his feet. "Keep it together, Kazuya," he said, smirking in a teasing manner, as he started bandaging his arm. "You can have more of my blood when this is all over."

"Oh? Only your blood?" Miyuki couldn't help teasing, grinning at him. "I'd like to see a feast in my bed in the near future."

Sawamura's mouth fell open and he blushed madly. "S-Shut up, pervy four-eyes!"

When Sawamura blushed like that he was beyond irresistible, Miyuki thought devilishly.

Sawamura cleared his throat and held out his hand. "I can't really see in the dark, so lead the way."

Miyuki smiled and took his hand, letting him pull to his feet. "Be sure to keep up." His voice was warm, his gaze intense and sincere as he looked at Sawamura. He entwined his fingers with his slender ones, making Sawamura blush a little.

"I hope we won't bump into any more trouble." No sooner had he spoken than he saw a gleam of silver sparkle from the corner of his eye. Sawamura's jaw clenched and he realized suddenly it was a gun pointed directly at Miyuki. "Watch out!"

The crack of the gun shattered the night air, and Sawamura, who'd pushed Miyuki away, flew backward, his shoulder a bloody hole.

Quickly regaining his balance, Miyuki tossed his hand out, desperately trying to reach for Sawamura's hand. A gun exploded with noise once more and a bullet grazed Miyuki's hand before he fingers could even touch Sawamura. He watched helplessly as Sawamura fell down the slope. His heart felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest. He cried out his name, ignoring the pain of his bloody hand, as he prepared to take the plunge.

He stopped himself as Sawamura's scent of blood filled the air, inciting exhilaration amongst the Misborns, who suddenly appeared from the shadows around him. He understood quickly that he needed to incapacitate these creatures before he could go to Sawamura.

"You're the one who shot Eijun, huh?" Cold eyes glared out from behind the glasses and focused on the Misborn with the gun. Miyuki held out his sword that carved a line of light through the night.

The Misborn laughed a cruel, harsh sound, and that was all the answer Miyuki needed before he let hell break loose.

* * *

Blows were exchanged and parried. The sound of steel, gunshots, and explosions echoed through the night. The coppery scent of blood polluted the forest. It was utter chaos everywhere.

With his arms and legs bound by a mysterious, invisible force, Masashi barely had time to dodge away when Okumura's blade came flashing towards his exposed right side, and felt it tear into his flesh, just above the elbow. Dropping onto his knees, as blood poured over his arm, Masashi felt his senses dull for a moment, until he raised his head, and glared at Okumura. Masashi looked like he was ready to pounce at any moment, like a vicious predator.

"It has indeed been a privilege to fight an Okumura, but…" Composed and focused, Masashi rose to his feet. He exuded an aura like no other. "…Do not think for a second that you'll be able to best me in battle, Okumura Koushuu." He increased the level of his aura, forcibly cutting off the invisible strings around his body.

Coughing out a cup of bright red blood, Okumura readjusted the grip on his weapon. He almost thought he had him there, but Masashi had proven to be an even more dangerous foe than his maker. He had already suffered a great deal of damage to his internal organs due to Masashi's punches, while his attack did nothing to faze Masashi. He wasn't healing properly either. The blood loss had been great, and well-aware of Masashi's strength, Okumura knew that he could not defeat him.

Suddenly, Masashi lunged at him, and Okumura stopped the blow quickly. He glared up at Masashi, then immediately whirled around, landing a kick squarely in the side of the man's head.

Masashi keeled over, side-stepping in surprise. Okumura took this chance and swung his blade, but Masashi simply blocked his attack with an arm. "Not enough…" he muttered, landing a good, solid punch into Okumura's solar plexus. The force of Masashi's punch sent Okumura flying across the forest, splitting branches in half.

Seto had just knocked out two faction members when he saw what happened to his friend. "Koushuu! Hey! Are you all right?!" He wanted to jump to his side right away, but the hunters prevented him from doing so. "Damn it! Get out of my way!"

Dazed, Okumura shook his head and crawled to his knees, spitting blood on the ground. He felt like shit. Masashi really got him good there. But he had no intention of giving up.

Masashi's mouth set in a firm line when he saw Okumura getting back on his feet. Okumura didn't cry out in pain or agony, but walked forward. "Don't be a fool," he told him.

"I've been nothing but a fool all my life," Okumura said, eyes burning fiercely, as he lifted the transformed gun and pointed it at Masashi.

Just then, a familiar scent of blood filled the air, spurring excitement amongst the horde of Misborns around them.

"This is senpai's—damn it, this is bad!" Seto slashed a Misborn brutally and kicked its body away, sending it crashing toward a hunter. "Koushuu, it's time to retreat!" He pulled out a smoke bomb from his pocket and threw it on the ground.

* * *

Sawamura blinked awake some time later; how much later he didn't know. He grunted as he lifted himself up, his one arm barely supporting his weight. As he sat up, he clipped a hand on his wounded, bleeding shoulder. "This is gonna affect my pitching," he muttered, flinching at the pain. "I have to stop the bleeding somehow." He took out a syringe infused with the faction's healing serum and injected the liquid into his arm. It was a good thing Kuramochi gave him some before he left.

Now he just needed to bind it tight to help the wound seal itself. But how in the world was he going to do that all by himself?

He struggled to his feet and looked around frantically for Miyuki. He remembered pushing Miyuki away, then tumbling down the hill. He looked up the hill, but unfortunately it didn't look like he could see much from where he was standing, although he could hear the sounds of steel clashing.

Anxiety gripped his stomach. All around him, gunshots and blades echoed through the night. The forest at night was frightening enough, but being alone made it utterly terrifying. He told himself to stay calm—that everything would be fine—but his chest was beginning to burn. He breathed in deep and exhaled. Perhaps it was caused by his injury, though something from the back of his mind told him otherwise.

"Found you at last!"

The voice made him jump. Sawamura spun around to see a Misborn. For a second he stood, stunned, looking at the Misborn. Then he turned and ran. He had no doubt that the Misborn was crazy hungry for his blood. He was in no condition to fight either, so things would only get worse if he tried.

Suddenly another Misborn appeared from the bushes in front of him.

Sawamura cursed under his breath. His luck was really being a bitch right now. Although the bleeding lessened due to the serum's effect, he was still losing blood, and he was still feeling the terrible burning in his body; stomach was pulling, his blood was scorching, and his lungs were gasping for air.

He could hear the first Misborn he'd met yelling from behind him. There wasn't anywhere to run now. He drew his knife, ignoring the pain and sensations in his body, and struggled to keep his calm even as his hands shook on the hilt of his knife.

More Misborns appeared out of the forest. Soon there were at least seven of them.

At the moment, Sawamura felt his heart drop.

Just then, a brilliant silver-white of blade flashed in the dark forest, and half of the Misborn surrounding Sawamura crumpled to the ground with a screech. Sawamura watched as blood pooled under their bodies. It was a gruesome sight.

"Eijun-senpai…" A blonde vampire stepped into the light, and Sawamura felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Koushuu! Man, am I glad to see you!"

Okumura glared at the Misborns, and their bodies shook as they backed slowly away from him. Then, in a blink of an eye, he attacked, swinging his weapon fiercely, ending the lives of the remaining Misborns. He turned away from the corpses, sheathing his bloody weapon, and looked at Sawamura. "It's all right now, senpai."

Sawamura sighed in relief. Okumura had just saved his life, despite the brutal kills. "Thanks for save, Koushuu. I really thought I was—Woah!" When he saw the cuts, the bruises, and the blood trailing down from Okumura's lips, he did a double take. "You look like hell!"

"Where's Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Um…I got separated from him, but I think he's still nearby."

Okumura narrowed his eyes. "How could he leave you alone?" He stared at Sawamura for several more seconds then let out a frustrated sigh. "Didn't he say he would protect you? What the hell is he doing?"

Sawamura scowled at Okumura's implied insult toward Miyuki. "It's not his fault. I took a bullet for him and I fell—"

"A bullet?" Okumura's eyes honed in on Sawamura's wound and grimaced. "You got hurt because of him?"

"I did it to protect him," Sawamura declared, his golden eyes serious.

Okumura let out a sigh. "I wish you'd stop putting yourself in dangerous situations, senpai, but when it comes to helping others there's no stopping you. Anyway, let's put that aside for now. We have to wrap your shoulder and—" His heart suddenly throbbed painfully against his chest.

"Koushuu?"

Clutching a hand to his chest, Okumura backed away. There was only so much self-control Okumura had. He hated this urge, this vampire instinct that clawed his very soul. He'd been craving it for so long, but merely relieving it with another source—animal blood. But now, he couldn't hold it back, especially now since he was still badly hurt and not when he tasted his blood recently. His breathing became more tortured, his face flushed with heat. His whole body shook from the desire, the hunger, and his emerald green eyes had turned red with lust.

The bloodlust was consuming him.

He despised the vampire blood running in his veins. He would've preferred death over being turned, over a life filled with despair and constant desire for Sawamura's blood. "Senpai…" he breathed out. The pain intensified and made him drop to his knees, his hand still pressed to his chest. He let out a pitiful whimper and closed his eyes.

"Koushuu…" Sawamura knelt down to his level and caressed his cheek, wiping away the blood smeared on his chin. "I know you won't like this, but I need you to listen to me."

"No, I won't!" Okumura wailed, looking up. His eyes were the color of blood, stark red and dangerous. He blinked and closed his eyes again, panting out each labored breath. "I barely have enough strength to keep myself in check… I…I don't want to hurt you, senpai…" He breathed in and out heavily.

It was the bloodlust, but Sawamura was not afraid. He was going to help Okumura in spite of the danger. There was no backing out now. "I'll force you if I have to." He undid the bandage around his right arm, revealing the freshly cut wound he did earlier.

Okumura shook his head.

"Hey... Look at me."

Okumura hesitated for a second, then slowly looked up. He was totally unprepared for what met his eyes. Sawamura's eyes were so gold they rivaled the sun and his face held the softest expression he'd ever seen. Sawamura was so beautiful, so impossibly warm and sincere that his mind no longer swam with thoughts of blood. He felt like he just wanted to hold him.

Cupping his face between his hands, Sawamura made a silent promise with his eyes, and Okumura simply nodded in understanding. With shaking hands, Okumura held Sawamura's arm before his lips. His fangs grazed his skin and then he sank his teeth gently into his arm. Sawamura's blood rushed over his tongue, coating his throat, filling him, healing him. Life coursed through his veins, but he felt a voracious desire stirred in him. He needed, craved, hungered, and Sawamura's blood was so damn delicious. He could feel the monster inside him fighting its way out.

"Don't let it take over. Stay in control and take what you need."

Sawamura's words soothed him and reminded him how much he wanted to be with him. To play baseball with him again, to be able to form a battery with him, to lead him in games, and to catch his interesting pitches, and to live his days happily together with him—he wanted them more than ever.

Blood pulsed into his mouth with every beat of Sawamura's heart—but then it began to slow. Alarm shot through him, and lifted his head away, licking his lips and looking at his senior.

The brunet's eyes were closed, and his skin was very pale. The smile he gave off was a little weak. "Was that enough for you?" he whispered.

"Are you all right, senpai?"

"Lightheaded as hell…" Sawamura's words were slightly slurred, as if he was drunk.

"I'm sorry," Okumura said, lowering his head. "I took too much."

Sawamura shook his head. "Not your fault. I did lose a lot of blood before…well…" He chuckled a little. "…you know." He pressed a hand against the wound on his shoulder. "Oh, and don't worry! It's not as bad as you think. I already took the serum."

Having sated his bloodlust, Okumura thought of treating Sawamura's wound now. The wound would close better if the shoulder was bandaged. It was a good thing he had brought along a mini first-aid kit. Even though he was no longer human and had no need for first-aid, he would still carry a kit around. It was also common protocol for hunters to carry it with them for emergency purposes. Reaching for the mini first-aid kit strapped to his belt, he pulled out a roll of bandage, a small scissor, wet tissue, and a roll of adhesive tape.

"Wow… You sure are prepared," Sawamura said in awe.

"Please take off your shirt, senpai."

Sawamura winced in pain as he took off his shirt. Revealing the wound of his shoulder, he sat there unaware of Okumura's intense gaze on him.

Slowly, Okumura lifted a hand and touched his wound. He shivered at the feel of Sawamura's blood and swallowed hard. When he started cleaning his wound, his eyes would find themselves tracing the contours of Sawamura's body—from his shoulders, down to his chest and abs. Sawamura was incredibly fit, lean yet muscular, and Okumura could easily imagine the amount of training he'd spent in college.

"By the way, where's Seto? Is he all right?"

"We got separated on purpose. He's accustomed to working as a decoy to lure the enemies away," Okumura explained, neatly wrapping the bandage around his shoulder.

"I see…"

"Seto's way faster than the 19th Progenitor. He'll manage."

"Leader's younger brother really did a number on you and Kazuya," Sawamura said, frowning at the memory of Miyuki getting beat up by Masashi. Miyuki had suffered greatly and almost died if it weren't for his help.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Okumura taped the bandage nice and tight. "There, all done." He then put his tools back into the kit and picked up the shirt on the grass. "I'll help you put it on."

"Thanks."

Unlike before, the pain didn't bother Sawamura that much now, so there were no problems putting his shirt back on. Okumura had made sure to be extra careful not to brush his hand against the wound.

"Now then… Let's go find Kazuya."

Okumura paused just briefly, a hitch before he stood up. He was about to ask where he'd last seen Miyuki when something stirred in the bushes in front of them. He tensed, alert and wary. He hadn't sensed anyone approach—he'd been so caught up in taking care of his senior, his usual defense must've dropped. Or perhaps the reason might be due to the fact that he had just recovered from his injuries and bloodlust. Either way, he had to prepare for the worse. Grabbing his gunblade, he quickly transformed it into a gun.

Sawamura froze and glanced at the bushes as Okumura did. He held his breath until—RELIEF. It swept over his body as soon as he saw a familiar face step out of the bushes. Ever since this whole fiasco started, he wanted this to be one of his nightmares, and for him to wake up any second. But, this was real. This was his reality and as scary as it was, he was glad to have Miyuki with him. When he stumbled his way towards Miyuki, he wondered when they'd stop being put in these horrible situations.

Especially right now, with Miyuki worn-down, exhausted, yet still willing himself to stay strong. Despite his nasty personality, Miyuki was a strong, kind, and dependable person who was constantly being punished. Sawamura knew what it was like to lose everything. They both could have been killed in an instant, but they were alive. And no matter how many times they have been separated, they always find their way back to each other.

As soon as he was close enough Miyuki pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Miyuki breathed into Sawamura's ear as he laid his head onto his shoulder during their embrace. He had been aggressive with the Misborns earlier. Only thoughts about Sawamura had raced through his mind as he fought. He needed to see him, needed to feel him against him, and now he got that wish. It felt so damn good to relish the feel of Sawamura's cool hair on his cheek and his figure molded perfectly into his. "You took a bullet for me," he said, pulling back to look into his eyes. He reminded himself he was here in his arms, still alive. But then he glanced at the bandages peeking out of his shirt, the red stains around his shoulder, and the hole in his shirt. The wound had stopped bleeding, but it would be a while before Sawamura could pitch again. Guilt threatened to choke him again. "I'm so sorry…"

"Again with the apology." Sawamura let out a frustrated sigh. "I would have done it again in a heartbeat."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sawamura shrugged. "Don't start with me, Kazuya. We can argue about this later. Right now, we need to get to a safe place," he ended with a small smile.

"You're right," Miyuki replied, amazed once again by Sawamura's mental fortitude. He turned to Okumura and grinned. "Hey, thanks for taking care of him while I wasn't around. I know I can't do much in a fight, so I'm kind of glad you're here with us."

"What kind of idiotic nonsense is that?" Okumura scowled and glared at him. "Protecting him is supposed to be your job too, but I'm not going to stand by while you put him in danger. Nor am I going to let you screw things up. You better get a grip and start thinking with the head on top of your shoulders."

Miyuki chuckled awkwardly. Okumura was always so blunt; he never hesitated to tell Miyuki what he really thought. Clearly Okumura didn't appear to have softened in the days they'd been together—not that he had expected him to, of course. But he couldn't get angry at Okumura either, not when he didn't sense any malice in Okumura's tone, not when Okumura was right. If he wanted to protect Sawamura, he had to be smart about it.

"There's nothing funny about what I said," Okumura said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, now, don't get the wrong idea." Miyuki was a little carefree with his response, which only seemed to tick off Okumura even more.

Sawamura knew that Miyuki and Okumura would squabble forever, so he hurried to break them up. "You guys! We don't have time for this!"

"The battle might be over already," Okumura said, placing his gunblade back in the holster strapped to his right leg.

Sawamura blinked in surprise. He hadn't realized until Okumura mentioned it, but the gunfire, the clash of blades, and the battle cries he'd heard had been silent for some time. "Is it really over? Did young leader retreat—!" He suddenly felt dizzy and his knees buckled.

"Eijun, you okay?" Miyuki asked, holding him steadily in his arms.

"He must be feeling lightheaded," Okumura said. "He lost a lot of blood, and it seems like the serum is the only thing keeping him conscious for now."

Miyuki reached under Sawamura's shoulders and carefully lifted him onto his back. "Just sit back and relax, Eijun."

"Okay…" Sawamura replied weakly.

They continued onward, eventually coming to the edge of the forest. Below them lay the ancestral land of the Sawamura Clan. By then, night was over and the sky had begun to lighten. It won't be long till the sun would ascend.

"Eijun, we're finally here."

Suddenly Sawamura jerked forward flinching in pain, a burning stinging sensation in his chest. His gripped Miyuki's clothes tightly and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Eijun? What's wrong?" Miyuki said, worried.

Okumura's expression softened as he examined his senior closely. "It's probably because of his wound."

For a moment Sawamura's eyes widened in surprise at the vivid scent of his partner. He found his throat burning, his mind reeling and his heart aching. His jaw ached and throbbed, and his head was filled nothing but Miyuki's smell.

"Senpai?"

"Eijun?"

Then his eyes refocused and his heart calmed down. _That…was weird…_ He immediately abandoned all these thoughts for another time, another place. He lifted his head, putting on the best smile he could possibly muster for them. "Sorry about that…and don't worry…I'm fine."

* * *

 **JC:** This turned out to be quite longer than I initially planned, but I'm pretty satisfied with it. I did put Eijun in difficult situations several times throughout this chapter and had him give his blood to two vampires. The battle scenes were really fun to write, and I've realized that I just love writing about our new first year characters so much. Masashi was a beast here. He's not Tetsu-san's brother for nothing. Now what to expect for the next chapter? A whole lot of mess, that's for sure. We're nearing an end here, people, so stay tuned. :)


	13. The Mad Blooming Flower

**JC:** It's December and IRL work is screwing me over and over. Good thing I managed to finish this up, and I'm like motivating myself further to finish Chapter 14 before the year will end. Someone will make a surprising and significant appearance here! I've been waiting to include him all this time. More problems await Sawamura and Miyuki, especially since something's happening with Sawamura. Hope you'll find this chapter interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

* * *

 **Craving**

 _Darkness…_

 _He stood there in the dark, shaken, as the skies above swirled with blood red clouds. The wind was shattering in his ears._

 _In front of him, there was a figure in a black hooded cloak, the face obscured in shadow, motionless except for the breeze dancing his cloak. First he thought it was the phantom-masked vampire, but he realized this stranger stood at the same height as him._

 _Beyond the figure, further away from his vantage point, he saw fire. An entire village was engulfed in flames. Corpses were strewn about everywhere with heads and limbs separated from their torsos. The fire grew monstrous large as he drew near. Sounds of fire cracking and sparking screamed at his ears as the flames devoured everything in its path._

 _Someone ran out of one of the houses screaming, their body covered in flames. He prepared to run over to help but stopped when he saw the person fall to the ground motionless._

 _A sinister laugh erupted overwhelming all thought, a noise that seemed to violate the world with corruption and evil._

 _"You have only your blood to blame for this…"_

 _His heart within filled black to the brim with anger from beneath, but his two eyes shone like fire in their blazing. He looked at the hooded figure, seeing a cruel smile on his face. His mind screamed to run away, that there was only death waiting for him, but he propelled forward. Closer and closer he moved toward the stranger, his anger increasing exponentially as the distance decreased._

 _Just then…_

 _A child's cry of despair shattered the air around them._

 _Stopping in his tracks, he looked back and saw a little child wrapped around in the arms of a bespectacled man. He clenched his fists and felt his entire body go rigid as the terrible inferno raged on._

 _"Kazuya…"_

 _Memories of the past came flooding back to his mind, as well as the feeling of how helpless he had been as a child. Back then, he could only cry and cry in the arms of his savior who eventually became his lover._

 _"You should have died back then…" The words were like a harsh whisper in his ears, and the only noise that could be heard next was the repulsive sound of flesh being pierced._

 _"KAZUYA!" Sawamura heard himself scream. His younger self had disappeared as the hooded man's fangs had plunged deep into Miyuki's neck. He watched in horror, as Miyuki's body grew limp and paler. "No, stop! Stop!"_

 _The stranger pulled out his fangs, his lips curving into a malicious grin. Blood dripped from his lips, and he ran his tongue across them as he wrapped his arms around Miyuki's lifeless body._

 _Sawamura's heart caught in his throat. "K-Kazuya…?"_

 _A vile, sinister laughter followed next, and then the hooded man met his gaze._

 _Gold._

 _But not like his._

 _They were like a pair of orange topaz sparkling in the sunset. A rich, intense color, magnified with an otherworldly, bright glow, shining like a whole galaxy of stars. Gold and amber shades—a beautiful gradient—along with a fire-like ring near to the pupils themselves, his eyes were unlike any other being he had encountered._

 _"He was never good enough for us."_

 _"What?"_

 _Helplessly, Sawamura watched horrified as the stranger pierced Miyuki's chest with his left hand. His horror intensified as Miyuki crumbled and turned to ashes. "K-Kazuya…No… NO!" He grabbed his own head and screamed, a long heart-wrenching scream that rent the night air._

 _Then everything went black._

 _Now alone in the darkness, fear grew to an overwhelming level in his chest. He wanted to run, but the darkness was pulling him under._

 _"No, stop! KAZUYA!"_

 _He was drowning in despair, his consciousness fading._

 _"Eijun!"_

Sawamura woke up in tears and cold sweat screaming "Kazuya!" He was immediately seized in a pair of strong arms, and Miyuki's breath stirred him as he embraced him fiercely.

"Sshh... Easy there. You're safe. I'm here for you," Miyuki whispered soothingly against his ear, hoping to stop him from hyperventilating. He absorbed each shudder of his body, every agonized sob tearing holes in his heart. Sawamura felt so fragile, so tiny and so lost. "Breath with me… Slowly… One at a time…"

Gradually, Sawamura's breathing began to stabilize and his tears to slow. A ragged sigh escaped him and he let his head rest on Miyuki's shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the warm of his breath a soft caress against Miyuki's neck, his voice raw and rough.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Miyuki pulled back, his heart stuttering as he looked into the bruised golden eyes filled with pain, confusion and fear. He wanted to do anything to take those away and to see him happy again. Cupping his face, he savored the downy softness of his skin and traced the line of his cute nose, the curve of his chin and the shape of his delicious mouth with the pads of his thumbs. He leaned in and pressed kisses to his forehead, the tip of his nose, and a short chaste one to his lips, feeling a shiver of response ripple through him.

"Kazuya…" Sawamura choked out. After a moment of disorientation, he realized that it had been a dream and evening has fallen. The light shining in from the window was already tinged with crimson. It seemed like he slept for the whole day.

"Would you like some water?"

When Sawamura nodded, Miyuki withdrew himself from him and poured him a glass. "Here…" He handed it to him, waiting while he drank. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hesitantly.

Sucking in cool air in a deep gratified pull, Sawamura put a hand over his eyes. The dream was beyond horrible. Slowly, almost painfully, he shook his head and set the glass aside. "Not now…at least…" he muttered, trying his best to shove all images of the nightmare into the back of his mind.

"Okay, I understand," Miyuki replied, his tone laden with tenderness.

"By the way, where are Koushuu and Seto?"

"There're out patrolling the area. They don't want to take any chances."

They had taken refuge in a Japanese Mansion situated deep within the ancestral land of the Sawamura Clan. The surrounding area had an invisible barrier around it to prevent intruders from entering. The barrier was made so that intruders or any unsuspecting human would lose their way and end up back outside the forest. The only ones who can enter were progenitors of the Seido Coven, a select few from the Kuramochi Faction, the Okumura Faction, and of course the Sawamura Clan. Those who were granted permission by Sawamura may also enter.

However, circumstances had required Sawamura and Okumura to modify the existing spell, to only grant passage to those they could trust as of the moment.

Since they were separated by the barrier, no matter what was going on outside, there shouldn't be any way that the mansion would get caught up in it.

After the fall of the Sawamura, the Seido Coven had built the mansion as a memorial for the clan. It also served as a sort of summer house for Sawamura whenever he'd visit Nagano. Sawamura, however, would only drop by for a visit every death anniversary. Because of the haunting memories, he'd never stay over for the night and chooses to sleep at an apartment in town.

"Have you heard anything from Mochi-senpai?" Sawamura asked after a long moment.

Miyuki shook his head. "Nothing at all… Probably have his hands full not getting caught. The higher-ups weren't all too happy when he busted Okumura out of jail."

"And last time I checked, you're still a criminal on the loose," Sawamura muttered, his glazed eyes lowering to the hands that were clutching the fabric of his duvet. "If they can pry into Harucchi's mind—" He cut himself off abruptly as he remembered Seto's words.

 _"It's a tall order but it's possible that your blood can nullify the memory block."_

"Kazuya, was Koushuu able to remember?" Sawamura immediately asked. "Was he able to recall the face and the name? He should remember since he drank my blood."

"We can't say for certain if your blood really did the trick. Okumura hasn't told me anything either."

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But your case—"

"I'm not really worried about my case." Miyuki's voice hadn't changed, but the smile on his face seemed pained. "I'm more worried about you… You got drugged, shot, and bitten—a lot happened in all just one night—and it's a miracle you're still alive." He gave a short bark of dry laughter at how vexed he was.

And Sawamura understood the helplessness Miyuki was feeling. A thick silence settled over the room, and he glanced over at Miyuki's profile. Others had always seen Miyuki as somewhat aloof—or perhaps 'carefree' was a better description. It had seemed as if nothing could bring him down. But Sawamura could see that was only the surface. Deep within Miyuki's heart churned passion, concern, and fear.

"You worry too much, Kazuya," Sawamura expressed with a small smile.

"I get that a lot."

"I'm still here right now, living and breathing, so stop overthinking things."

Miyuki rubbed the back of his neck, then finally gave Sawamura a crooked smile. "It sounds silly to say I want to have a normal life with you, especially knowing that there's nothing normal about being with a vampire… But I used to be the guy who never thought about the future. It didn't matter to me. Now I want to fight for it. It feels…weird."

"Weird…?"

"I know I'm just going to end up being a lot of trouble for you." Miyuki's tone was suddenly melancholy. "But I can never bring myself to let you go." The dry smile disappeared, and his eyes flashed doubts and fears. "I can't give you up. I want to stay with you." His voice shook almost imperceptibly. "Even though…I'm afraid of what's to come…"

Swamura was about to say something, but instead closed his mouth and simply stared at Miyuki.

Seconds ticked by as Miyuki waited for him to speak, but as he did his heart began to pound faster. He could see a spark deep in Sawamura's eyes, and once he noticed it he couldn't look away.

"Stupid…"

Miyuki's eyes widened a little. "Excuse me?"

Sawamura's shoulder shook as he tried to contain the laughter behind a softly-clenched hand. "You're so stupid that sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" grumbled Miyuki.

"Kazuya…" Sawamura tittered, then gazed directly into Miyuki's eyes. "If I said I wanted to kiss you right now, would you let me do it?"

Miyuki blinked in surprise. "Huh?! Where had that come from?"

"Simple yes or no answer, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura pouted like a child. "Can we kiss or not?"

Miyuki was usually the one who'd initiate kisses and not the other way around. Still, Miyuki knew Sawamura wouldn't let him get away with trying to weasel out of giving an answer. But he wasn't ready to give in to him, so he tried to play it smooth. "My, my so eager, aren't we? I didn't know you wanted to kiss me so badly."

Rolling his eyes, Sawamura grabbed him by the collar and pulled him toward him, yanking him until their lips met and he shut him up with his tongue in his mouth. It set Miyuki off, his need of him communicated through the rough possession of his kiss. Then Miyuki slanted his mouth across Sawamura's, tasting him, teasing his lips. His tongue toyed with his and Sawamura made a little noise of impatience.

When they broke apart for air Sawamura let his head drop, his forehead against Miyuki's shoulder as they gulped in oxygen. "Seriously…What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me and cherish me all your life?

Smiling, Sawamura drew away and looked at Miyuki. "How about an eternity?"

Miyuki was taken aback and looked as if he was about to cry. "You… Really? You would?" He had given this much thought. He kept thinking what it would be like to have Sawamura in his life forever. It wasn't always a pretty picture. But he had proposed before. He knew he was asking too much from Sawamura, but he didn't want to lose him. Sawamura said he'd think about it, so Miyuki really didn't expect an answer this soon.

Sawamura nodded and gently caressed his cheek. "You're stuck with me, Kazuya."

Then, finally, Miyuki smiled. All the darkness in his eyes disappeared. "You're really the best, Eijun." He pulled Sawamura close to him and breathed into his hair. But then he felt Sawamura going lower to his neck kissing it, licking it, and then heard him moan. He felt his hot breath against his skin, and his eyes grew wide as he heard Sawamura growl in his chest, almost like a purr. "Eijun…?"

"Kazuya, I wonder what your blood tastes like…"

Taken aback, Miyuki grabbed Sawamura's upper arms and pushed him away gently, holding him at arm length with ease. Sawamura's eyes were moist and heavy-lidded; his lips dry and tremulous. "Did you just seriously say that?" he asked him.

Sawamura gave off a faint smile with one of the most innocent expressions on his pretty face. "I'm famished, you know."

Miyuki blinked then sighed with relief. "Okay… Stay here while I'll whip something up in the kitchen."

And the minute Miyuki stepped through the door, Sawamura released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He didn't exactly know what just happened. Miyuki's scent had hit him like a speeding train. He had never experienced such a strong reaction before, and fought for his self-control. Nothing had ever smelled so good to him.

Until now, Miyuki's aroma kept wafting his way, and his confusion only grew. Finally, desperate, he got up from the futon and walked out. He waited outside on the porch in the cold night air, impervious to the temperature.

And then Okumura emerged from the shadows. Sawamura had heard his approach, though Okumura never bothered hiding his presence.

"How are you, senpai?" Okumura asked.

"Okay…I guess?"

Okumura came to stand beside him. "You're asking me?"

Sawamura suddenly laughed. He really needed to get it together and not think about Miyuki's scent for a while. "I guess? Anyway…" He took a moment to stretch before he looked over at Okumura, his expression tempering as he cocked his head at him. "Did you regain your memories about your maker?"

A moment of silence, uncomfortable to them both, prolonged itself between them.

"Only fragments," Okumura finally said, meeting his senior's gaze for a second before he forced himself to return his attention to the garden before them. "His face isn't all that clear. All I can tell you that he looks very young, physically about our age."

"Then my blood really did—"

"Senpai, I'd rather not make it a habit to drink your blood every time you offer. And may I remind you that you're still recovering."

"I know that!" Sawamura said with a pout. "But still… There's a chance you might remember on your own."

"It's not impossible…"

Something in the sound of Okumura's indifferent tone concerned him with a sense of vague uneasiness. Sawamura watched Okumura for a while, but the smooth, pale face betrayed nothing.

"Senpai… Even when you learned that I worked for the enemy, you still chose to help me. You've seen the things I've done, but you still trusted me. You didn't give up on me."

"Your maker can't override our bond," Sawamura openly said, smiling. "And I know you're a good guy, wolf boy. Blood connection or not, I'd help you whether you like it or not."

"I can only hope you'll continue to have faith in me in the future."

Raising a brow, Sawamura pursed his lips. "You and Kazuya seriously need to stop that. Forget whatever bad you guys think is in you, I don't see a single thing to make me question you. I trust you and Kazuya, simple as that."

Okumura offered him a small smile. "Thank you, senpai, and I'm sorry… It's just that nothing hurts more than getting hurt by someone you thought would never hurt you."

Sawamura stared at the blonde for a moment without blinking. Okumura's words just now… Was he referring to himself or another person? He couldn't really tell, especially since Okumura was so hard to read. Before he could even ask, Okumura's sigh cut him off.

"I'm just brooding. Don't worry about it, senpai." Okumura turned his attention back to the garden.

As Sawamura watched, he thought about how—beyond his pretty face—he knew almost nothing about him as a vampire hunter. To him, Okumura had always been a partner, an amazing catcher, and a friend. It wasn't just Okumura either. He only knew little about what the Okumura Faction even was. "Koushuu… Can you tell me more about your faction?"

A pair of curious green eyes met his golden gaze.

"Your faction had protected my family for so many years, right? I didn't really get to know your family, though… And until I found out, I didn't even know someone else survived the attack on our homes. I don't really know the history of our bloodlines either. So I think it's only natural to want to know more about it."

"I don't know where our families come from, or why they chose to settle in this place," Okumura admitted, evoking the memories of his wonderful childhood with his family—the cherished peaceful days before the tragedy. "As you know, the history between humans and vampires is a belligerent one, marked by constant conflict. The species war from a long time ago resulted in the extinction of _Pureblood_ Vampires."

"Purebloods—the Original Vampires, right?"

Okumura nodded. "They're extremely powerful and are known for being the first of their bloodlines. In other words, they're the first generation of vampires and have no trace of human blood within them." He had learned much from his master who was one of the wisest and most skilled in the olden days.

Purebloods by nature had a great understanding of their own power, and so most of them detested war and conflict. They chose to live in isolation, but there were others who refused to hide and took the fight to humans.

"The war had forced one Pureblood family to flee to this land, where they met your ancestors. Bloodlust eventually led to more conflict…"

Dark brows shot up, but Sawamura maintained his focus on Okumura as he continued explaining.

"…The Okumura Faction was then summoned to force the Purebloods into submission. Ever since then, the Okumura had been bound to the Sawamura. The faction was obligated to maintain ties with your family in addition to protecting your bloodline."

"Wow," Sawamura responded, his voice almost hoarse as he looked down sadly. "Sounds like something straight out of a vampire novel." A wave of wrenching nostalgia rolled over him, understanding where it came from. "This place… It used to be so lively here, but our families…"

Okumura spoke slowly, as if he was choosing each word with great care. "The Ochiai Clan wanted to wield the power of the Blood Elixir against the Seido Coven. As a result, they were exiled."

"But they came back years later…and attacked our homes."

"Your blood is powerful," Okumura continued, "and it could be dangerous as well. They knew the Sawamura blood would be a hindrance to their plans."

"And that was enough of a reason to murder my whole family… Our family!" Sawamura's voice almost cracked. He clenched his hands, the muscles of his forearm flexing with tension, as he remembered the words of the mysterious hooded stranger in his dream.

 _"You have only your blood to blame for this…"_

 _I guess my blood's really cursed…_

And Sawamura feared the person who killed Miyuki in his dream. He hadn't had bad dreams like this for a long time. He wanted nothing more than to wall the dream away in a portion of his subconscious where he wouldn't ever have to think about it again, but instead he forced himself to examine it in an effort to understand why this particular nightmare had such a disturbing effect on him.

Was it because of Miyuki's death?

Or perhaps it was those pair of mesmerizing golden eyes?

* * *

With the cold, night sky above him, Kuramochi raced along the rooftops of structures. He was heading for the faction's headquarters in West Tokyo, where Haruichi was currently being held. The person Furuya was accusing, however, was still a great concern. So far, in the eyes of the coven, he hadn't done anything to merit suspicion. They had no real evidence either to suggest why he had done such a thing, but it wasn't difficult to guess.

As a highly-ranked official of the Kuramochi Faction, it was all too easy for him to slip into the estate unnoticed. He was nearing Haruichi's private quarters when Haruno appeared.

"I'm glad that you've arrived safely, senpai," she greeted with a smile of relief. "How are Sawamura-kun and Miyuki-san?"

"Alive and in hiding most likely…" Kuramochi's reply was curt, his mind reeling from the reports he'd already heard. "Pretty sure they've retreated to the mansion. But since a Sawamura and an Okumura are both present within the barriers, that wolf brat can easily modify the existing spells. The 19th Progenitor won't be able to track them down."

Since childhood, Koushuu Okumura was well-versed in anti-vampire spells and the clan's history with vampires. He was an extremely intelligent and cunning hunter, highly studious and meticulous, able to adapt to new spells and hexes instantly. His late master had always considered Okumura as a genius. Even before he began his official training, Okumura practiced some simple counter-spells which all worked.

Going back to the matter at hand, Kuramochi cocked his head at Haruno. "How's Haruichi been doing?"

"He's been getting headaches recently for trying to remember," Haruno said with a frown, "so he's been pretty down… But I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, senpai."

"I can't stay long, though. I'm just dropping by for a quick talk." Kuramochi opened the door to his room, expecting to see the sweet, shy smile of his teammate, but instead he saw something that shocked both him and Haruno in place.

"Ah… It would have been better if you had just stayed in Nagano, Kuramochi Youichi," the mysterious phantom-masked vampire in a hooded cloak said to him mockingly. He had a syringe plunged into Haruichi's neck.

There was nothing but fear and hate in Haruichi's eyes.

"Haruichi!" yelled Kuramochi as Haruno cried out, "Kominato-kun!"

"Y-You-san…" Haruichi breathed out, and then he went rag-doll limp. The empty syringe dropped and he collapsed to the floor. The phantom's mad laughter assailed his ears. His heart pounded against the inside of his chest.

"Have you come to witness his last moments before he becomes a Misborn?" The phantom's tone was jeering.

"Bastard, don't tell me you injected the Blood Elixir?!" Kuramochi yelled out.

"I was thinking of making him into my progeny, but this seems way better." The phantom's voice held that distinctive tremor of madness. "He's going to be the new leader of an army of Misborns."

Clutching his chest hard, Haruichi squirmed and moaned. There was no denying that he was in pain.

"How dare you…" Kuramochi's voice was a low growl. "How dare you do this to Haruichi!" His roar tore through the tense air with fury, his hands twisted into white-knuckled fists. "I'm going to kill you! I swear I'm going to kill you!" He launched himself at the enemy, unleashing his dagger.

Haruno felt the rage coming off of Kuramochi like a wave of heat from a fire. It was frightening.

"My, my… You're positively fuming, Kuramochi-san." The phantom parried and dodged, and finally he leapt away from the hunter. "I'd love to stay and fight, but I have more important matters to attend. In the meantime, I'll have Kominato-san entertain you."

"N-No…!" Haruichi's face was completely demarcated by beads of sweat. He clawed desperately at his chest, his eyes crimson and full of rage. "I…won't become your puppet!"

The phantom grinned and giggled to himself. "I suppose I should have known someone like you would be more resilient."

"I can't wait to slit your throat with my blade!" Kuramochi growled.

"I'd love to see you try." The phantom picked Haruichi up with a single hand and took a step back.

"You're not taking him!" Kuramochi spat through gritted teeth. He readied his blade to attack, but stopped suddenly when he heard the slide and click of a gun cocked behind his head. Slowly he turned his head with the barrel of a handgun pressing into his cheek as he looked down at the person threatening his life. "What do you think you're doing, Haruno?"

No response, and her eyes were glazed, her lifeless stare indicating the influence of manipulation. Could it be…? But how?

"Did you use the drug on Haruno as well?!"

"No, of course not. And it's not mind control either. You hunters and your psychic blocks are so troublesome, but there's actually a way around it," the phantom explained, as if it was a mere fickle thing. "It's simple really… Anyone who drinks my blood will become a puppet under my command for a day. I don't normally use this nifty trick since I hate giving out my blood."

Tempered by sympathy for his fellow hunter, Kuramochi appealed to her. "Haruno, snap out of it! Don't yield to the likes of him!" And yet only dull, blank eyes stared back at him.

The phantom scoffed. "That's useless, you know… She won't listen to anyone but me."

In one swift movement, Kuramochi knocked the weapon out of her hand with his dagger, sending it skittering across the floor to the edge of the room. Haruno immediately threw a punch at him, which he blocked. He caught her arm and twisted it around her back, causing her to whimper in pain. "I don't want to hurt you."

The female hunter, however, was skilled and her martial arts training took command of her instincts. She moved instantly, closing the distance between them and throwing all her weight and momentum into Kuramochi. He caught her but tumbled backwards. He grunted as he grappled to control his grip on her. But she broke free from him and sent a fast jab toward his nose.

Blocking her punch, Kuramochi barely spared her a second as he moved into immobilize her. She avoided him at the last minute, sweeping her left leg out as she crouched. She caught him off balance, but as he landed on his back, he flipped, sending his legs over his head and lanced gracefully on his feet. She lunged at him, throwing a spinning back kick, but Kuramochi ducked, spinning behind her. He kicked her behind the knee, knocking her off balance. "Sorry about this, Haruno…" He hit the back of her head and knocked her out.

"We'll be taking out leave now."

"Stop right there!" Kuramochi started to run after the phantom and Haruichi, but stopped when three Misborns came creeping out of the shadows. They appeared from behind the walls and through the windows. There was no other choice but to fight them.

Riding on the vampire's back, Haruichi left the faction's compound and shot out into back streets of Tokyo. Quick and light on his feet, the phantom-masked vampire ran so fast Haruichi almost felt as if they were flying. His hold on him never once faltered. His delicate physique belied his impressive strength.

Haruichi didn't know where he was taking him, but looking for an opportunity to escape was next to impossible. His insides were burning, like someone had built a fire in his gut. His eyes were burning, too.

Then in a span of seconds, as they passed by a black limousine, Haruichi saw a man inside. Their eyes met, and Haruichi saw the immediate awareness light his eyes. Whatever the man was thinking was lost on Haruichi, but he saw a glimmer somewhere deep within those eyes.

Eyes that shone like topaz and honey…

And that gave him hope.

* * *

When Miyuki served a tray filled with hot comforting food and placed it on the _chabudai_ , Sawamura felt his stomach growl and his mouth water. He became aware of a surge of desire and excitement as he realized how hungry he was.

The food should have been delicious. Knowing Miyuki's cooking, the food should have been more than enough to satisfy one's palate and stomach. As Sawamura swallowed, trying to get some saliva flowing, he felt as if he'd been gargling with sand. Taking a spoonful of curry, Sawamura forced it down his throat. And shit, how he wanted to gag! Something was definitely wrong. The food tasted like soggy sawdust and styrofoam. Even the smell of it made his stomach churn.

Growing nauseous, he grimaced and shuddered silently.

He glanced at Okumura and Seto, who were eating the same food as him, and they seemed fine. Although blood was their primary diet, vampires can still eat normal human food, and most do in order to blend in with society. A vampire who ate nothing but human food, however, would starve. As to how regularly they needed to drink blood, it generally depended on their amount of activity, injuries and so forth. A single feeding of 2-3 pints usually would keep them well-fed for a few days.

And, from what he had been told, vampires who have not fed on blood properly for days would never try to eat human food since they'd taste like sand. Even drinks like coffee or juice would taste like water to them. Their taste for human food would return to normal once they receive proper blood consumption.

Miyuki, Okumura, and Seto all had their fill of blood recently, and so they were able to enjoy the food like normal people. Sawamura, on the other hand, felt like his stomach was whipping and tossing. When he couldn't take it anymore, he politely excused himself and rushed to the bathroom. He swayed for a moment and then lunged for the toilet bowl to throw up.

After the harsh tortured expulsion, he got up wearily and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His stomach was still deciding on its next course of action, his throat raw and his eyes and nose streaming.

Was he getting sick? Was this just fatigued?

Or was this a side-effect of the serum?

No, it can't be. The faction's serum had been thoroughly refined to ensure the safety and welfare of those who take it.

Could this be caused by the drug the phantom injected into him?

Sawamura shook his head. He refused to believe it. He was supposed to be immune to the elixir. Perhaps it was due to his wound and loss of blood in addition to fatigue and emotional stress.

As he washed his mouth and face, he suddenly smelled a familiar scent. "Kazuya?" he blurted out without thinking.

"Wow, Eijun…" Miyuki's voice called from the other side of the door. "How did you know? I was just about to knock." He sounded amused.

Sawamura's heartbeat quickened, and he raked a hand through his unruly hair. How was he able to smell him? Was there really something wrong with him? He swallowed, throat tight.

"Is everything all right?"

Once again he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied, forcing himself to sound okay. They have enough problems to worry about; they didn't need him adding to them. Reaching for the knob, he tried to calm his racing heart by breathing deeply. As he opened the door and met Miyuki's questioning gaze, he just grinned, looking like a child. "Man… When you gotta go, you gotta go!"

Miyuki gave him a crooked smile. "It better not smell in there."

"Of course not!"

"By the way, I'm on night duty with Seto, so no need to wait for me."

Sawamura blinked at him in astonishment. "You sure? Don't you need to rest too?"

Miyuki's smile turned mischievous, but without the arrogance he'd usually keep. He leaned closer, and when he spoke, his voice was a little more than a husky whisper. "Could it be that you can't sleep all by yourself, Eijun? Well, you're obviously stressed." Unable to resist, he reached out, tipped his chin up with two fingers. "Do you need me to sing you a lullaby?" He trailed his thumb across Sawamura's chin, the tip of it just brushing the edge of his bottom lip. "Or do you want me to mess you up until you pass out?"

A blush crept up Sawamura's face as he sputtered, trying to form a response. Miyuki's musical laughter taunted him. "You're really a pervert!"

Miyuki stopped laughing and leaned into Sawamura. "Your fault for being too cute…"

Sawamura was still awkwardly working out just how to respond to that when—

"Koushuu! Everyone! I've got news!" Seto's voice reverberated down the silent hall.

Sawamura and Miyuki exchanged a curious look before they hurried down the hallway to the main room. They entered and saw the two younger vampires by the door near the porch. Seto had an uncomfortable look on his face. It seemed the news Seto had for them was more than they had bargained for.

"I've just received a call from Kuramochi-senpai." Seto hesitated for a moment before saying; "Kominato Haruichi has been kidnapped."

Sawamura's face went pale with shock, then flushed red with fury. "But how?! Wasn't he under the faction's protection?!"

"Yeah, but… Your manager got manipulated."

"Manager? You mean Yoshikawa Haruno?" Miyuki questioned. "How is that even possible?"

"Turns out that guy still had one more trick up his sleeve," Seto explained. "Aside from mind control, Koushuu's maker also has the ability to turn anyone into his puppet for a day by letting them consume his own blood." He let out a sigh and quickly added, "But your manager is fine now thanks to Kuramochi-senpai."

"So he used Yoshikawa to get Haruichi…" Sawamura muttered heatedly, balling his fists at his sides. Miyuki could see him shaking in his anger.

"Eijun, calm down," Miyuki said, placing a comforting hand on the pitcher's shoulder.

"Calm down?!" Sawamura shrugged his hand away angrily, recognizing the quickening of his heartbeat as the sick feeling of not knowing the welfare of his teammate. "No way! I just can't!" He shook his head sharply. "Harucchi's been taken… Who knows what could happen to him? How do you expect me to calm down?!"

"That guy has no compunction about using people—even if it's his own teammates…" Seto added, sliding a worried gaze over to his friend.

Miyuki raised a brow in question. _Teammates?_

"We need to get Harucchi back!" Sawamura's voice was tight behind clenched teeth. "Let's go back to Tokyo!"

"We're not going back to Tokyo, Eijun," Miyuki said sternly.

"But Harucchi—"

"What do you intend to do once you get to Tokyo? What do you think will happen?" Miyuki's voice became icy cold with displeasure. "We're not exactly free to move around, you know. So think about the situation before you decide to run off half-cocked." His attempt to make Sawamura realize his impatience had, unfortunately, the opposite effect.

Sawamura ground his teeth and glared at Miyuki. "Then explain what we should do! That bastard would use Harucchi to get us! He might kill him or manipulate him like what he did to Koushuu!" His voice was growing louder and louder. "We've got to save him before it's too late!"

Miyuki simply shook his head. "We can't. It's impossible right now. And wherever Kominato is, I'm sure he'll be well-hidden. There'll be Misborns waiting for you."

"So, are you suggesting that we just sit by and do nothing?!"

Miyuki scrunched his brow. "I'm not saying we should do nothing. Simply that the faction will do something, and we should wait until we hear from Kuramochi. And I'm also saying that you're in no condition to leave this place."

A quiet sigh escaped Okumura's lips. If he didn't do something, they were going to start fighting. "You two are far too agitated. Please, calm yourselves." He fixed Sawamura with a meaningful gaze. "Getting angry right now isn't going to help anyone." He kept his voice steady and firm.

Golden eyes widened in surprise. Sawamura opened his mouth to respond with a retort, but closed it again.

"Don't think we can't understand your impatience, senpai. We are concerned for Kominato-senpai's safety as well."

Sawamura was silent for several moments, apparently taking in what Miyuki and Okumura had said. Eventually, he lowered his head and looked away. "You guys are right... I'm sorry…and thanks." The rage was now replaced by a chagrined composure. "So, um, Seto, did you hear anything else from Mochi-senpai?"

"He said to wait here until further notice," Seto replied promptly. "He still has to meet up with the 1st Progenitor in secret."

Sawamura's head started to throb from the worry. "I hope nothing bad would happen to Mochi-senpai…" His voice trailed off as he felt himself becoming nauseous. Vertigo quickly set in as his vision swam around him. His knees wobbled and he crumbled down.

Miyuki quickly caught him and held him upright. "Easy there, Eijun…"

Sawamura heard Miyuki's voice as if he was speaking to him through a long tunnel, the words rising and falling like an echo, here one second, gone the next. He wrapped his arms around the vampire and held him tight. He couldn't move and wasn't sure that he was actually ready too. Instead, he just rested his head on Miyuki's shoulder. His arms were shaking and his head was pounding.

"See? You're still not well." Miyuki's words may sound sarcastic, but Sawamura felt none of the coldness or disdain in his tone. There was a note of concern and warmth in them. He had his arms wrapped around Sawamura's waist. He was keeping him balanced along with himself. "Better if you rest up."

Taking a deep breath, Sawamura was once again assaulted by Miyuki's scent. He felt his heart speed up. Something inside of him ached deep in his soul. "I…I…I'm going to be sick…" He gasped as he put a shaky hand up to his mouth.

"Bathroom then—"

"No!" Placing his hands on Miyuki's shoulders, Sawamura pushed him away, holding him at arm length, his grip on his shoulders tight. "I…I just wanna lie down," he said weakly, his eyes seeking Okumura's instead. Miyuki's scent was strong and filled his nostrils. Craving reared its ugly head and a hunger overwhelmed him unlike any he'd known. Panic flooded over him as he struggled for control.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening!

Dropping his hands from Miyuki's shoulder, he walked away from Miyuki towards the blonde. The small space couldn't possibly provide enough distance to lessen the effect Miyuki's scent had on him, but he had to get away. He had to try.

"Koushuu…can you take me to my room?"

Okumura's eyes widened a fraction, glancing briefly at Miyuki before settling on the pitcher in front of him.

"Eijun..." Miyuki reached out, but Sawamura held out a hand, the palm facing toward him. "What's wrong?"

A warm smile touched Sawamura's lips, and in a low voice, he said, "You still have night duty with Seto, right? Just go—Ugh!" A sharp, dizzying pain suddenly filled his head. Along with the insistent throbbing that kept clawing at his chest, he moaned, and his face twisted in agony. He wrapped his hands around his stomach and doubled over, groaning. "Arrrgggh!"

"Eijun!" Miyuki cried out, grappling to hold him. Then, almost too fast to see, Sawamura's left arm whipped out and grabbed his neck.

Both Okumura and Seto were taken aback at this.

Miyuki couldn't breathe. The hand around his throat was merciless. And much to his surprise, the gold of Sawamura's eyes had changed to the color of blood. He couldn't believe it. Was this really Sawamura? Instead of scrambling for air, he managed to choke out his name as he lifted his hands to pry off the one strangling him to death. But Sawamura showed no sign of sanity, not even a hint of reason in his eyes, and his strength far exceeded his own. Then he felt the hand around his neck getting tighter and together, and his fingernails digging deeper into his skin, drawing out blood.

"Eijun-senpai, please stop this!" Okumura called out worriedly. "Senpai!"

Seto grimaced. "Guess we've got no choice!" he said, pulling out a tranquilizer dart. He was about to throw it when—

"Taku, wait!"

Sawamura's body trembled. "Graaaaaggggh!" He pushed Miyuki away and grabbed his head as he dropped down on his knees. "Arrrgggghhhh!"

Miyuki grasped ferociously for air as the new wounds on his neck began to heal. Oxygen thrust in and out of his nostrils and mouth as he coughed uncontrollably. But he forced himself to regain his wits. Ignoring the tension and the danger to his own life, he knelt down to Sawamura's level and lifted a hand to him.

"Don't touch me!" In the spacious room, Sawamura's voice boomed, and he was glaring at Miyuki under those lashes.

Miyuki felt his whole body going rigid. His muscles refused to move, as if the blood in his veins were frozen solid. "Ei…jun…" His throat was tight, and he could barely speak.

A dreadful gasp escaped his lips as Sawamura clutched at his chest, his throat crying out in agony.

Okumura, Seto, and Miyuki were absolutely at loss for words. "W-What's going on with Sawamura-senpai?" Seto questioned, but no one had an answer for him.

The tension was high as they watched Sawamura in stunned silence.

Thick heaves of loud moans overtook Sawamura as his hands clawed at the floor, and then, much to everyone dismay, he vomited blood bright red and finally collapsed.

"Eijun!" Miyuki cried out, cradling his limp form in his arms. "Eijun, please wake up! Eijun!" He shook him, but Sawamura merely lied slumped in his arms. He could see no sign of life in him, as if his soul had vanished from his body. "Eijun, please!" His voice cracked with heavy emotion, as he added, "Please, open your eyes…" His eyes burned and his throat was raw as he tried to swallow against the panic that choked him.

The next thing he knew, Okumura was by his side, checking Sawamura for his pulse. "It's faint," he muttered.

Miyuki shot him a glare. "A while ago he was going mad, then all of a sudden he just threw up blood and fainted? Just what the hell is going on with him? Is this caused by the elixir?"

"No way…" Seto said instantly. "Sawamura-senpai's immune to the stuff."

"It must have been another version of the elixir," Okumura stated calmly, though his expression bordered anger. "One strong enough to actually kill a human instantly…" If he was right, and Sawamura had been given a drug strong enough to render even someone from his bloodline unconscious, then Okumura feared that Sawamura's life was in danger. "There's little we can do without proper knowledge about the drug."

"He won't turn, right?" Seto asked, swallowing hard.

Okumura shook his head. "It's possible that his own blood is resisting the effects of the drug. We can only hope that his body fights off the poison in his system."

Miyuki was filled with frustration. Protecting him was supposed to be his job, but he failed again. If he were to see the phantom-masked vampire again, he was not confident that he would be able to control himself. "You said that bastard has no compunction about using people," he muttered, laying Sawamura down carefully. "—even if it's his own teammates…" He rose to his feet and looked at Seto. "I need you to tell me the truth. What did you mean by that?"

Seto gave Miyuki an awkward look before sliding a glance at Okumura.

Sensing the tension, Miyuki urged on. "Okumura…could it be that you already remember your maker?"

At the drop of the question, Okumura's face stiffened and his eyes grew hard and colder.

"So, Eijun's blood really did help you recover your memories…" Miyuki narrowed his eyes at Okumura. "You knew all this time and didn't bother to tell us!" With lightning speed, he dragged Okumura across the room and pinned him against the wall. His fists held a handful of Okumura's collar, and he snarled at the blonde like a furious animal. "Why didn't you say anything? Goddamit, Okumura, I swear if you're trying to protect your maker or anything like that I'd—"

"W-Wait, Miyuki-san!" Seto appealed, worried that Miyuki might hurt his friend. "It's not like that at all!" He was both surprised and frightened by Miyuki's next words, spoken like poison, his face contorting into something worse.

"I've had enough of this insanity and all this goddamned, endless problems! And why is it always Eijun?! I don't want any more of it. He doesn't deserve this!" Miyuki's tone was violent. His eyes were so angry that he looked as if he could harm Okumura any second. "So tell me who he is now! The bastard needs to pay for what he did to Eijun!"

"You think I wanted to keep this a secret?" Okumura countered, looking straight at Miyuki. His voice was close to breaking, and the ice was gone from his eyes. "I didn't say anything…because I didn't want to hurt Eijun-senpai…"

"Is it because your maker's one of Eijun's teammates?" Miyuki's voice was little more than a murmur.

Memories of his maker's face shuddered through Okumura. "It's someone he trusts." His clipped tone revealed his displeasure. "…especially as a pitcher."

Miyuki froze in shock for a moment before his limp hands fell from Okumura's collar to dangle at his sides. "He's been someone close to Eijun all this time… How did I not notice this?" He didn't realize that catcher has been a vampire all along and it peeved him because he didn't realize it. He should have known!

After a moment of silence, Seto sighed. "He's good at being sneaky. How else was he able to get into the coven and join the ranks of the Progenitors?"

Confusion budded on Miyuki's face, though it only lasted for a second. "He's a progenitor?"

Okumura was the one who responded. "He was adopted into the Sakaki family and eventually usurped the position of family head from his predecessor, before he became the 20th Progenitor of the Seido Coven. He presents himself as a Sakaki before the coven, but he plays for the university team under an alias."

"No wonder I don't trust the guy," Miyuki said, regaining his calm dignity, but his eyes were dark with anger behind the lens. Behind that haughty, formidable catcher mask laid a huge reservoir of malevolent purpose. "Okumura, like you said, we can't do much without knowing the details of the drug. Given the circumstances, there's no choice but to catch that bastard."

"We're on the same page then."

* * *

A dark, ominous air descended upon Tetsuya Yuki's office. He was focused on his desk, regarding the reports seriously on his tablet. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the moonlight trickling in through the window. He knew then that someone was standing behind him. The walls pose no obstacle to hunters such as Kuramochi.

"I have a door."

"You know why I can't use it." Kuramochi sounded impatient, and Yuki understood why.

As he set his tablet down, Yuki leaned back into his eat. "I've already heard reports from the faction. Apart from mind control, our enemy also possesses the ability to control someone with his own blood, which has proven to be an effective countermeasure against your psychic blocks."

Cursing under his breath, Kuramochi walked around the desk and faced the vampire. "That little bastard used Haruno to infiltrate the mansion. He used a hunter to do his bidding and kidnapped my teammate." He clenched his hands into fists, anger seething through him like stormslashed lightning. "Unforgivable…!"

Just then, he sensed a presence approaching the office. He made a move toward the shadows, but was stopped short when Yuki rose from his seat.

"There's no need for you to hide," Yuki told him. "Now that he's here, you're going to benefit from his gift."

Kuramochi raised a brow. "Who's HE?"

As if on cue, the door opened and in walked a sinfully handsome man, with a refined jaw, a long straight nose. His caramel hair was cut short, the style soft and smooth, with the faintest hint of waves at the end. His bangs only served to highlight his eyes more, which shone like a set of imperial jewels, a pair of pure, improbable topaz gems. His build was broad, muscular, with an impressive height.

Kuramochi's expressions shifted ever-so slightly with recognition seeping in. This fine-looking vampire was a mentor and good friend of Sawamura, the so-called 'Master' Sawamura kept bragging about even to Miyuki at times. And this was the same vampire Miyuki looked up to. "It's good to see you again, Takigawa-sama," he greeted with a slight bow and a hand placed over his heart.

This was the 2nd Progenitor of the Seido Coven and head of the Takigawa Family, Chris Yuu Takigawa.

"Chris, I'm glad you arrived safely," Yuki said, walking over to his friend.

Chris's jewel eyes held sorrow in them, and a frown marred his beautiful face as he shook hands with Yuki. "I am supposed to examine Kuramochi's kouhai—Kominato Haruichi, was it?"

The shortstop couldn't quite manage to hide his frustration. "He got taken away by the enemy... It's my fault."

"But I've been in his mind."

Kuramochi blinked at him, clearly confused and surprised by his words. "Huh? How? And when did you—"

"I already know the identity of our phantom-masked foe." Chris regarded the hunter attentively, choosing his next words wisely. "Shame, though… Eijun told me he's a really talented catcher."

"Then he's been deceiving us for a long time." Kuramochi's voice shook with anger. He had really wished it wasn't him, since he was part of the team Kuramochi had grown to love, but fate was really a bitch.

It was also time for Yuki to make his move. "Now that Miyuki Kazuya is cleared of all charges we can focus on capturing the real suspect. Kuramochi Youichi, are you up for the hunt?"

Focused and eager to pounce, Kuramochi drove his right fist into his left palm. "I'll make sure that shrimp will get what he deserves."

* * *

Panting hard, Haruichi slumped to the floor, his pale, white face stretched in agony. The itch in his throat became a burn, escalating with each passing second. The craving, the need to taste blood reminded him he was losing his humanity, that his bloodlust was no sick dream but harsh reality.

"It's excruciating, isn't it?"

His captor gave a dark, malevolent laugh as he caressed Haruichi's cheek.

Haruichi flinched away as if the touch had burned him.

"You should consider yourself blessed to be able to receive my blood, senpai." The vampire spoke in a low dangerous tone before he pressed his sword against his arm until he drew out blood.

"N-No…I…I…" Haruichi's body screamed in anguish as he attempted to resist. He fought hard but ultimately succumbed to his thirst. He lowered his head to the vampire's arm and began to drink. His tongue harshly touched the skin around his wound. The craving intensified and his fangs descended, the razor sharp tips pressing against the skin of the vampire, piercing them. He drank the blood and his vision went red, his tenuous hold on control quickly weakening.

"That's it, senpai. Drink to your heart's content."

He gulped ravenously, matching his swallowing with each beat of his captor's heart.

Minutes passed, and eventually Haruichi's breathing returned to normal. Blood dripped from his lips and he panted from exertion of his frenzied meal. "What have you done to me?" There was regret mixed with horror on his face. "Answer me!"

But that only sparked a wicked gleam in his eye. He took a step closer, forcing Haruichi to tilt his head up at an unnatural angle. He knelt down, leaning into Haruichi, and then he whispered. "Why, senpai… You should be thrilled. You now possess abilities far beyond your wildest imagination. It can even improve your baseball by—"

Haruichi didn't think. He pulled back and slapped the vampire as hard as he could—slapped him so hard that he could feel the blow reverberating all the way back to his shoulder.

The vampire was still smiling as he rubbed his cheek and straightened. "I suppose I deserved that," he said, somewhat ruefully. "Your pardon, senpai. As your kouhai, I should never have spoken to you that way." His voice was uncharacteristically solemn, and for once, the malicious twinkle vanished from his eyes. "There's a reason for all of this. I hope you'll understand it someday. For now… I need you at my side, senpai."

"You're not making me an accessory to your crimes. Let me go!"

"But you're no longer human, Kominato-senpai." The vampire's wicked smile returned and with it Haruichi caught the glint of fangs. He turned and started to the door. "If I let you go, you'd only be shunned and hunted."

Surprised disbelief covered Haruichi's face. "What?"

"Better rest up, senpai," the vampire said flippantly, pulling the door open, "'cause we're going to get busy real soon."

"No, I refuse!" Haruichi rose to his feet and pushed forward. He managed to move only about five feet before the chain binding his ankle to the wall held him to a stop. He stumbled and fell on his hands.

"Do be careful, senpai." The vampire closed the door behind him, his laughter booming.

Haruichi's fists shook in anger. "Come back here, YUI KAORU!"

* * *

 **JC:** And my friends call me a sadist for always giving the characters a hard time. Well, I'm guilty as charged. Sawamura's going mad, Haruichi has been turned, but hey, at least Miyuki's name has finally been cleared. You know, I really didn't mean for Yui to be such a big baddie (since I kinda like his character in the series), but I dutifully follow the artist's vampire au that this story is based on. And to be honest, he makes one hell of an antagonist. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me until now. I need to go finish up Chapter 14, so bye for now!


	14. The Waning Sun

**JC** : Hey, I'm back and just recovered from this stupid writers block. I couldn't count the number of times I revised, scrapped, and wrote this chapter again. It was so infuriating that it didn't feel right. But then I got my shit together and finally updated the second to the last chapter. Yup, that's right! Finale's coming up next, but before that, let's torture ourselves with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diamond no Ace or its characters. The Vampire!Au is inspired by saionjiakane's art.

* * *

 **Craving**

Assailed by an indescribable restlessness, Miyuki kept vigil at Sawamura's side for the next few hours, thinking, planning as he sat. Sawamura seemed fine for now; at least for the night, but he wasn't sure how long it'll last. He did nothing but blame himself. He felt miserable and ashamed that he had not been able to protect him again. What was more; Sawamura's teammate was the cause of all this mess.

The first-year university catcher, who was regarded as a genius, proved himself one of the most outstanding players on the team by exceeding the older catchers in terms of skill and tactics. He had shown everyone that his success on landing a position in the first string was no fluke, by exhibiting unprecedented management, game leading, and batting. He was also considered the exceptional partner for Sawamura. Everything came to him easily, effortlessly. But he never bothered to use his vampire abilities, because he did not need to. He was equipped with all the necessary talent already.

Moreover, the use of his abilities would have only warrant suspicion and unrest, especially since he's on the same team as Kuramochi and Haruno. Thus, the guy obviously used suppressants, restraining devices, and concealing spells to veil his identity as a vampire, in addition to having psychic powers. This was the only reasonable explanation as to why Kuramochi, Haruno, and Miyuki were not able to realize his true self.

"Yui Kaoru…" he said, spitting the name like poison. He was frustrated that he wasn't able to see through his ruse. His pride as a Class-S vampire was roused.

More time passed before he saw something shimmer in the corner of Sawamura's eye. Miyuki's own eyes widened. It was a tear. He couldn't believe it. After a thorough examination, Okumura had said that Sawamura has fallen in near comatose state. But the tear…

"Eijun…" Gently, he wiped the tear from his face. There was no doubt about it. Even in his unconscious state, Sawamura was lamenting about Haruichi's abduction and their current situation. And Miyuki was sure he'd be devastated if he were to find out about the phantom's true identity. "I'm sorry… I know he's your battery partner, but… I can never forgive him for what he did to you."

Carefully he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He simply couldn't help himself. His feelings for Sawamura were always overwhelming him. And his heart might just break over the thought of never seeing Sawamura open his eyes again.

Then and there, Miyuki heard several rushing footsteps, each becoming louder and louder as it neared the door. He looked up and saw the two younger vampires with none other than Kuramochi. Miyuki's eyes were pained as he gave off a weak smile. "You're finally back, Mochi…"

As Kuramochi entered the room and saw his junior on the futon, he felt a feeling of guilt came upon him. He muttered a small curse under his breath and hurried to Sawamura's side. "Seto told me everything and I…almost couldn't believe it," he said, taking one hand into his own. He was surprised at their icy feel. "Dammit…he's so cold."

"I'm sorry…" Miyuki's voice almost rattled. He felt helpless and trapped. His thoughts were suddenly racing. He had failed Sawamura. He should have done better. "I couldn't prevent this from happening to him."

"Stupid! It's not your fault," Kuramochi berated him.

Miyuki controlled his emotions and fought back a sob. "I'm sure Eijun would say the same thing," he jeered, sighing unhappily. He looked at Sawamura again, the back of his head pressed against a white pillow, his short, silky brown hair sticking out everywhere. If Sawamura was awake at that very moment, his smile would be warm and his golden eyes would glow, while staring back at him.

Kuramochi let out a sigh as he released Sawamura's hand. "We can't do anything about Eijun's condition till we catch that bastard. Before anything else…" He straightened and looked directly at Miyuki, his eyes challenging. "Miyuki, you've been cleared of all charges."

Miyuki's eyes grew wide, his brows strained. "Cleared? How? I thought Kominato had been taken."

"Our little phantom didn't count on passing by the 2nd Progenitor's limo while making his grand escape."

"So then, Chris-senpai—"

"It was brief, but they did make eye contact." Kuramochi's smile was rapacious. "The truth's been exposed."

Miyuki felt relief, but that relief was quickly marred by worry and fear for Sawamura's life. "Tetsu-san has already given out the order, hasn't he? And I take it you're here to tell us about the hunting game." His eyes turned cold and hard. "I hope you won't have any second thoughts about pursuing your teammate, Kuramochi."

Kuramochi's eyes widened with surprise before he tossed a glance over his shoulder. He saw Okumura giving him an affirmative nod. Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand across his face. "I'm guessing you drank Eijun's blood again, but let's save all that for later." He looked back at Miyuki, his eyes narrowing. "And who said anything about having second thoughts? I'm not as forgiving as Eijun, you know."

* * *

When morning came the next day, Kuramochi sent for Okumura and Seto.

"Wow… These are kinda tight in all the wrong places," Seto said with an awkward smile. "Hey, Koushuu, do I look weird?"

"Does it even matter? If you're going to battle, these clothes are better," Okumura explained promptly.

"You hunters can really fight in this?"

"You'll get used to it, Taku."

The two young vampires had gotten new outfits from Kuramochi. There were the Kuramochi Faction's standard mission uniform, which consisted of a zip-up dark-blue top with black piping, black leather gloves, stretchable pants, and a pair of black combat boots. They were also issued black belts and holsters for weaponry and gear, boot knife, tranquilizers, and a mini first-aid kit. The only difference in their uniforms was the sleeves. While Okumura and Kuramochi sported long-sleeves, Seto had short sleeves.

"I gotta admit, though, these uniforms look pretty cool." Seto flashed Okumura a grin, and then set to loosening his sleeves.

Kuramochi sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, quit dilly-dallying. We've got a lot of things to do, so listen up!"

The foremost concern on their mind was the location of Kaoru Yui, and by extension, Haruichi Kominato. The faction had already investigated the Sakaki Family, as well as Yui's hideout in Nagano, but it seemed he had completely disappeared without a trace. Even the Sakaki household had no inkling to their head's sinister ploys. They were very much kept in the dark and were completely surprised to learn about his terrible deeds.

The Sakaki Family has great power and influence within the coven's infrastructure, as they were one of the first allies of the Yuki Family during the species war. Yui's predecessor was actually the first to propose the reinstatement of exiled vampires, believing that the descendants should not suffer the mistakes of their ancestors. This was one of the reasons why Yui was adopted as heir to the family. While some view him as an illegitimate son, Yui had persisted and became very respectable.

But their leader had just lost all credibility and must be stopped no matter what. Therefore, locating the Ochiai Clan was also their top priority.

"It's an all-out search, so we'll leave no stone un-turned," Kuramochi continued, hand balling into a fist in front of him.

Seto stared at Kuramochi in amazement. "The banished clan… The ones responsible for the elixir's creation."

Exiled Vampires were offenders that had committed acts of high treason, corruptions and crimes against humans and the vampire society. For many years, exiled vampires were cut off from the vampire society as punishment for whatever offense they have committed. They were forbidden to appear before other clans or to seek and receive help and support from them.

But, due to the Sakaki Family's advocacy, they were finally given hope and support. The political and social action administered by the family had been growing steadily over the years, in spite of the backlashes and repercussions they've received from other influential families.

"As stated in the Sakaki Family archives, Yui Kaoru's indeed from the Ochiai Clan," Kuramochi explained, his expression solemn. "The previous Sakaki head kept his identity a secret from the coven. There were no ulterior motives for doing so… He simply wanted to show the coven that a vampire from an exiled clan isn't bad as everyone makes them out to be."

"But Yui Kaoru ended up betraying his old man's expectations," Seto added with a sigh. "A grudge can be a dangerous thing to harbor in one's heart."

Regulating his communicator watch, Kuramochi clicked his tongue in frustration. "Holding a grudge after all these years? He should give his arm a break and let it go. But…" He paused for a while, letting his words sink as he collected his thoughts. "I guess I can't really blame him for holding onto it," he finished off as he tapped a button.

"Kuramochi-senpai…?"

"Well, seems like my men are here. They can't get in since someone tweaked the spell on the barrier." Kuramochi cocked his head at Okumura, his lips tight.

"I can't exactly change it while Eijun-senpai is still unconscious," Okumura said unflappably.

"Actually, it's better this way. We can't just trust anybody right now."

"The blood in Sawamura-senpai's body is fighting off the poison, right?" Seto said worriedly. "That's why he's in this coma-like state…"

But Kuramochi couldn't help feeling that something else seemed wrong. Growing up in the faction, he'd learned that no poison on earth could ever kill someone from Sawamura's bloodline. They possessed far more resilient bodies, and their immune system should instantly negate poison. Eijun, in particular, being the grandson of the family's late chief, should have an extremely high tolerance to poison and illness, much stronger than the average person in their clan.

Okumura had reasoned that Yui must have given Sawamura a more powerful and improved version of the elixir, one strong enough to kill a regular human instantly.

"There have been sightings in Ogawa Village, located in the Kamiminochi District of Nagano," Kuramochi informed. "We'll begin our hunt there. Seto, we'll meet outside the gates in five minutes, got that?"

"Yes, senpai."

"All right… I'll go check on Eijun one last time." And with that, Kuramochi headed off to Sawamura's quarters.

"I still can't believe I'll be hunting with the Kuramochi Faction," Seto said, his eyes brimming with excitement."

"Don't let your guard down, Taku," Okumura finally spoke, his expression calm and voice steady. Yet his eyes showed all the emotion, a mixture of concern and fear. "I wish I could join you but—"

"What are you talking about?" Seto interjected cheerfully, giving his best friend a good slap in the back. "You're Sawamura-senpai's bodyguard! Isn't it only natural for you to stay at this side? Besides, even when we're not together, we still are." He pressed a fist against Okumura's chest and grinned. "We're connected."

A smile lit up Okumura's face. "I'll be waiting for you right here, Taku."

* * *

Three days have passed since Sawamura fell into a coma, and Miyuki, as always, was at his side.

The light of tonight's full moon shone in through the window and bathed Sawamura in an ethereal glow and highlighted his bed-tousled hair. The glow slid across his face, making his skin look soft and smooth.

"Eijun…" His name escaped his lips, half a plea, beckoning him to open his eyes. Gently he caressed his cheek as he stared at him longingly.

He had consulted various texts from the library, but could not find any information that might help Sawamura's condition. "At this rate, we've got no choice but to simply wait and hope that Eijun overcomes the elixir…"

Sitting quietly, Okumura watched him from the porch, while he probed his own thoughts for possible answers. Then he said something that took Miyuki by surprise. "I wonder if Eijun-senpai is keeping himself unconscious."

"On purpose? Why would he? Wait, why would you even think that?"

"I was merely speaking my thoughts aloud."

"That's rare coming from you."

Okumura sighed. "Perhaps it's time for you to go out and get some fresh air. You've been cooped up in here for days now."

"No, I shouldn't—"

"Eijun-senpai wouldn't like seeing you all depressed like this," Okumura interrupted sharply. "I know you're worried about him, but you need to take a break once in a while."

"I'll take a break once he opens his eyes again," Miyuki said, a wistful smile appearing on his face.

"You're really stubborn, Miyuki Kazuya. Once you make a decision, you tend to forget about everything else, including your own health."

Miyuki chuckled sadly. "So I've been told…" But he did appreciate Okumura's concern for him.

Veiling his eyes, Okumura shrugged. "If Kuramochi-senpai were here, I'm sure he'll say that you look like crap." He got up. "I'll go make coffee. Would you like yours with cream?"

Miyuki smiled gratefully. "Black… Just black will do."

And Okumura then left for the kitchen.

As Miyuki looked back at Sawamura, his eyes glistened. Lowering his head, he softly kissed the top of Sawamura's head, and whispered, "Please wake up soon, Eijun…"

"Aw, how sweet of you…"

Miyuki quickly spun around, and his eyes went wide with tremendous shock of recognition. The unexpected guest sported pink hair. Thick bangs no longer covered his eyes—eyes that now gleamed red. He wore black combat garb accentuated in pink. There was no doubt that this was the person Kuramochi trusted the most on the baseball field, the other half of the keystone combo.

"K-Kominato?"

Haruichi gave Miyuki an oddly unsettling smile. "I came here for one reason only." He looked past Miyuki to Sawamura, a suspicious expression on his face. "I'm here to save Eijun-kun."

"So you've become Yui's puppet too?"

"Yui-kun opened my eyes to the truth."

"Seeing as you're Eijun's friend, it's no wonder you were able to get through the barrier. Though…I do wonder how you got passed the guards…"

Haruichi simply smiled, and the tension in the room suddenly snapped taut. "Knowing that I'm his friend, would you still lay a hand on me?"

Miyuki had known just how much Sawamura cared for Haruichi, but to use that against him…

"Now, will you please get out of my way, Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Over my dead body," Miyuki replied coldly.

"You only plan on using my friend for his blood. I can't allow that to happen." There was anger in Haruichi's eyes.

"Did Yui tell you all that?"

Haruichi didn't answer. He fell silent, his eyes glued to his friend. "If you really care about Eijun-kun, then why do you let bad things happen to him?"

Guilt flared up in a bright flash on Miyuki's face. His jaw tightened, and Haruichi could almost see his teeth grinding.

"See? You're not good enough and not strong enough to protect him."

Miyuki laughed for himself ironically. "I guess I'm just not good enough for anyone. I'm not even good enough for an explanation." His eyes began to close slowly, dark lashes veiling his eyes. "But I won't get tired of trying, even if I get scared…because I don't want to lose him."

"I realize talking to you is just a big waste of time," Haruichi told him in a tight voice. "I'm taking my friend whether you like it or not."

Miyuki quickly reached for his sword the moment he saw Haruichi draw out twin black 10mm pistols from the holsters strapped to his thighs. In a swift motion, Miyuki launched an empty glass straight at Haruichi.

Haruichi dodged the glass, and in that moment where his gun wavered, Miyuki charged. From the corner of his eye, he saw Okumura emerging from the shadows with a gunblade in hand.

 _"Stop!"_ a voice boomed, echoing out into the yard and into their ears.

The next thing they knew, their hearts were hammering, their guts were heaving. Three of them had been immobilized, tips of their weapons right before their faces. While each had a weapon poised to deliver a killing blow, their eyes were filled with confusion, surprise and fear. They couldn't move for some reason. Their brains had made the command to move, but their body had not followed suit.

But they remembered someone yelling 'Stop!' moments ago. Who was it?

 _"Kazuya, that's enough."_ The words projected directly into Miyuki's head, and the voice behind them was soft, gentle and soothing.

 _"You're tired, aren't you?"_

 _Eijun?_

Sure enough, it was Sawamura's voice. He could recognize his voice anywhere, and this time was no different.

 _"Let's end this once and for all…"_

 _Wait, what?_

 _"Please, sleep for now…"_

Miyuki's eyes fluttered and closed, then darkness claimed him.

The next thing he knew there was something warm against his cheek. He was suddenly awake. He sat upright, with no idea of how long he had been asleep. And before he puzzled over what it was that had awakened him, he heard someone giggle. He turned his head sharply, then froze, his eyes growing wide.

"Eijun…?"

Two beautiful golden eyes stared back at him with a smile of heavenly bliss. Silky brown hair framed his cute face and teased his cheeks. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Kazuya," he said in a voice so warm and comforting.

"Is this a dream?"

Sawamura sighed happily. "A dream, eh?" He put his warm hands on Miyuki's shoulders, sliding them down to his arms, holding him tight. Then he leaned in from his position, his breath hot against his neck. "Does this feel like a dream?"

At that Miyuki drew him closer, his arms wrapping around Sawamura, his head resting against his shoulder. "You're awake…" His face was a contradicting well of emotion; his eyes, welled up with unshed tears, contrasted with the broad, joyful grin. "You're finally awake!" He hugged him as tightly as he dared, his whole body shaking in joy.

"Shhhh, I'm all right, Kazuya, as you can see. And I'm glad, really glad to see you again."

Miyuki slowly broke the embrace, but still held him on his lap. "You really scared me," he said with a smile.

"You look all scruffy. And what's with the bags under your eyes?" Sawamura gently brushed his right cheek with his hand just underneath his eye.

"Someone had to watch over you, you know."

Feeling guilty, Sawamura frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey now, it's not your fault…" Miyuki cupped his face, lifting it so he could look into those golden eyes. "C'mon, no need to feel bad."

"Kazuya, I—" Sawamura suddenly coughed viciously.

Miyuki's eyes grew wide. He felt like a fool. For just a moment, he'd forgotten just how serious Sawamura's condition was. The specks of blood on his lips drove home just how critical it was, and Miyuki held back tears as he held his arms. "Eijun, you've got to stay strong! So, please, you have to—!" He gasped, his own words cut off the moment he saw Sawamura's eyes. He felt his heart sink.

Gold had turned to red like the color of fresh blood.

"Argh…!" Clawing at his chest, Sawamura pushed Miyuki away and plunged to the floor. He was in so much pain, and when he swallowed, it was clearly with great effort. Sweat poured down his face, and Miyuki could hear his teeth squeak horribly as he gritted them. The pain was growing, becoming unbearable every second.

Miyuki had seen the anguish of the Misborns countless times. They were pitiable creatures, who went mad at the scent of blood, and their existence becoming more transient as time goes by with every use of their abilities.

As paralyzed as a cat caught by the scruff of the neck, Miyuki watched his lover helplessly. Sawamura moaned at the rending pain as the skin of his arm was ripped open by his own fangs. The scene before him made him cringe, as the scent of Sawamura's blood drifted up around him and the slurping sounds filled his ears.

Bloodlust…

There was no denying it. Miyuki was all too familiar with this and knew what he had to do. He took out his sword, bringing the sharp edge near towards his neck.

Flinging his hand out, Sawamura grabbed the blade. "Idiot! Don't do this!" he exclaimed, gripping the sword tightly, drawing out his own blood.

The scent of Sawamura's blood continued to fill Miyuki's senses, yet he kept his instincts in control as he stared straight into Sawamura's blood-red eyes. "Your blood won't be enough."

Sawamura shook his head violently. "This'll pass… Don't get all worked up for nothing!" He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and squeezed until his knuckles turned white as he glared up at Miyuki. His breath came in pants, and he shivered greatly as if it was freezing. "I might…I might end up hurting you."

For him to still think of Miyuki was so like Sawamura. He was doing everything in his power to contain the hunger, the madness of desire and lust. But Miyuki could easily imagine the pain Sawamura was experiencing right now. There was no time to waste. Without a word, he drew the blade across the side of his neck, leaving a line of thick red blood.

"H-Hey… What the hell are you doing?!"

"Returning the favor," was Miyuki's response as a gentle smile graced his lips.

Bleak, black despair swamped his vision "I…No…I just can't!" Sawamura looked away, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Frantically he fought the yearning to leap on Miyuki and drain him dry. He roared with the agony.

Miyuki couldn't back down. This was his chance to do something for him; to repay him for blood he had shared with him. But more importantly, he just couldn't watch him suffer any more. He grasped his shoulders, forcing him to look at him. "You don't only belong to yourself, you know… Everything you have, every part of you… They're mine as well…and it hurts me so much to see you like this. So, Eijun, please…"

Though he tried desperately not to, Sawamura's eyes were drawn to his neck; to the thick red blood that dripped down from the wound. His teeth clenched and his hands flexed, but he couldn't resist. Miyuki's scent was crushing him, and it was only moments before he finally gave in. Cursing under his breath, his mouth clamped over the wound. When the first drops hit his tongue, incredible pleasure shot through his body. Finally he had discovered the sweet ecstasy of blood.

Momentarily Sawamura wondered if it was the same for Miyuki whenever he drank his blood. But the madness began its distortion. His heart pounded sorely in his chest, loud as the hooves of a frightened horse. His wits spun as he forced the insanity back.

Blinding pain burned through his neck as he felt the fangs sink into his skin. Miyuki closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sawamura firmly. Sawamura was sucking at his neck, pulling his blood from his body and drinking it. He drank hard, the hold of the bloodlust unmistakable. And still, Miyuki held him tighter, succumbing to his lover's voraciousness.

How much time had passed with Sawamura sucking the blood from him through his neck?

Suddenly, a dry ache was all he could think about, and the more he thought about it, the more it hurt. Without warning, Miyuki let out a sharp intake of breath.

"Kazuya…" Sawamura pulled away and called out his name, his voice breathy and horse, as trails of blood trickled down from his mouth.

Miyuki's hand flew up to cup his own throat, the pain of thirst taking place.

Gradually Sawamura gazed at the full moon outside, the redness of his eyes a deep contrast to the pale white light. "Tonight's moon is very pretty."

"Eijun…?"

Red met red, and Sawamura sighed as he caressed Miyuki's cheek with his bloody hand. His mouth twisted up in a half-smile, and he set the cool blade of the sword against the skin between the neck and the shoulder. Blood oozed out as he closed his eyes, and then he felt Miyuki's lips press against him. As he felt him begin to drink, he lowered his own mouth back to his wound to do the same.

Even under such circumstances, they felt a strange feeling of joy and warmth.

"So, this is how your blood tastes like…" Sawamura's voice was a soft whisper against his neck, and it made Miyuki feel at ease. "I never thought there'd be a day when I would need your blood…"

Silence filled the room.

Miyuki pulled away, bringing his hands down to Sawamura's arms, and just stared at him. He already knew what he was about to say, but he didn't stop him.

"I think you should stay away from me for now. It'll be for a little while, that's all."

"You're not going to ask me what I think about this?"

"Unlike you, I'm a Misborn. I can go mad at any time." Sawamura made sure there was no hesitation in his voice. "Even before I even realized what was going on with me, your scent had been driving my senses nuts. That's why…I want us to be apart for a while."

Miyuki narrowed his eyes. "Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't even know if I can control the monster inside me." There was despair swirling inside him and clouding his mind. He had experienced dreams during his state of unconsciousness, and every one of his dreams was of blood and gore, of pain and torment. He remembered the dreadful feeling, the anguish he had felt and the bitterness, and how he had wanted to erase them from his mind.

Miyuki let out a long, resigned sigh, and lowered his head, gathering his thoughts. "Eijun, I've told you before that I want to spend my life with you… And you said that you wanted to be with me."

"Yes…I did…" Sawamura's heart ached at the thought of being separated from him. He took all the strength he could muster to hold back the tears that threatened to pour from his eyes.

"I know what I want… I know what I need…" Miyuki's voice almost cracked, and his eyes gleamed as he squeezed his arms firmly. "Eijun, you're the path I've chosen!" he exclaimed, pushing Sawamura down on the futon, as he wrapped his hand around his wrist.

Sawamura's face was so close to his that he could feel his breath against his cheek.

"You're the only one who could mess me up this badly, you know… But I've already made my decision and it'll always be you, Eijun."

As Sawamura looked into Miyuki's eyes, he could see the unsettled emotions swirling behind them: anger at himself, frustration with his own uncertainty and regrets…

"I know I'm not good enough for you, but you've given me so much… That's why I want to be the one who can make you the happiest."

"Kazuya…"

"That's what it means to be in love, right?" Miyuki bared his heart to him with a gentle smile and eyes brimming with longing.

"It's the same for me." Sawamura's voice cracked as he spoke. "No matter what, I'll choose you in the end, Kazuya."

"You're really the best, Eijun," Miyuki said as a tear cascaded down his cheek. He leaned down, weaving his fingers between his, and landed a kiss on his soft lips. Sawamura's hand was warm and strong, and it gripped tight, as if he would never let go.

Miyuki was tender and sweet and he whispered sweet nothings to Sawamura, telling him how beautiful he was, how amazing and warm. He caressed him and looked deep into his gold eyes as he made love to him. He kissed his neck, his collarbone, his nipples and arms. His strokes were long, slow, deep, and thoughtful, but yielding and pulsating. He savored his sex, savored his touch, and made Sawamura feel so loved.

In that room, with the moon as their silent witness, the most overwhelming feeling teeming in their hearts was the desire to be closer to each other. It was as though the first time they made love, in a way that transcended the mere physical, they just simply never stopped. It was gentle, passionate, and deliberate. They made love as if they had all the time in the world and no place else to be.

They wanted to give each other everything.

And so, in that fusion, they vowed silently to themselves that they would love and treasure each other forever.

* * *

"Following the apprehension of the 13th and 17th Progenitor, we've also managed to detain the Shirakawa, Tachi, and Ogawa Clans, the three being banished clans," Seto announced, reading off the report from the tablet in his hand. He and Kuramochi were currently in a large van fully equipped with computers and weapons, en route back to the ancestral land.

Chris's involvement in the investigation, along with the leads and indications of connections, had aided the coven tremendously in fishing out Yui's cohorts. It turned out that two more progenitors were in cahoots with the guy. With the assistance of the Shirakawa, Tachi, and Ogawa, they were creating an army of Misborns to overthrow the coven.

And additionally, although the 19th Progenitor Masashi Yuki was convicted of obstruction of justice, Chris revealed that Masashi truly had no knowledge about Yui's crimes. Tetsuya Yuki had been extremely grateful that his younger brother was innocent.

"However, there had been no indication of any involvement from the Ochiai Clan," Seto continued, a look of uneasiness apparent on his face. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked up from his report to the hunter seated casually on the leather seat. "Not even in the Sawamura-Okumura Massacre… Senpai, what do you think?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Kuramochi shifted in his seat. "I think we need a vacation from all this shit… The Sakaki archives clearly stated that Yui is from the Ochiai Clan. Hell, he's even the previous head!" He shifted with his chin cupped in his right hand, his elbow braced on his knee, pondering, searching desperately for an explanation to the complicated problem. "But we investigated the clan carefully… and we didn't find any faults. The current leader was even surprised to learn about Yui's crimes."

"Two families from the coven were involved, but not the Sakaki. Other banished clans were in it, but not his own…"

Kuramochi had been concerned about that as well. "And don't you think that everything that's happened recently is a little too easy? Sure, we haven't found Haruichi yet, but all the leads we've been getting have been pretty damn convenient."

"Almost like following a trail of bread crumbs… You think Yui wanted us to capture his accomplices?"

"Who knows? His actions never make sense most of the time."

"But we've been led straight to two of the perpetrators within the coven…"

"The 13th and 17th have always been accused of corruption, and it turns out they were the ones who gave the orders to exterminate the Sawamura Clan and the Okumura Faction. Now that they've been exposed, the council is sure to convict them of high treason." Kuramochi shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "That little bastard actually did us a favor."

Seto cupped his chin with his free hand, pondering for a few moments. "Could it be that everything Yui's done up to this point was all for—"

A sudden explosion of noise from outside cut him off, and the van itself shook. Shocked glances were exchanged between Seto and Kuramochi as another hunter came through the door, distress plain on his face. "Sir, we're under attack by Misborns!"

"What?! Why does it have to be now?!" Kuramochi cursed under his breath, pushing himself off the chair. "Seto, let's go!"

"I'm right behind you, Kuramochi-senpai!" Seto promptly replied.

They ran through the door, then came to a sudden halt, frozen by the scene before them. Everywhere they looked were bodies. Misborns rampaged, blood fell like rain. Hunters moved around the fallen, checking for life. They slit the throat of their enemies and delivered crushing blows. Those that could be saved, they lifted up and carried away. But some were being feasted upon by these mad creatures. The forest reeked of slaughter, the air ripe with the charnel stench of blood.

"My squad…" Kuramochi muttered, clenching his hands tight.

"If the Misborns are here, then Yui Kaoru must be nearby as well," Seto said.

"Where?!" roared Kuramochi, his eyes displaying the anger and hate burning inside him. "Where the hell is that bastard?!" One of the Misborns who'd leapt at him only fell victim to his blades and dropped to the ground with a painful groan.

There was hell to pay.

* * *

What was he doing here?

Okumura sat up on the cool, wooden floor of the porch, and brought a hand up to his forehead. His head throbbed horribly and felt oddly stuffy. Wasn't he supposed to make coffee in the kitchen? He tried to remember, but that made his head throb worse. His body felt heavy, as if he just awoke from a long sleep.

Everything around him was completely silent, and there was no sign of anyone else around. He noticed that the dawn light was coming. That strange stillness and uneasiness before the day made him feel peculiarly hollow. There was this dull feeling in his chest and stomach that suggested something was wrong, a nagging feeling that there was something he should know, something he should remember. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He got up nonetheless, shaking off the feeling as best he could. Holding a hand to his head, he started toward the kitchen. Then he stopped, dumbstruck by the sight before his eyes.

Was he dreaming?

But no matter how many times he blinked, the figure before him refused to fade away.

"Eijun-senpai…?"

Has he awakened at last? However, Sawamura didn't acknowledge him. He continued to walk, seemingly unaware of Okumura's presence.

"Senpai!"

Sawamura wasn't answering him. Couldn't he hear him calling?

A feeling of dread upon him, Okumura called out to him again, but still Sawamura did not turn around. And so, Okumura chased after him to the garden area of the estate. Then, when he reached the bridge over the large pond, Okumura saw a familiar person sitting on the bridge's railing and stopped in his tracks.

"Kominato-senpai?"

"You woke up sooner than expected, Okumura-kun." Haruichi hopped off the railing and stood beside Sawamura.

Drawing out his gun, Okumura pointed it straight at Haruichi. He didn't miss the blood-red color of madness in the smaller boy's eyes and felt sorry for his senior. "It's been a while, Kominato-senpai. I see you're no longer human."

Haruichi regarded him with an eerie beatific smile on his cute face. "Sharp as always… Don't tell me you're going to fight me?"

"It is my duty to protect Eijun-senpai at all times, no matter the circumstances. Rest assured, I will not kill you."

"You heard him…" Haruichi cocked his head at Sawamura. "What are you going to do, Eijun-kun?"

Sawamura had his back turned to Okumura all this time, and seemed so distant, so unanimated and cold. And when he finally looked back at him, Okumura was shocked to find glowing red eyes, their blood-like color standing out against the pale expanse of his skin. An emotionless mask was in place, tight against his face.

"Senpai…you've—"

"I'm sorry, Koushuu. I just…" Sawamura looked away. Even so, Okumura caught a glimpse of the anguish behind his eyes. "I just need to do this. I'm truly sorry." He turned to leave, bidding his junior a silent goodbye, and Haruichi followed suit.

"Wait, senpai!"

 _"Don't follow me!"_

Those words projected into his mind as Okumura propelled forward, his hand shooting out to stop Sawamura, and in the next instant, encountered only thin air. He blinked in surprise, realizing there was no one else there but him. He looked around, almost like a lost child at a school outing. And last time he checked, it was still a little dark out. The skies have lightened without him realizing it, signifying that some time has passed.

Somehow it felt all too familiar, as if it had happened before.

Okumura could feel his mind was in search of answers, and he also knew how determined his mind could be. His subconscious thoughts had gone over what had happened last night. He remembered preparing coffee in the kitchen and then someone came. He remembered drawing his gunblade before waking up on the porch.

There was Kominato-senpai…

And Eijun-senpai's goodbye…

A tremor of terror rose from the pits of his heart at the realization. Clearly there was a gap in his memory, as though someone had deliberately fiddled with his mind. But, more than anything, his senior was…

"It can't be…"

Seized by anxiety, Okumura turned on his heel and ran back to the mansion.

* * *

Years living as vampire had never made him a morning person, so Miyuki was usually never seen out of bed before noon under his own free will. But waking up next to him had made him one. Every morning when he wakes up he wanted his face to be the first thing he saw, and he always wanted the taste of his lips to be the last thing he remembers before sleep claims him every night. To fall asleep next to him and to wake up next to him, he was sure both didn't outweigh the other.

Remembering all the intimacies they'd shared when they made love last night, the warmth of a blush crept up his neck and across his cheeks. He made love to Sawamura with slow, tender passion, and he remembered how Sawamura had cried and expressed his love for him. They had kissed, bit and licked showing how much their body had craved for one another, and got drunk in the euphoria of each other's blood.

Love in its truest and fiercest form. It was clearly evident, along with the craving of the most legitimate and oddest nature. Love that melted into desires, then melted into the night with the moon as their only bystander.

Smiling in satisfaction, he lazily stretched out to his right for his love. However, his questing arm found only empty space. Abruptly sitting up, hoping to find a sleeping beauty, but the other side of the futon was empty. Only telltale stains of blood were there. Slight panic began to set in. Of course, his mind took in all the possibilities like he could have gone to the kitchen or the toilet, yet there was something about this that stirred him in the wrong way.

"He's probably in the kitchen right now stuffing his face."

Since Sawamura received proper blood consumption last night, his taste buds must have gone back to normal.

Or was it different for Misborns?

But then the image of red eyes and pained expression came to him. Every muscle in his body tensed instantly. What flashed through his mind next was an image of Haruichi. He took a deep breath, trying desperately to cool his bearings.

Slipping a shirt on, Miyuki walked onto the patio and looked out into the garden. His brain fought to think through the shroud of fog now swirling around inside his head. He searched his thoughts like he was reading a book, flipping through the pages of his mind. Amid the mind probing, his eyes caught something glimmering on the ground…shards of a broken glass.

He only stared fixedly upon it as if he was spell-weaved. Suddenly, the missing pages of his memories were dislodged. He remembered hurling that glass at Haruichi as a mean of distraction before he and Okumura charged at him, and most especially, he remembered the voice before their bodies ceased to move.

"Eijun…No, no, it can't be…"

An ominous feeling, a dreary trepidation, crept to the surface. A lump in the throat, his heart skipped as if the roller coaster had sharply dropped, the tracks rickety beneath the car.

Hurried footsteps on the ground alerted him to his fellow vampire. He looked up to see Okumura, his usually composed expression now replaced by one of pain and unease. He watched him open his mouth and dreaded the words he was about to say.

"Eijun-senpai's gone…"

* * *

The mountain path was rough and jagged. They walked silently on, with as much rapidity as the uneven path would permit, while their steps broke on the quietness around them. Sawamura kept glancing over towards Haruichi, and every time Haruichi looked over his way, Haruichi would smile.

And it pained him to see blood-red eyes equally matching his own. His good friend and teammate now a Misborn and under the control of their enemy—Sawamura grimaced at the thought.

"Eijun-kun, I've gotta ask…" Haruichi said, matching Sawamura's pace, as he smiled. "What exactly did you do to us last night?"

"Do what exactly?"

"It was your voice I heard. You yelled 'Stop!' and all of sudden we couldn't move."

Sawamura hesitated for a moment, and then, when he opened his mouth say something—

"Thank you for bringing him here, Kominato-san." There, under the canopy of a tall tree, stood a masked figure in a dark cloak. Even with the mask, his eyes glowed like the blood moon. The smile on his face was enigmatic. "Sawamura-san, it's such a pleasure to see you again."

Two glowing red eyes narrowed, just a bit. "Unfortunate choice of word… Pleasure would be the last thing on my mind when it comes to you," Sawamura said implacably. "What exactly do you intend to do with me now? I doubt it's to kill me.

The phantom chuckled. "And what makes you say that?"

"You had a lot of opportunities to do so, but you didn't… Considering that you've deliberately turned me and Haruichi into Misborns, I believe it's most likely that you intend to use us to further your schemes, whether we cooperate or not." There was no hesitation, only firm statement. Everyone who knew him didn't think he had a violent side to him, but now Sawamura looked ready to kill.

"I had hoped you would kill Miyuki Kazuya upon awakening as a Misborn. Knowing him, I'm sure he'd rather offer his blood than hurt you."

Sawamura narrowed his eyes at the implicit offense towards his lover. "My bloodlust has been sated thanks to Kazuya's blood."

"How intriguing… A vampire's blood shouldn't be enough to appease a newly-turned Misborn, because, much like Newborn Vampires, their fresh state brings an overwhelming thirst for blood. In Kominato-san's case, drinking my blood only offered temporary respite before he went into frenzy and killed several of my men. It was an absolute bloodbath until I fed him human."

Reality hit him like a truck. Haruichi's hands had been soiled. Despite being angry and upset over this, Sawamura maintained composure.

Haruichi, on the other hand, remained nonchalant.

"Yet you are quite controlled…" the phantom mused. "More so than I expected, as if you had mentally prepared for this. To think you're only hours old."

"Eijun-kun wasn't even bothered by the blood of the hunters I fought along the way," Haruichi added, clearly enjoying himself. "He's really different from me or any other Misborn."

Sawamura thought about his condition, the difficulty in being focused, and muttered, "I'm not sure about that."

"It's very impressive, Eijun-kun, but we don't know how long it can hold."

Sawamura had considered that before. At any moment, there was a chance he could snap and turn into a bloodsucking monster.

The enemy vampire chuckled, and then his jeweled eyes glittered with interest. "Tell me, what do you recall about your turn?"

Sawamura looked at the ground, momentarily frightened by the memory of vomiting blood. "It's hard to remember… I do know that I became intensely aware of Kazuya's scent and blood before I lost consciousness. I slept for 3 days and had nightmares which seemed so real… And then… I opened my eyes and I could see things better."

"And it seems you've gained an ability after your turn… Kominato-san told me you've managed to stop them with just your voice." The phantom sounded genuinely impressed. "You never really cease to amaze me, Sawamura-san."

The wind blew, bringing the heavy scent of Haruichi and the vampire in front of him. Haruichi's fragrance was wonderfully blended, a fusion between the scent of spring flowers and an aroma of a tasty morsel. The vampire, on the other hand, had a fragrance that reminded him of freshly cut grass, yet there was also the smell of death on him.

There was something else in the air. Human blood. A battle was happening in the distance. He even heard the explosions and gunshots earlier. No doubt a brutal scrimmage between hunters and Misborns. Of course it would lead to bloodshed.

Nevertheless, the temptation here was really not comparable. Miyuki's fragrance was perfectly balanced right on the line between the most expensive perfume and the scent of the most intoxicating drug. The taste of his blood made him feel like he was in heaven. He didn't think he'd be able to stop after he had the first taste. Just thinking about him made him crave, but he knew he could handle it. He was sure. He was in control of himself.

And then—

A scent hit him like a punch in the gut and for a moment he was dizzy.

The phantom scoffed. He knew Sawamura had sensed someone coming because he felt it as well. Judging from Sawamura's reaction, however, he could tell who it was. "Seems like your lover and bodyguard are coming for you," he said, and Sawamura narrowed his eyes, growling lightly. "Since you came here out of your own accord, we can't let anyone disturb us now." He turned to Haruichi and made a vague gesture with his hand.

"Leave it to me," Haruichi replied promptly and went running off.

"No, Haruichi! Wait!" Sawamura called out, but it was too late. "Dammit…" If he wasn't going to act now, Miyuki and Okumura will be forced to fight him.

"Don't worry. Kominato-san can fight on equal footing with a Class-S vampire. The drug I gave him was extra powerful. Now then, where were—Ugh!" Before he knew it, he was on his ass with his back against the bark of the tree and a blade against his throat. He looked so shocked but quickly composed himself. "What's stopping you? Hurry up and finish me."

The knife trembled in his hand. Only one more inch and Sawamura could slit his throat, but…

Biting his lip hard, he chucked his knife away and dropped his head on the vampire's shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to do it. There was no way he could kill him. "Why…?" he muttered, his voice cracking. "Tell me why did you do all this?"

The phantom's eyes widened with surprise. "Sawamura—"

"Tell me why, Yui Kaoru?!"

Unmasked—his face now bare for his senior to see—Yui simply sighed and held his equanimity. Briefly and nonchalantly he glimpsed at the discarded mask on the ground. "You already knew who I was before you came here, didn't you?"

Sawamura didn't answer, and his lips thinned into a tight line of suppressed anger and disappointment. Yui was not mistaken for his claim, since he heard everything from Miyuki and the others throughout his near-comatose state. Everybody thought he was sleeping, but he was perfectly conscious for most of the time. It pained him to know that his battery partner had betrayed them.

"Please…" Sawamura pulled back and gazed straight into Yui's eyes. "…just stop all this, Yui."

"Stop all this?" Yui looked at him as if it was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard. "My people went through so much suffering, so much pain, for so many years…and now you're telling me to just stop? It's—" He drew up his knee and kicked Sawamura, yelling "—not that simple!"

Sawamura plunged to the ground.

"We were persecuted, thrown away like garbage, forced to live in constant danger….Even though the coven claims to uphold peace and order, they've always turned a blind eye to those in exile," he hissed, his voice like poison. Walking up to Sawamura, he seized him by the front of his collar and almost lifted him off the ground. "Your precious Miyuki Kazuya is just like the rest of them… That's why I swore to make him suffer, to make him understand the sort of hell I'd been through."

There was pain burning in Yui's eyes, along with anger and hatred, and from the look on his face, Sawamura could see his inner turmoil.

"Our ancestors sinned and are no more, and it's the descendants who have to bear their punishment. How unfair and cruel…"

"What about my family?!" It came out much louder and more accusatory than Sawamura had intended.

Yui jerked back, his eyes wide, yet his hand remained fisted on Sawamura's collar.

"We didn't ask to be born with this blood. We just wanted to live in peace… But you guys came anyway." Sawamura could feel the hate, the fear, the anger and sadness stirring inside his chest. "You killed them for your schemes and your pride! You murdered my entire family and Koushuu's!"

"I will not deny the fact. While it's true that I had a hand in it, the Ochiai Clan was actually not involved in the massacre. I manipulated other clans."

"…What?"

"The 13th and 17th Progenitors commanded my knowledge about the elixir only as compensation for debts incurred in the aftermath of our banishment. They demanded my loyalty or else my clan would suffer even more. By the time I gained favor with the Sakaki and was promised a peaceful life, it was already too late for me." Yui was smiling, but his eyes were cold. "You understand, don't you? Nothing in this world is fair."

"So… With your elixir, you want to punish all those who have wronged you."

Yui released him, letting his hand fall to his side. "Come with me, senpai…"

Sawamura gaped at him with surprise. Everything Yui had done so far could never warrant a simple resolution, but now Yui was inviting him to come with him? Yui's mind was set on revenge, by whatever means necessary. Sawamura could never condone toward that. "You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going anywhere with you!"

An ironic laugh escaped Yui's lips. "Thought so…" There was sadness behind his eyes. "You know, it was really fun playing baseball with you, senpai. You pitch like a dream, and I was proud to be your partner. It would have been better if you weren't with Miyuki…" Then nonchalantly he laid his hand on the sword on his hip.

There was no mistaking his words. Sawamura could feel violence rolling off of him like waves. "You involved me in your revenge because Kazuya cared for me."

"At the start, yes, but let's just say some things about you piqued my interest more than it should. Even now, your blood sings out to me when it's not supposed to." Yui's eyes bore a malicious twinkle as a cruel smile spread across his face. Then his sword was out in a flash, its blade launching at Sawamura.

Dodging by a hairsbreadth, Sawamura jumped back. "Can I ask you one thing, though? Can you turn Misborns back into humans?" His voice was surprisingly calm, but his eyes were sharp and vigilant.

"I suppose that's one reason why you came. Well, if you want to know, then you'll have to force it out of—!"

His words were cut off the instant he met Sawamura's crimson glare, and then, much to his surprise, his hand dropped the sword. His muscles were frozen by an invisible force that was assaulting his mind and removing control of his body. His entire form quivered as his mind fought to regain control and make his limbs do its bidding.

 _"You will tell me everything about the elixir."_

He felt his mouth open to respond to the demand of the voice in his head, as if it was in his nature to obey.

 _No way… This is…!_

Fighting for control and dominance, Yui bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. As his brain processed the pain, he vehemently erected mental barriers. "I…I won't submit!" he yelled out, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, as he dropped on all fours. Sweat dripped down his face as he panted. He felt like he just ran a marathon.

Before he even had time to think, Yui sensed the incoming danger, grabbed his weapon, and dived out of the way. Although Sawamura missed his knife's target, he was poised and ready to fight.

 _"We don't have to fight, Yui."_

Yui tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword. His body and limbs twitched and jerked as if someone on the branch above was controlling him like a puppet by pulling on his arm and leg strings. He wanted to submit and kneel down to the one before him. "Compulsion…" he muttered under his breath, "and on a Class-S vampire no less. But it's still unstable…"

 _Come to think of it, he also used this on Miyuki Kazuya…_

Sawamura watched Yui smile. In spite of his state, Yui seemed to take joy in the situation.

"Well, it seems my hunch about you was right."

Sawamura narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Slitting his own wrist, Yui finally broke free of the mental ropes. "I don't think I can allow you to live after all, senpai." With a sneer, he leaped forward, and their blades clashed and flickered.

The weight of the sword seemed too much for Sawamura. He parried a blow at the last second then sprung at Yui's chest. It was easily blocked and countered. He cursed as he barely avoided a blow aimed at his head. Sweat ran down his face, blurring his vision, as the vampire kept going at him. Yui was clearly the better and more experienced fighter, and Sawamura felt slow compared to him.

Sword met the blade of the knife and flesh, and Sawamura's blood spattered to the ground and stained his clothes. The scent of his blood filled the air, and Sawamura saw Yui bare his fangs as his vampire nature cried out. However, with sheer will power, Yui was able to steel himself against the madness, and drove Sawamura back.

Yui aimed another blow at Sawamura's head that was narrowly dodged, then he swung for his chest which was deflected. Blow after blow struck Sawamura's blade until it escaped his grip and flew towards the bark of the three. Yui shook slightly as he struggled to control the bloodlust threatening to overtake him, and then, with a scoff, he drove his sword into Sawamura's body.

Blood gushed out, turning the ground into a pool of crimson. A horrid line stretched out from Sawamura's shoulder into his chest, where Yui had driven his blade.

"I'm sorry, senpai…" With a soft smile Yui stretched out his hand and caressed Sawamura's cheek. "Your life as a mortal ends here," he whispered, and Sawamura's eyes widened. He jerked the blade out, and blood splashed down Sawamura's body and onto the ground.

"Yui…" Sawamura collapsed to the earth, bathing in his own blood.

With a long slow lick the blood-soaked blade slid across his tongue. "Hey, senpai… Do you remember the first time we formed a battery?" Yui asked, looking over the horizon. "You asked if I had wings on my back…" His voice trailed off and he ended with an embarrassed shrug. "You're probably the first person to ever tell me that I looked like an angel. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yui Kaoru!"

Miyuki was suddenly behind him, sword coming down. Yui, who had sensed the attack, dodged to his left, spun around, and leaped into the air. Executing a perfect backflip, he landed gracefully on the bark of a tree nearby.

Yui clapped, and then an unpleasant smile split his face. "I can see why you're eager, Miyuki Kazuya, but… Shouldn't you focus on that lover of yours? Even though it's too late to turn him now…"

"How could you?!" Miyuki's voice tore through the air with intensity as he glared furiously at the smaller vampire.

"How could I? Please, I'm sure you're not that dumb. I used him precisely because you care for him!" His voice had changed. There was a feverish edge to it, and in his eyes, there was more madness than in those of a Misborn. "I'm just really happy that I got to make you suffer. You, who had such a better life than me…"

As Yui faded into the forest, Miyuki saw a last cunning smile, and then his laughter filled the air.

Cursing under his breath, Miyuki spun around and dropped his weapon. "Eijun!" he yelled out as he drew closer to the fallen figure. "No, no…" He moaned as he fell beside his crumpled form. A dark pool of blood encased him. The source was a deep wound in his chest. "No, Eijun…" he bawled, tears threatening to fall. Panic overwhelmed him as he gently touched Sawamura's face.

The wound wasn't closing. Even a Misborn's regenerative abilities were useless against an injury this intense. Nothing could repair such damage except by turning him into a vampire—a feat only possible if Sawamura was still human. This was what Yui meant when he said it was too late now.

"Kazuya…" Sawamura whispered, spitting blood through stained red teeth.

"Eijun," Miyuki whimpered, carefully picking his head up and cradling it on his lap.

"I guess…I'm dying," Sawamura winced—his eyes were bloodshot.

"I won't let you!" Miyuki exclaimed, rolling up his sleeve in a hurry. "You have to live." He bit into his own wrist. It was a deep bite, but he didn't even wince. He merely shifted the gushing wound over Sawamura's mouth and let the blood pour in. "Drink from me now. You need fresh blood. It will heal—"

Sawamura sputtered, spitting up fresh blood.

"Eijun!"

Sawamura's laughter was bitter, broken, and too weak. "My fangs… I can't even get them out anymore…" His words were so low that, if it hadn't been for Miyuki's enhanced hearing, Miyuki might have missed them. "I-I can't…"

"Just drink!"

Lips trembled against his wrist, the movement soft like a butterfly's wings. His mouth opened and he tasted him. But then he started to choke and coughed out more blood.

"C'mon, stay with me!" Miyuki took his wrist away from Sawamura's mouth and allowed the last of the blood dripping from his wrist to drop into the open wound on Sawamura's chest. He wasn't even sure if it will work. He didn't know. He was desperate.

"K-Kazuya…"

"You can't die! You just can't!" Miyuki wailed, hugging his limp head close to his heaving chest.

"Kazuya… last night…" Sawamura's lips scarcely moved, and his voice was little more than a whisper. "You…you said I was the path you've chosen… Right?" His fingertips brushed Miyuki's cheek.

A crumpling frown crossed Miyuki's face. He had been trying to be strong, but now he just couldn't hold back the tears.

"It…made me really happy…when you said that..." Sawamura's trembling fingers tried to wipe away his tears, smearing blood across his face. "I…I wanted to spend…my whole life with you… But forgive me…"

"Why the hell are you apologizing?! Dammit! How could this be happening?" Miyuki's tears fell on Sawamura's paling face.

"I…don't want you to mope around…after I'm gone…" Weakly Sawamura took Miyuki's hand, squeezing with all his remaining strength.

"Shut up! Don't say that!"

But the blood continued to pour from his chest. Sawamura's breathing was labored, and Miyuki could feel his body beginning to grow cold.

"To be honest… I don't want to die..." The hand holding Miyuki's was growing weaker. "I don't want to…leave you…" His voice was sad and desperate. There were tears in his golden eyes.

Miyuki was trembling badly, but he continued to listen. He was covered in Sawamura's blood as he clung to him, hoping his love for him would keep him with him.

"I'm so sorry, Kazuya…" Sawamura smiled at him, radiating kindness and love—even with the blood smeared across his face. It was all so beautiful yet tragic.

"Don't go! I need you here with me, Eijun!" Miyuki cried, embracing Sawamura's head hard to himself. "I love you! You're everything to me, EIjun, so please!"

"I love you too, but it's time for you to go alone without me."

"Eijun!" Miyuki exclaimed, hugging his limp body. His heart felt like an anvil in his chest. "Please don't die. Please…please don't die!"

"I'm sorry…" Sawamura barely whispered. "I'm so sorry, Kazuya," he strained. His eyes were focused on nothing, but his lips quivered as he said Miyuki's name one last time…

Lovingly, Miyuki placed a kiss on Sawamura's lips. "Eijun, please don't leave me… Don't leave me all alone," he said, closing his eyes. He felt Sawamura give one last sigh on his cheek, and immediately despair flooded his heart. He threw back his head and wept mournfully. "Eijun… Eijun!"

He wanted to hear his voice, just one more time, but no matter how much he called his name, Sawamura didn't answer. He wailed out his pain to the clear blue sky as he held the lifeless body of his lover.


End file.
